Double vie
by Caromadden
Summary: Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : Je suis Camsi Noname. Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar  ABANDONNÉ
1. Le retour de la Star

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

_**1. Le retour de la Star**_

Pendant le trajet qui ramenait Alone Potter chez sa famille moldu, l'adolescente soupira fortement. À peine arrivée et son oncle lui parlait déjà des nombreuses offres qu'elle avait reçues.

« Oncle Vernon, est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler plus tard s'il te plait ? Disons que cette année à été plutôt difficile. »

L'homme acquiesça rapidement.

« Nous avons reçu une lettre à ce propos par ton directeur. Je suis choqué qu'ils t'aient obligé à participer à ce tournoi, tout en sachant que c'était probablement un coup monté. »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Si tu veux entrer discrètement, je te conseil de passer par la porte de derrière. Ta tante doit être figée devant la porte d'entrer pour te saluer. » Lui dit son oncle en sortant de la voiture.

Alone eue un petit rire et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. En entrant, elle sursauta en voyant son cousin dans la cuisine.

« Et bien qui voilà ! Mais c'est notre superstar. » Murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir Dudley. Tu peux vérifier que la voie est libre ? J'aimerais me rendre en vie dans ma chambre. »

Son cousin lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda par la porte, lui faisant signe de passer. Rapidement, il l'a suivi à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'adolescente.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, petite cousine ? » Ricana le garçon en riant.

Alone roula des yeux en l'observant et lui donna une tape sur le ventre.

« Tu as continués la musculation à ce que je vois ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

Son cousin avait été très gros dans son enfance, mais maintenant il s'entraînait avec un coach et il était à un bon poids santé.

« Cet idiot m'a coupé tout ce qui contenait du sucre pendant toute l'année, tu imagines ! » Dit-il en soupirant.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire en voyant qu'il semblait malheureux.

« T'inquiet pas Dudley, je te ferai passer en douce des cookies et autres. »

Le garçon eu un énorme sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter et la voix de sa tante résonna dans toute la maison.

« Alone chérie ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me dire bonjour ? » S'écria Pétunia en entrant dans la chambre.

La jeune Potter lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir tante Pétunia, mais je suis presque persuadé qu'il y a un tailleur de vêtement qui m'attend en bas et j'avoue ne pas trop avoir l'esprit à ça pour le moment. »

Sa tante l'a prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte.

« Non, cette année c'est différent. Ce n'est pas un tailleur, mais une personne qui t'aidera à te relaxer après les événements que tu as vécus. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Dudley, qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Pétunia ressortit en lui demandant de descendre.

« Tu sais que parfois je me demande comment aurait été ma vie si ta mère n'avait pas insisté pour que j'aille à ce concours de chant. » S'écria Alone en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son cousin.

Dudley la regarda appuyer sa tête contre son épaule et eu un sourire.

« Probablement que papa n'aurait jamais changer de comportement et que je n'aurais jamais découvert la fille géniale que tu es. » Murmura-t-il avant de lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

La jeune fille souria à son tour avant de soupirer.

« Et dire que je suis en vacance. » S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

Son cousin lui fit un signe d'encouragement et elle descendit les escaliers presque à reculons. En entrant dans la salle, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que Sirius était assit dans son salon et se précipita dans ses bras.

« Hello princesse ! » Lui dit l'homme en riant.

Pétunia eu un sourire émue et partit parler à son mari.

« Je comprend pas. Comment ça tu es ici ? » Demanda l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand tu m'as parlé de ta double vie, j'ai pensé à plusieurs idée et pendant l'année, les Dursley ont écrit à Dumbledore pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Il lui a parlé de moi et ta tante a commencée une correspondance avec moi. Maintenant, je vais être avec vous très souvent dans l'été. » Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Finalement c'était une bonne idée de leur acheter Casimir. » Répondit Alone en riant.

Sirius soupira et la fixa sérieusement.

« Si tu veux arrêter après tout ce qu'il est arrivé cette année, tu peux le faire. Personne ne t'en voudra, ta vie est déjà assez compliquée. »

L'adolescente se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« Ne t'inquiet pas Paddy. J'ai toujours aimée chanter et maintenant que j'ai la magie, mes étés m'aident à décompresser. En plus, maintenant que nous t'avons avec nous, ce sera plus facile puisque tu pourras nous aider avec la magie. »

L'adulte lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu lis dans mes pensés, j'ai montré quelques trucs à ton oncle et ta tante et ils semblaient enthousiaste à l'idée de m'avoir pendant la super tournée que tu vas faire cette été. Malheureusement, je devrai quitter parfois pour faire les missions que Dumbledore me donnera. »

La jeune Potter eue une grimace puisque ça lui rappelait ce qu'il c'était passé à la fin de l'année. Elle avait vu un étudiant ce faire tuer devant ses yeux et Voldemort était revenu à la vie.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me plaindre, mais où est le tailleur qui m'attend habituellement à mon retour de l'école ? » S'écria Alone avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant une de ses chansons à la radio.

« Vous venez d'entendre la chanson Best of both world de la jeune et talentueuse Camsi Noname. La venue de l'été annonce les vacances, mais annonce aussi le retour sur scène de cette chanteuse. » S'écria un présentateur.

« En effet John, nous n'avons pas vu Camsi en concert depuis l'été passée. L'adolescente préfère se consacrer à ces études pendant l'année et assiste parfois à des entrevues ou des remises de prix. » Répondit Lenni Mackensi un des animateur.

Alone s'avança rapidement vers la radio et la ferma. Elle croisa les bras et tapa du pied en regardant sa famille qui lui jetait des regards innocents.

« J'aimerais bien savoir quand commence la tournée et dans quels villes je vais aller si ce n'est pas trop demander. » S'écria-t-elle avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« Tu nous avais déjà confirmé que tu acceptais pour la tournée. » Répondit rapidement Pétunia.

« Tu commences dans trois jours ici à Londres. Ensuite, tu vas avoir la remise des prix MTV au États-Unis et tu continueras la tournée là-bas. » Ajouta Vernon voyant que sa nièce voulait être informée.

Dudley se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Les billets pour le concert de Londres ont été vendu en une semaine, tu te rends compte ! » S'écria-t-il enthousiaste.

Sirius entra dans la cuisine en voyant que la jeune fille ne revenait pas.

« Tu as trouvé le couturier ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

L'adolescente roula les yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Salle complète en une semaine. C'est finalement bien que je ne sois là que l'été.» S'écria-t-elle en sautant partout.

Son parrain éclata de rire en la voyant aussi joyeuse.

« J'espère que tu t'es pratiquée pendant l'année, parce que sinon, tu as trois jours pour réapprendre tes chansons. » Lui dit Pétunia en souriant.

« Maman, demain elle doit faire une entrevue à la télévision tu te souviens ? » Ajouta Dudley en riant.

Alone se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un énorme sourire au visage.

« J'adore mes étés. » Murmura-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Pétunia lui fit un sourire et alla répondre au téléphone qui venait de sonner.

« Anna est en chemin. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

« La fille à Paulee ? » Questionna l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

Les Dursley acquiescèrent vivement.

« Paulee a eu un accident il y a pas longtemps et comme Anna est aussi bonne, c'est elle qui viendra t'habiller. »

La jeune Potter leur fit un sourire et tendit une photo à Sirius.

« Tu peux user de la magie pour me mettre comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air suppliant.

Son parrain acquiesça et la changea rapidement.

« Merci, habituellement je me fais des potions, mais comme tu es là pour nous aider, autant en profiter. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'observer dans le miroir. Devant elle ce tenait une adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Avec un sourire, elle fouilla dans l'armoire pour sortir ses verres de contact et son maquillage. Elle cacha sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et se remaquilla rapidement. Alone redescendit jusqu'au sous-sol à la course et observa la garde-robe de Camsi avec un sourire. Elle se prit un chandail bleu et une robe blanche à bretelle.

« Camsi, Anna est arrivée ! » S'écria la voix de sa tante du haut des escaliers.

La jeune fille, qui venait de se changer, remonta lentement en chantonnant et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Camsi, ma chérie ! » S'écria une voix d'adulte.

« Prête à me transformer Anna ? » Répondit l'adolescente en se précipitant dans les bras de sa couturière.

La plus vieille lui fit un sourire et lui montra Dudley qui entrait dans la maison en traînant une grande boite roulante.

« J'ai déjà préparée plusieurs choses pour toi. » Avoua la femme en riant.

Alone se dirigea vers la boite et l'ouvrit pour découvrir plusieurs tenues.

« Il nous reste juste à les ajuster à toi. Ceux que tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »

L'adolescente acquiesça rapidement, tout en regardant les tenues. Elle eue un grand sourire et se tourna vers Anna.

« C'est merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour te remercier ? »

Anna pouffa de rire.

« Porte les et fait connaître mon nom. » Répondit la brune en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

La jeune Potter hocha la tête et prit une tenue pour aller se changer. La soirée fut consacrée à l'ajustement des vêtements et Alone se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil quand Anna fut partit.

« C'est épuisant, mais j'adore ça. » Murmura-t-elle en se collant sur son parrain qui était à ses côtés.

« Elle est vraiment douée cette jeune fille. » Lui dit-il lentement.

L'adolescente acquiesça vivement.

« Elle a à peine 20 ans et déjà je peux te dire qu'elle sera connu dans le monde entier. C'est elle la plupart du temps qui donne les idées à Paulee. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher. » S'écria Sirius en la voyant retenir un bâillement.

Alone soupira et se leva lentement. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle sursauta. Tout avait été changé pendant qu'elle était avec sa couturière. Un lit semblable à ceux de Poudlard était près des fenêtres. Un grand tapis blanc était sur le sol et ses armoires habituelles avaient laissé place à plusieurs tablettes et une grande penderie. Elle haussa un sourcil en ouvrant la penderie. Il n'y avait aucun vêtement, mais elle pouvait y entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit deux portes blanches qui était le fond de la penderie et se retrouva dans une pièce aussi grande que le salon et où ses vêtements de scène étaient accrochés.

« Une garde-robe de stars. » S'écria la voix de Dudley, qui était derrière elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire en acquiesçant.

« C'est ton parrain qui a fait ça tout à l'heure. Maman essaie de le convaincre de refaire la maison en entier. » Dit-il en ricanant.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire et ressortit rapidement de sa penderie secrète. Elle fit signe à son cousin de venir la rejoindre sur le lit et nicha son nez dans le cou du garçon.

« J'ai les partitions de la chanson que tu m'as envoyé au mois de mai. Je te ferai écouter l'instrumental demain et tu me diras si tu aimes. » Murmura-t-il en souriant.

Alone acquiesça les yeux fermés et tomba rapidement endormit. Dudley resta un moment perdu dans ses pensés, tout en écoutant la respiration de sa cousine.

Petit, il entendait souvent son père parler contre Alone et il s'était mis à la détester à cause de ce que Vernon disait. Pétunia n'aimait pas sa sœur, mais était tombée amoureuse de la petite fille dès qu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Elle s'en prit souvent à son mari qui semblait penser que la jeune Potter n'était qu'un monstre. Rapidement elle avait fait prendre des cours de chant à sa nièce en voyant qu'elle était douée. À l'âge de neuf ans, Alone était passé à une émission de jeune talent sous le nom de Camsi Noname, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que ses amis changent de comportement avec elle. Camsi fut rapidement remarquée et elle fit son premier album à ses 10 ans. Alone était entrée à Poudlard juste après que son disque soit mis en vente et quand elle retourna chez son oncle pendant l'été, elle fut surprise de voir que son disque avait été énormément vendu. Les médias semblaient l'adorer et elle s'amusait pendant les entrevues qu'elle avait du faire. Alone s'était rapidement rapprocher de son cousin et elle commença à composer ses propres chansons. Dudley quand à lui adorait aussi la musique et suivait des cours de guitare depuis ses sept ans. Dès qu'il voyait une nouvelle chanson de sa cousine, il tentait de crée un instrumental qui irait bien avec les paroles et il pouvait être fier d'avoir quatre de ses musiques sur le deuxième disque de la jeune Potter.

L'adolescent se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Alone et partit se coucher en souriant.


	2. Premier concert de l’été

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_2. Premier concert de l'été _**

En montant sur la scène pour la répétition avant son concert de Londres, l'adolescente remarqua que les choses allaient être différentes de l'année d'avant.

« Quand tu toucheras à ce mur, une lumière blanche va t'embrumer et tu vas apparaître sur cette balançoire. » S'écria Sirius en lui montrant la dite balançoire au dessus de la foule.

« Ce n'est pas un portoloin j'espère ! » Répondit la jeune Potter anxieuse.

Son parrain soupira et toucha le mur. Il disparu pour apparaître sur la balançoire. Touchant un foulard qui était accrocher au dessus de lui, il apparu dans les coulisses et retourna sur la scène avec un sourire.

« Il n'est pas trafiqué, je te le jure ! »

L'adolescente acquiesça en comprenant qu'il lui avait montré qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître à tout moment.

« Personne ne sait que tu es Alone, alors ne t'inquiète pas autant. » Murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et recommença la répétition légèrement plus calme. Sirius lui montra souvent de nouvelle chose dans les effets spéciaux et à la fin, elle éclata de rire.

« Tu sais que nous aurons les effets spéciaux les plus spécial connu ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Son parrain lui tira la langue et l'entraîna dans les coulisses où un buffet les attendait.

« Tu es merveilleuse ! » S'écria Pétunia en applaudissant quand elle passa près d'elle.

L'adolescente rougit un peu et se laissa tomber sur un gros pouf. Elle sortit son discman et écouta à nouveau la mélodie que lui avait concocter Dudley. Elle se mit à chantonner en fermant les yeux.

Cant you see I'm just an ordinary girl

(Ne peux-tu pas voir que je suis une fille ordinaire ?)

Livin in an extraordinary world

(Qui vit dans un monde extraordinaire.)

Tryin to live

(J'essaie de vivre)

Tryin to learn

(J'essaie d'apprendre)

Tryin to just be who I am

(J'essaie d'être juste qui je suis) (1)

Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant la présence de quelqu'un et ouvrit les yeux, sursautant en voyant que son cousin était presque coller à son visage.

« Tu sembles aimer ce que je t'ai composé. » Dit-il en souriant.

Alone lui tira la langue et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Dudley lui tendit un bol de salade et se laissa tomber près d'elle.

« Alors le lapin, tu as hâte de retourner sur scène ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille eue un énorme sourire et acquiesça vivement.

« J'adore vraiment être sur stage. J'ai l'impression de revivre devant une salle. »

« Dire que tu détestes être l'attention à Poudlard. » S'écria Sirius en s'approchant d'eux.

Alone lui fit une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Là-bas c'est pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas fait. C'est maman qui m'a sauvée en se sacrifiant, moi je n'ai rien fait. Tandis qu'ici, c'est parce que je chante et qu'ils aiment. Au moins, c'est pour de bonne raison. » Dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de salade.

« Parlant de chanter, si tu veux être prête à l'heure, dépêche toi de te rendre dans ta loge. » Lui dit son parrain en souriant.

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire et partit presque au pas de course, laissant son bol de nourriture dans les mains de Dudley. Elle s'assit face au miroir et une coiffeuse arriva pour lui faire quelques petites tresses partout sur la tête. Alone la regarda faire jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. Elle le sortit et eue un grand sourire en voyant le nom de la personne.

« Salut Kelly ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Camsi ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Alone pouffa presque de rire, face au comportement de son amie Américaine. L'été d'avant, elle avait connu Kelly Clarkson en chantant dans un gala avec elle.

« Tu arrives quand au pays ? » Lui demanda la voix au téléphone.

« Dimanche ! Je vais être dans mon appartement à Los Angeles. » Répondit-elle.

« Géniale ! Je viendrai te voir avant ton concert, on pourra déjeuner ensemble. »

La jeune Potter répondit par l'affirmatif et raccrocha après que Kelly lui ait souhaitée une bonne soirée. Quand la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse eurent fini, Alone se dirigea vers Dudley en courant et lui sauta dans le dos. L'adolescent poussa un juron et elle lui fit un regard désolé en voyant qu'il parlait au téléphone.

« Camsi vient immédiatement, les VIP sont arrivés. » S'écria Pétunia en lui faisant signe de venir.

Dudley posa sa main contre le téléphone.

« Dites, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de l'appeler Camsi ? Je suis au téléphone et ce n'est pas évident d'avoir une conversation quand notre superstar est nommée ! »

Alone haussa un sourcil et le regarda retourner à sa conversation.

« Oui chérie, je connais Camsi Noname. J'ai même deux billets au premier rang, tu veux venir ? Très bien à tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche, le regardant faussement outrée et pouffa finalement de rire.

« Tu détestes qu'on m'appel Camsi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dudley lui fit un grand sourire et la poussa vers la pièce où les VIP l'attendaient pour avoir son autographe. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Ginny et Bill Weasley et ressortit à toute vitesse de la salle.

« Paddy ! Bill et Ginny sont ici ! » Murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Son parrain haussa un sourcil et changea ses cheveux de couleurs avant de se faire pousser une moustache. Il métamorphosa ses vêtements en ceux de la sécurité et l'a suivi rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront pas te reconnaître. C'est marrant de voir qu'il y a des fans même chez les sorciers. » Lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille soupira et fit un signe de la main à un fan.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis content de vous voir, mais malheureusement je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps. Je vais donc faire un tour de la salle pour prendre des photos ou encore signer des autographes. » S'écria-t-elle avant de se diriger vers une petite fille de dix ans.

« Bonjour toi » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La petite fille se mit à rougir furieusement et lui tendit son album pour qu'elle le signe.

« Est-ce que tu veux une photo aussi ? » Demanda Alone gentiment.

La petite acquiesça vivement et lui fit un grand sourire. Sirius qui restait près d'elle, observait la salle comme s'il était son garde du corps. Alone passa près de plusieurs personnes avant que son parrain ne lui donne de léger coup dans le dos. Elle se tourna les sourcils froncés et suivit le regard de l'homme qui était fixer sur quelqu'un. La jeune fille sentit son cœur manquer un battement et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Est-ce que ma vue me fait défaut ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Sirius se pencha vers elle en riant.

« Qui aurait cru que les si fiers Malefoy écouteraient de la musique moldus. » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

Alone ne lâcha pas Draco Malefoy du regard et acquiesça vivement en entendant son parrain.

« Surtout avec tout ce qu'ils disent. » Répondit-elle lentement.

Elle secoua la tête en entendant quelqu'un appeler « Camsi » et se tourna tout sourire vers le garçon. Sans trop s'en apercevoir, elle fut finalement rendue devant Draco et Lucius Malefoy. Elle leurs fit un grand sourire auquel elle ne croyait pas trop.

« Je suis Draco Malefoy. » S'écria le blond en lui embrassant la main.

Alone haussa un sourcil et tenta d'agrandir encore plus son sourire.

« Accepteriez-vous de prendre une photo avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il galamment.

La chanteuse acquiesça et se plaça à ses côtés. Sirius, quand à lui, fixait le plus vieux des Malefoy, comme s'il croyait qu'il allait tenter de tuer sa filleule. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que la photo fut prise avec un appareil photo magique et cacha un sourire en voyant comment le Serpentard agissait avec Alone. Il regarda sa montre et poussa un grognement.

« Camsi, il est bientôt l'heure du concert. » Dit-il à la jeune fille qui acquiesça rapidement.

« J'ai été content de vous rencontrer. » Lui dit Draco avant qu'elle ne parte et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieille pour voir ça possible. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Sirius en avançant vers les Weasley, qui étaient les derniers à voir.

« Bonsoir ! » Leurs dit-elle en souriant.

Bill qui avait les mains dans les poches, en sortit une pour lui serrer la main.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que ce que vous faites est super ! » S'écria Ginny avant de lui tendre un magasine.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant la page couverture du magasine, mais ne dit rien. Alone signa rapidement la photo qui était à l'intérieure et le rendit à la jeune fille. Bill s'approcha un peu et fit un sourire charmeur à l'adolescente.

« Cela semblera peut-être idiot, mais je suis un de vos plus grand fans. J'adore écouter votre musique en travaillant. »

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil en imaginant le rouquin avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles pendant qu'il travaillait à briser des sorts. Le garçon lui montra un appareil photo et l'adolescente se plaça pour une photo. Sirius toussota pour lui dire qu'elle devait quitter et Alone lui fit un sourire avant de remercier les personnes qui étaient venus.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas remarquée, mais c'était un magasine sorcier que Ginny t'as fait signer. » Lui dit Sirius dès qu'ils furent sortit de la pièce.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers le buffet pour prendre une bouteille d'eau.

« Ils ont figés les pages du magasine, mais c'était l'hebdo sorcier. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Alone prit une gorgée d'eau et se tourna vers lui.

« Mais pourquoi ils parleraient d'une chanteuse moldus dans les magasines sorciers ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Son parrain haussa les épaules et la quitta rapidement pour aller acheter le magasine, ne comprenant pas lui-même. La jeune Potter replaça ses vêtements quand quelqu'un lui annonça qu'elle devait entrer en scène. Elle soupira fortement pour évacuer le stress qui la prenait toujours avant un concert et eue un grand sourire en entendant les cris de la foule. Elle prit son micro et se dirigea sur la scène.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis contente de vous revoir après près d'un an d'absence ! »

Des cris lui répondirent et elle salua son cousin qui était debout au premier rang.

« C'est enfin les vacances !!! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai eu une année de dingue ! »

Elle pouffa de rire en voyant qu'un garçon tenait une pancarte avec « Épouse moi Camsi ! » d'écrit dessus.

« Je suis désolé pour ce charmant jeune homme qui veut m'épouser, mais je ne compte pas me marier tout de suite. »

Plusieurs personnes eurent un éclat de rire.

« Pour commencer, je vais vous interpréter la chanson Just like you. » S'écria-t-elle sous les cris et se tourna vers ses musiciens en souriant.

Yeah, Yeah

So what you see

(Comme tu le vois)

Is only half the story

(C'est seulement la moitiée de l'histoire)

There's another side of me

(Il y a un autre côté chez moi)

I'm a girl you know but I'm someone else too

(Je suis une fille tu sais, mais je suis quelqu'un d'autre aussi)

If you only knew

(Si seulement tu savais)

It's a crazy life but I'm alright

(C'est une vie de fou, mais je vais bien)

I've got everything I've always wanted

(J'ai ce que j'ai toujours voulu)

I'm Livin' the dream

(Je vis le rêve)

So yeah everything I've always wanted

(Yeah, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu)

Is it always what it seems?

(Est-ce que c'est toujours comme s'en a l'air ?)

I'm a Lucky girl

(Je suis une fille chanceuse)

Whose dreams came true

(À qui ses rêves sont devenu réalitées)

But underneath it all, I'm just like you

(Mais derrière tout ça, je suis juste comme toi.) (2)

Elle chanta une partie de ses chansons avant de présenter ses musiciens.

« Sans eux, je ne pourrais pas être sur le stage en ce moment ! Billy à la guitare, Jackson à la batterie et Vince à la basse ! Bravo à eux ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Elle tourna son regard vers son cousin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je dois aussi remercier Big D qui est toujours là pour m'aider et qui a composé plusieurs des mélodies de mes chansons. »

Sans plus attendre, l'adolescente se remit à chanter et se dirigea en dansant vers un des murs.

Who would of thought that a girl likes me

(Qui voudrait être une fille comme moi)

Would double as a superstar

(Voudrait deux vies comme une superstar) (3)

Alone toucha le mur et la fumée sortit devant elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Debout sur la balançoire, elle continua à chanter. L'adolescente entendit plusieurs exclamation en l'a voyant au dessus d'eux. À la fin de la chanson, la lumière s'éteignit et elle leva le bras pour toucher au foulard qui l'a ramena dans les coulisses. Sirius lui fit un sourire et changea sa tenue d'un coup de baguette. Elle retourna en courant sur la scène et chanta sa derrière chanson avant de les remerciés d'être venu.

« Merci à tous, vous avez été un publique génial ! À la prochaine ! » S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Aussitôt après, elle se dirigea vers les coulisses et sauta dans les airs en lançant de petits cris.

« Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! »

Sirius éclata de rire en l'a voyant faire et lui tendit le magasine qu'il avait été acheter. Alone s'arrêta immédiatement de sauter et se mit à lire à toute vitesse. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils donnaient des sortilèges de maquillage dans la page juste avant la sienne.

_Camsi Noname, la petite prodigue. _

_Dans les concerts à voir cet été, il y a celui de la jeune Camsi. Cette chanteuse de 14 ans, qui a conquis le monde moldu, sera en tournée pendant le mois de Juillet et Août et se produira pour la première fois depuis 1 an à Londres. L'année passée, j'ai moi-même assistée à un de ses concerts et elle déborde d'énergie. Ses chansons sont très bien et j'ai même rencontré des élèves de Poudlard présent à la représentation. Cette adolescente semble rayonner sur scène. Elle a fait ses débuts dans une émission de jeune talent qui était diffusée à la télévision. (Une boite qui diffuse des images et produit des sons qu'on inventés les moldus) À l'âge de 10 ans elle sortait son premier disque et l'année dernière son deuxième disques. Espérons que cette rayonnante jeune fille réalise ses rêves les plus fous. _

Alone leva son regard vers son parrain et haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a beaucoup de musique moldus que les sorciers écoutent ! » S'écria-t-il en levant les épaules.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Imagine à Poudlard ! Si d'autre personne que Malefoy et les Weasley me connaissent, ça risque d'être marrant. » Répondit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« Hey Camsi ! » S'écria la voix de son cousin des portes extérieures.

Alone se dirigea vers lui en souriant et s'accrocha à son bras.

« Tu pourrais prendre une photo avec cette adorable fille que tu vois là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la jeune fille.

« Celle du téléphone ? » Questionna l'adolescente en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Dudley acquiesça vivement et la jeune Potter lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui sauter dans le dos. Le garçon se dirigea vers son invitée tout en tenant Alone avec ses bras.

« Camsi, je te présente Alysson Trowen. » Dit-il avec un geste de la tête.

La jeune fille descendit du dos de son cousin et serra la main de la brune face à elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu voudrais une photo ? »

Alysson acquiesça rapidement avec un sourire et donna l'appareil à Dudley. Alone se plaça à ses côtés et quand le jeune Dursley cliqua sur le bouton, elle donna un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille à ses côtés. La brune sembla au septième ciel.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en prendre une autre au cas où ? » Demanda la chanteuse en riant.

Sans attendre que la jeune fille lui réponde, elle se plaça gentiment pour une nouvelle photo. L'adolescente la remercia pendant quelques instants et Alone serra l'épaule de son cousin avec un sourire avant de les regarder partir. Son portable sonna et elle haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro.

« Alone ? C'est Hermione ! »

L'adolescente pouffa de rire en entendant la voix de Ron derrière.

« Ron est avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis avec lui et il voulait t'appeler, mais avec le fait qu'il hurlait la dernière fois qu'il t'a appelé, j'ai cru que ce serait mieux que ce soit moi qui appelle. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant des adolescentes se diriger vers elle en hurlant son nom de scène. Alone se dirigea en courant vers l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement.

« C'était quoi les hurlements ? » Demanda son amie.

« Je sors du concert de Camsi Noname et des adolescents ont cru la voir. » Dit-elle lentement.

« D'accord ! Tu sais, Dumbledore ne veut pas que nous t'écrivions. » Lui avoua Hermione.

Alone fronça les sourcils et se promit d'en parler avec Sirius.

« Alors Ron a eu l'idée de m'appeler. » Pouffa l'adolescente.

« Attend deux secondes il veut te parler. » Lui dit son amie.

La jeune Potter pouffa à nouveau de rire en l'entendant dire à Ron qu'il n'avait pas à crier cette fois.

« Alone ? Je sais utiliser un kététone ! » S'écria le rouquin fier de lui.

L'adolescente se tapa le front d'une main en riant silencieusement.

« Bravo Ron ! » Répondit-elle.

« Tu es au concert de Camsi ? Ginny et Bill y sont aussi, tu les as peut-être vu. »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. » Lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule et l'adolescente ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche en voyant qu'elle était justement devant Ginny et son frère.

« Écoute, je dois te laisser ! » S'écria-t-elle légèrement paniquée à Ron.

Le rouquin donna l'appareil à Hermione.

« Je vais essayer de te rappeler bientôt ! » Lui dit la jeune fille avant que l'adolescente ne raccroche.

« Bonsoir ! Alors, avez-vous aimé le concert ? » Demanda-t-elle aux deux rouquins devant elle.

Les deux acquiescèrent rapidement et Bill lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger à nouveau, mais j'ai trouvé certain effet spéciaux vraiment génial. J'aimerais savoir comment vous les avez fait ? Je suis moi-même dans le domaine des spectacles et j'avoue qu'avoir des informations de la pars des créateurs serait fantastique. » Lui dit-il.

Alone ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre sur elle.

« Je vais vous conduire à celui qui les as crées. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire figé.

En voyant Sirius dans sa loge, la jeune Potter les laissa devant la porte et entra.

« Paddy, Bill veut savoir comment tu as fait les effets spéciaux. » Lui dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

L'adulte poussa un juron et donna l'Hebdo sorcier à l'adolescente avant de se dirigea vers la sortie. Alone, sans y penser le suivit et se plaça à ses côtés. En voyant que le regard de Ginny était fixer sur le magasine qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, l'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux et le lança dans sa loge avant de fermer la porte.

« Je vous présente euuu… » Commença-t-elle en pointant Sirius de la main.

« Sebastian ! Sebastian Foster. » Répondit-il avant de lui donner une poussée pour qu'elle parte avant de faire d'autre bêtise.

Alone partit presque à la course et se laissa tomber près de sa tante.

« J'en ai marre ! Juste le premier concert et je suis sur que je me suis fais découvert. » Soupira-t-elle en mettant son bras sur ses yeux.

« Voyons chérie, tout le monde a adoré ! » Répondit Pétunia avec un sourire.

L'adolescente lui expliqua tout ce qu'il c'était passé et le fait qu'elle avait rencontrée des sorciers. Sa tante eue un petit rire.

« Ils ne savent pas qui tu es, ma belle. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver, c'est qu'il réalise que tu es aussi une sorcière. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Alone eue une grimace et regarda entrer Sirius dans la pièce.

« Ils savent. » Dit-il seulement en se laissant tomber sur le siège près de sa filleule.

« Exactement ce que j'avais besoin. » Murmura-t-elle en grognant.

(1 et 2): Parole de la chanson « Just like me » de la soundtrack de Hannah Montana. Pour le 1, faites comme si c'était une chanson inconnu xD. La traduction n'est peut-être pas exact, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux

(3): Parole de la chanson « Best of both worlds » de Hannah Montana… Même chose qu'au dessus


	3. Les ÉtatsUnis

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**__**

**__**

**_3. Les États-Unis _**

Les jours suivant, Alone reçu plusieurs hiboux pour des entrevues. Des sorciers qui avaient assistés au concert de Londres avaient écrit à la gazette pour leurs dires que la plupart des effets spéciaux semblaient être magique. Ainsi donc, les journaux publièrent un article sur elle en l'annonçant comme la nouvelle coqueluche sorcière. Sirius avait du quitter, mais leur avait fait un portoloin pour l'appartement que la jeune Potter avait à Los Angeles.

« Dans celui là, ils font un analyse de certaine de tes chansons. » Lui dit Dudley en lui tendant un magasine.

L'adolescente soupira et jeta un regard à l'article avant de le lancer par terre.

« Tu as le meilleur des deux mondes. » Chantonna l'adolescente en faisant les mouvements de la danse de Best of both World.

« Tu parles ! Maintenant, tu seras aussi demandé chez les sorciers. » S'écria son cousin avec un sourire moqueur.

« Non, mais tu imagines ! Je pourrais être demandée dans des bals sorciers. Revoir Draco Malefoy, qui risque d'encore me draguer ! » Répondit Alone presque en larme.

« C'est qui Draco ? » Demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh lui… Juste mon ennemi numéro un après Voldemort. » Dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Dudley eu une grimace et se mit à feuilleter un autre magasine.

« Houla ! La tendance de l'été c'est porter une tuque ! » Dit-il en ricanant.

Alone pouffa de rire et remercia son cousin du changement de conversation. Son portable sonna et elle l'observa un moment. Elle soupira en voyant que c'était Hermione qui l'appelait et continua à lire des magasines sans répondre.

« Et si c'était une célébrité ? » Lui dit Dudley avec un sourire.

« Non, malheureusement c'est une de mes amie sorcière et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'entendre encore parler de Camsi. » Répondit-elle le nez dans son magasine.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et lâcha un juron.

« Merde ! Je n'ai pas préparée mes potions ! » S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle couru jusqu'au placard et revint avec son chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaire.

« J'ai encore le temps de les préparer, avant de devoir me rendre à la soirée. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Dudley eu un petit rire et l'observa fabriquer sa première potion.

« Tu devrais toujours rester en Camsi quand nous sommes ici. Tes amis américains connaissent ton adresse et s'ils débarquaient pendant que tu es en Potter, je crois que tu aurais de léger problème. » Lui dit-il lentement.

Alone acquiesça avec une grimace.

« J'adore être Camsi, mais parfois j'en viens à oublier qui je suis vraiment. » Murmura-t-elle tout en continuant son mélange.

Son cousin se leva et alla prendre sa guitare, qui était près de la fenêtre. Il commença lentement la mélodie que l'adolescente allait utiliser pour sa nouvelle chanson.

« Tu peux chanter en faisant cette potion ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Alone eue un petit rire.

« Les doigts dans le nez, enfin si c'était hygiénique. » Répondit-elle.

Ensemble, ils pratiquèrent la nouvelle chanson tout en improvisant à la fin.

« Les sorciers me prennent déjà pour une super héro et maintenant ils m'adorent aussi en Camsiiiiii. » Chanta Alone avant de pouffer de rire en voyant le visage septique de son cousin.

« De plus en plus douée pour l'improvisation, comme je peux le voir. » Lui dit moqueusement Dudley.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, cette histoire ne me sort pas de l'esprit. » Répondit-elle en lui donnant une fiole de potion.

Le garçon l'a bu sans rien dire et Alone fit la même chose avec la louche.

« Prêt pour être acclamé, Big D ? » Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

Dudley et elle avait convenu qu'à l'extérieur de L'Angleterre, il serait présenté en tant que Big D et pourrait entrer avec elle dans les soirées réputées.

« En pleine forme en plus ! Et vous miss Noname ? » Lui dit-il en ricanant.

L'adolescente lui tira la langue et lui prit le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. En ouvrant la porte, Alone poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille qui était appuyé sur la porte d'une voiture sport.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir Hilary ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Moi aussi ! Hello Big D. » Répondit la jeune adulte.

« Miss Duff, toujours aussi charmante. »

Alone roula des yeux et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur après qu'il ait embrassé la main de la jeune chanteuse.

« Elle a un copain je te le rappel ! » Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Hilary pouffa de rire et se laissa tomber au volant de l'automobile.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as revu beaucoup de personne depuis ton retour, mais tu verras qu'il y a beaucoup de connaissance à la soirée bénéfique. » Lui dit La blonde en souriant.

« En faite, j'avoue que j'ai agit comme une recluse, je n'ai été voir personne. » Répondit Alone avec un air désolé.

Hilary lui fit un signe de main voulant dire que ce n'était rien.

« Nicolas t'as appelé ? Il m'a proposé un rôle dans un film et il avait pensé à toi comme autre personnage principale. Il faudrait passer l'audition ensemble. »

« Oh ! J'avoue que je suis plutôt occupée cet été. » Répondit Alone en soupirant.

« Non, non ! L'audition est déjà planifiée, ainsi que le tournage en août si tu es prise. » Répondit Dudley en replaçant ses lunettes fumés.

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil et ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours la dernière avertie ? C'est tout de même moi la première intéressée ! »

Son amie pouffa de rire.

« Tu devrais faire des études avec un professeur privé. C'est ce que je faisais moi avant d'avoir mon diplôme. » S'écria Hilary en souriant.

« Je ne peux pas. Mon école m'enseigne des choses spéciales et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient des professeurs privés. » Répondit-elle lentement.

La jeune Duff haussa les épaules et stationna la voiture. Ils descendirent rapidement et Alone prit son amie par le bras.

« Je m'ennuyais de toutes ses soirées. » Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Dudley se mit devant elle et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit en ricanant.

« Toujours à vouloir vous faire remarquer vous deux ! » S'écria Hilary faussement désespérée.

Alone et son cousin pouffèrent de rire et ils se placèrent tous les trois sur le tapis rouge. Les photographes se mirent à les posés et elle appuya son menton contre la tête de Dudley et salua des fans de la mains.

« Elle n'est pas trop lourde j'espère. » Murmura leur amie en pointant Camsi du doigt.

Alone lui tapa la tête avec son sac à main et Dudley se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas la nourriture de lapin qu'elle mange qui pourrait la faire être lourde. » Répondit-il et sa cousine ouvrit la bouche comme si elle était outrée.

« Big D ! Tu sais que je ne digère pas bien avant les concerts ! » S'écria-t-elle ne lui donnant des coups sur la tête.

Le garçon éclata de rire, mais s'arrêta en voyant Zack Efron qui les regardaient avec amusement.

« Ton futur petit ami nous fixe depuis notre entrée. » Murmura-t-il à Alone en levant la tête.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et observa la salle. Elle fit un sourire à Zack avant de descendre du dos de Dudley. Elle avança rapidement vers le brun, qui ouvrit les bras quand elle fut assez près.

« Contente de te revoir Zack ! » Lui dit-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire.

« Pareillement ! Dit-moi que tu as pris le temps de regarder High School Musical ! » Supplia-t-il en riant.

L'adolescente acquiesça vivement.

« Je suis toujours désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir à la première. J'ai adorée le film ! » Répondit-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, semblant remercier quelqu'un et entoura l'épaule de la jeune fille de son bras.

« Aucun problème pour la première. Je sais que tu es beaucoup préoccupé par tes études. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Alone pouffa de rire en voyant une mascotte de Willy Wonka se promener dans la salle, distribuant des tablettes de chocolat presque géante.

« J'espère bien que le repas sera délicieux ! Sinon, je jure que je vais manger une de ses tablette géante.» S'écria Zack en riant.

La jeune Potter pouffa à son tour.

« J'espère bien qu'il sera délicieux. À 1 000 $ l'assiette, il ferait mieux d'être convenable. Heureusement que c'est pour les enfants pauvres. » Répondit l'adolescente.

La soirée se déroula très bien et Alone sembla finalement dans son élément. Elle voyait des artistes qu'elle admirait et retrouvait aussi des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis l'année d'avant. Hilary retourna les reconduire à l'appartement de la jeune chanteuse à la fin de la soirée et Alone s'endormit facilement ce soir-là. Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

« Pourquoi, est-ce que les sorciers ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille quelques jours ?!?! » Hurla-t-elle après avoir été réveillée par trois hiboux.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas raide jusqu'à la cuisine de son appartement et se servit un bol de céréale. L'adolescente soupira lentement et entra dans le salon où Dudley regardait la télévision.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » Demanda la jeune fille en prenant une bouchée de céréale.

« Ils sont allés voir Sirius à la salle où tu joueras ce soir. » Répondit Dudley en haussant les épaules.

Alone pointa sa cuillère vers la télé et soupira.

« Visiblement cette Camsi ne me laisseras pas en paix le temps que je me réveille. » Dit-elle en voyant qu'ils montraient une photo d'elle dans les bras de Big D, la soirée d'avant.

« Tiens, je suis très photogénique. » S'écria son cousin sans se préoccuper de la mauvaise humeur de la jeune Potter.

Alone leva son regard jusqu'à la fenêtre où une chouette tapait du bec.

« Un admirateur ? » Demanda Dudley en voyant que la chouette tenait un bouquet de rose.

La jeune fille poussa un juron en voyant le message.

« Écoute ça Dud ! J'ai hâte de revoir votre beauté ce soir. Signée : Draco Malefoy. »

L'adolescente se mit à se cogner la tête contre le mur.

« Il est du genre collant celui là pour te suivre jusqu'à Los Angeles. » Répondit son cousin en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne pourrai jamais plus le regarder en face. » Murmura la jeune fille en retournant s'asseoir près de Dudley.

Un craquement se fit entendre et les deux adolescents sursautèrent, avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui souriait.

« Enfin levés ! Visiblement la soirée c'est fini tard hier soir. »

Alone lui jeta un regard noir quand il pointa les roses avec un air moqueur.

« Draco Malefoy et ne rajoute rien ! » S'écria-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Son parrain haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris et secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

« J'ai préparé la scène. Je dois aller voir les Weasley, je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi, mais ils disent que c'est important. »

Alone acquiesça et lui envoya un baiser de la main, sans bouger de son siège. Il disparu et après avoir fini son déjeuner, la jeune Potter se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle se prépara en chantonnant et elle et Dudley se rendirent ensuite rejoindre les parents du garçon. Le temps passa rapidement et le concert arriva. L'adolescente chanta plusieurs de ses chansons, avant d'apercevoir plusieurs têtes rousses. Elle tenta de ne pas paraître surprise en voyant Hermione et presque tous les Weasley présents. Sirius qui était avec eux lui jeta un regard désolé et elle continua comme si rien n'était.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons un truc de spécial. Une personne de la foule viendra sur la scène pour chanter avec moi la prochaine chanson ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent de la salle et les lumières se mirent à tourner rapidement, avant de s'arrêter devant une adolescente qu'elle avait déjà vue.

« Nous avons donc notre chanceuse ! Viens me rejoindre ! » Cria-t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir.

Quand la jeune fille fut sur la scène, Alone eue envie de pleurer.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ton nom ? »

« Pansy Parkinson ! » S'écria l'adolescente émue.

« Et bien Pansy, j'espère que tu connais les paroles de la chanson The other side of me, parce que nous la chanterons ensemble. » Lui dit Alone avec un sourire qu'elle tenta de mettre le plus honnête possible.

La Serpentard acquiesça vivement et Camsi lui donna un micro et tourna son regard vers ses musiciens.

If you could see

(Si tu pouvais voir)

the other side of me.

(Mon autre côté)

I'm just like anybody else can't you tell!

(Je suis juste comme n'importe qui d'autre tu ne peux pas le dire !)

I hold the key, to both realities

(Je tiens la clée de deux réalités)

The girl that I want you to know if only I could show.

(La fille que je voudrais que tu connaisses, si je pouvais seulement te la montrer)

The other side, the other side, I want you to see

(L'autre côté, l'autre côté, Je veux que tu le vois)

The other side, the other side, the other side of me

(L'autre côté, l'autre côté, mon autre côté.) (1)

Elle se mit à applaudir Pansy et la remercia avant qu'elle ne retourne dans la foule. Quelque peu soulagée de ne plus avoir la Serpentard à ses côtés, elle continua son concert. À la fin, elle présenta ses musiciens ainsi que Big D, qui sortit des coulisses pour les salués.

« J'ai passée une soirée extra ! Merci et à la prochaine ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de quitter la scène.

« Soirée extra ? » Répéta Dudley avec un sourire moqueur au visage.

« L'horreur ! » Répondit l'adolescente en se passant une serviette sur le visage pour enlever la sueur.

Elle prit son portable des mains de son cousin, quand il se mit à sonner et répondit sans regarder le numéro.

« Alone, c'est Hermione. J'essaie de te rejoindre depuis deux jours ! Je voulais que tu viennes avec nous voir Camsi Noname en concert. »

La jeune Potter se figea en entendant la voix de son amie.

« La batterie de mon portable était morte je suis désolée ! Vous êtes au Etats-Unis ? » Répondit-elle de la voix la plus joyeuse qu'elle pu.

Dudley lui donna de rapide coup sur l'épaule et Alone tenta de l'éloigner d'elle. Finalement, voyant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'attention de sa cousine, il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même et la jeune Potter poussa un petit cri d'horreur en voyant Hermione et les autres Weasley dans les coulisses avec des passes Backstage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Lui demanda son amie inquiète.

« Rien ! J'ai vu une araignée. » S'écria Alone en se tournant dos à ses amis.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, mais je viens de voir Camsi plus loin, je vais devoir te laisser. »

La jeune chanteuse eu un visage dépitée en entendant qu'elle allait les voir dans quelques instants.

« Bien sur, je comprend ! À la prochaine ! » Dit-elle rapidement avant de fermer son portable sans attendre de réponse.

« Ils arrivent ! » Murmura Dudley en regardant toujours derrière sa cousine.

Alone soupira et partit rapidement vers sa loge. En entrant, elle regretta vite son choix en voyant que Draco Malefoy était assit sur son siège et l'a regardait un sourcil levé.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en refermant tout de même la porte.

« Magie ! » Répondit le blond en souriant.

Alone leva son regard au ciel et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, sursautant quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

« Et merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas cherchée à devenir mime ? Les gens sont moins intéressés par les mimes ! » S'écria-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle entendit Draco pouffer de rire et elle le fixa surpris.

« Mon dieu, j'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais rire normalement sans aucun sarcasme ou froideur. » Dit-elle ébahi avant de se mettre une main sur la bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Et bien merci, enfin, si c'était un compliment.» Répondit-il.

Dudley entra dans la pièce et referma la porte rapidement en jurant.

« C'est vraiment la folie ! Il y a pleins de sorcier qui attend de l'autre côté de la porte ! » Dit-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant le jeune Malefoy.

« Tu n'ajoutes rien Big D ! » S'écria Alone en voyant le regard moqueur que lui lançait son cousin en pointant Draco.

« Comment ils ont fait pour tous avoir des passes Backstage ? » Demanda le jeune Dursley en se laissant tomber près de sa cousine.

« Comme celui là. Magie. » Répondit-elle en pointant le Serpentard de la tête.

« Les rouquins sont toujours là. » Ajouta Dudley avec une grimace.

« Je reviens ! » S'écria Alone avant de se diriger vers un mur et de se cogner la tête contre celui-ci.

La sonnerie de portable de l'adolescente sonna à nouveau et elle demanda à Dudley de le fermer. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Sirius en Sebastian. Il se figea aussi en voyant Draco et haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un invité de marque. » S'écria ce dernier moqueusement.

« C'est gentil de voir que je suis connu. » Répondit Draco en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas un compliment, je t'assure. » Lui dit Alone en posant son regard sur lui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Haine contre les moldus et les nés moldus. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Allez princesse, tu dois prendre ton courage et aller saluer les fans de l'autre côté. »

Alone semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà vu pire comme soirée ? » Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même.

Draco se leva et appuya une main dans le bas du dos de l'adolescente, l'emmenant vers la porte sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

« Souris ! » Murmura le jeune Malefoy avant d'ouvrir la porte, voyant qu'elle avait plaquée un sourire sur son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! » S'écria Ron en colère tout en pointant le blond.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et s'appuya contre le mur. Alone, toujours avec son sourire se mit à prendre des photos avec les sorciers présents.

« C'est nul que Alone n'ait pas pu venir, elle aurait été heureuse de vous rencontrer. » Lui dit Hermione en souriant.

« Je peux lui faire un autographe si vous voulez ! » Répondit-elle rapidement en tendant sa main vers l'intérieur de ses loges.

Dudley déposa rapidement une photo dans sa main et l'adolescente la signa en faisant une dédicace à cette Alone. Elle tendit la photo à Hermione et soupira quand tout fut fini. Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune Malefoy qui la regardait légèrement amusé. Elle haussa un sourcil sans rien dire.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous invités au restaurant demain soir ? » Demanda-t-il avec son air le plus charmeur.

Camsi cacha la grimace qui lui prit.

« Je suis désolée, je suis occupée demain. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Le blond lui proposa de lui envoyer un hibou pour savoir quand il pourrait l'inviter et partit à son tour. Alone se dirigea vers Dudley et se laissa tomber par terre en tremblant.

« Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vécu autant de peur dans la même soirée ! » S'écria-t-elle toujours sous l'émotion.

« C'est sur que comme tu ne veux pas être reconnu, être entourée de sorcier qui vont à la même école que toi n'est pas le plus facile. » Répondit Dudley avant de lui tendre une fiole de potion.

Elle haussa un sourcil et observa la potion.

« Ton parrain me l'as laisser en disant que tu en aurais besoin. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Alone eu un vrai sourire et bu la potion sans attendre.

« Vive les potions calmante ! » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

(1) : The other side of me, tirée du soundtrack de l'émission Hannah Montana XD


	4. Retour à Poudlard

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_4. Retour à Poudlard _**

**__**

**__**

Le reste de son été se passa aussi mouvementée que le début et Alone soupira de soulagement quand elle prépara ses valises pour retourner à Poudlard. Elle venait de finir le tournage du film dans lequel elle jouait avec Hilary Duff et était maintenant de retour à Privet Drive. L'adolescente avait bien aimée sa première expérience en tant qu'actrice. Elle avait du jouer la meilleure amie d'une adolescente rebelle. Le personnage de Hilary avait fuguée de chez elle pour être avec son amoureux, mais les choses avait mal tournée et Alone était intervenue pour l'aider. Malheureusement, les problèmes s'étaient déclanchés pour les deux amis qui tentaient tout pour arranger les choses.

« Tiens princesse ! » Lui dit Sirius en lui tendant son portable.

Il l'avait modifié pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard.

« Merci Paddy ! » Répondit-elle en le mettant dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Je t'ai aussi arrangé ton discman. Tu pourras ainsi te pratiquer à Poudlard. » Continua-t-il en souriant.

L'adolescente lui donna un baiser sur la joue et le regarda partir pour retourner au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Les Weasley lui avaient proposés de passer la fin de l'été avec eux, mais la jeune fille avait refusée, puisqu'elle avait d'autre chose à faire. Alone se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle soupira en voyant un nouveau bouquet de rose.

« Il semble totalement accro le blondinet ! » Lui dit Dudley en fermant la porte du frigo.

« Malheureusement » Répondit la jeune Potter avant de pouffer de rire.

Son cousin haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire et eu un regard triste.

« Tu sais que tu vas me manquer, ma chérie ! » Lui dit-il en soupirant.

Alone lui fit un grand sourire et sortit son portable.

« Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler ! J'ai mis ton dernier morceau comme sonnerie pour te reconnaître. »

Dudley lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Sirius te l'as finalement trafiqué. » Dit-il lentement.

L'adolescente acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon en entendant son oncle l'appeler.

« On doit partir pour la gare. » S'écria Vernon en l'a voyant arriver.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre sa valise. Après avoir saluée sa tante, Dudley son oncle et elle partirent en voiture pour King Cross.

« N'oublie pas de m'appeler ! » Dit-elle à son cousin avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Dudley lui assura qu'il le ferait et la regarda disparaître avant de soupirer le visage triste. Vernon lui fit une légère pression sur l'épaule pour l'encourager et ils repartirent. Pendant ce temps, Alone s'était trouvée un compartiment de libre et avait ouvert le livre que Sirius lui avait donné à son anniversaire. Elle le lu pendant un moment avant qu'un toussotement à la porte ne lui fasse lever les yeux. Alone haussa un sourcil en voyant Draco Malefoy en train de l'observer.

« Tu t'es trompé de compartiment ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui.

« Pas du tout adorable beauté ! » S'écria-t-il avant de faire apparaître une rose pour la lui donner.

L'adolescente resta figée, surprise par le comportement étrange de l'adolescent.

« Comment c'est passé ton été ? » Demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

Alone se gratta l'arrière de la tête et referma son livre avant de prendre la rose et d'hausser les épaules en réponse à la question du blond.

« Plutôt stressante j'en suis sur. Entre concert et rencontre surprise avec tes fans… » Commença-t-il.

La jeune Potter se figea et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Malefoy ? »

« De ton été, adorable Camsi. » Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

« Camsi ? Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas pris un truc de dangereux pour la santé ? » Dit-elle en cachant la panique qui s'emparait d'elle.

Il secoua la tête en riant.

« Tu as la même odeur, ça ne sert à rien de tenter de me le cacher. »

Elle resta silencieuse, tout en se questionnant mentalement.

« Je suis un quart de veela. Tu connais les caractéristiques des Veela ? » Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber près d'elle.

Alone secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Ils ont un pouvoir magnétique qu'ils utilisent pour attirer leurs potentiel compagnon. Ils le définissent à l'odeur et ils sont aussi beaucoup plus forts que les humains normaux. Les veela n'ont qu'un seul compagnon pour toute leurs vie et leur compagnon est la personne l'a plus importante à leurs yeux. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu es comme ça ? » Questionna-t-elle intéressée.

Le blond eu un petit rire.

« J'ai hérité de leurs force, mais je n'ai pas de compagnon désigné. Je ne contrôle pas non plus mon attraction, mais j'en ai quand même une minime. Par contre, je ressens les odeurs. L'odeur est un mélange de l'odeur physique de la personne et de sa magie. Celle de Camsi m'a déstabilisé et j'en suis devenu comme qui dirait presque dépendant. Étrangement en entrant dans le train, je l'ai sentit et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à toi. » Expliqua-t-il lentement.

Alone se mordit les lèvres et lui jeta un regard suppliant.

« Ne le dit à personne, je t'en pris ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le divulguer, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que tu acceptes finalement un de mes rendez-vous. » Murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de l'adolescente qui frissonna involontairement.

Elle soupira pour reprendre ses esprits et le fixa avec un petit sourire.

« Avec tous les efforts que tu as fait pendant l'été pour que j'accepte, je peux bien dire oui pour une fois. » Répondit-elle.

Draco lui embrassa la joue en riant.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! » Promit-il.

Le portable de l'adolescente se mit à sonner et le blond haussa un sourcil. Elle pouffa de rire et répondit.

« Hey Hilary ! Le 28 septembre ? Attend deux secondes, je vérifie. » Dit-elle toujours en fixant Draco.

Celui-ci fit apparaître un calendrier dans les airs et lui pointa la date du 28 septembre. Elle lui fit un sourire en remerciement.

« Je vais m'arranger pour pouvoir venir ! Tu veux que j'avertisse Big D ou tu l'appelleras ? Bien, je te rappel une autre fois. Oui, j'arriverais probablement le 27. À mon appart ? D'accord ! A plus Hil !» S'écria-t-elle avant de fermer le téléphone.

« Artiste Moldu ? » Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Une de mes amie qui est chanteuse. Je viens de finir un tournage pour un film avec elle et Hilary m'invitait à son anniversaire à la fin du mois. » Répondit-elle

Alone pouffa de rire en voyant le regard déstabilisé de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un film ? »

La jeune fille redoubla de rire et posa une main sur sa bouche. Elle s'excusa rapidement au jeune Malefoy et tenta de lui expliquer.

« Un film c'est comme une histoire, mais en image. J'ai jouée un des personnages principaux dans un film au mois d'août. »

Le Serpentard acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai à la première du film. Ce sera probablement pendant les vacances des fêtes. »

Draco lui fit un énorme sourire, mais reprit rapidement son air neutre en voyant Hermione et Ron entrer dans le compartiment. Le blond se pencha un peu vers Alone et lui embrassa la joue avant de sortir de la pièce pour éviter une confrontation.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ai bien vu ce que je crois avoir vu ? » S'écria Ron les yeux grands ouverts.

Alone haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre de lecture.

Ses deux amis haussèrent les sourcils en voyant que l'adolescente ne leurs parlaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de la jeune Potter.

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard et lui fit un sourire.

« Rien du tout. » Dit-elle un peu trop sèchement pour paraître crédible.

Voyant que Ron et Hermione attendaient une vraie réponse, elle soupira.

« Les seuls fois où vous m'avez parlés cette été, c'était pendant le concert de Camsi Noname où encore pour me dire que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que vous me racontiez ce qu'il se passait à l'Ordre. »

Hermione se figea en entendant parler de l'ordre.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

Alone lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Sirius ne m'as pas abandonné, lui ! » Répondit-elle.

Voyant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne parlait, elle retourna dans son livre avant de relever son visage et regarder les robes de sorcier des deux autres Gryffondor.

« Félicitation pour les postes de Préfet. » Dit-elle sans aucune émotion.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginny. Ils parlèrent un peu avec les autres de leurs vacances.

« Je suis allée voir Camsi Noname en concert ! » S'écria Ginny enthousiaste.

« Trois fois. » Continua Ron moqueusement.

« J'y suis allé aussi ! » Ajouta les trois autres garçons.

Alone haussa un sourcil et se décida à laisser tomber son livre puisque la conversation s'annonçait passionnante.

« Elle est super cette fille ! » S'écria Seamus qui semblait dans les nuages.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et passa sa main devant les yeux de l'adolescent.

« Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le train. » Murmura Dean en riant.

« Elle est plutôt étrange en vraie. » Répondit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Je lui ai parlé trois fois et elle semblait se sentir obliger d'être là. »

« Normal ! Vous lui avez parlés des effets spéciaux et ensuite c'était après que nous ayons découvert que c'était une sorcière. » Répliqua Hermione.

« Je me demande à quel école elle va. » Ajouta le jeune Finigan qui souriait toujours bêtement.

Alone posa une main sur sa bouche pour cacher le rire qui lui prenait et tout le monde sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du portable de l'adolescente. Elle s'excusa et répondit en souriant.

« Tu t'ennuie déjà de moi Dudley ? » Dit-elle dès qu'elle l'ait ouvert.

« Bien sûr ma chérie ! Non, mais sans blague, Hilary t'as appeler pour son anniversaire ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

« Ouais ! Et j'ai répondu oui. » Répondit-elle en regardant à l'extérieur.

« Cool ! On se revoit donc bientôt ! Sinon, le blondinet est toujours aussi merdique ? »

La sorcière pouffa de rire.

« Non, il m'a donné une rose. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Tiens, il fait différent. » Ricana moqueusement Dudley.

La jeune Potter tourna son regard vers ses compagnons de Gryffondor et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils essayaient tous d'entendre la conversation.

« Bon, je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser. On ce revoit le 27. » Dit-elle avant de fermer l'appareil.

Elle le ferma complètement pour ne pas encore être appelée et le mit dans sa poche.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle aux autres en soupirant.

Ils lui firent tous signe que non et elle se leva en secouant la tête.

« Je vais me promener. » Dit-elle avant de sortir du compartiment.

Alone passa le reste du trajet sur la petite passerelle à la fin du train, pour se relaxer.

« Toc toc ! » Murmura la voix du jeune Malefoy en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

« Salut Draco. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de remettre ses feuilles lignés et son crayon moldu dans son sac.

« Tu en as eu assez des Gryffondor ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Seamus est amoureux de Camsi. » Répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Le blond pouffa de rire et s'appuya contre la grille.

« Je sens que l'année sera mouvementée pour toi avec tout ces nouveaux fans. »

L'adolescente soupira en acquiesçant lentement. Ils sentirent le train s'arrêter et Draco se leva avant de tendre sa main à Alone, qui l'a prit rapidement.

« Et comment vont prendre les élèves, que nous sommes presque amis ? »

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche un peu. » Avoua-t-il avant de pouffer de rire.

La Gryffondor eue un grand sourire.

« C'est marrant, depuis le début de l'été, je te vois de plus en plus rire vraiment. » Dit-elle en riant.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer en premier. Ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences et la jeune fille retint une grimace en voyant que Pansy et Blaise Zabini venait de s'asseoir avec eux.

« J'ai chantée avec elle, tu arrives à y croire ? » S'écria Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Malefoy se retint de pouffer de rire et observa plutôt la nature qui les entourait.

« Tu me le répète depuis près de deux heure » Soupira Blaise en se frottant les yeux.

Le Serpentard semblait en avoir plus que marre d'entendre son amie lui parler de cette si fabuleuse chanteuse. Il sembla alors remarquer la présence de la Gryffondor aux côtés de Draco et fronça les sourcils.

« Potter. » Dit-il avec un mouvement de tête.

Alone lui fit un petit sourire et tourna son regard vers le blond, qui semblait bien se marrer dans son coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? » S'écria méchamment Pansy en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

« Elle était là avant toi. Si tu as un problème avec ça, saute en bas de la diligence et fait le reste du trajet à pied. » Répondit Draco en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de la survivante.

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil moqueusement en voyant ce que faisait le Serpentard et décida d'en ajouter encore plus. Elle se colla contre lui et il lui entoura les épaules de son bras avec un sourire. Pansy, quand à elle était figée d'horreur face à la scène qui ce jouait devant elle.

« Je suis ta fiancée Draco ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix aigu.

Le blond éclata de rire froidement.

« Tu as décidés ça totalement seul et je n'ai jamais été pour cette union. Nous sommes amis… AMIS, rien de plus. Ensuite, de la façon dont tu parles de Camsi, j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt elle que tu aimes. » Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Alone soupira en voyant que Draco était redevenu le parfait connard qu'elle connaissait avant cette été et frissonna en imaginant Parkinson amoureuse d'elle. Blaise avait les yeux pétillants et tentait de cacher son sourire. Dès que la calèche s'arrêta, Pansy en débarqua au pas de course et Blaise se mit face à Alone.

« Blaise Zabini, enchanté de te connaître. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Draco pouffa en prenant la main de la jeune Potter pour l'aider à descendre de la diligence.

« Il est sympa tu vas voir. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis enfant. » Lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Alone pouffa de rire à son tour et suivi le jeune Malefoy vers l'entrée du château.

« Pendant que j'y pense, je peux avoir un invité pour l'anniversaire de mon amie. Si tu peux trouver une solution pour quitter Poudlard le week-end du 27 septembre, je t'emmène avec moi. »

Draco haussa les épaules en riant.

« Facile, je n'ai qu'à écrire une lettre à mon père pour lui dire que je vais accompagner miss Noname à un bal et il va m'inventer une raison. » Répondit-il.

Alone roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Étrangement, toute l'école semblait parler de la nouvelle chanteuse et vers la fin du dîner, l'adolescente soupira fortement.

« Elle n'est pas nouvelle ! Elle chante professionnellement depuis qu'elle a dix ans. » S'écria-t-elle légèrement énervée.

« Peut-être, mais les sorciers viennent de la découvrir. » Répondit Lavender Brown avec un sourire.

La jeune Potter ferma les yeux et décida de ne plus rien dire à propos de son double. Dès que Dumbledore termina son discours, Alone se précipita vers la sortie. Draco la rattrapa rapidement.

« Tout le monde ne parle que d'elle, c'est fou ! » S'écria-t-il en riant.

L'adolescente lui tira la langue et continua son chemin.

« À demain, miss Potter. » Lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Alone secoua la tête avec un sourire et entra finalement dans sa salle commune. Elle alla directement se coucher, pour ne pas avoir à entendre parler de « la nouvelle chanteuse ».

Hey les potes, c'est quand vous allez me laisser plusieurs rewiew ? Habituellement j'en recois plus TT Ow… et allez aussi lire Un passé pour notre futur, j'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit :) Eum… Sinon, si vous avez des idées de trucs qui pourrait arriver à notre fameuse Alone/Camsi, faite m'en pars, parce que je commence à secher… Oui bon, j'ai quand même 150 pages d'écrit xD … 'fin bon, c'est cela, laissez moi des rewiews et moi je vous donne la suite :) En plus, je me suis mise à dessiner des moments de l'histoire Donc, j'espere bien avoir votre coopération loooll Ow et desoler de ne pas répondre au rewiew :S quand je reussi a poster c'est la seul chose que je reussi a faire :/


	5. Nouvelle amitiée

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

_**5. Nouvelle amitié**_

« Tu t'assois avec moi ? » Lui demanda Draco quand elle passa près de lui dans la classe de potion.

Alone lui fit un sourire et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Tu te rends compte que je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard avant les vacances des fêtes ? » Lui dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu pour qu'elle lui dise tout.

« Dumbledore a envoyé un hibou à mon agent, qui est mon oncle et lui a demandé à ce que Camsi vienne chanter au bal de Poudlard. » Murmura-t-elle en sortant son manuel de potion.

Draco eu une grimace.

« Tu vas accepter ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

« Je vais devoir penser à une solution. » Répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Si vous acceptez miss Potter, j'ose espérer être votre partenaire pour au moins une danse. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Alone lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Et si je n'accepte pas, tu vas te trouver une autre partenaire, c'est sympa. » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Non, ça veut juste dire que si tu n'acceptes pas, je vais te demander d'être ma compagne pour toute la soirée. » Répondit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

L'adolescente secoua la tête amusée, mais n'ajouta rien en voyant Severus Snape entrer en coup de vent.

« Tu sais qu'il s'est pratiqué longtemps pour son mouvement de cape. » Murmura Draco en souriant.

Alone se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond.

« Cette année est probablement la dernière que j'aurai à vous enseigner, puisqu'au mois de Juin, vous allez passer vos BUSE. Certain d'entre vous pourrons venir en option potion, mais je ne prend que les meilleurs et seulement quelques personnes semblent assez compétent pour y arriver. »

La jeune Potter se gratta la tête d'un air ennuyée. Snape lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne lui retira heureusement aucun point.

« Vous commencerez par me faire cette potion. » S'écria-t-il en faisant apparaître les instructions au tableau.

Alone haussa un sourcil et pouffa, amusée.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ? » Lui demanda Draco en se levant pour aller chercher les ingrédients.

« Je fais cette potion depuis ma première année. » Murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Le blond roula des yeux avec un sourire.

« J'ai compris pourquoi ! Je t'emmène les ingrédients ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça rapidement et le remercia à son retour. Sans même observer les instructions, elle commença la potion en chantonnant tout bas.

«Is it always what it seems ? I'm a lucky girl ! Whose dreams came trues.» Continua Draco en murmurant les paroles, d'un tons amusés.

« Intéressant. Draco Malefoy est une fille chanceuse. » Répliqua Alone en pouffant de rire.

Le blond lui tira la langue et continua sa potion. La Gryffondor l'a fini rapidement et commença à dessiner une robe sur un parchemin vierge.

« Tout ceux qui l'ont fini, je veux que vous l'essayez ! » S'écria la voix du professeur.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Alone fixa son regard à celui aussi paniqué de Draco.

« La potion fait les changements auquel tu penses. Tu crois pouvoir penser à d'autre changement que ceux de tu sais qui ? » Murmura-t-il rapidement.

L'adolescente eu une grimace.

« Wow ! Je suis maintenant tu sais qui. Je crois pas honnêtement réussir, je veux dire depuis près de cinq ans que je fais cette seul transformation quand je bois cette potion de changement. » Répondit-elle.

Draco lui lança un regard désolé et vida le chaudron de la Gryffondor d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu risques d'avoir un zéro, mais au moins tu es sauvée. »

Alone se tapa le front contre la table, pour ne pas avoir pensée à cette solution et retourna à son dessin.

« Miss Potter, comme je peux le voir vous avez encore raté votre potion. » S'écria Snape en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle baissa la tête et fixa son chaudron sans répondre.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, vous ne pourrez pas être évalué. 5 points en moins à Gryffondor. » Dit-il avant de retourner à l'avant.

L'adolescente soupira avant de retourner à son dessin comme si rien n'était arrivé. Draco l'observa faire pendant un moment.

« Elle est jolie cette robe. C'est pour quelle occasion ? » Demanda-t-il.

Alone lui fit un sourire.

« Quand j'ai une idée de ce que je veux, je la crée moi-même et demande à Paulee mon couturier de me la reproduire. Celle-ci est pour Hilary. Je vais la faire en deux exemplaires, une bleue et l'autre rouge. J'en porterai une pour son anniversaire et si elle l'aime je lui donnerai la copie. » Avoua-t-elle un peu gênée, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'elle dessinait des vêtements, même pas à sa famille.

Draco acquiesça et commença à ramasser ses choses, puisque la cloche venait de sonner. Alone fit pareil, mais se fit arrêter par Snape qui demanda à la voir.

« Miss Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais je compte bien le découvrir. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« Votre potion était parfaite et j'ai vu monsieur Malefoy la faire disparaître. Pourquoi avoir un visage si soulagé d'avoir zéro ? » Dit-il plus calmement qu'à l'habitude.

La rouge et or fit une grimace.

« Ceci est personnel, monsieur. » Répondit-elle.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil froidement et acquiesça, acceptant cette réponse.

« J'espère ne pas vous revoir gâcher votre talent pour n'importe quel raison personnelle, miss Potter. » Dit-il avant de lui faire signe de partir.

Alone quitta la salle les sourcils froncés et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que Lavender avait mit un poster géant de Camsi au dessus de son lit.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer ses choses et de partir rapidement.

Elle se dirigea vers la volière en secouant la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions. Sortant son portable, elle appela son cousin.

« Hey Dudley, c'est moi. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'envoyais un truc que j'aimerais que tu remettes à Paulee où Anna. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en entendant la voix de son cousin.

« Sans problème. Alors, c'est comment l'école pour la première journée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout le monde ne parle que de Camsi Noname ! Tu te rends compte, une de mes camarades de chambre à un poster géant de Camsi. »

Dudley pouffa de rire, mais s'excusa en voyant que Alone ne trouvait vraiment pas ça marrant.

« C'est une nouveauté pour eux, ça passera bientôt. » Promit-il.

« J'espère bien. » S'écria-t-elle en levant un bras pour que Hedwige s'accroche après elle. « Je trouvais ça marrant au début, mais maintenant ce l'est beaucoup moins. »

Elle parla encore un moment avec son cousin avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter.

Le mois de Septembre arriva rapidement à sa fin et Alone avait reçu un portoloin de la part de Dumbledore, lui disant qu'elle était demandée chez elle pour une compétition importante de boxe auquel elle devait encourager son cousin. Heureusement pour elle, l'effet Camsi semblait en effet s'être diminuée avec les semaines, même si elle devait toujours voir son visage de coller sur le mur de son dortoir. Plusieurs étudiants avaient trafiqués des discman pour pouvoir écouter leurs musiques en paix à Poudlard et Alone avait remarquée que beaucoup d'élèves avaient un de ses deux disques. La jeune Potter se dirigea vers la salle commune de Draco et murmura le mot de passe avant d'entrer. Les Serpentard présents dans la salle lui jetèrent un regard et retournèrent à leurs discutions sans plus ce préoccuper de sa présence. Il fallait avouer que depuis le début de l'année, l'adolescente était venue plus souvent qu'autrement rejoindre le jeune Malefoy dans cette salle et maintenant les Serpentard semblaient l'avoir acceptée.

« Tu es prêt à partir Draco ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le dortoir du blond.

L'adolescent acquiesça rapidement et lui montra son sac. Alone pouffa de rire et lui montra ses mains vides.

« Oui, mais toi tu as déjà tout dans ton appartement. » Répondit-il amusé.

Elle lui tira la langue et sortit un sachet de bonbon de sa poche. Draco haussa un sourcil en fixant le sac de sucrerie et la jeune Potter haussa les épaules.

« Dumbledore. » Répondit-elle et Draco eu un grand sourire.

Il posa sa main sur le portoloin et ils disparurent soudainement pour apparaître dans la chambre de l'adolescente, chez les Dursley. Dudley qui était couché sur le lit de sa cousine, sursauta et tomba sur le sol. Alone éclata de rire en voyant la scène.

« Mon pauvre chéri, tu ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ! » S'écria-t-elle en tentant de cacher son rire.

Son cousin se releva dignement et haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant Draco.

« Le romantique aux roses ! Content de te revoir. » Dit-il en souriant.

Le blond lui jeta un regard amusé et roula des yeux en entendant le surnom. Dudley tendit une boite à sa cousine.

« Anna m'as dit de te remettre ceci. » Dit-il rapidement.

Alone le remercia et prit Draco par la main pour l'entraîner dans le salon.

« Bonjour tante Pétunia ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en voyant sa tante.

La femme tourna son regard vers la jeune Potter et lui fit un sourire en se levant.

« Je croyais que tu arriverais plus tard. » Lui dit-elle après s'être présentée au jeune Malefoy.

« J'ai tenté de venir le plus tôt possible. » Répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

« Ton parrain est dans la cuisine avec Vernon. » Lui dit Pétunia en pointant la porte de la cuisine.

Draco pouffa de rire en voyant la jeune fille s'élancer vers la porte en chantant. Elle embrassa son parrain sur la joue dès qu'elle le vit et il la serra fortement dans ses bras.

« Déjà prête à aller à Los Angeles ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement.

« J'ai dit à Hilary que j'allais tentée de la voir ce soir. » Avoua-t-elle en riant.

Sirius acquiesça et prit une fourchette pour la transformer en portoloin. Alone se tourna vers la porte et après un clin d'œil à Draco, elle monta les escaliers pour dire à son cousin qu'ils partaient. Elle bu rapidement une fiole de potion de changement et mit ses lentilles de contact avant de mettre un peu de fond de teint sur sa cicatrice et redescendre avec la boite qui contenait les deux robes qu'elle avait dessinée.

« À dimanche alors ! » S'écria-t-elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

En voyant le salon de son appartement elle eue un grand sourire.

« Mon adorable chez-moi ! » Dit-elle joyeusement avant de prendre la main de son ami et de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Quand Dudley voulu les suivre, elle lui tira la langue et referma la porte devant lui. Rapidement, elle sortit les deux robes de la boite et Draco lança un sifflement en les voyant.

« Elles font un peu exotique tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Alone acquiesça et se dirigea avec la robe rouge derrière le paravent. Elle se changea tout en continuant à parler avec le blond. Elle se tourna vers le miroir en haussant un sourcil.

« Magnifique ! » S'écria le jeune Malefoy en la fixant du regard.

L'adolescente rougit en voyant le regard admirateur de son ami et se tourna vers sa penderie pour prendre ses petits souliers ballerine.

« Oui, ce sera très bien pour demain. » Dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Retournant derrière le paravent, elle poussa un juron.

« Tu peux me donner une jupe noir et un chandail bleu ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Draco pouffa de rire et alla les lui chercher. Elle sortit rapidement et le fixa pendant un moment.

« Tu es peut-être sensass pour un Malefoy, mais j'aimerais que tu enlèves cet affreux pull ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil moqueusement et fouilla dans son sac avant de lui montrer une veste verte. Alone lui fit un sourire et il roula des yeux avant de changer de haut.

« Je l'aime bien moi ce pull ! » Lui dit-il en la suivant hors de la chambre.

« Et bien moi je ne l'aime pas ! » Répondit l'adolescente en lui tirant la langue.

Dudley les attendait dans le salon avec sa guitare sur les genoux.

« Le retour de Big D !!! » S'écria la jeune Potter en voyant que son cousin avait les cheveux blonds et sa fameuse paire de lunette fumée.

Le jeune Dursley lui fit un sourire et sortit son portable.

« Salut Hilary ! Nous sommes arrivés, tu veux qu'on te rejoignes quelques pars ? » Demanda Dudley avant de pouffer de rire.

Alone et Draco se regardèrent, légèrement inquiet.

« Elle est au palais des friands. Il y a une soirée et elle nous a fait mettre dans la liste des invités. » Leur dit-il avant d'aller porter sa guitare à sa chambre.

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil moqueur en fixant son ami.

« Ta première soirée de star moldu ! Tu vas voir c'est amusant. » Avant de se diriger vers la porte puisque quelqu'un venait de cogner.

Elle salua le chauffeur de limousine et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche avant de faire un long sifflement. Dudley descendit immédiatement au pas de course et Alone lui donna une poussée pour le faire aller plus vite. Après avoir barrer sa porte, elle entra à son tour dans la limousine en souriant.

« Bon, alors notre entrée sera comment Big D ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Son cousin sembla y penser pendant un petit moment.

« Tu ne crois pas que le plus surprenant serait de ne rien faire ? Je suis sur que les journalistes seraient déstabilisés. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Alone roula des yeux, en imaginant les journalistes bouche bée de voir que l'adolescente agissait en adulte.

« Votre entrée ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« On fait toujours des choses étranges sur les tapis rouge. C'est l'endroit où nous sommes présentés et que les photographes nous prennent en photo. J'y suis déjà arrivée sur le dos de Big D. Sinon, il m'a aussi porté comme une mariée, nous avons agit comme des bébés, je l'ai même déjà draguée ouvertement et maintenant plusieurs personnes croient que je sors avec lui. » Répondit l'adolescente en riant.

Le blond pouffa de rire et acquiesça au faite que ne rien faire serait surprenant. La jeune Potter leur lança un regard boudeur.

« J'adore me voir faire l'idiote dans les magasines moldus ! » Murmura-t-elle en croisa les bras.

Draco roula les yeux tout en lui prenant la main pour la faire sortir de la limo.

« Et est-ce que ce serait un truc fou d'être au bras de Draco Malefoy dans une soirée je le rappel, moldu ? »

« J'ai mieux, en plus d'être avec toi, tu me portes dans ton dos. » Répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Le blond lui tira la langue, mais lui fit tout de même signe de monter. Alone éclata de rire et lui embrassa la joue avant de se placer, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy.

« Ils vont pensés que nous sommes en conflit ! » S'écria Dudley en les voyant faire.

« Ce que nous sommes puisque tu ne voulais pas participer. » Répondit la chanteuse en lui tirant la langue.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en riant et s'arrêta près de Dudley quand il le vit prendre la pose. Lui, tourna son regard vers celui de la jeune Potter, qui s'amusait à lui faire les cornes du diable avec ses doigts pendant que les photographes prenaient des photos. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent et il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux vraiment entendre parler de tes folleries dans les magasines ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça lentement les sourcils froncés et Draco approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser doucement. Alone tourna son regard vers les photographes qui semblaient être au compte de la joie.

« Et toi tu pourras rabattre le caquet de Parkinson en disant que TOI tu as embrassés sa chanteuse préférée. » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Le blond lui fit un signe de négation.

« Non, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie et parce que je crois être tombé amoureux de la fille derrière la chanteuse. » Murmura-t-il en réponse avant que Dudley leur fasse signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer au palais des Friands.

Alone resta silencieuse en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit, mais pouffa de rire en entendant la voix de son amie.

« Et voilà miss Camsi Noname qui arrive a dos d'un étalon Pur-sang! » S'écria la jeune Duff en posant , tant bien que mal, son chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête de la chanteuse.

Draco lui lança un regard amusé et l'a fit descendre de son dos, avant qu'elle se colle à lui.

« Draco, je te présente Hilary Duff. » Lui dit-elle en pointant son amie.

Le blond lui serra la main avec un sourire.

« Enchanté ! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à votre anniversaire que nous allons demain ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Hilary acquiesça rapidement en gardant son sourire.

« Camsi !!!! » S'écria une voix vers la gauche et l'adolescente se tourna vers le brun qui l'avait appelé.

« Jonathan ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! » Répondit-elle avant de lui tendre la joue pour avoir un baiser.

Alone se tourna vers Draco pour le lui présenter.

« Jonathan a joué dans le même film que moi cet été. » Lui dit-elle et le blond acquiesça.

Ils s'amusèrent un bon moment dans la soirée et le jeune Malefoy dû avouer qu'il aimait bien ce côté des moldus.

« Alors, ça ce passe comment l'école ? » Lui demanda Joel Madden, le chanteur de Good Charlotte.

« Plutôt horrible à mon avis. » Répondit-elle en riant. « Je vois mon visage à chaque fois que je me réveille et en plus nous avons un professeur complètement incompétent qui ne nous apprend strictement rien.

Draco eu une grimace en voyant qu'elle parlait de Dolores Umbrige la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le chanteur pouffa de rire.

« Je connais pour les professeurs incompétents. Pour ton visage, je te conseil un truc. Fait le disparaître mystérieusement. »

Alone lui fit un grand sourire et pouffa en imaginant la réaction de Lavender. Elle sembla se souvenir d'un truc et claqua des doigts en le pointant.

« J'avais totalement oubliée, mais j'ai besoin des services de Dead production ! » Lui dit-elle en sortant une feuille de la poche de sa jupe.

Elle le lui donna et il haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Big D ? Je croyais que c'était toujours avec lui que tu vérifiais en premier. » Lui dit-il intrigué.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de plus rock, comme toi et les autres gars vous faites. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Joel acquiesça et commença à lire le texte qu'elle lui avait remit. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il te faudrait. J'ai même déjà une idée en tête. »

Alone tapa dans ses mains, heureuse.

« Bien ! Prend ton temps, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler sur mon portable. » Lui dit-elle en riant.

La jeune chanteuse rencontra d'autre personne qu'elle connaissait, mais Dudley et Draco lui proposèrent rapidement de la ramener à l'appartement en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'endormir dans les bras du blond.

Bonjouuuuurr !!! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, je vais extrémement bien ! Je viens d'apprendre que dans un mois maximum, je vais ravoir l'internet chez moi :) Ce qui veut dire… De bonne vraie réponse aux rewiew ! Ce que je n'ai pas encore pu faire / J'espère que vous aimez cette fic qui sort de l'ordinaire Je suis rendu a 160 pages et je peux vous dire que ça sort encore plus de l'ordinaire plus la fic avance loool. Comme a ma mauvaise habitude, j'improvise totalement, mais disons que pour cette fic, c'est un bon point. Surtout que j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée en tête, mais ça risque de prendre un moment à la mettre dans l'histoire looll. Sinon, j'ai fait un dessin d'un moment du chapitre 6. Si quelqu'un veut voir mon dessin sur mon compte DA, je risque d'en ajouter d'autre parce que j'ai déjà dessiner plusieurs trucs de moment qui ne sont pas encore apparu dans la fic publier. Reste plus qu'à les photographier et réussir à les poster sur DA… Sur ce, mon nom de compte est Caromadden, ça va ? Pas trop déstabilisé ? XD Allez, je vous quitte ici et merci pour vos Rewiew !


	6. Bon temps mauvais temps

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_6. Bon temps mauvais temps _**

Pour l'anniversaire de Hilary Duff, Alone donna une tenue à son ami sorcier pour qu'il soit exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. Elle l'avait fait crée par Anna en même temps que les deux robes et la jeune chanteuse eu un énorme sourire en le voyant habillé. Il avait une chemise rouge et noir avec un veston par-dessus. Une paire de jeans des plus courantes avait été optée pour le pantalon et l'adolescente fut contente d'avoir des habits qui s'accordaient. Sa robe à elle n'avait pas de manche et était rouge. De petite fleur en brillant or était sur le dessus et le bas de la robe contenait de longue franche de forme triangle d'un tissu rouge presque transparent. Elle prit la main de son ami et le suivi à l'intérieur. La soirée fut merveilleuse et Hilary reçu plusieurs cadeaux qui valait très cher. Alone se sentit quelque peu honteuse de lui donner qu'une robe, mais son amie lui assura qu'elle était géniale et comme elle lui avait avouée l'avoir crée, la fêtée était encore plus heureuse du cadeau. Draco sursauta en voyant un garçon avec plusieurs piercing prendre soudainement la jeune Potter et l'homme l'a déposa sur son épaule. La Gryffondor eu un petit cri, mais pouffa de rire en voyant qui l'avait prit ainsi.

« Tu en as des manières, Benji Madden ! » Dit-elle assit sur l'épaule du garçon qui riait.

Draco toussota et Alone lui jeta un regard, avant de rougir. Avec un sourire, le chanteur la posa par terre et lui mit sa casquette sur la tête. Elle se plaça aux côtés du jeune Malefoy.

« Draco, voici Benji Madden. Benj' je te présente mon eum… ami Draco Malefoy. » Dit-elle sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Elle et le blond n'avait pas reparlés de ce qu'il c'était passé la soirée d'avant et l'adolescente craignait que Draco ne veule être avec elle que pour Camsi.

« Tu embrasses tout tes amis ? Si c'est le cas, c'est quand mon tour ? » S'écria le guitariste en riant.

Voyant le visage rouge de la jeune chanteuse, Draco pouffa de rire.

« Désolé, mais ce n'est que moi qui peut le faire. » Répondit-il en rigolant.

Ils blaguèrent pendant un bon moment avant que l'heure de repartir chez les Dursley arrive. Alone soupira et souhaita encore un bon anniversaire à son amie avant de quitter avec son cousin et le jeune Malefoy. En arrivant à son appartement, elle jeta un dernier regard triste à l'endroit qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant noël et ils disparurent soudainement avec le portoloin.

« Elle parle de quoi la chanson que tu as donnés à Joel vendredi soir ? » Demanda Dudley qui avait entendu la conversation avec Benji sur la chanson.

« À mon école, la plupart des élèves me prennent pour une folle parce que je dis que Voldemort est revenu à la fin de l'année passé. Ils disent que je ne recherche que de l'attention. » Répondit-elle et son cousin acquiesça rapidement.

« L'inspiration vient souvent d'épreuve que nous vivons » Dit-il en soupirant.

La jeune fille acquiesça et regarda sa montre. Elle eu un sourire et s'observa dans le miroir pendant qu'elle reprenait ses traits de Alone Potter. Rapidement, elle enleva ses verres de contact brun et alla prendre une douche. Après s'être lavée, elle descendit à la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en entendant la conversation de son oncle et son parrain.

« Dumbledore nous demande une réponse pour le concert de son école. Si Alone n'accepte pas, il trouvera un autre groupe, mais il aimerait bien l'avoir pour faire plaisir à ses élèves. » S'écria la voix de Vernon Dursley.

« Si elle accepte, nous devrons la faire chanter sans le groupe, mais ce ne sera pas un problème. » Répondit Sirius.

Alone entra dans la pièce.

« Il y a toujours le fait que je ne viendrai pas au bal en tant que Alone Potter. » Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« J'ai eu une idée. Albus veut me donner une mission pendant les vacances, alors je n'ai qu'à le convaincre de te laisser partir la soirée avant pour être avec moi un moment. » Lui dit Sirius avec un sourire.

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais alors. Oncle Vernon, répond lui que j'accepte. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire.

« Tu crois que je pourrai venir ? » Demanda Dudley en entrant dans la salle avec Draco.

Les sorciers présent se jetèrent un regard et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Faudrait le préciser dans la clause du contrat. » Répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront faire une exception pour ton compositeur. » Lui dit Sirius pour la prévenir.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire sadique.

« Il connaît déjà le monde magique, ce n'est pas comme mes musiciens. Dites à Dumbledore que si Big D ne peut pas venir, je ne joue pas. »

Draco roula des yeux et Sirius pouffa de rire.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Vous êtes prêts à retourner à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux adolescents qui acquiescèrent rapidement.

« Bien. Nous allons nous revoir avant les vacances alors. N'oublie pas de pratiquer, mais reste discrète ! » S'écria l'animagus en souriant.

La jeune fille leur fit un petit signe et sortit le sac de confiserie.

En entrant dans son dortoir le lendemain matin, Alone jeta un regard boudeur vers son visage et soupira. Regardant partout dans la pièce pour être sûr d'être seule elle jeta un sortilège d'incendie sur les rideaux de son lit et dirigea les flammes avec sa baguette vers le poster géant, qui lui lançait un regard souriant. Elle haussa un sourcil moqueusement et quand l'affiche fut brûlée, la Gryffondor éteignit le tout. Elle prit un air désolé et descendit dans la salle commune.

« Lavender, je suis tellement désolée ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

La brune haussa un sourcil en la regardant silencieusement.

« J'ai échappée une potion inflammable dans mon lit et le feu c'est propagée jusqu'à ton poster de Camsi ! » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

L'autre Gryffondor se précipita les yeux ouverts vers le dortoir et soupira quand elle observa les restant du poster. Elle fit un petit sourire à Alone et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas fait exprès. » Lui dit-elle lentement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et en sortit un autre poster de la chanteuse. La jeune Potter ouvrit grand les yeux et sentit une envie de pleurer lui prendre.

« Je vais devoir faire brûler tout le dortoir ou quoi ? » Murmura-t-elle furieusement en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

En ouvrant les portes, elle remarqua que tous les regards semblaient être tournés vers Draco Malefoy, qui affichait un sourire suffisant. Alone fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber près de Neville.

« Tu as vu ça ? » Demanda le garçon en lui tendant un magasine moldu.

L'adolescente ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant une photo d'elle et de Draco en train de s'embrasser devant le palais des Friands. Aussitôt, elle fixa son regard sur celui du blond qui semblait totalement fier d'être le centre de l'attention. Elle se mordit les lèvres furieusement pour ne pas aller hurler sur le Serpentard. La jeune fille se prit un toast et sortit rapidement de la salle. Toute la journée, elle semblait entendre parler de Draco qui sortait avec la superbe chanteuse, ce qui n'aida en rien son moral.

« J'ai appris à aimer la fille derrière la chanteuse, bien sur ! » Murmura-t-elle avant de frapper un mur.

« Un problème, miss Potter ? » Demanda la voix de Snape qui sortit de l'ombre.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et lui fit signe que non. L'homme haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour cette chanteuse, Draco ne vous laissera pas tomber. » Dit-il lentement et sans aucune trace de sarcasme.

Alone pouffa de rire froidement.

« Aucune chance ! » Répondit-elle.

Il se pencha contre son bureau et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Vous croyez que monsieur Malefoy ne saurait pas faire la différence entre le fictif et la réalité ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils tout en restant silencieuse.

« Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a montré qu'il s'opposait ouvertement au seigneur des ténèbres en vous accompagnant ainsi chez les moldus ? » Murmura-t-il avant d'avoir un sourire devant le visage surpris de l'adolescente.

« Comment ? » Réussit finalement à dire Alone.

« Comment je sais ? Je suis un espion miss Potter. J'ai appris à remarquer ce qui n'allait pas dans les comportements. Premièrement cette nouvelle amitié des plus étranges avec Draco. Ensuite, la potion de changement que vous n'avez pas voulu essayer. Le fait que vous recevez souvent des appels sur un portable moldus et aussi que vous avez, vous aussi disparu pendant le week-end. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous n'allez pas le dire, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

Le maître de potion secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne changerai pas de comportement face à vous, mais je ne veux pas vous enlever une de vos seul source de joie. »

La jeune fille le remercia et il lui fit signe de partir. Les semaines suivants furent plutôt éprouvant pour l'adolescent, qui passait son temps seul à écrire une nouvelle chanson, qu'elle comptait chanter au bal de Poudlard. Les élèves étaient maintenant au courant que la fabuleuse Camsi Noname venait chanter pour eux. Draco tentait de parler avec Alone, mais celle-ci l'évitait comme la peste. De plus, le professeur Umbrige avait commencée à faire la loi dans l'école et Alone semblait avoir des envies de meurtres envers ce professeur. La femme avait été proclamée la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard et avait commencée à faire les tours des classes pour juger les autres professeurs. Alone prit son discman pour écouter ce que son ami Joel lui avait préparé comme instrumental pour sa nouvelle chanson. Fredonnant mentalement les paroles, elle eu un grand sourire en voyant que le garçon semblait avoir totalement compris ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant l'attroupement qu'il y avait à la porte de la grande salle. Les portes semblaient refuser de s'ouvrir et l'adolescente haussa un sourcil en s'approchant. Les élèves patientèrent quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne sorte de la salle avec un sourire.

« Nous avons du faire quelques changements, puisqu'un élève nous a fait une demande spécial. » Dit-il en calmant la foule.

Il leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer et Alone ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Draco debout sur une scène. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, mais lui fit un grand sourire en l'a voyant parmis les autres élèves. Aussitôt de la musique s'éleva dans la salle, les laissant silencieux.

She's no you... oh no

(Elle n'est pas toi, oh non.)

You give me more than I could ever want

(Tu me donne plus que ce que je pourrais toujours vouloir)

She's no you

(Elle n'est pas toi)

I'm satisfied with the one I've got

(Je suis satisfait avec celle que j'ai)

'cause your all the girl

(Parce que tu es toute les fille)

That I've ever dreamed

(Auquel j'ai toujours rêvé)

She's only a picture on a magazine

(Elle est seulement une photo dans un magazine)

She's no you... she's no you

(Elle n'est pas toi… Elle n'est pas toi.)

Alone pouffa en l'entendant chanter une chanson de Jessie McCartney et eue les larmes aux yeux en voyant ce qu'il disait. Joli double sens, les élèves pensaient qu'il parlait de Camsi qui n'était rien et la jeune Potter quand à elle, voyait que Draco lui avouait que le côté glamour qui l'entourait n'était pas le pourquoi il l'aimait. Quand il s'arrêta de chanter, il descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers la jeune Gryffondor légèrement anxieux. Dès qu'il fut devant elle à bafouiller pour lui parler, l'adolescente lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa devant tous les élèves. Sans plus attendre, avec un grand sourire, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils croisèrent Severus Snape qui jeta un regard amusé à la jeune Potter.

« Tu as le meilleur des deux mondes. » Murmura-t-il en chantant.

Alone se figea et le fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit disparu.

« Je suis devenue folle ou il a chanté une de mes chansons ? » Demanda-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Draco acquiesça rapidement, aussi surpris qu'elle. L'adolescente éclata de rire et le traîna vers le lac où ils se laissèrent tomber sous un arbre.

« Je dois t'avouer un truc. » Murmura le blond à l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et leva la tête pour l'observer.

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé des odeurs ressentit par les Veela ? En faite, j'étais déjà accro à ton odeur à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ensuite, j'ai décidé d'aller voir le concert de Camsi pour passer le temps et j'ai reconnu la même odeur. »

Alone lui fit un grand sourire.

« Donc, tu savais que j'étais Camsi directement au début de l'été et tu as tout de même passé tout l'été à me draguer. » Répondit-elle moqueusement.

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

« Les Veela n'ont qu'un seul compagnon pour la vie, moi je n'ai pas cette particularité, mais si une odeur m'attire, c'est parce que c'est probablement mon âme sœur. J'ai donc le choix de suivre mon cœur ou de laisser tomber et de me trouver une copine ailleurs. »

La jeune chanteuse se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'approcher lentement du blond. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un doux combat sembla s'engager et la Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.


	7. Bal de noel

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_7. Bal de noël _**

**__**

La soirée d'Halloween avait été des plus mémorables pour Alone, qui avait pu voir des dizaines de Camsi Noname ce promener dans la salle. L'adolescente n'avait pas manquée le regard rieur de Snape, qui semblait se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Pour l'occasion, la jeune Potter s'était déguisée en Serpentard et Draco avait opté pour un costume de Gryffondor. Heureusement que le temps passait et emportait les problèmes avec lui. Pansy prenait toujours la tête à la jeune Potter, mais au moins Alone s'était habituée à entendre parler de Camsi et même les retenues avec Umbrige l'avaient laissée indifférente. Debout sur la scène qui avait été mis dans la grande salle, l'adolescente attendait l'arrivée de son cousin, en chantonnant les deux nouvelles chansons qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ce soir.

« Pop princess, tiens ma main ! Pop princess, je suis un vrai fan ! Pop princess, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! Pop princess… » Chanta Draco en entrant dans la salle.

Alone pouffa de rire en le voyant lui prendre la main et la faire tourner sur elle-même. Il continua à chanter tout en la faisant danser et des applaudissements les firent finalement arrêter.

« Il devient doué le rosier ! » S'écria la voix de Dudley qui continuait à taper dans ses mains.

La jeune Potter se dirigea à la course dans les bras de son cousin.

« Big D !!!!! Si tu savais à quel point j'avais hâte que tu arrives ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Draco s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le rosier, mister D ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Il adore ce plaindre ma parole ! » S'écria Dudley en regardant sa cousine et en pointant le blond de la main.

La jeune fille embrassa Draco pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

« La pratique commence ! » S'écria-t-elle en riant.

« Sebastian n'est pas là ? »

« Va revenir plus tard. » Répondit le jeune Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

Alone tapa des mains pour ravoir l'attention de son cousin qui fixait le plafond, totalement ébahi.

« Ne t'inquiet pas, Dumbledore nous a donné des appartements jusqu'à demain soir, alors tu auras le temps de visiter. » Lui dit-elle pour l'encourager à s'occuper de la pratique.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire d'excuse et la jeune chanteuse commença.

We haven't met, and that's okay

(Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré, et c'est correct)

Cause you will be asking for me one day

(Parce que tu demanderas pour moi un de ses jours)

Don't want to wait, in line

(Je ne veux pas attendre en ligne)

The Moment is mine believe me

(Crois moi, ce moment est le mien)

I know where I stand

(Je sais où je me tiens)

I know who I am

(Je sais qui je suis)

I would never run away when life gets bad, it's

(Je ne vais jamais m'enfuir en courant quand la vie deviendra moche, c'est…)

Everything I see

(Toutes les choses que je vois)

Every part of me

(Chaque part de moi)

I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah

(Je sais que je peux changer le monde Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

Who Said

(Qui dit )

Who said I can't be superman

(Qui dit que je ne peux pas être superman ?)

I say,I say that I know I can

(Je dis, je dis que je sais que j'en suis capable)

Who said

(Qui dit)

Who said I won't be president

(Qui dit que je ne serais pas présidente?)

I say, I say you ain't see nothin' yet

(Je dis, je dis que tu n'as encore rien vu)

I know what you like

(Je sais ce que tu aimes)

I know what you think

(Je sais ce que tu penses)

Not afraid to stare you down

(Je ne suis pas effrayée de te faire tomber)

Everything I see

(Toutes les choses que je vois)

Every part of me

(Chaque part de moi)

Dudley lui jeta un regard surpris et se tourna vers Draco.

« Elle parle bien que qui je pense ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Le blond acquiesça sérieusement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a dit que cela concernait le meurtrier de ses parents. Par contre, ça parle aussi du comportement de cette année de certaine personne.» Répondit le Serpentard, regardant à nouveau sa petite amie.

Cause' I control the game

(Parce que je contrôle le jeu)

So let them know our names

(Alors laissez les savoir nos noms)

No limitations on imagination

(Aucune limite pour l'imagination!)

Imagine that !

(Imagine ça !)

Alone s'arrêta finalement et leur jeta un regard pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Dudley lui fit un sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le devant de la scène.

« Ça ne révèle pas tout ce que tu penses, mais je trouve ça très bien. » Répondit-il en la tirant pour qu'elle tombe assise sur lui.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire.

« Moi, c'est l'autre nouvelle chanson que j'ai hâte d'entendre » Avoua-t-il en riant.

La jeune Potter lui tira la langue.

« Désolé, mais tu l'entendras en même temps que les autres ! Je l'ai déjà pratiquée avant votre arrivé. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Son sourire se figea en voyant Severus Snape s'approcher vers eux avec un air froid. Quand il arriva devant elle, Alone se leva et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air amusé du directeur de Serpentard. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, il lui tendit une photo d'elle pour qu'elle la signe.

« Je… oui… eum.. Bien sûr… » Répondit-elle totalement ébahi.

Dudley pouffa de rire en passant une main devant le regard de Draco qui était totalement figé.

« Le professeur tyrannique si je ne me trompe pas ? Enchanté, je suis Big D » Dit-il en tendant la main à l'homme en noir.

Severus eu un petit sourire en entendant le qualificatif et Alone lui redonna la photo dédicacée.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'écouter ma musique. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Voyons, je me préoccupe de ce qu'il ce passe dans la vie de mes élèves. » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Draco sembla revenir à lui et sortit un appareil de photo sorcier. Il se précipita devant Snape et la jeune chanteuse et prit plusieurs photos. Son directeur de maison lui fit un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

« Je vous préviens monsieur Malefoy, si j'entend parler qu'un élève a vu une de ses photos ou entendu parler de cet événement, je vous jure que vous allez souhaiter mourir. »

Le blond acquiesça vivement en avalant sa salive.

« Fait peur ce mec si tu veux mon avis. » Murmura Dudley quand le professeur quitta la pièce.

La jeune Potter éclata alors de rire.

« Non, mais essayez d'imaginer le terrible professeur Snape en train d'écouter et de danser sur ma musique ! » S'écria-t-elle en se tenant le ventre tellement elle rigolait.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire à leurs tours.

« Pendant qu'il fait des potions. » Ajouta Dudley en se retenant à la scène pour ne pas tomber par terre.

« Par Salazar, je ne réussirai plus jamais à le regarder en face après avoir eu cette image mental. » Répondit Draco et Alone acquiesça rapidement d'accord avec lui.

Le jeune Dursley sursauta en voyant un mini buffet apparaître sur la table près de lui.

« Oh ! Viens goûter à ça ! » S'écria la chanteuse en ce précipitant vers des bouteilles de Bière au beurre.

Elle en tendit une à Dudley, qui ouvrit grand les yeux après en avoir prit une gorgée.

« Wahou ! Tu crois que je peux en commander pour l'appart ? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Alone haussa les épaules et lui promit d'aller en acheter plusieurs caisses pour toute l'année.

« Il y a aussi du jus de citrouille. » Lui dit Draco en riant.

« Ça c'est plutôt étrange. » Répondit le moldu avec une grimace.

« C'est pourtant délicieux ! » S'écria la voix de Dumbledore.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le nouveau venu, qui les regardaient avec un grand sourire.

« Un bonbon aux citrons ? » Proposa-t-il avant d'hausser les épaules devant leurs refus.

Il observa la table emplie de nourriture et sembla totalement amusé de voir qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de friandises sorcière et moldus.

« Tiens, je vais pouvoir prendre en note quelques noms pour les utiliser comme mot de passe. » Murmura-t-il le regard pétillant.

Dudley donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa cousine et lui fit signe que le vieux était cinglé.

« J'espère que tout vous plaît pour l'instant. » Leur dit-il avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Si vous avez fini la répétition, peut-être que monsieur Malefoy pourrait vous faire visiter notre belle école ? »

Le blond acquiesça et les entraîna vers la sortie. Alone eu un grand sourire et tira son cousin par la main pour lui montrer les portraits dans les escaliers. L'adolescent poussa un juron en le voyant bouger.

« Elle est vraiment géniale votre école ! » Murmura-t-il ébahi sous le rire des deux autres.

Draco les poussa dans une salle de classe vide en entendant des bruits de pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sort avec cette bonne à rien de Potter. » S'écria une voix de fille de l'autre côté de la porte.

Alone haussa un sourcil et eue un sourire moqueur.

« Je dis que tu n'as encore rien vue» Chantonna-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

« Cette nouvelle chanson est vraiment géniale ! » Ricana le jeune Malefoy avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

La chanteuse roula des yeux et les firent sortir de la salle, après s'être assurée que la voie était libre. Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux et les trois adolescents sursautèrent.

« Relaxez, c'est juste moi » Ricana Sirius

Le blond haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras.

« Umbrige à décidée que la soirée allait commencer plus tôt pour ce finir plus tôt. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons dix minutes pour nous rendre dans la salle derrière la scène. » Déclara-t-il pendant que la jeune fille soupirait fortement.

« Elle se croit vraiment chef ici ! » Murmura cette dernière en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la grande salle.

Le chemin du retour fut plus compliqué, puisque les élèves étaient maintenant sortit de leur cours, mais ils finirent par arriver à bon port. Draco embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie avant de se placer dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves.

« Je te rappel que tu auras le droit de profiter du bal toi aussi. Entre tes chansons, il y aura de la musique de noël qui passera. » Lui dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Alone acquiesça vivement et pouffa de rire en entendant les élèves scander son nom.

« Ils réagiraient comment s'ils apprenaient que je suis la pauvre et pathétique survivante folle ? »

Dudley eu un petit rire et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle en passant derrière des rideaux blancs pour monter sur scène. Son cousin resta sur le côté de la scène, pendant qu'elle entrait sous les acclamations de la foule.

« Bonsoir à vous tous, élèves de Poudlard ! J'espère que votre bal vous plaira ! » S'écria-t-elle sous les cris.

En voyant Colin Creevey qui n'arrêtait pas de la prendre en photo, l'adolescente se mit à penser que le petit Gryffondor n'aimait que les célébrités. Avec un sourire, elle commença la première chanson.

« Voici donc une nouvelle chanson que je fais pour la première fois sur scène ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de pointer Dudley dans les coulisses.

« J'ai emmenée mon compositeur avec moi ! Applaudissez tous Big D qui a rendu la prochaine chanson possible ! »

Dudley s'avança sur scène et prit le micro des mains de sa cousine, qui le regardait surprise.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire excepté que vos bière au beurre sont génial ! » S'écria-t-il sous les rires de la foule.

Alone roula des yeux en pouffant de rire et donna un petit coup sur la tête du garçon.

« Je sens qu'il va tomber amoureux des sucreries aussi » Dit-elle avant de faire un clin d'œil à Draco et commencer sa nouvelle chanson.

If we were a movie

(Si nous étions un film)

You'd be the right guy

(Tu serais le mec cool)

And I'd be the best friend

(Je serais la meilleure amie)

That you'd fall in love with

(Dont tu tomberais amoureux)

In the end

(À la fin)

We'd be laughin'

(Nous ririons)

Watchin' the sunset

(En regardant le coucher de soleil)

Fade to black

(Puis, transition sur fond noir)

Show the names

(Les noms défileraient)

Play the happy song (yeah)

(Le générique serait entraînant)

Quand elle eue finit chanson, une musique de noël se fit entendre et Draco lui fit un énorme sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être dans un film pour tomber amoureux de toi. » Murmura-t-il près de son oreille avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

L'adolescente pouffa de rire et fit signe à Dudley de venir les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Elle sauta ensuite sur le dos de son petit ami qui s'amusa à tourner en rond.

« Arrête ! J'ai mal au cœur à cause de toi » Dit-elle en lui tapant le dessus de la tête.

Elle tourna son regard vers un Ron Weasley de couleur rouge, qui lui demanda d'aller danser. Alone haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers Draco qui lui fit signe d'y aller.

« Ne mange rien de la table à buffet. Les jumeaux se tiennent devant. Je n'ai pas envie que ce qu'il est arrivé l'année passé ce reproduise encore. » Murmura-t-elle à son cousin qui jeta un regard à la nourriture avant d'acquiescer.

La jeune chanteuse du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire de son ancien ami qui semblait totalement intimidé devant elle. Un peu plus tard, elle remonta sur la scène pour faire son autre nouveauté.

« Je tiens à dire que cette chanson est pour ceux qui combattent les forces du mal et qui ce font juger depuis peu. » Dit-elle en jetant un regard moqueur au professeur Umbrige avant de commencer la chanson.


	8. De bonne vacance

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_8. De bonne vacance _**

**__**

« C'est à ça que ressemble le cinéma. » Murmura Draco avec un sourire en voyant la salle où était diffusé la première du film.

Alone pouffa de rire et acquiesça avant d'observer les noms sur les sièges.

« Vous êtes à côté de moi ! » S'écria la voix de Hilary qui lui fit signe.

La jeune chanteuse haussa un sourcil et entraîna le blond avec elle vers son amie. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en voyant la personne avec qui elle était.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne venais pas à la première, Big D ? » Lui dit-elle moqueusement.

Dudley lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette adorable jeune fille venir seul à la première de son film, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune Duff lui donna un coup sur la tête et Alone pouffa de rire.

« Tiens, je commence à déteindre sur elle. » Murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Draco enlaça ses doigts aux siens et lui embrassa le côté de la tête en souriant.

Plusieurs personnes les saluèrent en se dirigeant vers leur siège et le film débuta finalement.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça ! » Murmura la jeune Camsi en se voyant en petite tenu dans un bar de strip-tease.

Le blond se pencha vers elle en riant.

« Et bien moi j'adore pouvoir le voir, malgré que je sois un peu triste de ne pas être le seul a pouvoir dire t'avoir vu ainsi. »

Elle lui tira la langue et il secoua la tête, amusé. Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, la foule se mit à applaudir et Hilary lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Finalement, j'ai hâte de retenter l'expérience avec toi. » S'écria Camsi à son amie.

Se tournant vers Draco, elle pu voir un éclat de fierté dans ses yeux et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Fantastique ! Tu es douée pour jouer la comédie à ce que je peux voir. »

Alone eu un petit rire et haussa les épaules.

« Camsi, il y a un Party pour fêter la réussite du film, vous venez avec nous ? » Demanda Dudley en les suivants vers la sortie.

La jeune Potter se tourna vers Draco pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait et il roula les yeux.

« Chérie, tu faisais ça avant que j'arrive, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des décisions sur ce que je pourrais dire.» Dit-il lentement.

Voyant le regard presque suppliant de sa copine, pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, Le jeune Malefoy soupira.

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

Elle observa les alentours et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de lui prendre la main.

« C'est d'accord Big D. Par contre, nous devons penser à une nouvelle entrée farfelu. »

Hilary éclata de rire et le jeune Dursley s'approcha de Draco pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond acquiesça rapidement avec un sourire et Alone tenta de le questionner.

« Tu verras. » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçu.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et se mit à chanter la chanson de noël qu'elle allait chanter avec Hilary le 24 décembre. Son amie lui fit un sourire et la suivit rapidement dans son délire.

« Santa Claus is coming to town!!!! »

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire et Dudley eu un hochement de tête en regardant Draco. Ils se mirent chacun autour de la jeune Potter et l'assirent sur une de leur épaule. Alone poussa un cri avant de se mettre à rire et à se tenir fermement aux deux garçons, pour ne pas tomber.

« Un de ses jours, vous n'aurez plus d'inspiration et les photographes vous trouverons lassant. » Leur dit Hilary en se plaçant devant eux, juste au milieu et les photos furent prit.

Ils quittèrent rapidement la petite soirée, puisqu'ils étaient fatigués et que les jeunes comptaient bien s'amuser le lendemain. Alone parlait en rigolant avec son cousin, pendant que Draco ne faisait que les observer en souriant, mais sa petite amie se figea soudainement.

« Père ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucius Malefoy n'accorda qu'un bref regard à son fils et fit signe à la chanteuse de venir puisqu'il voulait lui parler.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais. » Murmura lentement Dudley, mais sa cousine lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il se taise et s'avança vers le père de Draco.

« Je ne compte pas perdre mon fils parmis ses moldus. » S'écria l'homme et l'adolescente haussa un sourcil moqueusement.

« Les moldus ne sont pas les vermines que vous croyez voir en eux. Demandez à Draco, il pourra vous confirmer qu'il s'est amusé avec ses même moldus. Vous exécutez les ordres d'un cinglé qui ne pense qu'à sa vengeance et vous pensez faire du bien à l'humanité en agissant ainsi, mais vous vous trompez. Les sang purs ne domineront jamais le monde et si vous tuez tout autres sortes d'humains, vous allez voir que la vie n'est pas fameuse quand vous serez obligé de vous mariez à vos sœur pour continuer la race. » Répondit-elle froidement sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, sachant que sinon elle ne pourrait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis en secouant la tête.

« Si vous aimez savoir que vous ferez partit des idiots qui nous conduiront à la fin du monde, continuez comme ça. Celui que vous appelez maître, est en faite un sang de bourbe, comme vous appelez si bien les sangs mêlés. » Ajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Il faudrait peut-être le détruire aussi alors. » S'écria Dudley avec un sourire conspirateur.

La jeune chanteuse secoua la tête, légèrement amusée et entraîna son petit ami et Big D avec elle vers son appartement en ignorant Lucius.

« Debout les amoureux !!! » S'écria Dudley le lendemain matin.

Alone, qui avait le nez enfoncé dans le cou de Draco, grogna et balança un coussin de son lit sur son cousin.

Le garçon éclata de rire et le jeune Malefoy haussa un sourcil en le voyant habillé en hiver avec une tuque et des lunettes sport sur les yeux.

« Snowboard !!! » Cria Dudley en relançant les coussins.

La jeune Potter se leva aussitôt et eu un grand sourire en cherchant ses vêtements de neige.

« On va en Suisse tu te rends compte ? » Lui dit son cousin en lui tendant un gros pull rose.

Draco roula des yeux et se leva à son tour en voyant l'enthousiasme des deux adolescents.

« Alone redeviendra Alone ou restera Camsi ? » Demanda le jeune Malefoy en enfilant un pull gris.

« Camsi ! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de concert là-bas, alors au moins comme ça, ils pourront me voir. » Répondit la jeune Potter en observant deux pantalons.

Sirius entra alors totalement prêts et en jaune criard. Les trois autres adolescents plissèrent les yeux et la chanteuse leva la tête vers le ciel.

« Toujours à vouloir te faire remarquer Paddy. » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« Il ressemble à un Poufsouffle habillé ainsi. » Ajouta Draco avec une grimace.

L'adulte eu un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et pointa sa baguette vers les plus jeunes.

« Je suis le Pouffy, Camsi la Gryffy, Draco le Serpy et on mettra Dudley en Serdy, puisqu'il est pas à Pouddy. » Dit-il en changeant tour à tour la couleur des vêtements qu'ils portaient.

« La folie des mots finissant en Y. » Marmonna le jeune Malefoy en s'observant dans le miroir.

« J'ai cette folie depuis longtemps ! À l'époque, j'appelais mon meilleur ami Jamesie, on m'appelait Paddy ou Siri, j'ai même surnommé Remus, Lunny. » Avoua-t-il en riant.

« Quel est le surnom débile que tu as donné à cet idiot de Pettigrow ? » Demanda Alone avec un sourire sadique.

« Petty ! » Répondit l'animagus en prenant le même sourire que sa filleule.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire en enfilant sa tuque et ses lunettes.

« Houla, j'ai même la tuque et le foulard que je mets à l'école ! » S'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas encore vu l'arrière de ton pull ma chérie ! Il y a l'emblème des Gryffy. » Lui dit Draco avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Alone haussa un sourcil et le fit tourner sur lui-même avec un sourire.

« On a tous notre emblème ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

Sirius haussa les épaules et prépara un portoloin.

« Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. » Dit-il en mettant sa planche de Snowboard dans le centre.

Aussitôt, les jeunes prirent chacun leurs équipements et se placèrent en rond pour toucher le portoloin.

« Tu vas devoir me montrer comment faire, comme ça je pourrai m'en préparer pour chez Dudley et mon appartement. » Lui dit Alone en observant l'endroit.

« Notre hôtel, chez les sorciers. Nous l'avons jusqu'à demain. » Expliqua Sirius en voyant leurs regards.

« Quel est la différence ? » Demanda Dudley qui ne comprenait pas vraiment les différences entre hôtel moldus et sorcier.

« Tout simplement que les sorciers peuvent faire de la magie sans se cacher et que tu pourras boire de la bière au beurre. » Répondit Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire en entendant la réplique et suivi son parrain vers la sortie dans l'espoir de monter sur les pentes.

« Regardez-les, ils viennent de Poudlard ! » S'écria une femme plus loin en pointant leurs habits aux couleurs des maisons de l'école.

« Draco ? » Demanda une voix près d'eux.

Le blond et Alone se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Blaise ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir ici.» S'écria le jeune Malefoy avec un grand sourire.

Le brun eu une grimace.

« La réunion des Zabini était trop barbante alors je suis venu ici passer le temps. »

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune Potter et haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ou vous préférez rester entre célébrités ? » Demanda-t-il moqueusement.

La Gryffondor pouffa de rire.

« Tu peux rester sans aucun problème. Je te présente Big D et Sebastian. » Répondit-elle en pointant les deux garçons.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en signe de salutation et ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur première pente de la journée.

« Mais c'est que tu es vraiment nul, Paddy ! » S'écria la jeune chanteuse en passant à ses côtés après qu'il soit tombé pour la troisième fois.

Il lui tira la langue en se remettant sur pied.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est Camsi Noname ! » S'écria une jeune fille en pointant la chanteuse.

Alone lui fit un geste de la main et continua sa journée. Entre les autographes et les descentes en Snowboard, la Gryffondor ne vit pas le temps passer. La journée suivante passa aussi à toute vitesse. Camsi devait interpréter trois chansons pendant le réveillon de MTV. Elle passa avant Hilary qui vint la rejoindre sur la scène pour chanter ensemble une chanson de noël, suivi de la chanson Our Lips Are Sealed qu'elles chantèrent en duo.

« JOYEUX NOËL !!!!! » S'écria la voix amplifiée de Sirius dans toute l'appartement, le 25 au matin.

Alone sortit rapidement de sa chambre en souriant.

« Tiens, tu as repris ton apparence. » Dit-elle en prenant un verre de jus d'orange.

« J'en avais marre de ne jamais me reconnaître dans un miroir quand je me regardais. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que le ministère viendrait jusqu'à Los Angeles pour savoir si je suis là. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard de sympathie et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Rapidement, les trois Dursley et Draco entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, tout en souhaitant un joyeux noël aux autres.

« Habituellement nous ouvrons nos cadeaux à minuit, mais comme j'ai eu cette soirée hier, nous l'avons reporté à ce matin. » Expliqua Alone en parlant avec Draco.

« Puisque vous ne le faites pas totalement en moldus cette année, appelons ça la sorcilus. » Répondit le blond en riant.

Dudley fit signe à sa cousine que le jeune Malefoy venait de perdre la tête et l'adolescente se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Pétunia sortit une boite où elle pigea deux noms.

« Vernon et Sirius ! Vous pouvez ouvrir un de vos cadeaux. » S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire en observant les papiers.

Le plus vieux des Dursley prit la boite qui contenait le cadeau de Dudley et Alone et l'ouvrit lentement.

« Un voyage dans les Caraïbes pour deux semaines, tout compris. » Lut-il sur la note, avant de sortir une chemise hawaïenne.

Alone lui montra la poche sur la chemise et son oncle sortit les billets d'avions en souriant.

« Un remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Leur dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

Vernon et Pétunia remercièrent les deux adolescents et Sirius ouvrit quand à lui, le cadeau que les adultes lui avaient donnés.

« Tu pourras rejoindre Alone n'importe quand. » Lui dit la femme pendant qu'il observait le portable qu'il tenait.

« J'ai mémorisé les numéros de chaque personne présent, avec des sonneries différentes. » Ricana la jeune fille.

Sirius pouffa de rire en voyant que toutes les sonneries possibles étaient des chansons qu'elle avait faites.

« Allez Paddy, ouvre ce téléphone et ne fait pas attendre ta filleule chérie. » Chantonna la voix de l'adolescente, quand elle l'appela pour lui montrer.

Pétunia roula des yeux et sortit deux autres noms.

« Dudley et Draco ! »

« En même temps que le rosier ! » Cria joyeusement le jeune Dursley

Le blond fit un clin d'œil à sa petite amie et prit son cadeau. Il observa la couverture du livre et eu un grand sourire en lisant la note qu'elle avait écrit dans la première page.

« Les âmes sœurs méritent d'avoir un album comme celui là. » Était-il écrit.

Le jeune Malefoy se mit à tourner les pages du livre pour apercevoir des photos moldus et sorcière de lui et Camsi ou encore Alone. Il y avait aussi des coupures de journaux avec des photos et une entrevue sur sa vie à lui, faites après qu'il ait été vu en train d'embrasser la chanteuse sur un tapis rouge.

« Merci ma belle. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Avec un sourire, il sortit quatre photos qui avaient été fait dans un métro moldus et il les ajouta au livre.

« C'est mignon tout plein !!! » S'écria Dudley en lançant un regard amoureux à Draco.

Le blond haussa un sourcil moqueusement pendant que la jeune Potter donnait un coup à l'arrière de la tête de son cousin.

« Tais-toi et ouvre ton cadeau. »

Rapidement, il enleva l'emballage de la grosse boite qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

« Wow ! Une guitare faite sur mesure ! » S'écria-t-il avant de sauter dans les bras de sa cousine qui riait.

« John Bradford l'a fait en ce basant sur le modèle des Gibson. Elle joue aussi bien en acoustique qu'en électrique. » Dit-elle avec un ton de vendeuse.

« Alone et moi, maintenant. »

Pétunia trouva la même note que son mari avec un ensemble de plage. Elle sortit d'une poche le dépliant de l'hôtel et l'adulte remercia chaleureusement son fils et sa nièce.

« Waouh, un ordinateur ! » S'écria joyeusement l'adolescente en voyant le cadeau de son oncle et sa tante.

« Ouvre le. » Lui dit Dudley en souriant.

Alone l'ouvrit sans tardée et pouffa de rire en voyant une page Internet d'ouvert sur son site officielle. Il y avait un nouveau design qu'elle adorait.

« Comme ça, tu pourras répondre aux messages de tes fans et faire un journal sans avoir à me demander mon ordinateur. » S'écria son cousin en lui tirant la langue.

Quand les cadeaux furent tous ouverts, Dudley avait maintenant une caisse de Bière au beurre ainsi qu'un bon de commande dans une confiserie sorcière. Draco et Sirius avait reçu la collection complète de tous les produits de Camsi Noname en vente. Le jeune Malefoy avait aussi reçu un portable, tandis que la Gryffondor avait reçu un panier de produit de soins de ses musiciens, un magnifique collier de Draco, ainsi que plusieurs cadeaux de ses amis moldus. Sirius lui avait donné une nouvelle version de la carte du maraudeur et les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyé un peu de chaque produit qu'ils avaient fait.

« Je vais mettre une annonce sur mon site à propos de futur message qui vont décrire mes journées. » S'écria Alone en buvant une bière au beurre.

_« 25 Décembre. _

_ Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël !!! Vous avez vu la nouvelle version du site ? Je l'a trouve géniale ! Remercions donc profondément Jackson mon webmaster et musicien. J'ai décidé de vous donner un cadeau pour toute l'année. Habituellement, je n'écris de journal que pendant des occasions spéciales, mais j'ai décidée que dès maintenant, j'allais vous écrire un message à chaque semaine si c'est possible. Je vous raconterai ce qu'il ce passe dans ma vie. Je vous remercie tous d'être là pour m'encourager ! Dernière chose, n'oubliez pas de passer dans le côté Fans, vous pourrez voir des photos que j'ai pris avec des spectateurs, ainsi que des dessins ou encore des chansons chantés par vous ! Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer tout ça par email, j'adore voir que vous vous exprimez ! Je vous aimes et encore joyeux noël. » _


	9. L'armée de Dumbledore

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

9. L'armée de Dumbledore

Alone leva la tête en entendant un toussotement. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione, mais lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« J'ai cherchée une solution pour la DCFM. Umbrige ne nous apprend totalement rien, autant pour nous défendre que pour les BUSE. » Lui dit son ancienne amie.

La jeune Potter acquiesça et lui montra le livre quelle lisait. C'était un des livres de défense que Remus lui avait donné.

« Avant les vacances, nous avons réuni Ron et moi plusieurs personnes qui voulaient vraiment apprendre et nous nous demandions si tu acceptais de venir nous enseigner. » Demanda la Gryffondor.

Alone resta quelques secondes silencieuse, avant de soupirer.

« Je ne promet rien, mais je vais venir voir à quoi tout ça ressemble. » Répondit-elle.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et la remercia, avant que la jeune chanteuse ne quitte la salle commune pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Neville qui semblait triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Nev ? »

Le brun sursauta et la fixa pendant un instant.

« Je… Rien… » Répondit-il avant de tourner son regard vers son assiette.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et commença à manger. Elle eue un sourire en voyant un article qui parlait de son site Internet et qui montrait comment utiliser un ordinateur. Ils disaient aussi que la chanteuse avait fait un coin totalement magique dans le site, qu'ils pourraient voir en posant leur baguette contre l'écran de l'objet. Par contre, elle perdit rapidement son sourire en remarquant qu'il y avait eu une évasion massive de Azkaban.

« Direction Défense contre les forces du mal. » Murmura-t-elle en se levant pour se rendre en cours, tout en regardant encore Neville qui était très pâle.

À l'extérieur de la grande salle, elle aperçu Draco qui l'attendait et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe.

« J'en ai marre de ces cours qui nous font perdre notre temps. » Grogna l'adolescente de mauvaise humeur.

Le blond la serra contre lui en souriant sadiquement.

« Nous n'avons qu'à rendre le cours plus amusant. » Répondit-il toujours souriant.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil moqueur quand elle remarqua l'air du jeune Malefoy et ils entrèrent alors dans la salle. Dès que le cours commença, les ennuis débutèrent pour le professeur. Plusieurs écritures apparurent au tableau, insultant la femme qui tentait de les effacer.

« Hommage aux maraudeurs. » Murmura Alone en cachant son rire.

Elle jeta ensuite un sortilège sur son portable et fit signe à Draco de l'appeler. Aussitôt une musique forte se fit entendre de tous les coins de la classe, ne laissant pas savoir qui en était la cause.

"Start pumpin up the party now!"

Le professeur Umbrige se mit à rougir de colère, au grand plaisir de Draco et Alone.

« La musique est interdite en classe ! » S'écria-t-elle en leur rappelant un des décrets d'éducation qu'elle avait fait au début de l'année.

Draco murmura un sortilège en pointant sa baguette vers la porte du bureau du professeur détestée. Un miaulement se fit entendre et Umbrige se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Un des chats qui était sur le mur de son bureau était en train de s'étouffer. Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux pendant que la Gryffondor et le jeune Malefoy pouffaient de rire dans leurs coins.

« Le cours est fini ! » S'écria précipitamment le professeur en revenant, encore paniquée pour le chat.

Les adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement et sortir rapidement de la classe.

« Il n'a pas duré longtemps ce cours. » Ricana un Draco souriant.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

« Adorable journée, n'est-ce pas ? Alone, pourrais-tu être dans la salle commune ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

La jeune chanteuse acquiesça rapidement et prit la main de Draco pour se diriger vers la salle des maraudeurs. Pendant les vacances, Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas mis cette pièce dans la carte des maraudeurs puisque c'était leur quartier général, mais qu'il l'avait ajouté sur celle de l'adolescente. Elle eu un sourire en voyant son amoureux appeler son parrain et elle se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur.

_« Ma journée s'annonce fabuleuse...Je suis ironique…Enfin, pas totalement. Vous devez l'avoir vu à la télévision, mais plusieurs criminels se sont enfuit d'une prison pas très loin de Londres. Je m'inquiète un peu, puisqu'ils sont vraiment dangereux et qu'ils ont tous été liés à la mort de mes parents. Vous ne savez peut-être pas grand-chose sur moi et ma famille, mais mes parents ont été tués par une espèce de groupe terroriste. Je ne suis malheureusement pas la seule à avoir été affectée par ces personnes. Je connais personnellement des amis qui ont perdu un proche par leur faute. Une fille que je connais était présente quand ils ont tués ses parents, mais par chance, elle a survécue. Enfin bon, changeons de sujet maintenant, depuis le début de l'année, nous avons un professeur totalement incompétent qui ne nous enseigne rien du tout et nous fait juste lire. Ce matin, j'avais un cours avec elle et plusieurs plaisanteries ont été faites sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. J'ai été plutôt contente de voir sa réaction et j'avoue que j'espère pouvoir revoir une scène pareil bientôt, puisque ses cours ne font qu'endormir les élèves qui ne peuvent que lire les chapitres d'un livre sans rien faire d'autre. Par contre, sinon j'ai entendu parler d'un groupe d'étude qui semble plutôt bien et qui pourra nous aider à passer nos examens à la fin de l'année. J'ai aussi parlée avec mon directeur de tournée et cet été l'Europe entière pourra voir mon spectacle qui comprend quelques nouvelles chansons. » _

« Le prochain cours va bientôt commencer. » Lui dit Draco en lui embrassant l'épaule.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et referma son ordinateur.

« Alors, quoi de neuf avec Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant face à l'amitié naissante entre les deux hommes.

« Il a bien apprécié ce que nous avons fait ce matin et m'a proposé d'autre idée pour les prochaines fois. » Répondit-il en riant.

La jeune Potter roula des yeux, reconnaissant l'éternel farceur qu'était son parrain. Elle donna un petit baiser à Draco avant de se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose. Plusieurs Serdaigle parlaient avec les Gryffondor en demandant ce qu'il c'était passé en DCFM. Étrangement, le professeur McGonagall sembla totalement joyeuse pendant le cours et donna plusieurs points aux deux maisons.

« Wow, elle est géniale cette pièce ! » S'écria Alone en entrant avec Hermione et Ron dans la salle sur demande.

« Neville l'a trouvé quand on cherchait une salle alors maintenant nous l'utilisons. » Lui dit Ron en se grattant la tête avec un sourire.

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement et observa la liste que la préfète avait fait des sortilèges apprit pour l'instant.

« La plupart des élèves ne connaissent pas les sortilèges de bases pour ce défendre. » Avoua Hermione en soupirant.

« Avec les professeurs que nous avons eu, je crois que c'est quelque peu normal. Enfin bon, c'est bien que tu leurs ai montrés le sortilège de désarmement en premier. »

Alone salua les personnes qui venaient d'entrer et les observa commencer à pratiquer en attendant les autres. L'adolescente se dirigea vers deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui semblaient avoir de la difficulté.

« Vous ne faites pas très bien le mouvement, regardez-moi le faire. » Dit-elle avant de faire signe à Neville de se placer plus loin devant elle.

La plupart des personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent pour observer le mouvement qu'elle faisait avec sa baguette. Dès que le sortilège fut lancé la baguette du Gryffondor lui sauta des mains.

« Comme ça ? » Demanda une jeune Serdaigle timidement.

Alone refit encore une fois le mouvement demandé et ils recommencèrent les essaies.

« Ceux qui ont réussit le sortilège plusieurs fois, venez me rejoindre. » S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione lui envoya un clin d'œil quand l'adolescente lui jeta un regard.

« Les détraqueurs sont un problème de taille et le seul moyen que je connaisse pour les repousser est le Patronus. Vous devez penser à un moment de bonheur intense et prononcer la formule Spero Patronum. Vous ne réussirez probablement pas du premier coup, mais si une brume blanche sort de votre baguette, c'est que vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Si rien ne fonctionne, ne découragez pas et choisissez un souvenir encore plus heureux. » Dit-elle avant de montrer les mouvements de baguette à faire.

Après avoir acceptée de prendre en charge les cours, la jeune Potter se dirigea en souriant vers les cachots pour rejoindre Draco. Dans ses pensés, elle sortit son portable et appela son oncle Vernon pour lui demander un truc.

« Hello oncle Vernon ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

« Hey ! Alors, comment vont les cours ? » Questionna-il rapidement.

« La plupart des cours sont bien, mais avec la femme qui fait la loi dans l'école, j'aurais bien envie de faire plaisir aux élèves. »

« Et te relaxer par la même occasion ? » Répondit-il en riant.

« Exactement ! Tu pourrais écrire au directeur pour que je fasse une soirée pyjama ? » Demanda la jeune fille en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.

« Je lui écris de ce pas, je t'appel quand j'aurai la réponse. Soit dit en passant, nous avons reçu beaucoup de hiboux pour des publicités, Casimir devrait bientôt t'arriver avec toutes les info. » Lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Alone salua Blaise Zabini, avant d'embrasser Draco. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soupirant.

« Cette année est une des plus difficiles que nous ayons eu. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Avec les BUSE, Umbrige qui semble nous avoir enlevé tout ce qui était sympa à l'école et tout le reste, je te comprend. » Lui assura le blond en souriant.

« Dit Alone… Comment tu fais pour rester toi-même malgré tout ? » Demanda Blaise.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur le sien. Après quelques secondes à l'observer silencieusement, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu veux dire, entre Alone Potter qui est trainée dans la boue par le ministère et la plupart des élèves et Camsi qui est adorée de tous ? » Répliqua-t-elle toujours souriante.

Le Serpentard répondit à son sourire et acquiesça.

« J'aurais du me douter que tu comprendrais, mais bon ce n'est pas très grave. En faite… je n'en sais rien. Quand être Potter devient trop difficile, je me tourne vers Camsi. Par contre, en étant la même personne, je réussi quelques peu à passer mon message. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« En ce moment, ils écoutent plus la chanteuse… » Ajouta Draco qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

La sonnerie du portable de l'adolescente sonna et elle sursauta avant de pouffer de rire et de répondre.

« Il a déjà répondu ? » Demanda-t-elle sans saluer son oncle.

« Oui ! J'ai l'impression qu'il était déjà au courant que tu voulais faire ça. Il accepte, samedi, tu auras la grande salle à toi pour toute la soirée jusqu'au lendemain matin. Par contre, il te veut dans son bureau avant pour discuter avec toi. » Répondit l'homme en riant.

Alone le remercia et lança un regard à ses deux amis.

« Je crois que les filles de Poudlard vont être heureuses d'avoir une soirée repos avec miss Camsi Noname. » Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et les gars eux ? » Répliqua Blaise avec une moue boudeuse.

La Gryffondor pouffa de rire et lui tira la langue.

« Je verrai ! Par contre, j'avoue que je ne vous vois pas trop à un party pyjama. » Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire encore plus.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune Potter se décida à se rendre voir Dumbledore.

« Nutella ! » Dit-elle à la gargouille avant de monter les escaliers.

Elle entra dans le bureau quand le directeur lui répondit et il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir bientôt. » Dit-il en appuyant ses bras sur son bureau.

« Vous savez ? »

« En effet, je sais. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser toute ton enfance chez les Dursley sans m'occuper de toi ? J'ai assisté à ta première prestation à la télévision et j'ai toujours suivi tes exploits.» Répondit-il en gardant son sourire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Le vieil homme soupira et tourna son regard vers un tableau vide.

« Alone, tu as le droit d'avoir tes petits secrets. Je m'étais dit que tu viendrais me voir quand tu serais prête à m'en parler, ou quand tu trouverais que je serais digne de confiance. » Répondit-il avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers un pan de mur qui était recouvert d'un long rideau de la couleur des Gryffondor et il tira dessus pour lui montrer le mur. Sur toute la hauteur, il y avait des photos de Camsi, ses deux disques étaient aussi collés sur celui-ci et plusieurs articles de journaux étaient avec le reste. L'adolescente ouvrit grand la bouche surprise et pouffa de rire.

« Merci, monsieur. » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore acquiesça les yeux pétillants et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Maintenant, parlons de ta soirée pyjama. J'avais pensée te laisser la grande salle où nous feront des changements de décoration. Ensuite comme c'est une soirée pyjama, il y aura un sortilège aux portes de la Grande Salle qui fera que des pyjamas se métamorphosera sur les personnes qui n'en auront pas mis. »

La jeune fille écouta rapidement tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour la soirée suivante et acquiesça pour lui montrer son accord.

« Je serai moi-même présent pour superviser. Le professeur McGonagall pourrait m'assister et au milieu de la soirée, nous permettrons aux garçons de ce joindre à la fête. Le tout ce finira par dormir dans la grande salle. » Termina-t-il toujours souriant.

Alone le remercia encore une fois et le laissa pour aller à ses cours. Elle eu un sourire en voyant que les affiches pour son pyjama party étaient déjà affiché partout dans le château.

« Ce sera génial ! Une soirée fantastique avec une chanteuse ! » S'écria une jeune fille pendant que la Gryffondor attendaient avec Blaise et Draco pour entrer dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il le savait déjà… Je veux dire, Dumbledore sait tout. » Lui dit le jeune Zabini en haussant les épaules après qu'elle leurs ait expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé le matin même.

« C'est vrai, mais j'aurais cru pouvoir lui cacher ça. » Répondit l'adolescente avec un petit sourire.

« Il reste juste a espéré que l'autre taré ne l'apprendra pas. » Ajouta Draco en parlant de Voldemort.

Alone acquiesça en regardant sa montre.

« Je ne comprend pas, elle a près de dix minutes de retard. » Murmura-t-elle en tournant son regard vers ses deux amis.

Fred et George Weasley s'approchèrent d'eux avec un grand sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas appris pour Umbrige ? » Demanda Fred.

« Elle a tellement été victime de mauvais tour qu'elle a annulée son dernier cours. » Continua George.

Les trois autres pouffèrent de rire en entendant ça et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier général des maraudeurs, pour passer la soirée entre amis.

« Qu'est-ce que fait cette pile de papier là ? » Demanda Draco en prenant plusieurs parchemins pour les enlever de sur le divan.

Alone lui fit une grimace et prit les morceaux de parchemin avec un sourire.

« Demande de publicité. » Répondit-elle en observant les fiches.

Blaise lui en prit une des mains et pouffa de rire.

« Publicité d'une potion de beauté. » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

L'adolescente eu une grimace dégoûtée et retourna son attention aux autres demandes.

« Tiens ! Les jumeaux Weasley veulent s'ouvrir un magasin et aimerait que je sois leurs porte-parole si j'aime leurs produits. »

« Et je suis sûr que tu vas accepter » Pouffa le jeune Malefoy.

Alone acquiesça avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

« En plus, nous pourrons utiliser certains de leurs trucs sur Umbrige. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille prit immédiatement une plume et un parchemin pour leur répondre.

_« Chers Messieurs Weasley, ce serait un honneur d'être votre porte-parole. Je vous propose de vous rencontrer ce week-end puisque je serai à Poudlard. Nous pourrons parler des détails à ce moment. Cordialement, Camsi Noname. » _

Après avoir empruntée le hibou de Blaise, elle envoya la lettre et retourna dans ses livres de sortilège de défense pour le prochain cours de l'armée de Dumbledore.

* * *

Comme c'est mon annif, j'ai décidée de vous faire plaisir XD Oui bon, c'est pas vraiment vrai que c'est a cause de mon annif... mais c'est quand meme caaaa Alors, svp laissez moi pleins de Rewiew comme cadeau d'annif :) Et dite moi ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas et ce que vous voyez pour la suite :) J'VOUS AIMES 


	10. Pyjama Party

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_10. Pyjama Party ! _**

Alone eu un grand sourire en voyant la grande salle. Tout était maintenant préparé pour la soirée et l'adolescente observa les énormes coussins qui serviraient de sièges, ainsi que les collations offertes. Pouffant de rire en voyant Dumbledore entrer dans la salle en pyjama, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Je crois que tous est maintenant prêt, n'est-ce pas miss ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune Potter acquiesça vivement, toujours en observant la grande robe avec plusieurs dessins de sucreries.

« Bien ! Nous pouvons donc laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall avec les jeunes filles de Poudlard. » Dit-il les yeux pétillants.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les portes et les ouvrit ensuite. Les adolescentes entrèrent en souriant et en murmurant entre elles. Alone se dirigea au pas de course vers l'avant et se jeta un 'Sonorus' avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis contente de vous voir en si grand nombre ! J'espère vraiment que vous profiterez de cette soirée pour décompresser et vous amusez, parce que c'est bien ce que moi je vais faire. »

Elle leur expliqua le déroulement de la soirée en souriant.

« Ensuite nous ferons un Karaoké et les garçons viendront nous rejoindre pour regarder des films moldus. » Fini-t-elle rapidement.

Les adolescentes chuchotèrent en riant et la jeune chanteuse attendit patiemment.

« Bien, pour commencer je vais vous faire plaisir à toutes et je vais répondre à vos questions. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, sachant que ça leurs feraient plaisir.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous sortez avec Draco Malefoy ? » Demanda une Poufsouffle en rougissant.

Alone pouffa de rire et se laissa tomber sur son coussin.

« Non et je ne crois pas que cela arrivera un jour. Draco est un de mes bons amis, mais il sort avec Alone Potter et je crois que tout va bien entre eux. Pour toutes celles qui ont vu les photos dans les magasines, c'est parce que moi et Big D mon compositeur, nous nous amusons beaucoup sur les tapis rouges et cette fois là, le jeune Malefoy était présent avec nous et nous avons fait encore plus que ce que nous avions prévu. » Expliqua-t-elle toujours en riant.

Une autre jeune fille prit la parole en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai pu lire un des derniers journal que tu as mis sur ton site Internet et j'aimerais savoir si tu es étudiante ici ? Parce que je trouve que le prof incompétent pourrait être le professeur Umbrige. Si ce n'est pas ici, dans quel école vas-tu ?» Dit-elle avant de finir avec un sourire.

« Il y a beaucoup de mystère sur ma vie et je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous aimerais bien plus me connaître, mais certains secrets doivent être gardés. D'après ce que je sais, je pourrais être élève à Beaubâton qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence. Il n'y a pas non plus qu'un seul professeur d'incompétent dans le monde… J'ai beaucoup d'amis moldus ou sorciers et disons qu'ils ne tiennent pas à Camsi, mais bien à celle que je suis derrière ça. Je compte bien à ce que cela continue, donc je suis désolé, mais cette question n'aura pas de réponse. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Plusieurs filles acquiescèrent et elle du répondre à plusieurs autres questions avant de passer à un jeu plus amusant.

« Dans tous les pyjama party de filles, il y a la fameuse discutions sur les maquillages. Vous connaissez de bons sortilèges pour nous éviter la galère ? »

« Il y a le dictamus alyris ! » S'écria Lavender Brown en parlant d'un sortilège de fond de teint.

Alone acquiesça rapidement et écouta les autres propositions. Les coiffures furent aussi abordés avant qu'ils ne jouent à 'Fait moi un dessin'. Rapidement, la soirée se passa avec plusieurs rires et batailles d'oreillers.

« Vous savez qu'il y a d'autres chansons que les miennes, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la jeune chanteuse en riant après que trois personnes soit venues chanter à l'avant.

Elle sursauta en sentant Draco lui prendre le bras, pendant que Ginny Weasley chantait. La jeune Potter tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de pouffer de rire en voyant le professeur Snape qui jetait des regards meurtriers à Dumbledore.

« Par Salazar ! Tu as vu les canards sur son pyjama ? » Murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son petit ami, toujours en riant.

Lui et Blaise se tournèrent immédiatement vers le maître de Potion, avant d'éclater de rire. Alone reprit le micro, que Ginny lui tendait, avec un regard amusé.

« Je ne peux pas manquer l'occasion de féliciter le directeur de Serpentard pour son fabuleux pyjama. Vous savez que les petits canard jaune vous vont très bien ?» Dit-elle avant de lui faire une légère révérence en éclatant de rire.

Plusieurs rires se firent entendre dans la salle, avant qu'elle ne chante une dernière chanson, sous le regard froid de Snape.

We don't have to paint by numbers

(Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire de la peinture à numéro)

Let our voice come out from under

(Laissons nos voix sortir de l'intérieur)

Feel the thunder

(En sentant l'orage)

It's time to lose control

(C'est le temps de perdre le contrôle)

Start pumpin up the party now

(Commençons le party immédiatement)

Voyant qu'une bataille d'oreillers avait débutée, Alone en prit un à son tour et le balança sur Blaise qui répliqua rapidement. En riant, elle le renvoya vers Draco qui se pencha et c'est le directeur des Serpentard le reçu en plein visage. L'adolescente ouvrit grand la bouche et s'avança vers lui pour s'excuser.

« Je vous jure que je vous ferez regretter votre soirée d'amusement à mon égards. » Lui dit-il avant de lui lancer le coussin au visage.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner vers ses amis. En riant, elle fit apparaître un écran de cinéma sur le mur de la grande salle et demanda le silence.

« Le reste de la soirée sera des films moldus. Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les moldus ou ne connaissent pas les films, je vous propose donc à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas rester de quitter la grande salle pour vos salles communes. Sinon, les films proposés sont 'Amies envers et contre tout.' qui est le film dans lequel j'ai jouée cette été, 'Ce que fille veut' qui raconte l'histoire d'une adolescente qui traverse l'océan pour retrouver son père qui est Lord, ou encore le premier film de Star Wars qui est plus un film de garçon. »

La plupart des garçons votèrent pour Star Wars et finalement ce fut le film qu'elle avait tournée qui sortit vainqueur avec seulement quelques voix de plus. Après avoir démarré le film, Alone se laissa tomber aux côtés de Blaise et Draco.

« C'est pas juste, maintenant toute l'école te verra en sous vêtements ! » Murmura-t-il en boudant.

La jeune fille rougit en le réalisant, mais pouffa de rire en voyant le regard rieur de l'autre Serpentard.

« J'ai bien hâte de voir ça » Répondit le jeune Zabini en tapant dans ses mains.

Au moment tant attendu, l'adolescente détourna son regard vers le buffet pour éviter de voir les élèves l'observer. Elle rougit en voyant le regard amusé de Severus Snape et se promit de ne plus jamais être seul avec lui, puisqu'elle savait qu'il s'amuserait à le lui rappeler pendant longtemps. Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien et les adolescents purent même regarder le premier film de Star Wars, avant de se coucher dans les sacs de couchage posés dans la salle. Alone remercia mentalement Dumbledore de lui avoir mis le sortilège de changement au lieu de la potion, potion qu'elle aurait déjà du reprendre. Elle eu un grand rire en voyant que tout le monde se battait pour être couché près d'elle. Les gagnants furent Fred et George Weasley, et ses deux amis Serpentard se couchèrent le plus près possible.

En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune Potter pu voir les deux rouquins en train de comploter en murmurant et elle s'étira avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Bon matin à vous deux » Dit-elle en mordant dans un croissant qu'elle venait de prendre dans le buffet du petit déjeuné.

« Bonjour ! Nous étions justement… » Commença un des jumeaux.

« En train de planifier ce que nous allions te dire pour les annonces. » Termina l'autre garçon en souriant.

Alone pouffa de rire en les voyant faire et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« C'est déjà bien d'avoir des produits à vendre et une porte-parole, mais est-ce que vous avez un local pour faire un futur magasin ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« Nous avons trouvé un joli local sur le chemin de traverse… »

« Grâce aux gallions que nous a donnée Alone Potter… »

« Et disons que nous n'aimons pas vraiment Poudlard cette année. »

« Alors, nous pensions quitter dès que possible pour vendre nos produits sur le chemin de traverse. »

La jeune Potter les observa tour à tour et acquiesça lentement.

« Bien… Voyons quels produits je pourrais faire la promotion alors. » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Fred lui tendit une boite contenant des feux d'artifices.

« Nous avons terminés ces feux d'artifices dernièrement et nous comptons les essayer sur Umbrige avant de les mettres en vente, mais je crois que faire des photos avec les feux en fond serait bien. »

« Sinon, il y a aussi les chapeaux de métamorphose. Chacun te donne une tête différente, changeant tes cheveux, tes yeux et tout le reste. Nous pensions en faire pour ressembler à des personnages connus. » Ajouta George, avant de mettre lui-même un chapeau sur la tête.

Alone pouffa de rire en voyant une copie conforme d'elle en Camsi, en train de la fixer avec un sourire.

« Très bien ! Excellent même ! Vous avez d'autre personne que moi ? » S'écria-t-elle en souriant.

« Nous avons Fudge…Dumbledore… » Commença un des jumeaux.

« Alone Potter…Snape… Ou encore des artistes sorciers et moldus. » Termina l'autre rouquin.

La jeune fille acquiesça à nouveau et leurs proposa de prendre des photos dès qu'ils le voudraient.

« Il y a Colin Creevey, un jeune Gryffondor, qui est un excellent photographe. »

« Il sera heureux de voir ses photos mis partout et ça lui fera de la publicité en même temps. » Expliqua Fred en lui pointant le jeune Colin qui était en train de rigoler avec des amis.

L'adolescente leur fit un sourire et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor.

« Dit Colin, est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi pour disons peut-être une heure ou deux ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le jeune homme acquiesça rapidement et les suivit hors de la salle, pour la séance de photo improvisée. En chemin, Alone croisa Draco et Blaise et elle fit signe au blond qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

« Bien ! Quand les photos seront développées, donnez en une copie de ceux choisis à Dumbledore. Il saura où me les envoyer. » Dit-elle quand tout fut fini.

Elle repartit en souriant, tout en tenant dans ses mains plusieurs échantillons, rapetissé, de chaque produits des Weasley. Elle remit un chapeau rose à sa forme normale avant de le poser sur sa tête et d'avancer vers Draco et Blaise, qui l'attendaient à la porte d'entrée.

« Hum hum ! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et eurent un regard surpris en voyant le corps de la chanteuse, avec la tête du professeur Umbrige.

« Houla, c'est les jumeaux qui t'ont donnés ça ? Il faudrait que tout le monde s'en procure un pour se moquer pendant les cours. » S'écria Blaise avant d'éclater de rire.

« Justement, demain chaque élèves allant de la cinquième année, jusqu'à la septième, recevront un de ses merveilleux chapeaux de métamorphose. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je me demande si elle réussira à enseigner à plusieurs copies d'elle-même. » Répliqua Draco en pouffant de rire.

Alone eu un grand sourire en voyant justement Umbrige qui les fixaient, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Elle doit croire devenir folle » Ricana l'adolescente en leurs pointant le professeur.

Dès que l'horrible femme ferma les yeux, la jeune Potter enleva rapidement le chapeau et reprit son visage de Camsi. Leur professeur fronça les sourcils et monta rapidement les escaliers de pierre. Avec un clin d'œil, la chanteuse entra à nouveau dans la grande salle pour rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, qui devait clore officiellement le pyjama party.

Dans la journée, la jeune Potter retourna dans la salle sur demande, puisqu'un autre cours devait être fait. Malheureusement, en plein milieu du cours, Dobby arriva pour les prévenir que le professeur Umbrige arrivait avec plusieurs élèves pour les arrêter. Les adolescents sortirent presque à toute vitesse, mais Alone se fit prendre, ainsi que Hermione et deux autres élèves.

« L'armée de Dumbledore ! Vous voyez monsieur le ministre ! » S'écria le crapaud qui leurs servaient de professeur en suivant Cornelius Fudge vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Voyant les accusations portées contre le directeur, la Gryffondor voulu prendre sa défense, mais il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« J'ai en effet construit une armée… »

Le ministre décida de l'emmener à Azkaban, mais Albus ne se laissa pas faire et disparu en prenant Fumseck par la queue, dans un éclat rouge.

Visiblement, j'aimerais bien que mon annif arrive a tous les jours... quoi que pour cette fic j'ai pas recu beaucoup de rewiew :/ Happy B-day to July Reed... c'est pour elle que je poste le chapitre vais tenter de faire l'autre histoire maintenant ¬¬ Compliquez poster avec cette Wifi xD


	11. Départ des jumeaux et vision

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_11. Départ des jumeaux et vision _**

La semaine qui suivit le départ de Dumbledore, fut mouvementée pour tous les élèves, en particulier pour Alone Potter. La fatigue se faisait sentir chez la jeune chanteuse et son moral était au plus bas. Toutes les nuits, elle avait commencée à rêver à une espèce de porte qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à franchir. Draco resta même bouche bée quand elle eu un accès de colère et que ses yeux tournèrent au rouge.

« Fini ! » Murmura-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement après avoir fini la potion demandée dans le cours.

Elle observa quelques secondes les autres élèves continuer la potion et elle appuya sa tête contre ses mains, dans l'espoir de se reposer quelques peu. Elle tomba finalement endormit et sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir le dos. Alone venait de passer la porte qu'elle voyait toujours en rêve et elle était en train de voir Voldemort torturer Sirius pour qu'il lui donne une prophétie. Sentant une main sur son épaule, l'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux et chercha sa respiration, qu'elle ne réussissait pas à contrôler. La jeune Potter leva son visage empli de larme de panique vers le professeur Snape qui l'a regardait surpris. Il l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la classe après avoir demander à Draco de bien surveiller que tout le monde aurait fini sa potion avant de quitter.

« Paddy ! Il a Paddy ! » S'écria-t-elle entre deux respirations trop rapide.

Voyant que la jeune fille était en train de s'étouffer par manque d'oxygène, le maître de potion sortit une fiole de ses robes et le lui fit boire lentement. Elle sembla quelques peu se calmer, mais voulu s'élancer vers la sortie pour aller aider son parrain.

« Alone, reste calme et explique moi ce qu'il c'est passé ! » Lui dit Severus du ton le plus calme et gentil qu'il pu.

« Je… Voldemort… Il a Sirius… Il va le tuer ! »

Le directeur de Serpentard fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à toutes vitesses.

« Tu as un moyen de vérifier qu'il va bien ? Les cheminés sont tous surveillés. » Dit-il lentement en se grattant la tête.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et prit son portable dans ses poches et appela immédiatement le téléphone de Sirius.

« Salut Alone ! » Répondit-il en entendant la sonnerie.

« Paddy… » Murmura l'adolescente en pleurant de soulagement.

Severus lui prit le portable des mains et commença à parler avec Sirius de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand il eu fini, il fit signe à la jeune Potter de le suivre et l'entraîna dans son bureau.

« Nous aurions du faire ceci bien avant, mais Dumbledore avait pu limité les dégâts. Maintenant qu'il est partit, le seigneur des ténèbres peut t'envoyer des visions. »

Il sortit une pensine et déposa quelques souvenirs dedans avant de se tourner vers la Gryffondor qui était assit et qui essuyait ses yeux.

« Je vais vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit, pour éviter que d'autres visions du genre ce reproduisent. » Dit-il en reprenant son ton professionnel.

La jeune fille rougit en voyant comment elle avait agit et acquiesça rapidement.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu essais de faire le vide dans ton esprit. C'est plutôt difficile au début, mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, imagines toi des pièces où tu rangeras tes pensés. » Lui dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

Alone ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide. À chaque fois qu'elle croyait y arriver, une pensée la déstabilisait. Après quelques minutes, elle poussa un soupir et se mit à imaginer des pièces où elle enferma ses pensés.

« Tu peux mettre un mot de passe qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'il y a comme pensés dans la salle. Ainsi, ce sera plus difficile pour une personne extérieure de faire de la légilimencie. » Chuchota-t-il lentement pour ne pas trop la distraire.

Elle acquiesça rapidement, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Quand elle les ouvrit, l'adolescente resta surprise de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son professeur. Aussitôt l'homme reprit son air froid et hocha la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais entrer dans ton esprit et tu dois tenter de me repousser avec tout ce que tu penses qu'il serait bon. » Dit-il avant de pointer sa baguette magique vers l'adolescente.

Alone sentit une autre présence dans son esprit avant que les images commencent à défiler. Elle tenta de les ignorer et localisa l'intrus, avant de faire apparaître beaucoup de brouillard dense dans sa tête, empêchant le professeur Snape de regarder les souvenirs.

« Bien jouée ! » Lui dit-il en ressortant de sa tête. « Je pouvais encore apercevoir un peu tes souvenirs, mais très peu. Maintenant, tu ne dois pas juste trouver un moyen de m'empêcher de voir, mais aussi un moyen de me faire sortir. »

L'adolescente acquiesça, mais ne réussit pas les nombreux essais qu'ils firent. Encore plus épuisée qu'au début, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en fermant les yeux.

« Dans les jours qui suit, classe tes souvenirs dans des pièces et cherche un moyen de me faire sortir de ton esprit pour la prochaine fois. Je veux qu'à tous les mardi et jeudi nous nous voyons pour arranger ce nouveau problème. » S'écria-t-il en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Alone le remercia et quitta la pièce en pensant au fait que son professeur était devenu vraiment plus gentil avec elle depuis un moment. Dès que Draco l'a vit entrer dans la grande salle, il se précipita vers elle, bientôt suivi de Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? » Demanda le jeune Malefoy inquiet.

« Après le dîner. » Répondit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser, de saluer l'autre Serpentard de la tête et de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Ron et Hermione et soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je suis totalement épuisée. » Leurs dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Cette Umbrige est encore pire qu'habituellement. » Grogna Ron en regardant le professeur avec dégoût.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Hermione. » Dit-elle dès qu'elle remarqua le regard interrogatif de la Gryffondor.

La jeune Granger acquiesça et continua son repas sans aborder le sujet du cours de potion. Alone observa les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient bien s'amuser et qui se levèrent rapidement pour quitter la grande salle. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais continua son repas en discutant avec d'autre Gryffondor. En finissant son dessert, elle fit signe à Draco et Blaise de la rejoindre et s'excusa auprès de ses amis, avant de quitter la salle.

« J'ai eu une drôle de vision où Voldemort torturait mon parrain. » Leurs dit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle des maraudeurs.

« Elle était vraie ? » Demanda rapidement Draco, qui s'était attaché à l'homme.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Voldemort m'a envoyer ça pour me faire du mal et pour que j'aille à l'endroit où ils étaient dans ma vision. Snape a commencé à me montrer comment fermer mon esprit. » Expliqua-t-elle avant de donner le mot de passe.

Elle eu un petit sourire en voyant les poster de publicité des produits Weasley et se coucha sur un des divans.

« Au moins, si tu sais comment régler le problème, c'est déjà mieux. » S'écria Blaise les sourcils froncés.

« Par contre, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup dormir et on dirait que tu es à bout de nerf. » Ajouta le jeune Malefoy avec une grimace.

Son ami approuva rapidement et laissa passer un soupir.

« Je crois que ce que m'apprend Snape règlera ce problème aussi. Quand j'arrivais à dormir, je ressentais les émotions de Voldemort et j'avoue que ça n'apporte pas de sommeil réparateur. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Draco allait ajouter quelque chose quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans les couloirs. Aussitôt, les adolescents sortirent de la pièce pour voir plusieurs feux d'artifice voler partout dans le corridor. Ils pouffèrent de rire en voyant le concierge tenter de les éteindre avec un balai, qui prit aussitôt feu.

« Les jumeaux sont derrière tout ça. » Murmura la jeune fille en évitant les feux d'artifice qui passa près d'eux.

« On doit trouver Umbrige ! D'après ce que tu nous as dit, elle ne pourra pas les faire exploser. » S'écria Draco en riant.

« J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction » Ajouta Blaise avant de se mettre à courir.

Les trois jeunes s'arrêtèrent à un tournant et haussèrent un sourcil moqueusement.

« Ça vient aussi des jumeaux cet espèce de marais ? » Demanda le jeune Malefoy amusé.

« Probablement » Répondit Alone avant de prendre un autre chemin et de se rendre dans le Hall d'entrée.

Une foule était justement déjà présente dans le Hall et la jeune Potter remarqua les jumeaux qui volait sur leurs balais, tout en lançant des parchemins.

« Venez acheter nos produit sur le chemin de traverse ! » Hurla un des rouquins.

« Et utilisez les sur cet affreux crapaud ! » Termina son frère.

Ils saluèrent la foule avant que Fred ordonne à Peeves de faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Umbrige. La jeune Potter les regarda partir, tout en prenant une des publicités. Elle éclata de rire en voyant que c'était une photo qu'elle avait faite en délirant.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils mettraient cette photo en publicité ! Ils ne me l'ont pas montré avec les autres pub.» Dit-elle en riant.

Pendant toute la journée, ils purent voir des feux d'artifices rebelles entrer dans les salles de cours et les professeurs s'amusèrent à faire venir la nouvelle directrice pour qu'elle règle le problème.

« Je ne croyais pas être assez compétente pour les faire partir. » Lui dit McGonagall les yeux pétillants.

Les problèmes semblèrent affluer pour la nouvelle directrice et quelques semaines plus tard, elle du être envoyée à Ste-Mangouste puisqu'elle était sujette à de nombreuse hallucination et qu'elle avait tentée de faire renvoyer la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Il fallait bien avouer que les élèves faisait tout leurs possibles pour la rendre dingue et il réussissait plutôt bien. Le comble avait été quand elle avait voulu jeter un Doloris à un élève.

Alone avait continuée ses cours privés avec Severus Snape pour fermer son esprit. Etonnamment, elle avait rapidement compris ce qu'elle devait faire et elle réussissait à empêcher les intrus à voir ses souvenirs et pensés. Le professeur de potion avait été surpris de recevoir une brique par la tête, pendant qu'il tentait de regarder les souvenirs de l'adolescente.

« C'est douloureux ! » S'écria-t-il avec un regard neutre.

La jeune Potter éclata de rire en l'entendant se plaindre avec un visage sans émotion.

« Au début j'avais essayée de faire un mur de brique pour protéger mes souvenirs, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors, maintenant j'utilise les briques restantes pour assommer les intrus. » Expliqua-t-elle pendant qu'il prenait une potion anti-douleur puisqu'il avait un horrible mal de tête.

« Excellente idée ! » Approuva-t-il avant de terminer le cours.

Il discutèrent un petit moment et Alone pu voir les changements chez son professeur. En cours, il restait toujours le même, mais le reste du temps, il laissait quelques peu tomber le masque de froideur qu'il portait toujours.

« Bonne soirée professeur. » Lui dit-elle en souriant avant de quitter le bureau.

Étant près de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle s'y dirigea rapidement et sauta presque dans les bras de Draco en le voyant en train de discuter avec Blaise et Pansy.

« J'ai entendu dire que Camsi chanteras au ministère pendant l'été ! » S'écria Pansy, pendant que Blaise jetait un regard amusé à la Gryffondor.

« Mais c'est géniale ça ! Tu prendras des photos pour moi Pansy ? » Demanda Alone avec un sourire.

La brune acquiesça rapidement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de partir avec le jeune Zabini. Les deux jeunes filles avaient eues une grande conversation au début du mois et elles en étaient venues à une trêve entres elles. Pansy avait laissée tombée la course au Draco en voyant que le blond planifiait de se fiancer avec la jeune Potter à l'anniversaire de cette dernière.

« En parlant de cette été, je ne pourrai pas être avec toi tout le temps. » S'écria Draco en la tirant pour qu'elle s'assoit sur lui.

« Je sais ! J'ai reçu une lettre plutôt étrange de ton père qui me disait que je lui avais fait réalisé des trucs et qu'il voulait passé du temps avec toi cet été. » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je crois qu'il a vraiment réalisée des choses. De toute façon, je compte bien avoir une autre grande discutions avec lui. »

L'adolescente pouffa de rire et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amoureux.

« Dudley m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Je dois rencontrer la reine d'Angleterre quelques jours avant mon anniversaire. Je vais chanter dans un bal qu'elle donne cet été en l'honneur de ses petits-enfants. » Dit-elle en fermant ses yeux.

Draco eu un grand sourire et lui embrassa le côté de la tête sans parler, voyant qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !!! Je suis vraiment de retour maintenant que j'ai le net ! Comme je suis super contente, je vous donne ce chapitre Ensuite, je vais tenter de me donner une journée fixe pour vous donner le chapitre :) J'avoue que je ne suis pas douée dans ces trucs de journée, mais bon comme les chapitres sont deja fait (J'ai en fait plus de 30 chapitres... l'histoire fait pour l'instant 250 pages et ce n'est pas encore fini... Quoi que j'ai déjà écrit l'avant dernier chapitre loool.. Je me sens étrange quand je relis les chapitres avant de vous les poster, parce qu'il c'est maintenant tellement passé de chose avec cette jeune Alone Potter que j'ai vraiment hate que vous les découvriez ! Je vous aimes tous et laissez moi des rewiews


	12. L'horreur d'une nuit

Double Vie

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_** Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

**_Dislamer :_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_12. L'horreur d'une soirée _**

En entendant la voix du professeur McGonagall, Alone reposa son crayon en soupirant. Elle venait de terminer le dernier examen de l'année et la jeune Potter espérait bien avoir eu de bonne note. Le professeur fit revenir les parchemins avec un sortilège d'attraction et l'adolescente rangea ses choses avant de quitter la salle. La Gryffondor fit un sourire à Draco, qui était appuyé sur le mur de pierre et l'attendait. Il l'entraîna vers le lac et se laissa tomber sur une roche.

« Tu es prête pour le bal du ministère ? » Demanda le blond en sortant la Gazette du matin même.

« Je suis prête en effet ! Mon oncle et ma tante sont encore un peu septiques à l'idée de venir, mais Dudley espère qu'il y aura d'autre truc aussi bon que la bière au beurre. » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Le jeune Malefoy eu un sourire et déchira la nouvelle publicité de Camsi dans le journal.

« Il n'y a jamais assez de rire dans ce monde » Murmura l'adolescente en lisant ce qui était écrit sur la photo.

Elle se rappelait cette publicité. Fred avait mis un chapeau de métamorphose et deux Camsi se battaient avec des fausses baguettes. Une des deux chanteuses fit de petits sauts, heureuse d'avoir coupée le bec du perroquet de l'autre Camsi.

« Ils ont beaucoup de travail, je trouve ça génial ! » S'écria Draco en riant.

La jeune Potter approuva avant de l'embrasser.

« Je vais aller faire mes valises, puisque nous partons demain. » Dit-elle avant de se diriger presque à la course vers sa salle commune.

En entrant dans le château, elle sentit une main la retenir et elle se tourna surprise vers la personne qui la retenait.

« Professeur Snape ? »

L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Alone fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules avant de le suivre en silence. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observa le directeur de Serpentard.

« Je vous conseil d'annuler votre concert à la soirée du ministère. » Dit-il en la fixant.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et resta silencieuse.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres veut faire une attaque, puisqu'il sait que vous serez présente. »

La jeune Potter ouvrit grand les yeux, visiblement surprise.

« Il ne sait pas que vous êtes Camsi, mais il a apprit que le jeune Malefoy sortait avec vous et que vous étiez toujours ensemble. Comme ce dernier sera présent, il en a déduit que vous serez là aussi. »

« Vous pensez que cela a rapport avec la vision que j'ai eu ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Malheureusement oui. Il y a quelque chose qu'il recherche dans le ministère et vous semblez être la seule à pouvoir le prendre. » Répondit l'homme en noir.

Alone soupira et se gratta le front.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dire au ministre, excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne ferai finalement pas de concert parce que Voldemort veut attaquer le ministère ? »

« Vous ne direz rien. » S'écria la voix de Dumbledore.

Les deux personnes regardèrent la porte où venait d'entrer le directeur de Poudlard.

« Le ministre ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort. J'ai aussi tenté de faire changer la réception d'endroit grâce aux personnes de l'ordre, mais rien n'a fonctionné. J'ai fait en sorte que très peu d'élèves et d'autre personnes qui ne travaille pas au ministère puissent y entrer demain soir. Tous les membres de l'ordre surveillerons et vous protégerons. Les aurors qui sont dans l'ordre ont donnés le mot aux autres et la sécurité sera totalement renforcée. » Dit-il rapidement.

« Je dois donc agir comme d'habitude ? » Demanda Alone en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avertit Draco, puisqu'il restera probablement avec toi. Ne laisse pas les Dursley venir au ministère et met-toi en tête tous les sortilèges qui te serait utile. Je ferai tout pour ne pas qu'il t'attaque, mais prépare toi à te servir de la magie s'il le faut. » Répondit Dumbledore.

« Monsieur, sous votre respect, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser y aller ! » S'écria soudainement Severus, qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

La Gryffondor tourna son regard vers lui en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Nous savons qu'il y aura probablement une attaque, elle doit annuler son concert ! » Continua-t-il froidement.

Le directeur soupira lentement et fixa le mur.

« C'est son choix Severus. »

Il se tourna finalement vers la chanteuse.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, nous mettrons quelqu'un d'autre en Camsi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant aux conséquences. Si elle n'y allait pas, plusieurs personnes seraient en danger, mais si elle y allait, ils seraient aussi en danger.

« Si Voldemort attaque, je veux me battre ! » Répondit-elle finalement.

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire triste et Snape se leva d'un bond.

« Si vous en êtes sur…. » Commença-t-il froidement.

Il leur fit signe de quitter son bureau.

« Je refuse d'en entendre plus. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Alone lui jeta un regard désolé avant de partir rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir pour faire ses valises. Pendant qu'elle mettait le tout dans ses valises, l'adolescente repensa aux conséquences et se dépêcha pour rejoindre Draco.

« On a un problème » S'écria-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner hors de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Blaise et Pansy les suivirent de loin et ils se laissèrent tous tomber sur un fauteuil dans la salle des maraudeurs. Voyant que Pansy venait aussi, Alone avait jetée un sortilège de rangement pour cacher tout ce qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'elle était Camsi Noname.

« Voldemort veut attaquer le ministère demain soir. » Dit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Mais c'est pendant la soirée de Camsi ! » S'écria Pansy choquée.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco ferma les yeux, comprenant par lui-même ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Je vais me battre. » Répondit-t-elle en fixant son regard sur son ami.

« Je vais faire pareil. » S'écria rapidement le jeune Malefoy.

« Nous aussi ! » Ajoutèrent les deux autres.

Alone se leva et se mit à marcher en rond.

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés ! » Dit-elle lentement.

« 'Lone, c'est notre choix et pas le tiens. » Murmura Blaise avec un petit sourire triste.

« De toute façon, tu sais que je resterai avec toi, alors autant me battre. » Ajouta Draco fermement.

Pendant un moment l'adolescente tenta de les convaincre de faire autrement et de rester en sécurité, mais rien ne les fit changer d'idée. Pendant la soirée, elle aurait voulu reparler avec Dumbledore, mais comme celui-ci était encore en cavale, ce n'était pas possible. Elle se tourna donc vers Sirius, qui lui remonta le moral du mieux qu'il le pu.

« Je viens te chercher demain matin, poussinette. » Dit-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Le reste de sa soirée fut passé dans la bibliothèque où Draco, Pansy, Blaise et elle, firent une liste de tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient.

« Alerte à l'intrus, Gryffondor à l'horizon. » Murmura Blaise avec un sourire.

Alone leva la tête et salua Ron et Hermione qui s'approchaient d'eux. Depuis, les cours de l'AD, ils étaient redevenus en bon terme.

« Tenez. » S'écria la jeune Granger en leur donnant une liste des sortilèges qu'elle avait appris.

Les Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils en voyant qu'elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure, alors j'ai préparé ma propre liste. Si vous avez le temps d'apprendre d'autres sortilèges, je peux vous aider. »

Draco lui fit un sourire de remerciement et elle et Ron s'assirent avec eux. Ils discutèrent des sortilèges qui pourraient le plus les aider et Alone et Ron allèrent voler des potions de soins dans l'infirmerie.

« Nous avons le tout. Nous devrions peut-être aller dormir puisque demain s'annonce être une journée plutôt mouvementée. »

Tôt le lendemain matin, elle se sentit secouer par quelqu'un et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sirius qui faisait léviter ses valises.

« Dépêches-toi, nous devons partir ! » Murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves.

Draco arriva au pas de course juste avant qu'ils ne passent les portes du château. Le blond fit un signe de la tête à l'homme et embrassa sa petite amie.

« Les élèves vont partir dans quelques heures, mais j'ai eu le droit de vous emmener plus tôt. Nous allons directement au ministère pour la pratique. » Leur dit l'animagus avant de faire disparaître leurs bagages.

Alone et le Serpentard acquiescèrent et Sirius fit les changements sur sa filleule avant qu'ils ne prennent le portoloin. Ils apparurent dans le hall du ministère et Sirius les entraîna vers l'inspection des baguettes.

« Bonjour, je m'appel Éric et j'adore votre musique. » S'écria le gardien en observant Camsi.

La jeune fille lui tendit sa baguette en le remerciant et Sirius les entraîna vers la cafétéria.

« Le concert aura lieu dans le hall d'entrée. Nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuné avant d'aller les avertir que nous sommes là. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Les adolescents eurent une grimace, sentant qu'ils ne pourraient rien avaler et l'adulte soupira.

« Bien, j'ai compris. Allons tout de suite les avertir alors. » S'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

En se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, ils rencontrèrent Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Œil. Alone ne pu s'empêcher de serrer plus fortement la main de Draco, en voyant que l'homme la fixait de son œil magique.

« Ce n'est pas la même personne que l'an passé, mais il me donne quand même des frissons dans le dos. » Dit-elle en voyant le sourire moqueur de son petit ami.

« Nous pouvons directement aller faire la pratique, Tonks m'a dit qu'elle allait avertir le ministre de notre présence. » Leur dit Sirius en revenant près d'eux, après s'être présenté comme étant l'agent de l'adolescente.

Avec un soupir, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le hall d'entrée et la jeune Potter ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant pour la première fois l'énorme scène où elle allait jouer. Sirius lui montra l'ordre des chansons, ainsi que certains effets spéciaux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Draco toussota pour attirer leurs attentions et donna son portable à la jeune fille, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Non, mais ! Vous m'envoyez une caisse de bière au beurre pour vous excuser de ne pas m'emmener ! Alone, c'est stupide ce que tu vas faire ! » S'écria Dudley dès qu'elle eu prit le téléphone.

« Arrête Big D, ça aurait été dangereux pour toi si tu étais venu. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Ce qui est stupide, ce n'est pas de ne pas m'avoir emmené. C'EST DE RISQUER TA VIE POUR DES PERSONNES QUI TE TRAITE DE CINGLÉE DEPUIS UN AN ! »

La Gryffondor éloigna le téléphone quand son cousin se mit à hurler.

« Dud… S'il attaque, c'est parce que je serai là. Il a tué plusieurs personnes que j'aimais et cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer. » Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

L'adolescente redonna son portable à Draco et se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Elle releva la tête, quand un cri d'horreur se fit entendre. Ouvrant grand les yeux, la jeune fille pu voir plusieurs mangemorts qui venaient d'apparaîtres.

« Merde ! » Murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter un coup de baguette pour reprendre son apparence.

« J'avoue que l'attente n'a pas été longue. » S'écria Draco en sortant sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser en cas de besoin.

« Ça devait être ce soir ! » S'écria la Gryffondor un peu paniquée.

Sirius se plaça aussitôt devant eux et lança un sortilège de protection quand un mangemort leurs lança un sort. Quelques sorciers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant d'être frappés par la pluie de Avada qui tombait.

« Alone ! » S'écrièrent plusieurs voix venant de leur gauche.

La jeune Potter se tourna vers les voix et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy étaient là et lançaient déjà des sortilèges aux mangemorts.

« J'ai remarquée ton départ et Blaise a fait pareil pour Draco. Nous sommes donc venu vous aider ! » S'écria Hermione dès qu'elle arriva à ses côtés.

Les membres de l'ordre déjà présent avant le début de l'attaque, protégeaient les personnes présentes, avec l'aide des Aurors du ministère. Un Doloris s'approcha rapidement de la chanteuse, qui eu la surprise de voir un mangemort le détourner.

« C'est mon père ! » Murmura Draco plutôt ébahi.

Alone lança un stupéfix à un mangemort proche, avant de tirer le jeune Malefoy par la manche pour lui montrer Queudver, un peu plus loin. Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille se précipita vers lui en lui jetant un sortilège pour pouvoir l'attraper. Avec le traître, Sirius serait enfin libre.

« DRACOOOO !!!! » Hurla la voix de Pansy derrière la Gryffondor.

La jeune Potter se tourna immédiatement pour voir Draco s'interposer entre un sort et elle. Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralentit, pendant que le jeune Malefoy tombait en sang à ses pieds. La Gryffondor se laissa tomber à ses côtés, pendant que les autres élèves de Poudlard les entouraient pour les protéger.

« Dray, dit moi que ça va ! » Murmura-t-elle paniquée en regardant son petit ami chercher son air.

« Le sortilège compresse son cœur ! » S'écria Hermione en larmes, tout en jetant des sortilèges pour éloigner les mangemorts.

Le Serpentard prit la main de la chanteuse et l'approcha de sa joue. Alone se pencha vers lui en pleurant pour lui faire boire une potion qu'elle savait inutile. Le blond déposa une petite boite dans sa main, avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime Alone. » Murmura-t-il en cherchant sa respiration.

La jeune fille se sentit sombrer dans la panique et chercha dans les potions ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour le sauver. Sa main qui était toujours sur le cœur de son petit ami, se serra quand elle remarqua que le cœur ralentissait de plus en plus. Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Draco et il fixa son regard à celui de sa petite amie. Lentement, ses yeux perdirent leurs éclats et Alone ne réussit plus à sentir les battements de cœur.

« Non ! NON !... non… » S'écria-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui.

Pansy se laissa tomber par terre en voyant que son ami était mort et Blaise sembla ne plus savoir où il était.

« Ron, ils doivent être remis sur pied ! » S'écria Hermione voyant qu'ils ne se souciaient plus des sortilèges qui pouvaient les frapper.

Pendant que le rouquin cherchait dans les potions, Luna lança un Patronus. Le sortilège sembla les faire revenir à eux et Alone leva la tête, ses yeux habituellement verts étaient maintenant rouge sang.

« Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement en se remettant sur pied et en pointant Draco.

« Bellatrix Lestranges. » Répondit Neville avec un air douloureux.

Sans attendre plus, Alone se jeta dans le combat en les laissant là et tous purent voir son regard meurtrier. Réussissant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la femme, la jeune Potter lui lança un doloris. Bellatrix poussa un petit cri, mais éclata rapidement de rire.

« Tu dois prendre plaisir à faire souffrir l'autre. Comme tu le fais, tu ne me feras jamais mal. » Ricana la mangemort.

Alone haussa un sourcil et eue un grand sourire mauvais.

« Merci pour la précision, maintenant prépare toi à souffrir. » Dit-elle lentement.

La jeune Potter mit tous ses sentiments de douleurs, de tristesse, de honte et de colère dans son sortilège avant de le jeter à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu arracher la peau à la femme et lui verser de l'acide sur les blessures. Elle aurait voulu lui crever les yeux et la faire baigner dans du vinaigre. Elle voulait tellement de mal à cette femme et oui, elle voulait que cette criminelle souffre pour avoir tuée son petit-ami. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux en voyant que ça fonctionnait et quelqu'un l'éloigna de Bellatrix, qui hurlait de douleur au sol pour l'emmener vers un coin noir.

« Alone… Calme toi… Tout ira bien… Je vais m'occuper d'elle… Elle va souffrir je te le promet… » Murmura la voix d'un adulte qu'elle connaissait en la serrant contre lui.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » Murmura-t-elle en regardant partout, perdu dans son propre monde de douleur.

Le blond a ses côtés lui donna un rapide baiser sur la tête avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans le combat pour faire souffrir la femme qui venait de tuer son fils unique. Alone se laissa tomber par terre et entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux en pleurant. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle sortit son portable de son pantalon et composa le numéro de son cousin.

« Dudley…. » Murmura-t-elle en cherchant à cacher sa douleur.

« Alone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? C'est quoi ces cris que j'entend ? » Demanda rapidement l'adolescent.

« Dudley…. » Répéta-t-elle sans même s'en apercevoir.

Entendant la détresse de sa cousine, le jeune homme commença à paniquer et chercha à la faire parler.

« Al, passe moi Draco si tu n'es pas capable de m'expliquer ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Peux pas… Dudley… Dud… J'ai l'impression de mourir…Aide moi… » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Sirius accouru à ses côtés dès qu'il l'aperçu, en boule dans un coin sombre.

« Alone ! Va rejoindre les autres et partez d'ici ! » Hurla-t-il en lui donnant un portoloin.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas son parrain et continua à murmurer pour elle-même.

« Il est mort, Dud…. Elle l'a tuée…. Tout est de ma faute… Dud ?... Il est mort… »

Dudley ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle disait et posa une main contre sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle entende ses sanglots.

« Alone, écoute moi bien ma puce. Rejoins rapidement les autres qui t'attendent et quittez cet endroit ! Tu ne veux pas que d'autre de tes amis meurt, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en tentant de garder un ton calme.

Il se sentit horrible de lui rappeler que d'autre personne qu'elle aimait pouvait encore mourir au même moment, mais il pu voir qu'elle avait réagit à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je… Je les vois ! J'y vais… C'est trop dangereux pour eux. » Dit-elle rapidement avant de couper la conversation.

Dudley se mit un poing dans la bouche et mordit jusqu'au sang, pour évacuer le stress, l'inquiétude ainsi que la douleur qu'il ressentait.

La Gryffondor tourna son regard vers Sirius et lui prit le portoloin des mains. Elle le tira par le bras, vers ses amis qui étaient encore en rond pour combattre.

« Nous partons ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller pour tenir Draco dans ses bras.

Voyant que Sirius n'allait pas toucher à l'objet, l'adolescente le tira vers eux et l'obligea à toucher la bouteille d'encre. Avant de disparaître dans un endroit sécuritaire, Alone pu voir Voldemort qui venait de transplaner. Il hurla, furieux qu'elle soit encore partit sans qu'il n'ait pu la tuer.

* * *

Et voila... C'est l'heure de me détestée... GOMEEENNN Je suis tellement désolée... TT Je l'aimais Draco... mais... je voulais pas que Sirius meurt... et j'avais une idée pour la suite... Laissez moi vos menace de mort par rewiew xD 


	13. Et la vie continue

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

_**13. La vie continue**_

Dudley cogna pour la quatrième fois à la porte de chambre de sa cousine. Depuis que Draco était mort, deux jours plus tôt, l'adolescente était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour aller aux toilettes. En voyant que la porte était verrouillée, il soupira et retourna dans le salon rejoindre ses parents.

« Maintenant qu'ils ont le droit de faire de la magie à cause de l'autre taré, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de moyen de la faire sortir de là. » Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber par terre.

Alone, quand à elle, était couchée sur son lit et faisait tourner une bague dans ses mains. La petite boite que Draco lui avait donné avant de mourir, contenait une demande en mariage, ainsi qu'une bague. La Gryffondor observait la bague, sans vraiment oser la mettre à sa main. Soupirant, elle l'a remis dans sa boite et la déposa sur son bureau. Levant la tête, elle aperçu un hibou qu'elle connaissait. Elle tendit le bras pour qu'il vienne s'y percher et commença à lui caresser le plumage.

« Hello Lars… Il te manque à toi aussi, pas vrai. » Murmura-t-elle en parlant au hibou du jeune Malefoy.

L'animal poussa un hululement triste et lui tendit la patte. La jeune Potter fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait une lettre pour elle. Sans plus attendre, elle l'ouvrit lentement et soupira avant de commencer sa lecture.

_« Lars est maintenant à vous. Si vous voulez d'autres choses ou seulement parler, nous vous accueillerons à bras ouvert. Je vous ai fait un portoloin. LM »_

Elle eu un petit sourire triste en voyant que Lucius semblait vraiment avoir été changé. Draco aurait aimé voir ça. Les larmes aux yeux, elle déposa Lars sur le perchoir de sa chouette et prit le portoloin dans ses mains. Elle apparu donc avec un mal de cœur, dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Alone attendit en silence et Narcissa vint rapidement à sa rencontre. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres en voyant les yeux rougit de la femme. La mère de Draco en voyant l'air aussi affectée de la Gryffondor, lui ouvrit les bras pour la consoler. Alone ne se fit pas prier et s'y réfugia.

« Je suis désolée Madame Malefoy ! C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. » Murmura l'adolescente la voix brisée.

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie. » Lui répondit la blonde, outrée qu'elle ait pu penser ainsi.

La femme l'entraîna dans la salle de séjour où Lucius fixait le feu dans la cheminée, sans même s'apercevoir de leurs présences. Un elf leur apporta du thé et Alone en prit une gorgée, ne craignant même pas d'être empoisonnée ou autres.

« J'ai été parlé avec Dumbledore. » S'écria soudainement Lucius, avant de tourner son regard vers elle.

La jeune fille remarqua les traits tirés de l'homme, mais ne dit rien.

« J'y suis allé peu après la discutions que j'ai eu avec cette jeune chanteuse. » Continua-t-il.

« Vous êtes un espion ? » Murmura-t-elle sans aucune émotion.

L'homme acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas perdre mon Draco, alors j'ai regardé mes priorités et j'ai observé ce en quoi je croyais. Elle avait raison, Draco avait raison… »

L'adolescente s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix, monsieur Malefoy. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et lui proposa de lui montrer la chambre de son fils. Alone le suivi et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer en voyant que plusieurs de leurs photos étaient sur les murs de la pièce.

« Avant la fin de l'année, il m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer qu'il allait te demander en mariage à ton anniversaire. Il demandait mon approbation… » Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Alone sentit plusieurs larmes sur ses joues et s'avança vers la penderie de son petit-ami. Elle l'ouvrit et prit des vêtements lui appartenant avant de les mettres, par-dessus son pyjama qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive. Lucius lui déposa un nouveau portoloin sur un bureau et quitta la pièce pour la laisser dans ses souvenirs. La jeune Potter resta plusieurs heures dans la pièce, avant de prendre les photos, ainsi que d'autre souvenir. Elle alla remercier les Malefoy et disparu pour réapparaître dans sa chambre de Privet Drive. Regardant sa montre, elle poussa un soupir et prit la boite contenant sa bague de fiançailles. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur le bijou, avant de le mettre à son doigt et de chercher des vêtements dans sa penderie de chanteuse. Elle descendit préparée et maquillée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange.

« Pourquoi tu es habillés comme ça ? » Lui demanda sa tante en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai un concert, tu te souviens. » Répondit l'adolescente avant de boire son jus.

La femme poussa un soupir et s'approcha d'elle.

« Nous avons pensés annuler ta tournée de cet été… » Commença-t-elle lentement.

Alone secoua la tête en signe de négation, avant de se rendre dans le salon. Sortant de la poudre de cheminette, elle appela Blaise.

« Tu peux venir ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'amis avec moi. » Dit-elle au jeune homme qui acquiesça rapidement.

« Tu veux que j'emmène les autres ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

« S'ils veulent venir…. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de couper la conversation.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir, avant de pointer sa baguette magique vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir à distance.

« J'y vais ! » Cria-t-elle avant de partir vers la salle de concert en marchant.

Elle se rendit à la salle sans même prendre attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Devant la porte d'entrée, elle pu voir les mêmes personnes qui avaient été avec elle au ministère. Blaise lui ouvrit les bras et elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa chaleur contre elle. Il lui prit la main pour la faire entrer à l'intérieur et leurs amis les suivirent silencieusement.

« Alone, c'est idiot… Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. » Lui dit-il quand elle entra dans sa loge.

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard triste et fit les transformations voulues pour être Camsi.

« Oh… » Murmura Pansy et Hermione, en comprenant ce qu'il ce passait.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es Camsi… et Alone… Et je t'ai dragué ! » S'écria alors Ron en tentant de faire des blagues.

Neville soupira en le voyant faire et Ginny lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

« Depuis des années, être sur scène m'aide à aller mieux. Même l'année dernière, ça a fonctionnée ! » Murmura-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle leurs fit un petit sourire très peu convainquant et ouvrit la porte, puisque des coups venaient d'être donnés.

« Salut Sebastian ! » S'écria Blaise en saluant Sirius qui entra l'air sombre.

« Salut Blaise. Camsi, tu peux venir un instant. » Demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit avec lui de sa loge.

« Ton geste n'a pas été fait en vains. Peter a avoué… Je suis libre. » Dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

« Je suis désolé Paddy, j'aurais aimée que les circonstances ne soit pas comme en ce moment. » Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux en repensant à Draco.

Sirius lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« Si tu penses aller en France, je viens avec toi. Pour t'épauler et t'écouter si tu veux en parler.»

Elle acquiesça et retourna dans sa loge pour donner les passes Backstage à ses amis.

« Vous pourrez revenir à la fin du concert si vous le voulez. »

Ils l'encouragèrent avant de quitter pour aller dans la salle et elle se plaça dans les coulisses en attendant. Alone observa la salle et eu envie de pleurer en ne voyant pas son amoureux. Elle s'était habituée à le voir à tous ses concerts et ne pas l'avoir était très difficile. La jeune fille s'attendait presque à le voir lui faire un signe de victoire du premier rang. Quand la musique de sa première chanson débuta, elle s'avança sur la scène avec un sourire de coller au visage.

« J'espère que vous allez bien ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de commencer sa chanson « Just like you »

C'était un miracle si personne n'avait remarqué ses yeux rougit, mais ils avaient payés pour la voir en concert et ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir une Camsi en larme. Après plusieurs chansons, elle se précipita vers sa loge pour changer de robe et ressortit avec une longue robe avec des manches bouffante.

« La prochaine chanson est une nouvelle chanson que je n'ai interprétée qu'une fois en publique. » Dit-elle en serrant les lèvres.

If we were a movie

(Si nous étions dans un film)

You'd be the right guy

(Tu serais le bon gars)

And I'd be the best friend

(Et je serais la meilleure amie)

That you'd fall in love with

(De qui tu tomberais amoureux)

La fin du concert sembla prendre des années à venir et dès qu'elle quitta la scène, Alone n'attendit pas ses amis ni même les autres VIP qui aurait du avoir droit à une rencontre avec elle et elle quitta l'édifice. Elle eu un petit sourire en voyant qu'il pleuvait énormément.

« Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer. » Murmura-t-elle en avançant sous la pluie.

La jeune Potter ne fit aucunement attention à la pluie et se mit même à chantonner une vieille chanson française qu'elle connaissait.

« Voilà c'est l'heure… Je ne te vois plus…C'est un brouillard de larme, qui tourne la page…Et tu crois, que je suis un cœur de marbre… Trois gouttes d'eau, c'est ça mon courage… Et si je pleure dans la pluie, tu n'y verras que du feu… De l'eau qui tombe sans bruit… Que de la pluie dans mes yeux… »

Quand Dudley entra dans sa chambre, il haussa un sourcil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je joue à Jésus ! Je change de l'eau en alcool. » Répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de lui enlever la bouteille qu'elle tenait.

« Alors non ! Je ne te laisserai pas te saouler, ça c'est sur ! » S'écria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Alone lança un sortilège d'attraction et lui tira la langue.

« 'Lone, ce serait mieux que tu parles de Draco au lieu de noyer ton chagrin. » Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit de la jeune fille.

Elle lui montra sa bague et se mordit les lèvres.

« Il voulait m'épouser et moi je l'ai conduit à la mort.» Sanglota-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Dudley l'a serra contre lui sans rien dire, tout en la laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas plus joyeux, entre les concerts où l'adolescente 'semblait' heureuse et les moments où elle hurlait des paroles de chansons, de plus en plus triste. Dudley la retrouva régulièrement saoule, délirant sur la présence de Draco auprès d'elle. Ses proches la regardaient sombrer dans la dépression sans savoir quoi faire. Un matin vers la fin de l'été, elle sortit de sa chambre avec un petit sourire. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa famille et amis pour les avoirs inquiétés et promit qu'elle tenterait d'aller mieux. Ses proches soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant qu'elle semblait s'en remettre, mais plus personnes n'osa prononcé le nom de Draco à ses côtés, pour ne pas briser son fragile équilibre.

« L.A me voilà. » Murmura-t-elle en apparaissant dans son appartement des États-Unis.

Elle renifla la chemise qu'elle portait et fit un sourire à son cousin qui était avec elle. Elle appuya sur le répondeur de son téléphone et fit une grimace en voyant qu'elle avait près de 50 messages.

« Camsi, c'est Hilary ! J'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé…. Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco était merveilleux…. Si tu veux parler appel moi, puisque tu sembles avoir fermé ton portable. »

Alone secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clé et observa la pièce, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Cette chambre était autant à elle qu'à lui et la jeune Potter pouvait voir plusieurs choses appartenant à Draco, qui traînait dans la pièce. Elle observa pendant quelques minutes une photo qui était sur le mur et qui les représentaient assis dans le salon, le soir de noël. Alone prit sa guitare acoustique et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour se mettre à chanter une des chansons qu'elle avait composée pendant l'été. Personne ne l'avait entendu et elle ne se sentait pas prête à ce que quelqu'un l'écoute. D'un coup de baguette, elle jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation à sa chambre et commença à jouer la mélodie.

«Que mes draps se souviennent de nos matin divin

Que le sang de mes veines se figent ou bien se vides

Que mes doigts ne retiennent que l'odeur de ta peau

Que mon corps t'appartiennent bien au delà des mots.

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi, se souviennent de toi

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que mes pieds se souviennent du sable où tu marchais

Que ta voix me revienne dans un super marché

Que la télévision me renvoie ton regard

Qu'on appel ton prénom, dans un Aérogares

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

Que tout autour de moi se souviennent de toi

Je t'oublierai, je t'oublierai

La lune et le soleil se souviendraient de toi

Comment veux-tu que moi, tout à coup je t'oublie ?

Même si dans mon sommeil, je te touche, je te vois

Je ne reconnais pas le jour, d'avec la nuit

Rien ne sera plus pareil, après t'avoir aimé

Je ne reconnais pas les lieux où l'ont allaient

Tes yeux ont mis le feu à mes rêves, mes envies

Et tu as détourné la ligne de ma vie » (1)

Alone ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermée et les essuya avant de replacer sa guitare sur son socle. Elle jeta un regard au miroir et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle saignait de la lèvre inférieure. D'un coup de baguette, elle arrangea le tout et ressortit de sa chambre en souriant. Dudley lui donna une bouteille de Bière au beurre et elle secoua la tête amusée.

« Tu aimes toujours autant ça » Dit-elle en riant.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, tout en continuant à siroter sa boisson.

« Tu as pris ce que tu cherchais ? Il ne faut pas oublier que tu prendras le train dans 1 heure, alors nous devons repartir bientôt. » Lui dit le garçon en reprenant son sérieux.

« Oui papa ! » S'écria-t-elle en retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre les souvenirs qu'elle voulait avoir avec elle cette année.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire en ré-entrant dans la pièce. Alone prit une peluche que Draco lui avait gagné dans une fête foraine moldus et la déposa sur son lit, avant d'enlever la plupart des photos du mur. La jeune Potter poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir les portes de sa penderie et prit tous les vêtements de Draco pour les mettres dans sa valise. La Gryffondor avait décidée que pendant l'année, quand elle ne porterait pas l'uniforme de l'école, elle aurait les vêtements de son amoureux sur elle.

« DUDLEY !!! VIENS M'AIDER ! » Hurla-t-elle en tentant de fermer sa valise.

Le jeune Dursley pouffa de rire en l'a voyant assit sur sa valise, qui était trop empli pour fermer.

« Pourquoi tu ne jettes pas un sortilège ? » Demanda-t-il et l'adolescente se tapa le front pour ne pas y avoir pensée.

Après avoir tout vérifiée, elle fabriqua un portoloin et ils apparurent à Privet Drive.

« Oncle Vernon, je dois aller à la gare !!! » Cria-t-elle sans bouger de sur sa valise.

« Faudrait pas être en retard !!! » Hurla à son tour Dudley en pouffant de rire.

Alone lui tira la langue et monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.

« Mes chéris, pouvez-vous vous rendre à Poudlard en vole ? » Demanda-t-elle à ses deux volatiles.

Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et colla son visage contre la joue de l'adolescente en hululant. Après que la jeune Potter l'ai caressée, la chouette quitta la maison, pour se rendre à Poudlard. Alone lança un sourire triste au hibou de Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

« Allez mon beau, nous devrons jouer le jeu. » Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête de l'animal.

Il lança un petit cri et alla prendre, dans son bec, le collier que Draco lui avait fait faire. La Gryffondor le lui mit autour du cou et lui promit de venir le voir à tous les jours. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers la voiture, où son oncle l'attendait. L'adolescente lui fit un grand sourire et embrassa sa tante et son cousin, avant de partir pour l'année.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? » Murmura-t-elle en apercevant l'homme face au train.

Il tourna rapidement son regard vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, semblant se le demander lui-même et soupira.

« Depuis six ans je viens ici à chaque début d'année… J'ai eu l'impression que je devais venir. » Avoua-t-il en replaçant ses cheveux.

Alone lui serra la main en signe de soutient.

« Si vous voulez parler, vous ou votre femme, rappelez-vous que je suis toujours là. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger à l'intérieur du train.

« Bellatrix est morte » S'écria finalement Lucius avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue.

La jeune Potter lui jeta un regard empli de larme.

« Est-ce que sa mort peut nous redonner notre Draco ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas et l'observa partir dans le train. Après un moment sans bouger, il transplana vers son manoir pendant que l'adolescente entrait dans un compartiment vide. Elle sortit rapidement quelques magasines, qu'elle déposa sur le banc et observa l'horizon tout en passant ses doigts le long de ses bras. Un coup à la porte la fit prendre le magasine le plus proche et elle le mit devant son regard.

« Tiens, Alone c'est transformée en Luna pendant l'été. » S'écria Neville avec un sourire.

« Il est intéressant le chicaneur à l'envers ? » Demanda Pansy amusée.

La Gryffondor observa son magasine et s'aperçu qu'en effet, elle le tenait à l'envers.

« Je tentais de voir si c'était comme les disques vinyles. Quand tu joues certains disques à l'envers, tu entends de drôle de message. Peut-être que le chicaneur cache des messages que nous pouvons lire qu'à l'envers ! » S'écria-t-elle rapidement avec un sourire.

Ses amis pouffèrent de rire et Ron lui tendit une choco-grenouille.

« Tiens, elle n'est pas déjà ouverte ? Tu t'améliores mon Ronald » Lui dit-elle en riant.

« En faite, Fred et George m'ont appris un sortilège pour voir au travers les emballages. Comme ça, je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'ouvrir puisque j'ai déjà la carte de Filandra. » Expliqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue.

(1) : Chanson Je t'oublierai de Isabelle Boulay

* * *

**Bonjouuuuur XD Finalement j'ai recu moins de menace de mort que je le croyais XDDDD Mais en voyant l'état de Alone... peut-être serez vous moins gentil ici XD REWIEWWWW Pour commentaire, plainte, menace de mort xD**


	14. Elle cache quelque chose

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_14. Elle cache quelque chose _**

Severus observa ses élèves entrer dans sa classe et fronça les sourcils en voyant le grand sourire de la jeune Potter. De là où il était, il pouvait voir ses yeux tristes. Depuis son retour en classe, Alone avait semblée aussi heureuse que l'année d'avant et même plus, mais dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle partait seul se promenée à l'extérieur où disparaissait subitement pendant plusieurs heures. L'année scolaire avait débutée depuis près d'une semaine et le premier cours de potion était maintenant arrivé.

« Bravo à ceux qui ont réussi à ce rendre dans mon cours, puisque je n'accepte que les plus compétent…. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'êtes pas aussi idiots que je le croyais. » S'écria le professeur Snape à l'avant de la salle.

Alone pouffa de rire en l'entendant et sortit rapidement son manuel.

« Ouvrez votre livre à la page 37 et préparez la potion. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte d'armoire à ingrédient d'un coup de baguette magique.

Le directeur de Serpentard continua à observer l'adolescente tout en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec les autres professeurs.

**« Elle va très bien Severus ! Ses notes sont excellentes pour l'instant, elle écoute en classe et s'amuse avec ses amis. Que voulez-vous de plus ?» S'écria McGonagall. **

**« Miss Potter est une très bonne actrice voilà tout ! » Répondit l'homme avec un regard froid. **

**« Prenez les choses en mains alors. Alone refuse de me parler depuis l'événement. Je suis allé la voir pendant l'été et je vous jure que si ce n'était pas de mes réflexes, j'aurais eu une immense bosse sur la tête grâce à la chaise qu'elle m'a lancée. » Lui dit le directeur avec un sourire triste. **

Le maître de potion avait alors décidé de surveiller l'adolescente pour voir si elle allait vraiment bien ou si elle jouait la comédie. Il aurait pu reconnaître le comportement de la jeune fille n'importe où, pour l'avoir vécu lui-même après la mort de sa mère et celle de sa meilleure amie : Sourire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours et il se leva de sa chaise.

« Miss Potter, j'aimerais vous parler ! » S'écria-t-il sans lui jeter un regard.

La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire avant de s'asseoir dans la chaise que le professeur lui fit apparaître.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il sans faire de détour.

Alone haussa un sourcil, surprise et acquiesça rapidement.

« Je vais très bien, professeur. » Répondit-elle en reprenant son sourire.

Il garda un regard septique, mais hocha la tête.

« Si vous voulez parler… » Commença-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. » Dit-elle en réponse avant de prendre son sac et de quitter rapidement la salle.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune Potter se dirigea vers la salle des maraudeurs où elle avait mis un nouveau mot de passe et se laissa tomber en pleure sur un divan. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître les charmes de dissimulation sur elle et prit le couteau que Sirius lui avait donné en quatrième année. Elle se mit à chantonner, tout en se faisant des coupures le long de ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Alone soupira de soulagement et se releva lentement en tremblant. Lars qui était entré par la petite fenêtre, lui jeta un regard de reproche.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que changer la douleur d'endroit ! » Dit-elle lentement.

Sans un regard sur le miroir face à elle, Alone remit ses charmes de dissimulation et fit un grand sourire. Si elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, l'adolescente aurait eu un sursaut d'horreur. Elle avait d'énorme cernes dû au manque de sommeil et la plupart de son corps ressemblait à de la charpie, tellement elle s'était blessée. Le fait qu'on voyait aussi ses os, comme si elle n'avait pas de peau, n'aidait pas trop non plus. Elle s'approcha du hibou de Draco et déposa un petit baiser sur son bec avant de le caresser.

« Amuses-toi mon Lars chéri, qui sait si tu en auras le temps plus tard. » Murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Les semaines passèrent et Alone continua à détériorer sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoivent. En faite, une seule personne s'en doutait, Severus Snape, mais il ne savait pas comment agir. Il la fit finalement venir à son bureau pour une supposée leçon d'occlumencie. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, il entra dans son esprit et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Il pu voir plusieurs souvenirs, mais un seul le choqua au point de paraître sur son visage. Il avait vu un Draco en sang, suivre l'adolescente en l'accusant.

« Qu'est-ce que Draco Malefoy faisait ainsi dans votre tête ? » Demanda-t-il lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

Alone lui fit un sourire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« C'est pourtant évident… Il me hante. » Répondit-elle avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son professeur.

La douleur que l'homme pu voir dans ces yeux, lui fit manquer une respiration. Sans quitter son regard, il lui jeta un sortilège pour enlever celui de dissimulation et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Par Salazar » Murmura-t-il choqué en la voyant vraiment.

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil avant de s'observer et eu une grimace.

« Vous semblez avoir découvert mon secret, monsieur. » Murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Severus se leva d'un bond et prit plusieurs potions dans son armoire. Quand il voulu prendre un des bras de l'adolescente, elle se recula rapidement.

« Alone… Je dois soigner votre bras, sinon il va s'infecter. » Dit-il doucement en avançant à nouveau sa main vers la jeune fille.

Sans rien dire, la Gryffondor lui prit la fiole de potion des mains et commença à soigner son bras par elle-même.

« On dirait que je suis passé dans une charcuterie » Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais garda son air sérieux pour lui montrer que rien n'était amusant dans la situation.

« Je suis désolée de vous embêter professeur. » Dit-elle finalement en soupirant.

« Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que je me préoccupait de ce que faisait mes étudiants. Vous n'allez pas bien et je peux comprendre pourquoi, mais ne pas en parler n'aide en rien. »

Alone haussa les épaules et releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas intéressant. »

Severus eu une moue dégoûtée.

« Il n'est pas question d'être intéressant ou pas, il est question de votre santé mentale et physique. » Répondit-il en reprenant la fiole pour soigner son deuxième bras.

La jeune Potter le laissa faire et se leva pour quitter dès qu'il eu fini. Le maître de potion l'a retint et poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Alone… Tu… vous… Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser mourir ainsi. » Finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

La Gryffondor eu un rire froid et s'éloigna du professeur.

« Bien sûr que non… L'espoir du monde sorcier ne peux pas mourir aussi bêtement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils et lui tendit une fiole de potion, en voyant que rien de ce qu'il disait ne l'aidait.

« Potion de nutriment… Si tu ne veux ou ne peux manger, prend au moins cette potion pour avoir la force de continuer tes journées. »

La jeune fille bu la potion et se tourna pour partir.

« Viens à tous les matins, je te donnerai une nouvelle fiole…. Si tu as besoin de parler ou simplement d'un endroit calme, je serai toujours là. »

Sans un mot, l'adolescente remit son sortilège de dissimulation et quitta la pièce en reprenant un sourire. Étant près des cachots, elle s'y dirigea et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Alone se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle y venait cette année. Une musique se fit entendre et elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que c'était Blaise et Pansy qui chantaient.

« Tu te rappel le soir de ton départ, amis pour la vie c'est ce que tu m'avais dit

Maintenant je m'ennui, parce que té partit… Parce que TÉ partit ! » (1)

La jeune Potter se laissa tomber près d'eux et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'ils arrêtaient de chanter.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que vous ne pouvez plus chanter. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Blaise lui fit une grimace et haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment ?... Un concours de chant. Je pourrai prendre les meilleurs pour faire une tournée avec moi. » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

Pansy pouffa de rire et acquiesça vivement.

« Ce serait génial ! En plus, grâce à notre talent, moi et Blaise serions à coup sûr avec toi »

Alone leva les yeux au ciel et sortit finalement une feuille de parchemin. D'un coup de baguette, elle mis plusieurs décoration sur la feuille et écrivit en gros « Vous voulez partir en tournée avec Camsi Noname ? Voilà votre chance »

« Bien ! On en fait plusieurs copies et on envoie le tout dans toute l'école. » Dit-elle en riant, quand elle eue fini les affiches.

Blaise les dupliqua et appela un elf de maison pour qu'il les accroche dans des endroits fréquentés.

« En espérant que tu aimes bien les personnes qui vont gagner. » Ricana-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La jeune Potter lui tira la langue en replaçant ses cheveux et prit Pansy dans ses bras.

« C'est évident voyons ! Avec votre talent, c'est sûr que vous serez avec moi ! » S'écria-t-elle en répétant ce que l'autre jeune fille avait dit plus tôt.

Elle les quitta quelques minutes après pour rejoindre la salle des maraudeurs. Elle se posta devant le miroir et enleva les sortilèges de dissimulation. Poussant un soupir, elle se tourna vers Lars, qui était sur son perchoir.

« J'ai l'air affreuse pas vrai ? Snape a tout découvert… »

Sans quitter son reflet du regard, elle se laissa tomber par terre et toucha une cicatrice qu'elle avait maintenant sous la gorge. La cicatrice ressemblait à un trou qui avait été tant bien que mal refermé.

« Parfois, j'aimerais que quelqu'un voit que je ne vais pas bien et que ce n'est qu'une façade… Mais maintenant que quelqu'un le sait et veut m'aider, je préfère qu'on me laisse en paix… Je suis vraiment cinglée. »

Lars lança un petit hululement pour la réconfortée et elle soupira à nouveau, tout en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai les yeux grand ouvert… Je me rends à l'évidence… J'ai perdu ma lumière… » Chantonna-t-elle lentement, en modifiant une chanson qu'elle avait écrire après avoir connu le vrai Draco.

Se relevant, elle s'observa une dernière fois avant de reprendre les traits que tout le monde connaissait.

« Alone, c'est vrai les affiches que nous avons vu ? » Lui demanda Neville en chuchotant quand elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner.

L'adolescente acquiesça rapidement en riant.

« Tentez le coup si vous le voulez. J'avais dans l'idée de faire des chansons à plusieurs. Par contre, les personnes choisies sauront qui je suis vraiment et ils devront se prendre une nouvelle identité. » Répondit-elle en regardant à tour de rôle, Neville, Ron et Hermione.

Les Gryffondor acquiescèrent rapidement et le jeune Londubat lui fit un grand sourire.

« J'ai bien hâte de voir ça. »

« Vous avez un mois pour vous préparez et ensuite, je ferai les auditions seule et aucun élève ne saura qui l'a passé. Comme ça, les identités seront préservées. » S'écria-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

« Tu en as parlé avec Dumbledore au moins ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Alone cacha toutes ses émotions et la fixa quelques secondes.

« Non, mais je vais le faire dès que le repas sera terminé. » Répondit-elle avant de se mettre à jouer avec la nourriture qui était dans son assiette.

Pendant le repas, elle posa quelques fois son regard sur celui du directeur de Serpentard, mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Finalement, elle quitta la salle, sans avoir mangé, pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

« Draco » Murmura-t-elle à la gargouille, avant de monter les escaliers avec le cœur serré.

Dumbledore avait décidé qu'être le mot de passe de son bureau serait un bel hommage pour le jeune Malefoy, qui c'était sacrifié au combat. Alone entra dans le bureau et pu voir que le directeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se laissa tomber dans une chaise et tourna son regard vers Fumseck qui s'était mis à tourner autour d'elle en pleurant.

« Fiche moi la paix Fumseck ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes soins ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un regard noir vers le volatile.

Le phénix retourna sur son perchoir en lançant de petit chant que l'adolescente trouva plutôt agaçant. Elle haussa un sourcil voyant qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et soupira en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de descendre les escaliers, Dumbledore arriva et lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'ai cru comprendre que notre chanteuse faisait du recrutement ? »

Alone acquiesça rapidement.

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur. » Répondit-elle avec un regard neutre.

Le directeur lui assura que non et qu'il était content de voir qu'elle allait mieux. L'adolescente le remercia pour l'aide qu'il lui proposa et s'éloigna rapidement. Albus entra dans son bureau et perdit son sourire en voyant Fumseck qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Severus avait donc raison… Elle nous cache quelque chose… » Murmura-t-il avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

(1) : Chanson de Mixmania, un truc québécois La chanson s'appelle : Still Waiting

* * *

**Premierement, gomen a ceux qui on recu 2 messages pour le chapitre... M'était trompée ¬¬ XD Le chapitre est aussi triste que l'autre... si ce n'est plus... mais dès bientot, je vous le promet, tout revient à la normal ... J'avoue avoir écrit ca pendant mes moments triste... Ca a fait un an que ma mère est morte en aout... et j'ai écrit cette partit de l'histoire a un de ses moments... Sinon, que dire de plus... Merci pour les rewiews XD J'suis vraiment surprise, j'ai pas vraiment eu de menace de mort finalement lol... Pour ceux qui ont eu le coeur serrer en lisant, j'peux vous répondre que je pleurais en l'écrivant :/ Pas très pro xD Alors... vous pouvez vous sentir mieux lol. Dans la soirée d'hier... j'ai ouvert un forum avec un ami sur les jumeaux Phelps... James et Oliver, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est les Jumeaux Weasley... Comme je le dit, il est vraiment nouveau et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir des auteurs pour le fofo Pas obliger d'être sur les jumeaux... On parle des Phelps et de HP, alors si vous voulez venir faire un tour et vous inscrire lol allez voir dans mon profil :) C'est tout... REWIEWWWW xD (Ceux qui s'inscrive et disent qu'ils veulent un chapitre en avance de ma fic, ce verront avoir 2 chapitres XD L'art de convaincre les autres lol)  
**


	15. Le conte des trois frères

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**Petite note, y'a un spoiler du tome 7 dans ce chapitre. J'avoue que je modifie des trucs, mais comme j'aimais bien ce morceau de l'histoire, je l'ai prit pour ma fic xD**

**_15. Le conte des trois frères_**

Alone se précipita vers la salle commune de Serpentard en ne repensant qu'à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Luna. Elle entra dans la salle en coup de vent et se laissa tomber auprès de Blaise.

« Blaisou, tu connais le conte des trois frères ? Luna vient un peu de m'en parler. » S'écria-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et acquiesça rapidement.

« Bien sûr, ma mère me racontait cette histoire quand j'étais plus jeune. » Répondit-t-il.

« Tu peux me la raconter ? »

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire avant de commencer.

« Il était une fois, trois frères qui voyageaient sur une route déserte. Après une longue route, ils arrivèrent finalement à une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à pied ou encore à la nage. Comme ils avaient apprit l'art de la magie, il bougèrent simplement leurs baguettes et construisirent un pont qui passait par-dessus la rivière. À peine eurent-ils le temps de faire la moitié du chemin qu'ils se retrouvèrent bloqué face à un être étrange. C'était la mort et elle leur parla. »

« ET la mort leur parla… » Répéta la Gryffondor avec un regard rieur.

« Alone, c'est un conte de fée. » Soupira le garçon.

« Oui, oui… Désolé. »

« Je disais donc… Elle leur parla. La mort était en colère d'avoir perdu trois nouvelles victimes, qu'elle retrouvait habituellement dans la rivière. La mort prétendit félicités les trois frères pour leurs magies et leurs promit chacun un prix pour avoir été assez brillant pour s'échapper. »

La jeune Potter s'approcha un peu plus de son ami, dans l'espoir de ne rien manquer de l'histoire puisqu'elle savait que ça devenait intéressant.

« Le plus vieux des frères, qui était un combattant, demanda pour une baguette magique qui surpasserait toutes les autres de l'existence. Une baguette tellement puissante que le possesseur gagnerait toujours ses combats. Une baguette puissante pour un sorcier qui avait combattu la mort. Alors la mort prit un morceau d'arbre et fabriqua la baguette avant de la donner à l'homme. »

Blaise se gratta la tête et reprit son récit.

« Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida qu'il voulait humilier la mort et demanda le pouvoir de rappeler les autres des morts. Alors la mort prit une pierre du rivage et la donna au second frère et lui dit que la pierre avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts. »

« La pierre de résurrection. » Murmura Alone les yeux pétillants.

« Tu me laisses terminer ? » Demanda le garçon en riant.

L'adolescente rougit et lui fit signe de finir l'histoire.

« La mort se tourna finalement vers le troisième frère et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Le plus jeune ne faisait pas confiance à la mort alors il lui demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se promener sans que la mort le suive. Et la mort lui donna sa propre cape d'invisibilité. »

La jeune Potter soupira et fit un grand sourire à Blaise qui haussa un sourcil.

« Je… Tu n'es pas obliger de finir ou alors abrèges, parce que j'ai finalement su ce que je cherchais. La pierre de résurrection. Je pourrais revoir Draco, Cédric et mes parents avec cette pierre. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle existe ? » Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Alone acquiesça vivement avec un sourire.

« Bien sur que je crois qu'elle existe ! La pierre philosophale existe bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que la pierre de résurrection ne serait qu'un mythe ? » Répondit-elle lentement

Blaise haussa les épaules et pouffa de rire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je choisirais entre les trois moi si je pouvais faire un choix. »

« Pourquoi ? Avec la baguette, tu serais le plus puissant… Avec la pierre, tu pourrais revoir Draco… Et avec la cape, tu pourrais te cacher. Quoi que, je sais que c'est rare une cape d'invisibilité, mais à ce point… Moi personnellement je ne prendrais pas la cape.»

Elle ajouta mentalement que c'était parce qu'elle en avait déjà une.

« Alone, nous parlons ici d'une véritable cape d'invisibilité et non pas d'une cape avec un sortilège de désillusion. Cette cape résiste aux sortilèges et aux années. Tu en as déjà vu des comme ça ? »

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, il acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Normal, cette cape doit bien être la seul au monde qui est réelle. Le plus jeune frère l'a finalement enlevé à la fin de sa vie pour pouvoir le donner à son fils et depuis la cape se transmet de génération en génération. » Répondit-il rêveusement.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, puisqu'elle avait justement une cape qui était du même genre que celle nommée dans l'histoire. Elle se leva lentement et donna un baiser sur la tête de son ami qui avait fermé les yeux en s'imaginant la cape.

« Je te vois plus tard, j'ai un truc à faire. » Dit-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie des cachots, mais s'arrêta directement devant une porte qu'elle connaissait. Alone resta quelques secondes à réfléchir devant la porte, avant de finalement cogner. La porte s'ouvrit et l'adolescente pu voir le directeur de Serpentard en train de préparer une potion. Elle entra avec un petit sourire et se hissa assit sur le bureau de l'homme.

« Vous n'arrêtez jamais de faire des potions ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Severus lui jeta un simple regard avant de mettre un dernier ingrédient dans la potion et de la mélanger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alone ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

La Gryffondor prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu pourrais au moins me faire un sourire quand je te fais l'honneur de ma compagnie, non ? » Dit-elle en arrêtant les vouvoiements.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un sortilège de conservation sur le chaudron avant de s'avancer vers l'adolescente et d'enlever les sortilèges de dissimulation. Il soupira en voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas en bon état et lui donna quelques potions, qu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de prendre.

« Je pense que je suis une descendante des frères Peverell. » Murmura-t-elle en soignant un de ses bras.

Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil et resta un moment à la fixer.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, miss Potter ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en reprenant les formalités.

« Le conte des trois frères… Un des frères a eu une vraie cape d'invisibilité qu'il a donné à son fils à la fin de ses jours. Ma cape est comme celle là et Blaise m'a assuré qu'il n'en existait pas d'autre. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si ce qu'elle disait était évident.

«Et pourquoi vous me dites ça ? »

« En faite, j'avais dans l'idée d'aller en parler avec le Dumbledore, puisque c'était lui qui avait la cape de mon père, mais comme ce stupide volatile n'arrête pas de pleurer dès qu'il me voit, j'ai décidée de me tourner vers toi. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Alone… Ce n'est qu'un conte de fée… » Commença-t-il lentement en cherchant ses mots.

« Je crois que les reliques de la mort existent pour vrai ! » Répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Tu ne pourras pas ramener Draco…. » Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Potter fit une grimace et s'éloigna de lui.

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas essayer ? Lui faire un vrai adieu… Lui demander pourquoi il a été se placer directement devant le sortilège…. » Dit-elle la voix cassée.

Severus soupira et la prit rapidement dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« L'amour nous fait faire des choses stupides… Il n'a probablement pas pensés aux risques qu'il prenait et a simplement tentés de te sauver. »

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, il lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

« Alone… Draco t'aimait de tout son coeur ! Il a fait un choix, pas le bon j'en suis d'accord, mais il a fait tout de même son choix. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute et il te reste maintenant à le comprendre par toi-même. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'éloigner un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais… mais j'ai tout de même des regrets. J'aurais du l'empêcher de venir… J'aurais du t'écouter et annuler le concert… Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais pu faire autre que ce que j'ai justement fait. »

Severus soupira et lui remit son charme de dissimulation. Il lui tendit une nouvelle fiole de nutriment et retourna à sa potion. L'adolescente eu un sourire triste.

« Tu sais… J'avais l'impression que je les méritais ses blessures… Que je méritais d'aller mal… Pour moi, chacune de mes cicatrices ont raisons d'être. »

« En aucun cas, tu ne mérites d'avoir ses blessures ! Celle de ton cœur est déjà assez grosse comme ça. » Répondit l'homme sans lui jeter un regard.

Alone posa une de ses mains dans son cou et gratta sans s'en apercevoir l'énorme cicatrice qu'elle aurait à vie.

« Tu crois que je pourrai les faire disparaître un jour ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Severus leva les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien sur… Quand tu te sentiras prêtes. »

La jeune Potter hocha la tête et se laissa tomber du bureau.

« Celle de Voldemort pourra aussi disparaître ? »

Le professeur Snape eu une grimace et lui fit un signe de négation.

« Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas. Elle a été fait par un sortilège de magie noir et nous ne pouvons pas effacer ça. »

Alone soupira fortement et répondit à sa grimace.

« C'est pour ça que Maugrey Fol-œil à autant de cicatrice ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air dégoûtée.

Le directeur de Serpentard eu un sourire en l'entendant et acquiesça.

« Je…. Professeur ?... Je… J'ai fait une énorme bêtise. » Avoua-t-elle en jouant avec ses mains.

Severus s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui fit lever la tête.

« La cicatrice dans ton cou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alone se mordit la lèvre inférieur et murmura un petit oui. L'homme fit à nouveau disparaître les sortilèges autour de l'adolescente et observa la cicatrice pendant un moment.

« Je pensais que ça fonctionnerait ! Je… J'étais désespérée et je me sentais coupable… Je n'avais envie que de le rejoindre… Je n'ai réussi qu'à me récolter un mal de tête énorme, un saignement de nez et cette immonde cicatrice. » Dit-elle d'une voix saccadée.

« J'avoue miss Potter que ce lancer un Avada est totalement stupide et irréfléchie. Avez-vous pensés à ce qu'il ce serait passé, si le sortilège avait fonctionné ? »

L'adolescente tenta de cacher les sanglots qu'elle avait et baissa la tête.

« J'ai déjà dit que c'était stupide ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu mourir parce que la vie semblait vous avoir enlevés tout ce que vous aimiez ? » Murmura-t-elle rageusement.

Severus plissa les yeux et soupira. Il lui releva la tête et déboutonna sa chemise. Alone ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une cicatrice presque similaire à celle qu'elle avait sur la gorge, mais à l'endroit du cœur de son professeur.

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai été ami avec une merveilleuse petite fille que tout le monde croyait être moldu. J'ai été celui qui lui a annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière et nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Ensuite, nous sommes été à l'école et elle est allée à Gryffondor pendant que moi j'allais à Serpentard. J'ai été victime de plusieurs mauvais tours et elle a tentée de m'aider, mais je l'ai repoussée en la traitant de sang de bourbe. J'ai eu beau m'excuser, notre amitié a été changée à partir de ce moment. Elle a épousée un de mes ennemis et je suis devenu mangemort… »

« Je crois connaître la suite. Elle a eu un enfant et Voldemort l'a tuée ainsi que son mari… »

Le professeur de potion lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

« Je l'aimais… à en mourir… Quand le sortilège n'a pas fonctionnée sur moi, j'ai proposé à Dumbledore de devenir un espion. Pour au moins pouvoir aider les autres, puisque je ne pouvais pas m'aider moi-même. »

Alone fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Pour que tu puisses voir que tu n'es pas la seule à faire des bêtises. Ne baisse pas les bras, le soleil reviendra un jour. » Répondit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Soupirant, l'adolescente acquiesça et quitta finalement les appartements de son professeur de potion.

« Reviens quand tu veux ! » Lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

La jeune Potter eu un grand sourire en l'entendant. Quand Severus lui avait proposé de venir le voir pour parler ou juste être avec quelqu'un, la Gryffondor avait trouvée cela ridicule. Pourtant le soir même, elle était en train de cogner à la porte du professeur, sachant qu'il serait là pour l'écouter et maintenant, trois semaines plus tard, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir quand elle cherchait de la compagnie. Ses amis étaient très bien, mais si elle restait silencieuse, ils s'inquiétaient et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire attention à ce qu'elle montrait et son professeur lui proposait d'être elle-même et ce peu importe comment elle se sentait.

« Dit Alone, tu veux entendre ce que j'ai préparée pour le concours de chant ? » Demanda Lavender Brown en la voyant entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

La jeune Potter tenta de ne pas pouffer de rire et lui promit de le faire plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, salua Hermione qui lisait sur son lit et éclata finalement de rire.

« Je crois que Lavender a finalement compris que si elle mettait une image de Camsi dans le dortoir, la photo était victime d'un accident à toutes les fois. » Dit-elle en ricanant.

La jeune Granger eu un grand sourire et acquiesça.

« Tout le monde ne semble parler que du concours, tu ne crois pas que tu vas avoir un week end très rempli ? »

Alone lui tira la langue

« J'ai toujours des idées géniales donc, je me retrouve avec du travail en surplus. » Répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans son lit.

« Pour l'instant, je sais que Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Ron et Neville vont participer. »

« Et toi ? » Demanda la jeune Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

Voyant que son amie lui fit un signe de négation l'adolescente se releva d'un bond.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà entendu chanter et tu es très douée ! »

Hermione soupira et ferma son livre.

« Tu me connais Alone… Je ne veux pas que chanter m'empêche de réviser assez pour les examens. »

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire en l'entendant.

« Je ne dis pas non, mais je vais vérifiée mes trucs avant. »

Alone leva les mains en signe de défaite et prit le pyjama de Draco avant de se coucher rapidement.

* * *

Hello à tous !!! Et oui, nouveau chapitre !.. En plus... La première rewiew sera la 100 ieme et pour l'occassion... Si cette personne me donne son email... Je lui donnerai le prochain chapitre en avance :) Meme tout de suite dès que je vois la rewiew ( à condition qu'elle le demande Of course :/) 


	16. Le concour

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_16. Le concours _**

Les quelques jours avant les auditions pour le concours de chant, passèrent rapidement aux yeux des élèves et très lentement pour Alone, qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre d'entendre ses amis lui demander d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient préparés.

« Alors, pour l'instant tu crois que j'ai une chance ? » Demanda Blaise en rigolant quand arriva son tour.

La jeune Potter se tapota le menton d'un doigt et plissa les yeux en semblant réfléchir.

« Voyons voir… J'ai eu droit à la danse des canards… J'aurais préférée qu'un autre soit muet tellement il chantait faux… Je dois par contre avouer que certain avait beaucoup de talent et j'ai été surprise pour certaines personnes. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'assit sur le siège prévu, tout en sortant sa guitare acoustique.

« Ton nom d'emprunt ? » Demanda son amie en observant la fiche d'évaluation.

« Yoann » Répondit le Serpentard en lui jetant un regard qui voulait dire de ne pas se moquer.

« T'inquiet pas, j'ai eu droit à un Paco tout à l'heure. Drôle de nom, mais j'avoue que j'aurais jamais cru la personne capable de faire ça. » S'écria-t-elle avant de lui faire signe de commencer.

Blaise se mit à chanter la chanson qu'elle l'avait entendu chanter quand elle avait eu l'idée du concours.

« J'pense à toi à toutes les fêtes. Qu'elle soit simple où extraordinaire…

I'm still waiting for your call, still waiting for a sign, I'm still waiting for you. »

(J'attends toujours ton appel, j'attends toujours pour un signe, j'attends toujours pour toi)

Alone se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand la chanson fut fini et écrivit rapidement des trucs sur sa fiche.

« C'est toi qui l'a composé ? » Demanda-t-elle au Serpentard.

« Oui… Après que Draco soit mort… » Avoua-t-il lentement.

Elle acquiesça rapidement et le remercia en le regardant quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, la liste des gagnants était affichée près de la grande salle.

Liste des gagnants. 

Emy, Malène, Océanne, Paco, Angéla, Yoann et Youri. Les gagnants seront rejoins par hibou d'ici peu. Ils sont aussi priés de ne pas se dévoiler à la face des autres élèves.

Merci à tous nos participant.

Alone fit un clin d'œil à ses amis qui avaient gagnés et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor pour manger.

« Parvati et Lavender, après le repas, vous êtes demandées chez le directeur. » Murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber près d'elles.

Elle jeta un regard significatif à Neville et Hermione, qui acquiescèrent rapidement et elle commença à manger. En prenant une part de gâteau aux fromages près de Dean Thomas, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Tu dois aller chez le directeur après le repas. » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le noir lui fit un grand sourire et continua sa discussion avec Seamus. Elle donna sa part de gâteau à Ron et fit un signe de tête à ses amis Serpentard, avant de quitter la grande salle.

« Alors, le coup des hiboux c'était du bluff ? » Ricana Pansy en lui prenant un bras.

La jeune Potter acquiesça avec un sourire.

« C'est évident que si je mettais ça dans la note, tous les élèves allaient observer les hiboux pour découvrir l'identités des gagnants. » Répondit-elle.

« D'une logique incomparable ! Maintenant, personne n'a trouvé étrange que plusieurs élèves soient demandés chez le directeur au même moment. » Ajouta Blaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oui, je sais ! Je suis tellement géniale ! » S'écria la Gryffondor en roulant les yeux.

Ils allaient donner le mot de passe, quand plusieurs cris se firent entendre.

« Attendez-nous ! » S'écria la voix de Parvati et Lavender.

« Nooooon ! Tu n'as pas osée ! » S'écria Pansy en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Alone pouffa de rire et observa Lavender approcher.

« En effet, j'ai osée. Peut-être que maintenant, je ne verrai plus mon visage partout sur ses manuel ou les murs de notre chambre. »

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers en discutant joyeusement et Alone s'assit sur le bureau du directeur.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là. Le directeur ne sera pas présent, puisqu'il devait aller promener Fumseck, si j'ai bien compris son excuse. » Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Si je comprend bien, nous sommes tous les gagnants ? » Demanda Dean en observant les autres élèves.

Alone acquiesça rapidement et les applaudit avec un sourire.

« Tout d'abord, je vous félicites tous ! Pour votre talent et aussi pour votre façon d'être. Vous devez vous demander ce que je veux dire par là. En faite, si vous n'étiez pas comme vous l'êtes, vous n'auriez pas pu gagner le concours. Les grandes gueules et les potins ne peuvent pas avoir lieu entre nous. » Elle jeta un regard à Lavender et Parvati en disant la dernière phrase.

« À partir de maintenant, vous aurez une double vie. Vous répondrez au nom que vous avez choisi, quand vous serez sur scène. Vous changerez aussi votre physique, ainsi vous serez complètement deux personnes différentes si l'on veut. »

« Où est Camsi ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui nous dit ça ? » Demanda Parvati en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise et Pansy pouffèrent de rire en entendant la question et Alone roula des yeux en les voyant réagir.

« C'est justement ce que je voulais dire par votre façon d'être. Maintenant, vous ferez partit du secret qui entoure Camsi. En faite, je suis Camsi Noname. Vous aurez le temps de digérer le choc plus tard, maintenant parlons de ce qu'il ce passera. »

Elle posa sa main sur les fioles de potions présente sur le bureau.

« Pour commencer, je vais vous donner une fiole de potion de changement à chacun d'entre vous et vous allez penser aux changement que vous voulez. Vous devrez bien vous les rappeler les prochaines fois et c'est pourquoi, quand vous aurez pris vos potions, nous prendrons des photos. Ensuite, nous discuterons des vacances de noël que nous passerons ensemble. Faites moi penser à vous donner une note à remettre à vos parents. » Dit-elle avant de tendre les fioles à chacun d'entre eux.

« Prenez bien votre temps, parce que sinon dans quelques temps vous n'aimerez plus votre choix et vous serez prit avec quand même. » S'écria-t-elle avant de les observer.

Blaise fut le premier à boire sa potion de changement et Alone haussa un sourcil en regardant les changements. Il avait maintenant les cheveux tirant entre le brun et le blond, des yeux bleu comme ceux de Draco et il avait aussi grandit de quelques centimètres. Pansy lui jeta un regard et lui fit un grand sourire avant de boire à son tour la potion. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent jusqu'aux épaules et prirent la même teinte que ceux de leur ami. Elle garda par contre ses yeux bruns pour avoir quelques différences avec Blaise. Neville garda les yeux fermés en buvant sa fiole et ses cheveux s'allongèrent un peu et la jeune Potter pu voir des reflets bleu dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les autres purent voir qu'ils étaient bruns avec une couleur rougeoyante. Hermione quand à elle, garda ses cheveux de la même couleur, mais les raidit et elle changea ses yeux pour qu'ils soient verts. Alone pouffa de rire en voyant que Dean changea la couleur de sa peau pour être blanc bronzé et eu des cheveux court d'une couleur rousse.

« Bien ! Ils ne restent que vous deux les filles. » Dit-elle à Parvati et Lavender qui burent alors leurs potions.

Les deux adolescente se retrouvèrent totalement à l'opposés l'une de l'autre. Lavender avait des cheveux blonds bouclés tandis que Parvati avait prit une teinte foncés et raide. La première était plus bronzée, tandis que la deuxième était très pâle.

« Excellent ! J'adore ! À mon tour alors. »

Alone fit les changements d'un coup de baguette et leurs promit de leurs montrer plus tard.

« Dès maintenant, rappelez-vous le nom d'emprunt de chaque personne, parce que vous ne pouvez plus utilisez vos vrais nom quand vous êtes habillés ainsi. »

Elle leurs montra une penderie et leurs proposa de choisir des vêtements qu'ils aimaient avant d'aller rejoindre Colin Creevey pour prendre les photos.

« Océanne et Angéla, vous êtes totalement l'opposés l'un de l'autre ! C'est génial comme concept » Dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant les deux adolescentes avec le même habit, mais de couleurs différentes. Angéla qui était blonde, avait prit la robe blanche et Océanne l'avait prit en noir.

Youri avait prit un t-shirt bleu pâle avec des jeans noirs, tandis que Paco avait tournée son choix vers une chemise noire et des pantalons assortit. Emy avait optée pour un petit chandail rose avec une jupe blanche. Malène et Yoann furent les derniers à sortir habillés et Alone eu un sourire en les voyant. Yoann portait une chemise grise et une paire de jeans bleu foncée. Malène quand à elle avait un petit T-shirt vert avec une camisole blanche par-dessus et une jupe noire.

« Très bien ! Suivez-moi tous maintenant. » S'écria la chanteuse en se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller rejoindre le jeune Colin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la même salle où elle avait prit les photos pour les publicités des jumeaux Weasley et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Gryffondor, en entrant dans la salle. Les adolescents prirent plusieurs photos de groupe ainsi que d'autres séparés. Pendant que la jeune Alone faisait un duel d'épée en bois avec Blaise, elle pu voir Colin qui les prit en photos. La chanteuse décida de prendre immédiatement les photos promotionnelles et ils prirent des photos par deux. Océanne et Angéla les prirent ensembles, tandis que Paco et Emy faisait pareil. Malène et Yoann les prirent ensembles en disant qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs alors Alone se tourna vers Youri avec un sourire et en prit plusieurs avec lui, tout en lui embrassant le côté de la tête.

« Votre attention les amis !!! » Cria-t-elle dès que Colin eu quitter la salle.

Les adolescents se placèrent autour d'elle en silence, tout en gardant un énorme sourire au visage.

« Bien… Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le temps des fêtes et vous devez avoir au moins une chanson à vous que vous pourrez chanter à mon concert de noël du 23 décembre. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Si vous voulez, je vais travailler sur des paroles. Big D devrait m'envoyer une mélodie au début de la semaine, alors ensuite nous n'aurons qu'à pratiquer. Je vais aussi vous faire une liste des chansons qui seront fait dans ce concert. Si vous avez envie de participer, vous pouvez apprendre les chants ou encore venir me proposer un duo pour certaine chanson. »

« C'est moi ou plusieurs chansons ne sont pas les tiennes ? » Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et acquiesça.

« En effet et la raison est simple, ce concert est juste un concert que j'ai voulu faire pour noël, mais ce n'est pas MON concert. En faite, nous aurons plusieurs invités et ce sera diffusé à la télévision. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Voyant les airs de pur bonheur de ses amis, l'adolescente secoua la tête en riant.

« Il reste juste à vous donner la fiche à remettre à vos parents. Je crains par contre, que personne d'autre n'ait le droit d'entrer dans la confidence que votre famille. Océanne, tu pourras le dire à ta sœur, mais quand vous serez seul. »

Elle jeta un sortilège qui les engloba tous et pouffa de rire en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas blessés. J'ai juste fait en sorte que personne d'entre vous ne pourra dévoiler l'identité d'une personne ici présente. En plus, je suis gentille, j'ai enlevée les effets de la potion. » Continua-t-elle en clignant des yeux rapidement.

Tout le monde eu un petit rire en entendant la dernière phrase et ils quittèrent en petit groupe, pour retourner à leurs dortoirs.

« Le directeur serait content, ce sont tous des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. De quoi briser la haine entre les deux maisons. » Murmura la chanteuse en les regardant partir.

* * *

Chapitre avec un jour d'avance pour feter la sortie de HP7 en FRANCAIS !!! Et vi... c'est fini maintenant... En espérant que vous allez quand meme continuer a lire les fanfiction :) Autre truc a dire tout de suite... On doit dire un énorme et meme GIGANTESQUE merci à Touraz et Naeloj (Surtout Naeloj pour cette fic) parce que dimanche passé suite a un virus véritablement coriace j'ai du formater mon ordi et j'ai perdu toute mes donnés... Dont les suites de cette fic et de plusieurs autres... Heureusement ma Naeloj d'amour avait les fics completes de Double vie et Un passé pour notre futur dans son ordi, alors que Touraz avait Vérités cruelles à savoir ! (Heureusement... Sinon, j'vous jure que j'aurais pleurer TT)

(Note pour le chapitre) Gomen pour ce chapitre très cours :S J'avais plus d'idée et j'en avais marre de tout dire ce qu'ils faisaient XD


	17. Retablissement

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_17. Rétablissement ? _**

Les filles de sixièmes années de Gryffondor se livraient une guerre sans merci. Comme elles étaient toutes dans le groupe caché, elles s'amusaient à se jouer des tours sans arrêt. Alone plissa les yeux en fixant un nouveau poster que Lavender avait posé. Avec un petit sourire, elle fit agrandir celui qu'elle avait mit sur son mur d'un coup de baguette et lui dessina une moustache.

« Pauvre Angéla ! Elle a la moustache maintenant… » Murmura-t-elle en riant, avant de brûler le poster de Camsi.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et s'avança vers Parvati et Lavender qui discutaient près du feu.

« Lavender, je suis siiiii désolée. C'est fou comme je peux être maladroite ! Ton nouveau poster de Camsi a brûlé ! » S'écria-t-elle en cachant son petit sourire.

Parvati pouffa de rire, pendant que Lavender se levait en poussant un grand soupir comme si elle était vraiment triste.

« ENCORE une autre affiche de gâchée…. Ce n'est pas grave Alone, je vais en mettre un autre plus tard. » Répondit l'adolescente avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

La jeune Potter lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la salle des maraudeurs pour pratiquer les chansons qu'elle devrait faire au concert. Dernièrement elle avait fait un arrangement pour la chanson de ses amis et ils avaient planifiés de la faire dans la journée. En soupirant, elle partit l'instrumental d'une de ses chansons inédites.

« C'est comme un rêve… Que tu sois ici avec moi ! Une éternité pour trouver quelqu'un comme toi. J'oublie tous mes tourments, quand tu me sers dans tes bras, c'est clair que dans mon regard, tu es le seul que je vois ! C'est électrique… Tu es ce que je veux, c'est électrique ! Toujours dans mon cœur… Toujours dans mes pensés, quand je suis loin de toi, ça me parait comme des années. Il y a du feu dans tes yeux, sincérité dans ta voix… Quelle chance le ciel m'a donné, d'avoir un ange juste pour moiiiii ! » (1)

La Gryffondor sursauta en entendant des applaudissements et se tourna rapidement vers Blaise, Pansy et Neville qui étaient assit sur un divan.

« Tu l'as écrites quand cette chanson ? » Demanda la jeune Parkinson en souriant.

« Il y a un an… Je l'ai terminée quelques jours avant le réveillon de l'année dernière. » Répondit-elle avec une petite grimace.

« Tu devrais la jouer en concert ! Nous pourrions même mettre des photos de Draco sur l'écran pendant que tu chantes. » S'écria timidement Neville.

La jeune Potter haussa les épaules et observa la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Ils arrivent. » Dit-elle en suivant des yeux les points de Lavender, Parvati, Hermione et Dean.

« Toi tu vas le regretter !!! » S'écria Lavender dès qu'elle passa la porte.

Alone pouffa de rire en voyant que l'adolescente tenait la photo avec une moustache que la Gryffondor avait faite plus tôt.

« Bien sur, bien sur ! » Répondit-elle sans cacher son sourire, en cherchant l'instrumental de leur chanson.

Voyant qu'ils avaient tous prit la potion de changement, l'adolescente leur fit un sourire et mit la chanson en marche. Heureusement que la jeune Granger avait agrandit magiquement la pièce pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer leurs danses.

« Excellent ! J'espère que vous connaissez tous les chansons que vous faites, puisque le concert est tout de même dans moins d'une semaine. Neville, nous devrons encore pratiquer la chanson I want Candy. Les gars vous savez tous la chanson Footlose ? » Dit-elle après qu'ils aient chantés quelques fois leur chanson.

Les garçons répondirent par l'affirmatif.

« Bien et vous avez tous pratiqués les danses. Donc, nous pouvons dire avec fiertés que nous sommes prêts ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

« Tout le monde a eu l'autorisation de rester à L.A. avec Camsi pour les vacances ? » Demanda Hermione en observant une fiche qu'elle avait faite des choses à revoir.

« Ma grand-mère a acceptée avec joie ! » Répondit Neville avec une grimace.

« Seamus voulait venir chez moi pendant les vacances, mais j'ai réussi à arranger le tout. » Ajouta Dean en riant.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent en souriant.

« Bien ! Nous devrons agrandir mon appartement, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de problème. » Leur dit Alone en hochant la tête.

Voyant qu'ils avaient terminées, la jeune Potter les quitta et se dirigea vers les cachots pour voir son professeur de potion. Elle retint un petit rire en voyant que la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait cognée.

« Coucou Sev ! » Dit-elle en passant la porte.

L'homme lui fit un signe de tête, tout en restant assit près du feu. Alone se dirigea à ses côtés et se laissa tomber à ses pieds, avant de poser sa tête contre le genou du professeur.

« Tu viendras me voir pendant les vacances ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement après un moment de silence.

Severus lui fit un petit sourire et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

« Bien sur, si c'est ce que tu veux. J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais heureuse de te débarrasser du méchant professeur Snape. »

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et lui jeta finalement un regard sérieux.

« J'ai peur de ne pas réussir… Il aurait du être avec nous pour noël… » Murmura-t-elle lentement.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa en silence.

« Alone, la première année est la pire, puisqu'il y a de nombreuse première fois. Ce sera difficile, mais j'ai confiance en toi et en plus, tu auras beaucoup de chose à faire, donc tu ne passeras pas ton temps à y penser. » Répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je t'ai gardée des places pour le concert de noël, si tu veux y assister. Comme ça tu pourras voir comment les nouveaux se débrouilles. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une légère tape sur la tête, se qui l'a fit pouffer de rire.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Alone acquiesça, heureuse qu'il le demande au lieu de regarder par lui-même.

« Tu manges plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer. » Dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

« Oui… J'ai repris du poids. J'ai encore de la difficulté à dormir, mais le reste semble un peu mieux. »

L'homme soupira et se leva rapidement. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et lui tendit une fiole de potion sans rêve.

« Cette bouteille est bonne pour quatre nuits. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu en prennes à tous les soirs, sinon bonjour la dépendance. »

Elle eu une grimace suivi d'un petit rire.

« On peut avoir une dépendance à la bière au beurre ? Mon cousin en est totalement accro depuis le bal de l'année dernière. »

Le directeur de Serpentard lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Au moins ça n'entraîne pas de grosse conséquence d'être accro à cette boisson. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Alone le fixa pendant un moment avant de se lever pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Tu sais Sev, je suis contente de connaître ce côté de toi. Merci d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin. »

Snape la serra un peu plus contre lui en souriant.

« Tant que tu en auras besoin, je serai là. Par contre, je reste toujours le même en cours et en publique. » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et acquiesça.

« Je comprend. Pas juste parce que tu es espion, mais t'imagine si Voldemort n'était pas là, à quel point ta réputation serait gâchée si tu étais sympa avec moi en cours ? » Dit-elle moqueusement.

« Ce serait tragique en effet ! » Répondit-il en embarquant dans le jeu.

L'adolescente lui tira la langue et se leva.

« Tu essayeras de ne pas tuer Sirius quand tu viendras ? »

Il cacha un sourire et prit un air sérieux.

« Ce sera difficile, tu me coupes tous mes plaisirs ! »

La jeune Potter leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« À demain Sev. » Murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en souriant.

La journée des vacances arriva et Alone ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la couverture de son lit.

« Moi qui avait oubliée qu'elle allait se venger. » Murmura-t-elle amusée.

La couverture de l'adolescente était maintenant à remplie de visage d'une Camsi souriante.

« Tu es… » Commença Hermione avant de se figer en voyant le lit de son amie.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire en voyant sa réaction et acquiesça.

« Oui, je suis prête. » Répondit-elle en lui montrant sa valise qu'elle avait fait la soirée d'avant.

« Bien ! Nous partons dans quelques minutes. »

Alone retourna dans la salle commune avec un sourire sadique et s'approcha silencieusement de Lavender. D'un coup de baguette, cette dernière se retrouva déguisée en poussin.

« Merci pour la siiii jolie couverture. » Murmura-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce presque en courant, pour ne pas laisser la chance à la Gryffondor de répliquer.

En entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Alone eu une grimace en voyant que Fumseck pleurait encore.

« Vous semblez avoir un détecteur de Alone Potter à votre portée. » Dit-elle en pointant l'oiseau.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Neville, Dean, Pansy et Blaise qui étaient déjà présent. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, elle soupira en voyant que le phénix la fixait.

« Il sent que tu ne vas pas bien. » Lui dit calmement le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je crois que votre oiseau a eu un défaut de fabrication ! » Répliqua-t-elle en observant l'oiseau qui venait de commencer à tourner au dessus d'elle.

Dès que les trois filles manquantes arrivèrent, Alone se leva d'un bond et prit immédiatement le portoloin des mains de Dumbledore.

« Bien ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Dit-elle en obligeant tout le monde à venir près d'elle pour toucher le sachet de bonbon.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme en soupirant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire différent parfois ? » Demanda-t-elle en montrant le sachet de sucrerie.

Le directeur lui fit un sourire.

« Pourquoi changer ce qui est déjà parfait ? » Répondit-il les yeux pétillants.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien avant de disparaître. Elle fut retenue par son cousin, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre à l'atterrissage.

« Merci Big D ! » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue et entraîna ses amis vers les chambres.

« Les filles dormiront dans ma chambre et les mecs dans celle de Dud » Dit-elle en laissant tomber sa valise dans le milieu de sa chambre.

Elle tourna son regard vers Lavender et Parvati qui fixait un mur empli de photo d'elle et Draco. Parvati murmurait pendant que Lavender avait mit une main sur sa bouche, émue.

« C'est le mur des souvenirs. » S'écria Alone avec une grimace, avant de pointer une autre photo.

« Ce sont tes parents ! » S'écria Hermione joyeusement.

La Gryffondor acquiesça rapidement avec un petit sourire.

« Bon… Je vous fais visiter le reste. » Dit-elle rapidement en tapant dans ses mains.

La jeune fille n'était revenue qu'une seule fois dans son appartement depuis que Draco était mort et elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres à quel point elle se sentait affectée par les souvenirs qui l'entourait. Pendant que ses amis parlaient dans la chambre de Dudley, elle écouta les messages qu'elle avait reçus pendant son absence.

"Hilary, Zack, Joel et Benji, Kelly, Patrick, Jeff et Monica." Murmura-t-elle en écrivant les noms sur une feuille de papier.

Les adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur les cousins et sur le divan, pendant que Dudley leurs apportait des bières aux beurres.

« Vous allez voir, il en boit toujours ! » Ricana Alone en jetant un regard moqueur à son cousin.

Il lui tira la langue avant de lui lancer une note.

« Le numéro de l'hôtel de papa. » Expliqua-t-il.

La Gryffondor acquiesça rapidement et fit apparaître un calendrier.

« Il y a pas une soirée au Lycaon ? » Demanda-t-elle en observant les notes qu'elle avait écrites sur le calendrier.

« Aucune idée, mais Hilary doit y être, puisque sa maison est à côté. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Alone ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un petit cri de joie.

« C'est ce soir !!!! Benji va être DJ au Lycaon ! » Dit-elle rapidement avant de faire signe aux autres de la suivre à sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit les portes de sa penderie et proposa aux filles de prendre un habit pour sortir en boite. En se mordillant les lèvres, Alone ouvrit l'armoire où les vêtements de sortie de Draco étaient. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule et elle tourna son regard triste vers lui.

« Ton cousin pourrait nous prêter des vêtements si tu préfères… » Murmura-t-il lentement.

La jeune Potter acquiesça et referma les portes de l'armoire avant de demander à Dudley de laisser des vêtements aux garçons.

« N'oubliez pas la potion de changement ! » Dit-elle fortement avant de se prendre une tenue.

Quand ils descendirent dans le salon, le jeune Dursley lui annonça qu'il avait appelé une limousine et ils partirent rapidement pour la boite de nuit.

« Personnes n'a l'âge pour entrer dans les bars ! » Lui dit Hermione avec un air de reproche.

Alone soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Emy, tu ne crois pas que je suis assez surveillée comme ça par les journalistes ? Nous pouvons entrer si nous ne buvons pas d'alcool. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de voir dans le journal de demain que j'ai été vu en train de boire à seize ans. » Répondit-elle calmement avec un petit sourire.

« Pas qu'elle ne boit pas… Non, loin de là, mais il ne faudrait pas que les journalistes l'apprennent. » Ajouta Dudley d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune Potter lui jeta un regard noir et soupira en sortant de la limousine. Ses amis la suivirent rapidement et elle salua l'homme qui était à l'entrée.

« Tu es de retour pour les vacances ? » Lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir embrasser la joue.

Alone acquiesça avec un sourire et lui promit de repasser avant son départ.

« Vous prendrez la table habituelle ? » Lui demanda une serveuse en lui pointant la table.

Dudley confirma et les entraîna vers la table, pendant que la jeune chanteuse s'excusait auprès de ses amis puisqu'elle venait de voir Benji et Joel. Elle se dirigea vers eux les mains dans les poches de son Jeans et observa les jumeaux avec un regard amusé. Voyant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée, elle toussa pour attirer leurs attentions et Benji l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras en la voyant.

« Ma puce, si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai tenter de te rejoindre. » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Alone lui fit un sourire d'excuse et s'approcha de Joel pour lui donner un câlin.

« Je suis désolé les gars, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. » Avoua-t-elle le regard triste.

Voyant que Benji devait aller faire son boulot, la jeune Potter entraîna l'autre Madden avec elle à sa table.

« Les amis, je vous présente Joel Madden. Joel, voici Yoann, Emy, Malène, Océanne, Paco, Youri et Angéla. » S'écria-t-elle en faisant les présentations.

Le plus vieux eu une petite grimace avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas qu'à la fin de la soirée je vais me rappeler de tous les noms. » Avoua-t-il devant l'air amusé des adolescents.

Alone le poussa sur la banquette à côté de Blaise et elle s'assit sur le chanteur. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'observa fermer les yeux.

« Déjà fatiguée Camsi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

La chanteuse leva la tête de l'épaule de son ami et eu une petite grimace.

« J'ai de la difficulté à dormir, donc disons que je suis toujours fatiguée. »

Joel fronça les sourcils, mais voyant le regard que Dudley lui lança, il garda le silence, tout en caressant le dos de sa jeune amie. Blaise détourna le regard avec un air douloureux et observa la salle.

« Furie à trois heure !!!! » S'écria le jeune Dursley en voyant Hilary s'approcher rapidement d'eux avec un air colérique.

« Toi, tu as intérêt…. » Commença-t-elle avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant que la jeune Potter n'avait même pas réagit à son arrivée.

Les adolescents qui étaient assit à la table pouffèrent de rire.

« Elle est tombée endormit la pauvre. » Ricana Pansy.

« Pauvre Camsi… Elle voulait tellement venir voir Benji en DJ en plus. » Ajouta Neville en riant.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la chanteuse, Hilary se laissa tomber près de Dudley, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, tout en incluant les nouveaux dans les conversations, avant que la jeune Potter ne se réveille les yeux pleins d'eau. Sans même regarder un de ses amis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et barra la porte après avoir regarder si elle était bien seul. L'adolescente se mit de l'eau au visage en soupirant et s'observa dans le miroir. Soudainement, elle balança un coup de poing directement dans le miroir qui se fissura. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire nerveux en regardant sa main qui était en sang. Elle enleva des morceaux de vitre qui était enfoncé et répara le miroir d'un coup de baguette. Alone ajouta son poing dans le sortilège de dissimulation et se remaquilla lentement. Voyant qu'elle paraissait normale, elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et sortit de la salle de bain. Une main lui agrippa l'épaule et l'adolescente tourna son regard vers Yoann qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au toilette.

« Viens, nous devons discuter. » Dit-il calmement avant de lui montrer la sortie.

(1) Chanson de Mixmania ! Je suis dans mon délire de Mixmania moi loool (C'est pas ma faute, ils ont repassés le concert à la TV québécoise xD)


	18. Mauvaise idée ?

Double Vie

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Hello à tous, cette idée vient surtout en faite de l'émission Hannah Montana. Pendant que j'écoutais sa chanson appeler Best of Both world, j'ai eu envie de mettre cette émission en Harry Potter. Les chansons seront prit de Hannah Montana. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette émission, je vous conseil de trouver des vidéos sur Youtube ou Dailymotion et de regarder, c'est bien et marrant. Bon, y'a aussi des changements dans les Harry Potter que nous connaissons. Je vais utiliser les 4 premiers livres, mais pas la suite. Je n'aime pas les Horcruxes et je veux que Sirius soit vivant lol. Harry sera une fille ! Ne partez pas ! Ertis m'as donnée la folie des ryry en fille. Euuu sinon… Comme je ne connais pas vraiment les artistes des années 90 (sauf Backstreets boys et Spice Girls XD) je fais comme si toute l'histoire ce passait à notre année. Je fais aussi des changements dans la famille Dursley. Enfin bon, vous verrez en lisant Désolé si vous n'aimez pas mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec cette idée.

_**Dislamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les personnes connues qui seront nommés sont de réelle personne. Comme je le disais, l'idée vient de Hannah Montana, mais bon, ce sera quand même moi qui vais écrire l'histoire XD (L'art de s'enlever toute chose…)

Résumé : Alone Potter est une jeune fille comme les autres, Camsi Noname, elle est une grande vedette. Ils ont un seul points en commun : « Je suis Camsi Noname. » Entrez dans la double vie de cette superstar.

**_18. Mauvaise idée ? _**

Pansy se laissa tomber sur une chaise en observant Blaise qui semblait dans les nuages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Yoann ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir.

« Camsi m'inquiète…. Je croyais qu'elle allait mieux, mais je peux voir qu'elle aimerait plus être ailleurs qu'ici en chanteuse. Pourtant, elle nous a assurée il y a un moment que tout ça l'aidait à aller mieux. »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Elle ne réussit pas à dormir… Les seuls moments où je la vois dormir c'est quand elle est totalement épuisée ou quand elle prend une potion de sommeil. » Murmura-t-elle lentement.

Blaise soupira à nouveau et tendit une feuille à son amie.

« Lis ça, tu crois que nous pourrions l'utiliser pour une chanson ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en changeant de sujet.

« Laisse moi t'aimer ?... Blaisou, tu sais que tu cours à ta perte. » Répondit-elle tristement en lisant le titre de la chanson.

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire.

« Tu crois que je le savais pas ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais préféré aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Alone entra alors dans la pièce et leur adressa un grand sourire.

« J'ai arrangée le tout pour la salle et j'ai trouvée une merveilleuse prof de chant pour vous donner les bases » Dit-elle joyeusement.

« Dudley n'était pas avec toi ? » Demanda Neville qui entra dans le salon, suivi des autres adolescents.

« Oh vous savez, il est à l'hôtel avec ses parents. Tante Marge est arrivée au USA et comme je suis considéré comme de la vermine par cette femme, disons que je ne l'ai pas invitée dans mon appartement. Appartement dont elle ignore l'existence soit dit en passant. » Répondit-elle.

« Voyons ! Qui n'aimes pas Camsi Noname ? » Demanda Dean Thomas en riant.

Alone éclata de rire et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, en faite, elle adore Camsi et pense même que la chanteuse sort avec son adorable Dudleynouchet… Elle déteste Alone Potter et dit que j'aurais du être noyée à ma naissance. »

Les jeunes chanteurs eurent une grimace en l'entendant.

« Elle est dégeulasse. » S'écria Océanne outrée.

Alone haussa les épaules toujours en riant.

« Elle est comme ça depuis mon enfance. Tante Pétunia a déjà voulu lui balancer une poêle par la tête, mais comme c'est la sœur d'oncle Vernon, elle tente de la supportée. »

Océanne et Angéla pouffèrent de rire en imaginant la scène.

« Tu oublies de dire qu'en troisième année, tu as gonflée cette même tante Marge comme une mongolfière. » Ajouta Emy avec un sourire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune Potter qui mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais elle n'avait aucun droit de dire que mes parents étaient des saoulons et des bon à riens. Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Malheureusement, elle ne ce souvient pas de cette épisode, sinon elle m'aurait fichu la paix ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? » Demanda Blaise intéressé.

« Et bien, elle a gonflée jusqu'à ce que ses boutons de chemise éclatent littéralement et elle a volée dans le ciel après être sortit malgré elle par la fenêtre. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire en entendant l'histoire et Alone se leva en riant pour répondre à la porte.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur ? » Demanda la voix d'un homme.

La jeune fille le remercia et fit signe à ses amis de venir rapidement puisqu'ils partaient pour le cours de chant. En prenant son manteau, l'adolescente remarqua la chanson que Pansy avait laissée sur la table du salon. Elle l'a prit et décida de la lire pendant le chemin.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas à part, puisque je vais participer aux cours avec vous ! Peut-être que je connais ce qu'elle va nous enseigner, mais ça me rafraîchira les idées. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

En voyant qu'ils avaient débutés une conversation ensemble, Alone tourna son regard vers la chanson qu'elle avait trouvée.

C'est une passion que je ressens.

À chaque fois que je te vois, je n'arrête pas de rêver à toi.

Toi, qui m'enchaîne le cœur.

Je ne regarde plus ailleurs, j'ai trouvée celle de mes espoirs.

Laisse moi t'aimer, j'ai tellement à te donner.

Laisse moi t'aimer, je veux être ton soleil.

Laisse tes peurs de côtés, je serai là pour toi à jamais.

« Qui a écrit cette chanson ? » Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir lu en entier.

Blaise observa la feuille de loin, avant de lever timidement la main.

« Elle est superbe ! Nous devrons l'a mettre dans le disque que nous ferons cette été. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire, fière de son ami.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et tourna sa tête vers l'extérieur. Pansy posa une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Tu vas rester comme ça combien de temps avant de lui avouer ? » Murmura-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Il plissa les yeux et détourna finalement le regard.

« Malène, ce serait stupide de lui dire après ce qu'elle a vécue. Elle l'aime encore c'est évident. » Répondit-il en observant l'horizon.

L'adolescente soupira et décida de laisser tomber pour le moment, puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver au studio.

« Je vous présente Tally Smith. » S'écria Alone en leur montra la femme qui serait leur professeur de chant.

Pendant deux heures, la dame leurs montra des vocalises qu'ils pouvaient faire avant un concert et les fit chanter pour qu'elle puisse voir leurs niveaux. À la fin, même Camsi avait apprit des choses qu'elle pourrait bientôt mettre en application. La Gryffondor remercia Tally et reprit rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante.

« Je vais maintenant vous montrer où nous allons chanter demain ! » Leur dit joyeusement la jeune fille, quand ils eurent reprit la route.

En arrivant devant un grand stade, les autres lancèrent de nombreux cris admiratifs. La chanteuse les fit entrer et leurs montra la salle.

« Je suis désolée Camsi, mais il commence à ce faire tard et nous devons être ici demain à neuf heure du matin, alors nous devrions retourner à l'appartement. » S'écria Emy en regardant l'heure.

Alone soupira avant d'acquiescer rapidement en voyant le regard que lui jetait son amie.

« Mon dieu, je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai tant insistée pour que tu participes au concours. » Lui dit-elle avant de lui tournée dos.

« Emy… Ne le prend pas mal, mais je t'en pris, ne fait pas ta rabat-joie. Nous sommes en vacance et nous voulons relaxer en nous amusant. » Lui dit Neville avant de mettre ses mains devant son visage pour éviter de se faire frapper.

Angéla pouffa de rire en le voyant faire et lui prit la main, ainsi que celle de Océanne, pour partir en courant vers Alone qui était maintenant devant les autres.

« Je ne fais pas ma rabat-joie, je suis juste réaliste dans nos horaires ! » S'écria alors Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Camsi fait ça depuis des années et elle sait comment ce monde fonctionne. Je crois que c'est justement celle qui devrait le plus avoir du plaisir pendant les vacances et disons que tu viens juste de nous couper notre joie en rappelant l'horaire. En plus, il n'est que 20h00» Lui dit Pansy avant de secouer la tête voyant que la Gryffondor n'était pas d'accord.

« Laisse tomber ! » Ajouta alors Blaise qui était resté silencieux.

Alone resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet et paya finalement le chauffeur avant d'entrer dans son appartement après les autres. La chanteuse se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit une porte invisible à l'œil.

« Ne me cherchez pas » Écrivit-elle sur un morceau de papier qu'elle laissa sur son lit, avant d'entrer dans la pièce cachée.

La Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il y avait et observa la pièce avec une grimace. Son parrain lui avait fait cette pièce, l'été d'avant, en voyant qu'elle avait des trucs qu'elle devait cacher à ses amis moldus qui venaient plutôt souvent sans prévenir. La pièce avait été son petit lieu d'amour avec Draco pendant l'hiver qui avait suivit et elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis l'année d'avant. Heureusement pour elle, la pièce était plus comme un appartement miniature et elle pouvait y rester pendant quelques jours sans avoir à se priver de rien.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas eu une bonne idée en faisant ce concours. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en regardant les poster de ses anciennes tournées.

Son portable sonna et elle répondit à son cousin.

« Je viens d'appeler à la maison et Malène m'a dit que tu étais introuvable. » Dit-il un peu inquiet.

« Ouais, j'en avais marre alors je me suis cachée dans mon repaire secret. » Répondit-elle moqueusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? »

Alone soupira et le lui raconta.

« Je suis peut-être idiote, mais en faisant ce concours, je voulais juste me changer un peu les idées et faire connaître mon monde à ceux qui le mérites. Depuis le début, Hermione n'arrête pas de nous rappeler plusieurs trucs ou encore de me dire que nous devrions faire tel chose au lieu de ce que j'avais prévu. Comme si elle s'y connaissait encore plus que moi dans ce domaine. »

« Houla ! Je sens que ça va chauffer dans l'appart. Je me rappel de ta deuxième années quand tu as refusée de parler à Papa pendant au moins une semaine parce qu'il t'obligeait à faire les choses à sa manière. » Dit-il en riant.

« Dud… Ce n'est pas marrant ! Je ne peux pas juste les laisser tomber. Par contre, je t'avoue que je commence à avoir hâte que mes vacances finissent tellement je ne les aimes pas cette année. » Avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

« C'est bon chérie, reste dans ta cachette secrète, moi je vais venir à l'appart pour parler avec eux. » Dit-il rapidement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime Big D » Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de raccrocher.

Son portable se remit à sonner et elle poussa un grognement en voyant que c'était le numéro de son appartement. Elle ferma son téléphone et ouvrit sa télévision pour jouer au Playstation2.

« Tiens, une revenante ! » S'écria Pansy le lendemain matin en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

Alone se prit un verre de jus d'orange et salua son amie avant de se rendre dans le salon où Blaise lisait un livre sur le divan. La Gryffondor se laissa tomber à ses côtés et se blotti dans ses bras en soupirant.

« Yoann d'amour, tu dois me cacher de cette méchante Emy ! » S'écria-t-elle en cachant son visage dans la chemise du garçon.

Le jeune Zabini lui fit un sourire en refermant ses bras autour de l'adolescente.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » Dit-il en riant.

Il fit apparaître une couverture pour mieux la cacher dès qu'il entendit l'ennemie numéro un du moment arrivée.

« Camsi, je dois te parler ! » S'écria Hermione en voyant le dessus de la tête de l'adolescente.

« Je suis pas là ! » Répondit la jeune Potter en nichant son visage contre Blaise.

Voyant que la Gryffondor insistait, Alone accepta finalement de sortir son nez de sa cachette.

« Je suis désolée pour hier, mais je fais ça pour améliorer notre rendement. J'ai lu dans un livre… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être couper par la jeune Potter.

« Tu as lu dans un livre… Hermione, tu crois vraiment que tu peux tout apprendre dans les livres ? Tu n'apprends pas à être chanteuse dans un livre ! Tu n'apprends pas la vie d'artiste dans un livre ! » S'écria-t-elle soudainement avec colère.

« Je sais ce que nous devons faire dans de tel circonstance ! C'est écrit dans le livre que j'ai lu. »

Alone se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant la Gryffondor.

« Là, je suis désolée mais c'est trop pour moi ! Tu crois vraiment tout connaître ! Tu dois bien être dans le domaine depuis…. Disons au moins six ans. Ah non ! Ça c'est moi ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec des envies de meurtre.

Les autres adolescents qui avaient entendu la conversation, entrèrent dans le salon avec des regards de reproches envers la Gryffondor.

« Sérieusement, tu en a vraiment trop fait. » Lui dit Dean en soupirant.

« Tu pourras être fière si elle décide de tous nous renvoyer à Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy jeta un regard à Blaise et soupira.

« Tu n'es pas très rapide niveau sentiment on dirait. Elle se sent seul depuis le départ de Draco et elle se rend responsable de sa mort. En plus, elle craint une nouvelle attaque du seigneur des ténèbres. Alone ne voulait pas rester seul pour ruminer ses idées noires alors elle a inventée le concours en pensant que si elle s'occupait d'aider d'autres personnes à devenir chanteurs, elle se sentirait mieux. » Expliqua la jeune Serpentard.

« Par contre, rien n'a fonctionné puisque tout semble lui rappeler son amoureux. En plus, tu remets en doute ses compétences en lui disant comment elle doit faire son travail. Travail qu'elle faisait avant même de te connaître. Elle adore ses vacances parce qu'elle peut relaxer avec ce qu'elle aime faire et n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir et disons que pour l'instant, c'est plutôt raté puisqu'elle ne semble plus aimer ce qu'elle fait et que tu lui dis comment agir. Résultat, elle est sur les nerfs, rumine encore plus d'idées noires qu'elle ne le devrait, se cache dans son propre appartement pour nous éviter et d'après Dudley, elle a hâte de retourner à Poudlard. » Fini Blaise en haussant un sourcil en regardant la jeune Granger qui fit une grimace.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas lui faire changer sa façon d'agir juste parce que tu es là. » Ajouta Parvati.

« En plus, elle paye une vraie fortune pour nos cours de chant et pour le disque que nous allons faire. La promotion aussi n'est pas donnée. » S'écria alors Lavender avec une grimace.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris ! » Leur dit-elle rapidement pour ne pas qu'ils énumèrent d'autres choses.

La Gryffondor se leva pour aller parler à son amie, mais se fit couper la route justement par Alone qui retournait au salon.

« Vous avez 10 minutes pour être prêts à partir ! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte avant de se diriger vers la cheminée avec des billets de concert à la main.

La jeune chanteuse ignora délibérément Hermione qui tentait de lui parler et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu avant de disparaître pour Poudlard.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. » Dit-elle lentement avant de lui donner les nombreux billets qu'elle avait emportés avec elle.

L'homme haussa un sourcil en voyant que Fumseck tentait par tous les moyens de verser des larmes sur l'adolescente.

« PUTAIN FUMSECK TU VAS ME FICHER LA PAIX ?! » Hurla-t-elle après avoir essayée de l'éloigner d'elle avec ses mains.

D'un coup de baguette, elle s'entoura d'un bouclier impénétrable et jeta un regard noir à l'oiseau qui ne s'éloignait pas.

« Les billets sont pour vous, le professeur Snape et pour monsieur et madame Malefoy. Je vous ai donnés le tout pour que vous arrangiez le petit problème de leurs physiques. Je ne crois pas que d'avoir les Malefoy et Snape dans une salle emplie de moldus soit vraiment une bonne idée pour leurs couvertures. »

Alone lui donna de petit sac qui contenait des cheveux.

« Il y a les cheveux de Blaise, Neville et de Pansy. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir par la cheminée après avoir jetée un regard presque de dégoût au phénix qui tenta de la suivre

* * *

Bonjour à tous... Je crois bien être de retour pour de vrai la xD J'ai eu plusieurs probleme, dont le fait que certain des documents que j'ai eu grace a Naeloj et Touraz n'étaient pas complet comparée a ce que j'ai écrit... Faut chicaner mon formatage d'ordi :/ Sinon y'a aussi eu le probleme du net... Du fait que je pouvais pas bien écrire a cause de mon accident de voiture... et du fait que j'ai du aller a un enterrement... Je me justifie je sais, mais y'a certain MP que j'ai recu qui étaient tellement pas sympa que disons que j'ai presque pas eu envie de mettre la suite --

Ceux qui veulent discuter avec moi peuvent le faire en tout temps sur ma bio y'a le forum que j'ai fait, mais comme c'est pas très personnel, je donne aussi mon msn... camsinoname sut hotmail avec un com a la fin XD (L'art de donner son email sans trop parraitre XD)


	19. Le concert

_**19. Concert**_

La pratique générale venait de commencer, quand Hermione tenta à nouveau de parler avec son amie.

« Emy, laisse moi tranquille ! Pour aujourd'hui, suit ce qu'il est écrit dans ton précieux bouquin et moi je vais faire comme je le fais toujours. Ensuite, peut-être qu'on parlera. » Lui dit la jeune chanteuse avant de se diriger vers les coulisses pour parler avec le régisseur de plateau.

« Vous commencez avec votre chanson avant de laisser vos amis se présenter avec leur chanson. Ensuite, ils auront 15 minutes de calme pendant que vous présenterez les invités. La chanson I want Candy sera chantée après la performance de Good Charlotte. Footlose quand à elle sera vers la fin, juste après que les acteurs de High School Musical auront fait leurs performance. » Expliqua l'homme en lui résumant la liste du concert.

Alone acquiesça plusieurs fois pendant qu'il parlait et lui pointa une ligne.

« Il y a erreur à cet endroit. Nous sommes dans les danseurs pour la chanson de HSM. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire et écrivit une note à côté de la chanson voulue.

« Bien, maintenant pratiquez vos présentation et ensuite vous aurez fini pour un moment, pendant que les groupes se pratiqueront. »

La chanteuse le remercia et retourna sur la scène. Elle eu un grand sourire en voyant que la plupart des groupes qui allaient jouer le soir, étaient assit dans la salle pour observer les nouveaux finir leurs pratiques.

« Tiens, mais est-ce que ce serait mon adorable Benji que je vois là bas ? J'ai l'impression de jouer à Où est Charlie » Dit-elle de façon théâtral tout en rigolant.

« On t'aime Camsi !!! » S'écrièrent Zack, Joel, Benji et Hilary qui étaient assit ensemble.

Alone éclata de rire et leur envoya plusieurs baiser.

« Je vous aimes aussi !!! Par contre habituellement ce n'est pas les chanteurs qui hurlent ce genre de chose. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Où sont les pancartes de demande en mariage ? » S'écria Blaise en riant.

La jeune Potter lui tira la langue et commença à dire ses présentations, pendant que les autres adolescents sur la scène descendaient pour s'asseoir sur des bancs.

« Ils sont jeunes… Ils sont adorables… Ils sont mignons et on les aime… Voici SIMPLE PLAN ! »

Tout le monde les applaudit avant que les garçons ne commencent à pratiquer les deux chansons qu'ils allaient faire.

« Hey Pierre ! J'viens d'avoir une idée de blague à faire puisqu'il pleut à l'extérieur. » S'écria alors David avec un grand sourire.

« Plus tard Dave ! » Lui répondit Sébastien en continuant à jouer.

« Non non ! Elle est marrante, tu vas voir ! Un de vous pourrait dire : Vous êtes sexy ce soir ! et moi je réponderai : Bah voyons, il a plut toute la journée, c'est pas Sec ici (Sexy ci xD) »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en l'entendant et Sebastien secoua la tête, amusé.

La pratique dura un moment et Alone retourna sur scène pour chanter I want Candy avec Neville qui semblait plus confiant. Quand les membres de HighSchool Musical entrèrent sur scène pour chanter la chanson We're all together, les élèves de Poudlard se placèrent pour la danse. (1) Dès que la chanson fut terminée, Blaise se plaça à l'avant avec un micro, avec Alone à ses côtés, pendant que les autres formaient des couples derrières eux. Hermione se retrouva seule et eu une grimace, avant que Benji n'embarque sur la scène pour l'accompagner, pendant que Joel se dirigeait près de Yoann et Camsi.

« On vous accompagne. » Dit-il en prenant un micro.

Avec un sourire, Alone fit signe à ses musiciens de commencer la chanson et ensemble ils chantèrent Footlose. Comme tout le monde la connaissait, puisque c'était une vieille chanson, plusieurs autres artistes embarquèrent sur la scène pour participer et danser avec eux.

« C'est génial ! Nous pourrions faire comme ça ce soir ! C'est la dernière chanson et ce ferait une superbe finale. » Leur dit la jeune Potter en souriant.

Puisqu'ils leurs restaient un long moment avant de devoir se préparer, la plupart des personnes présentes restèrent dans la salle en parlant et rigolant. Alone discutait avec Ashley et Lucas, les acteurs de Ryan et Sharpey dans High School Musical et le blond tentait de lui apprendre la danse de « Bop to the top » Avec un grand sourire, Zack monta sur la scène avec un micro et se mit à chanter une des chansons de la soundtrack.

Ya, Never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya, never see it's coming suddenly it's real

Alone pouffa de rire et décida d'entrer dans le jeu. Comme elle avait toujours son micro, elle s'avança rapidement vers lui en chantant ce que Vanessa aurait du chanter.

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight

Lucas et Ashley prirent à leurs tours des micros pour pouvoir chanter la chanson avec eux.

I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too

En riant, Vanessa qui jouait Gabriella dans le film, monta sur scène pour chanter une chanson de Camsi. Voyant que plusieurs autres chanteurs embarquèrent dans le jeu, ils continuèrent à s'amuser pendant un moment avant de devoir aller se préparer.

« Elle va paniquer à fond puisqu'elle n'a rien à faire. » Murmura la jeune Potter à Blaise en pointant Hermione qui était assis sur un fauteuil, prête pour le concert.

« Emy aurait du s'amuser avec nous au lieu de se précipiter pour se préparer. » Répondit l'adolescent en traînant son amie vers les loges.

Juste avant le concert, Hermione du retourner se maquiller puisqu'elle n'avait pas arrêter de passer sa main dans son visage. Résultat, elle arriva dans les coulisses quelques secondes avant d'entrer en scène, déjà essoufflée d'avoir dû courir.

« Tout le monde est là ! Bien, je vous souhaite un gros 'merde' et n'oubliez pas, faites de votre mieux et si vous faites des erreurs, continuez sans en tenir compte, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! » S'écria Camsi avec un sourire encourageant.

Avec ses doigts, elle fit le décompte avant d'entrée sur scène avec les autres pour chanter la chanson « Best of both world »

« Je suis vraiment heureuse d'animer cette année le spécial noël de MTV et je vous jure que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer ! Pendant la soirée vous pourrez voir des performances de Nelly Furtado, de Good Charlotte, Chamillionaire, Sum41, Avril Lavigne, James Blunt et j'en passe. Jusqu'à minuit, vous allez vous amuser et même en redemander ! Pour l'instant, je vois certain questionnement sur les personnes qui m'ont accompagnés dans ma chanson. Je vais donc les laisser se présenter ! » Dit-elle fortement dans le micro pour couvrir les cris.

Elle sortit de la scène pour laisser ses amis chanter leur première chanson. Hermione entra en premier sur la scène, presque en gambadant.

« Je suis Emy, j'ai appris à suivre mon instinct... Je cherche l'harmonie, j'ai le coeur sur la main » Chanta-t-elle en souriant.

« Yo men j'suis Yoann, leadeur de la gang ! La force et l'esprit, mission accompli ! » S'écria Blaise en entrant à son tour.

Neville entra beaucoup moins rapidement et prit un air mystérieux.

« Je m'appel Paco, j'suis l'oiseau Rebel, un sombre corbeau qui a du plomb dans l'aile. »

Pansy lui donna une poussée pour passer devant lui.

« Mon nom est Malène, méfiante mais fière. Y'a rien qui me fait peur, j'ai du caractère ! » Dit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux.

Ensemble ils retournèrent dans le milieu pour faire leur chorégraphie.

« Sœurs et frères de sang ! Unique et unis. Des liens si puissants créent une synergie. Ensemble on voit grand ! Ensemble on survit ! On aura cent ans, ce sera encore ainsi ! »

Parvati et Lavender entrèrent sur la scène en se tenant la main.

«Je m'appelle Angéla » Commença la blonde.

« Et moi Océanne ! » Ajouta l'autre.

« On se complètent elle et moi ! »

« On déconne, on ricane ! »

Dean se précipita sur scène en sautant presque partout.

« Y-O-U-R-I ! Youri, j'suis la bombe d'énergie, qui rassemble les gens. J'ai le moral en tout temps ! » Chanta-t-il le poing en l'air.

Ensemble, ils refirent encore le refrain et la danse avant que les applaudissements se fassent entendre. Alone prit la main de Blaise, quand il retourna dans les coulisses. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers l'avant en riant.

« Ils sont doués pas vrai ? » S'écria-t-elle avant de présentée les premiers invités.

« Timberland et Nelly Furtado, mesdames et messieurs ! » Dit-elle en applaudissant.

La jeune chanteuse se dirigea vers leur loge et félicita ses amis.

« Sérieusement c'était super ! »

Plusieurs fois, elle dû retourner présentée des invités et après que les gars de Good Charlotte aient chantés « I just wanna live », Elle et Neville se lancèrent sur scène pour chanter « I want Candy » Plus tard, quand Shakira chanta son hit « Hips don't lies » Lavender, Parvati, Pansy et elle, s'amusèrent à bouger des hanches comme la chanteuse le faisait.

« Mine de rien, c'est pas si facile à faire. » S'écria Océanne en riant.

« Il faut faire la forme d'un huit, je crois. » Leur dit Camsi en appliquant son propre conseil.

Youri pouffa de rire et se précipita à leurs côtés pour tenter de faire comme elles. Les filles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire en voyant leur ami remonter son chandail et faire la danse du ventre. Rihanna qui allait chanter juste après Shakira, se cacha la bouche avec sa main pour ne pas laisser paraître le fou rire qu'il lui avait prit. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que des caméras étaient en train de les filmer et qu'ils allaient avoir l'air de vrai débile à la télévision le lendemain, quand le concert allait être mit en onde. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement à leurs yeux, entre les présentations de la jeune chanteuse et leurs amusements dans les coulisses. Quand ils chantèrent « Footlose » Avec plusieurs autres chanteurs, les hurlements des spectateurs étaient des plus puissants. Tellement qu'ils devaient hurler dans les micros pour se faire entendre, quand ils remercièrent les personnes d'être venu.

« Joyeux Noël à tous !!!! » Cria Alone avant que les lumières ne s'éteindre pour les laisser retourner dans les coulisses.

Les artistes présents près de la scène, applaudirent pour ce merveilleux concert qu'ils venaient de faire. Plusieurs des chanteurs allèrent dans une salle près pour continuer le party, mais la jeune Potter retourna à son appart avec ses amis, pour qu'ils puissent relaxer après leurs premières soirées de stars. Devant son appartement, elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita dans les bras de Neville et Blaise qui étaient là avec Pansy et un adulte inconnu. Les adolescents restèrent bouche bée devant la scène et Paco, Malène et Yoann s'avancèrent les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis trop contente que vous ayez pu venir ! » Dit-elle avant de les faire entrer dans l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le polynectar cessa de faire effet et les jeunes chanteurs purent voir Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore apparaître. Neville ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant que c'était le professeur Snape qui avait été avec son apparence.

« Alone, toi tu vas me le payer ! » Murmura le directeur de Serpentard avec un regard noir.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui embrasser la joue.

« Voyons Sev ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser apparaître Pansy au bras de Neville non ? » Répondit-elle moqueusement.

L'homme roula des yeux en se laissant tomber sur une chaise et tourna finalement son regard vers les adolescents qui étaient figés en le voyant aussi amical.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant son ton habituel.

Sans se faire prier, les adolescents s'assirent par terre pendant que Dumbledore les yeux pétillants faisaient apparaître des bières aux beurres. La jeune Potter s'avança vers les Malefoy et leur serra la main.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez acceptés mon invitation. » Dit-elle timidement.

Lucius lui fit un sourire, pendant que Narcissa la serrait contre elle.

« Tu fais partis de la famille très chère ! » S'écria la femme d'un ton affectueux.

Le plus vieux des Malefoy, fixa pendant un long moment la bague que l'adolescente avait à la main. Lentement, il fit signe à sa femme de confirmer ce qu'il croyait avoir découvert et elle acquiesça rapidement avec un sourire joyeux.

Ceux qui avaient été sur scène, allèrent prendre une douche pendant que les plus vieux parlaient du concert. Lucius ne manqua pas le regard amoureux que lança Blaise à la jeune Potter quand celle-ci réapparu en pyjama. Il eu un petit sourire nostalgique et se mit en tête de parler plus tard avec le garçon. Alone se laissa tomber près de Severus et lui parla à voix basse.

« J'ai avancée dans mes recherches. J'ai apprit que la baguette des reliques de la mort, avait été prit par Grindelwald ! » Murmura-t-elle à son professeur avec un petit sourire.

L'homme la fixa avec un sourcil haussé.

« Et ?... »

« Et c'est Dumbledore qui a tué Grindelwald. Donc, c'est Dumbledore qui a la baguette ! Peut-être qu'il sait où est la pierre. » Répondit-elle d'un ton encore plus bas.

« Abandonne Alone, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

La jeune fille soupira en secouant la tête découragée. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir avec les autres adolescents. Blaise lui fit un sourire en voyant qu'elle s'était lovée contre lui et il fit apparaître une couverture pour la réchauffer, pendant que les autres parlaient joyeusement de la soirée de rêve qu'ils venaient de passer. Dumbledore avait, sans le laisser paraître, écouté la conversation entre Severus et la Gryffondor. Il l'observa un moment, d'un œil absent, tout en se caressant la barbe. Plus tard, Alone poussa un bâillement et s'excusa auprès des adultes puisqu'elle décida d'aller se coucher. Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Lucius fit signe à Blaise de venir le rejoindre.

« Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que tu es amoureux de notre petite Alone ? » Demanda-t-il en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

Yoann lui jeta un regard légèrement inquiet et haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Je ne vais pas te manger Blaise. J'ai juste observé ton regard quand elle est près de toi. Draco avait le même après que je l'ai emmené au concert. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le Serpentard soupira et s'assit sur les marches du perron.

« Je ne me sens pas correct vis-à-vis Draco. Je veux dire, il voulait l'épouser et moi, moins d'un an avant sa mort, je tombe amoureux d'elle. » Murmura-t-il une main sur le front.

Lucius lui serra l'épaule en signe de support.

« Tu étais le meilleur ami de Draco et ce depuis très longtemps. Honnêtement, je crois qu'il préférerait la voir avec toi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins avec toi, nous pouvons être sur qu'elle sera heureuse. » Lui dit-il calmement.

Blaise leva la tête et le regarda quelques secondes.

« De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas. Je veux dire, oui comme un ami, mais sans plus. »

Lucius eu un petit rire et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Vers qui elle se tourne habituellement quand elle va mal ? Quand elle veut du réconfort ? C'est vers toi Blaise et vers personne d'autre. Alone ne s'en est probablement même pas aperçu, mais elle t'aime déjà plus que ce que tu crois.» Lui dit le plus vieux en jouant avec sa cane.

Avec un sourire, l'adolescent se releva et remercia Lucius avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

« J'adore les cheveux de Moka Only ! C'était trop étrange, comme s'ils pouvaient tenir dans les airs sans rien du tout. » S'écria Angéla en riant.

« Oh et vous avez vu Usher qui draguait toutes les filles. » Ricana Youri en l'imitant.

« Ah non ! Pour moi c'était les gars de MXPX qui étaient les pires avec leur chanson Well Adjusted. Comme s'ils voulaient vraiment être internés. »

« Moi je veux des dents comme Lil John et Chamilionaire » Ajouta Océanne en pouffant de rire.

(1)Pour ceux qui ont vu la danse dans le film… C'est la même xD

* * *

Bonjour... J'ai remis mon ancien Pseudo parce que j'ai vu dans les stats que beaucoup moins de personnes étaient venu pour ce chapitre... Visiblement c'était pas une bonne idée de changer XD

Ensuite... J'ai enlever l'interlude du début... Si vous voulez le lire... Bah regardez les anciens chapitres XD... Sinon, j'avoue que j'suis triste... J'ai de moins en moins de rewiew... Pleaseeeee donnez moi en !!!! XD


	20. Noel

_**20. Noël**_

Le matin de noël arriva finalement et Alone se rendit rapidement à l'hôtel où son oncle et sa tante étaient pour les vacances. Elle fit un sourire à Dudley, mais eu une grimace en entendant la voix de sa tante Marge.

« Elle n'est pas encore partit ! » Murmura-t-elle rapidement avant de plaquer un grand sourire sur son visage, quand la femme lui fit un salut de la main.

Dudley cacha le petit rire qui voulait le prendre et secoua la tête avant de lui prendre la main et de la faire entrer.

« Maman ! Papa ! Camsi est venue nous rendre visite ! » Hurla-t-il en l'entraînant vers le salon de leur suite.

« Camsi, contente de te voir ! » Lui dit Vernon avec un petit sourire.

« Alors, tout va bien chez toi ? » Demanda Pétunia en la serrant contre elle.

L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et acquiesça rapidement avec un sourire.

« Oui, tout va très bien. Il y a eu certains conflits avec les nouveaux, mais le concert a été génial ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Dudley chéri nous a parlé du concert qu'il a vu avec un homme du nom de Sebastian. » Lui dit mielleusement Marge Dursley en tentant de l'amadouer.

Alone haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son cousin.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir ? Je n'ai pas vu Sebastian de la journée et c'est plutôt étrange, puisqu'il est toujours avec moi dans mes tournées. »

Le jeune homme eu une petite grimace et soupira.

« Il voulait parler alors nous sommes allés nous promener après le concert et quand nous sommes allés vous rejoindre, tu dormais. » Avoua-t-il lentement avec un sourire d'excuse.

Alone pouffa de rire en voyant comment il agissait et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Les parents de Draco sont venu le soir avec le professeur Snape. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible pour pas que les autres l'entendent.

Dudley lui caressa les cheveux et elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Vous allez rester avec nous pour la journée ? » Demanda Marge avec toujours le même ton mielleux.

« Non, je suis désolé, mais j'étais simplement venu dire un joyeux noël aux Dursley et inviter Dud à venir chez moi. » Répondit-elle avec une fausse grimace désolée.

Avec un sourire, elle entraîna son cousin vers la petite cuisine qu'il y avait et se prit un verre de jus.

« Je ne supporte pas cette femme… » Murmura-t-elle avec un air dégoûté.

Dudley pouffa de rire en l'entendant et lui prit le verre des mains pour en prendre une gorgée.

« Même quand elle te fait pleins de compliments ? »

Alone leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortit, elle se figea en entendant une conversation entre sa tante, son oncle et la sœur de se dernier.

« Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir eu à la supporter pour noël. Je vous trouve trop gentil de la garder avec vous. »

« Marge, je ne vous permet pas ! C'est tout de même ma nièce et je l'aime comme si elle était ma fille. » Répondit Pétunia outrée.

« Bien sûr très chère. Entre nous, nous n'avons pas à nous mentir sur le sujet. » Continua Marge comme si elle croyait à une plaisanterie venant de la femme.

Voyant que sa tante risquait de massacrer la sœur de son oncle, la jeune Potter poussa la porte et retourna dans le salon avec un grand sourire.

« Je dois vous quitter. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir vu Alone avec vous. Vous lui direz de m'appeler sur mon portable, elle a le numéro. » S'écria-t-elle en observant du coin de l'œil la femme qu'elle détestait.

Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche surprise et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle. Alone haussa un sourcil et s'approcha lentement, redoutant ce qu'elle allait entendre.

« Vous ne devriez pas côtoyer des personnes comme Alone, elle est déséquilibrée mentalement. » Murmura Marge.

La jeune Potter serra un de ses poings fortement en essayant de ne pas le lui balancer au visage et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je suis désolée madame Dursley, mais Alone est une de mes plus grande amie et je ne compte pas la laisser tomber parce qu'une idiote dans votre genre a voulu raconter des mensonges sur son compte. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser… » Répondit-elle d'un ton presque enjoué.

Elle embrassa sa tante et son oncle sur les joues avant de sortir de la suite, main dans la main avec son cousin.

« Houla, dès maintenant je te garantie qu'elle n'aimera plus aucune de tes personnalités. » Lui dit Dudley en riant pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel.

« Mais tout ça est d'une tristesse ! Je me demande comment je vais survivre à ce choc. » Répondit l'adolescente en roulant les yeux.

Ils parlèrent un peu du concert avant d'arriver à l'appartement de la jeune Potter. Avec un sourire, elle le fit s'asseoir dans le salon avant d'aller chercher les autres.

« Dudley a déjà ouvert ses cadeaux à la moldu, mais maintenant ce sera à notre tour. » Leur dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Rapidement, ils prirent tous leurs cadeaux et s'observèrent pour savoir qui débuterait. Avec un rire, ils haussèrent les épaules et ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en même temps. Les adolescents pouffèrent de rire en voyant qu'ils avaient chacun reçu un portable de la part de la chanteuse et la remercièrent gentiment.

« On dirait qu'il y a souvent des portables en cadeau depuis quelques années. » S'écria Dudley en riant.

Alone lui tira la langue et observa ses cadeaux. Elle avait reçu une superbe robe de la part des filles et plusieurs farces et attrapes. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin lui avait offert un week-end au spa, pour qu'elle puisse finalement se reposer. Sirius lui avait offert un appartement qui appartenait à sa famille en France et Blaise lui avait donné une jolie cape qui allait avec la robe des filles. Neville et Dean lui avait offert un coffre empli de souvenir qu'ils avaient eu avec elle depuis le début de leurs amitiés.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qui est-ce qui a photographié le professeur Snape avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Dudley lui enleva la photo des mains et éclata de rire.

« Alors là… Déjà qu'il me faisait marrer ce prof avec son truc d'écouter ta musique en faisant des potions, maintenant c'est officiel je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face sans rigoler. »

Blaise eu un grand sourire en imaginant le tout dans sa tête.

« En faite, j'ai acheté un papier souvenir. Avec le parchemin, nous n'avons qu'à coller notre baguette contre notre front en ayant le truc en tête et ensuite nous appuyons notre baguette contre la feuille et ça fait comme une photo. » Lui dit Neville en souriant à pleine dent.

Alone ouvrit la bouche en un « Oh » silencieux et se promit d'en acheter. Elle observa ses amis jouer avec leurs cadeaux et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Hermione avait reçu que des livres. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et sortit à l'extérieur pour appeler son parrain au calme.

« Hey Paddy, joyeux noël ! »

« À toi aussi poussinette. » Répondit-il avec une voix joyeuse.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu depuis le début des vacances ? Habituellement je t'ai toujours près de moi. »

La jeune Potter l'entendit soupirer.

« Je… j'ai pensé que tu aurais préférés rester avec tes amis à la place de trimbaler un vieillard comme moi. »

« Bien sur que non ! Tu es toujours le bienvenue ! » S'écria-t-elle choqué qu'il ait pu penser autrement.

Sirius eu un petit rire et lui promit de venir la voir plus tard, avant de raccrocher puisqu'il était avec Remus. En retournant à l'intérieur, elle sortit un sac de poudre de cheminette avant de demander à ses amis de venir face au foyer.

« J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir congés. Vous avez trois jours de libre avec votre famille, avant de devoir revenir ici. Vous avez le choix de revenir le 28 au soir ou le 29 au matin, puisque nous avons un autre cours de chant le 29. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler après en avoir parlé avec vos familles. Sur ce, prenez de la poudre de cheminette et allez en paix. » Finit-elle en riant.

Voyant Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils, elle lui tendit une bouteille de bière au beurre avec un sourire.

« Portoloin. » Expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de l'adolescente.

Ses amis la saluèrent une dernière fois avant de la quitter pour rejoindre leurs parents. Seul Blaise et Dudley restèrent assit sur le divan.

« Tu vas faire quoi pendant ses trois jours ? » Demanda le Serpentard soucieux.

Alone lui fit un grand sourire et lui parla d'une soirée avec Hilary, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu au concert. Une rencontre avec les Malefoy et aussi un moment relaxant avec son cousin. Blaise acquiesça et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aille voir les Malefoy tout de suite. » Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, tout en fixant Dudley.

Son cousin lui fit un sourire et lui promit qu'il saurait se débrouiller pendant son absence. Elle pouffa de rire et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre le portoloin qui l'emmènerait au Manoir Malefoy. Avec un sourire, Lucius lui fit signe de les rejoindre dans le salon.

« Nous avons un cadeau pour toi. » S'écria Narcissa en lui montrant une toile vide.

La jeune Potter fronça les sourcils tout en observant le portrait noir. Elle tourna son regard vers les deux adultes qui avaient un grand sourire.

« Donne nous ta bague ma chérie. » Lui dit la femme en tendant la main.

Alone se mordit la lèvre en hésitant, avant de soupirer et d'enlever le dernier cadeau de Draco et de le donner aux Malefoy. Lucius fit une déchirure dans la toile et déposa la bague à l'intérieur. D'un coup de baguette, il la répara magiquement et une forte lumière blanche entoura le cadre. L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant des couleurs apparaître sur la toile et se mit à pleurer en voyant que c'était un Draco souriant qui était dans le portrait.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Lucius lui fit un sourire et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Laissons le temps à ce pauvre Draco de reprendre ses esprits. Pour commencer, les portraits sorcier comme ceux qui sont dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard ou au ministère sont plutôt spéciaux. Il y a un rituel à accomplir, chose qu'habituellement les sangs purs font à leurs enfants quand ceux-ci sont petits. Un objet doit servir de receptal de l'âme quand le sorcier meurt. Si nous savons ce qui a été utilisé, nous n'avons qu'à le mettre à l'intérieur d'un cadre magique et le portrait se fera de lui-même, tout en gardant la personnalité et la pensée du sorcier. » Expliqua-t-il lentement, tendant de rendre simple pour la jeune fille.

Alone acquiesça rapidement, tout en faisant un sourire à Draco qui la regardait les yeux pétillants.

« Nous avions choisi la bague qu'il ta donné, nous l'avons remarqués pendant la soirée à ton appartement. Nous l'avions cherché dans tout le manoir avant de perdre espoir. Maintenant, nous avons de nouveau Draco comme s'il était vivant, mais dans un portrait. » Continua Narcissa avec un air émue.

Lucius leur fit un sourire heureux avant de dupliquer le portrait en trois. Il en donna une copie à Alone et elle observa le portrait noir pendant quelques secondes avant de lever son regard vers les deux adultes.

« Il n'y avait qu'une seul bague non ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Draco eu un petit rire.

« Bien sûr, mais maintenant que je suis dans le portrait, nous pouvons crée plusieurs toiles et je pourrai me déplacer d'une toile à l'autre. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il s'avança vers le coin du tableau pour réapparaître dans celui que tenait la jeune Potter. L'adolescente ne pu empêcher des larmes de joie sortir de ses yeux et elle les essuya en riant. Délicatement, elle déposa le tableau sur le divan et alla prendre les deux adultes dans ses bras en les remerciant.

« Le troisième est pour Blaise, tu crois que tu pourrais aller le lui donner ? » Demanda Draco dans son tableau.

Alone acquiesça rapidement et remercia à nouveau Narcissa et Lucius avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

« Manoir Zabini ! » S'écria-t-elle fortement en tenant les deux tableaux contre elle.

En sortant de la cheminée, elle trébucha mais réussi à ne pas tomber. Une femme entra dans la pièce et lui fit un sourire en la voyant.

« Tu dois être Camsi ! Blaise nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Lui dit-elle gentiment.

La Gryffondor lui prit la main pour la saluée et demanda à voir Blaise, puisqu'elle avait un cadeau en retard à lui donner. Le brun entra dans la pièce rapidement, légèrement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? » Demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut entré.

Alone pouffa de rire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Rien de grave, rassure toi. J'ai juste un dernier cadeau à te remettre. » Dit-elle sans perdre son sourire qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait vu son amoureux dans le portrait.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du salon et lui fit un petit sourire. Sans plus attendre, l'adolescente lui tendit un des tableaux et le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux et sursauta en voyant son meilleur ami.

« Salut vieux ! » S'écria joyeusement Draco.

« Par Salazar. » Murmura le brun en état de choc.

Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il leva son regard vers Alone et après avoir déposer le cadre de Draco au dessus de la cheminée, bien coller sur le mur, il se précipita vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tourner dans tous les sens.

« C'est génial !!! Draco est de retour !!! » S'écria-t-il fortement et joyeusement pendant que la Gryffondor éclatait de rire dans ses bras.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant que la jeune chanteuse retourne à son appartement rejoindre son cousin.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu veux me parler, moi je vais aller avec ma chérie pour parler avec Dudley. » S'écria Draco joyeusement avant de changer de cadre.

Alone donna un rapide baiser sur la joue de Blaise et retourna à son appartement par la cheminée. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Hilary dans la cuisine et s'approcha rapidement de la porte d'entrée.

« Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais si Hilary veut voir ce que je tiens, peux-tu faire comme un portrait moldus ? » Demanda-t-elle en murmurant à Draco, qui acquiesça rapidement avant de prendre une pose sensuelle.

L'adolescente mit une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de rire fortement et fit claquer la porte d'entrée.

« Dudleyyyy !!! Je suis de retour ! » Hurla-t-elle.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit rapidement sur son cousin et Hilary.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? » Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cadeau des Malefoy. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Les parents de Draco ? » S'écria Hilary avant de s'approcher pour regarder.

Alone jeta un petit regard à Draco et tenta de ne pas éclater de rire en le voyant à genou, un air innocent au visage, semblant prier.

« Euuu… Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un tableau de Draco comme ça. » Lui dit son amie en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Dudley s'approcha à son tour et observa le portrait en riant.

« Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui un truc du genre. » Dit-il les yeux pétillants.

Alone se dirigea vers sa chambre et son cousin la suivi, tout en regardant bien que leur amie restait au salon.

« Salut le rosier ! » Dit-il au portrait avec un énorme sourire.

Draco qui était maintenant couché sur le dos et qui observait un ciel invisible pour eux se rassit sur son fauteuil en riant.

« Pourquoi nous lui avons fait visiter Poudlard ? Maintenant il savait que j'étais là et pas juste une peinture de moi. » Dit-il avec un air faussement boudeur.

Le jeune Dursley leva les yeux au ciel, tout en regardant sa cousine coller le portrait au mur avec un sortilège de glu.

« Ne met pas de glu perpétuelle, sinon tu ne pourras pas m'emmener à Poudlard. » Lui dit Draco juste avant qu'elle jette le sortilège.

Elle lui fit un sourire et jeta simplement un sort de glu temporaire.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir tes parents, tu dois avoir plusieurs choses à dire avec eux. » S'écria-t-elle légèrement triste de devoir le quitter.

Il acquiesça en souriant et lui envoya un baiser par la toile avant de disparaître. Alone soupira et retourna dans le salon avec Dudley, pour parler avec Hilary.

* * *

Et voila un noel que la jeune Alone va avoir aimée XD J'avais en faite envie de vous faire attendre jusqu'à noel pour vous donner ce chapitre, mais je me suis dit que ce serait méchant, sachant qu'il est écrit depuis le mois de juillet XD. Autre message a passé, venez sur

http // chut . fr . nf

C'est mon site web sur les fanfictions du monde de HP. J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour en avoir plus, puisque je tente d'avoir un site facile a comprendre et sympa pour trouver rapidement les fics que nous cherchons... 'fin bon merci pour ceux qui viendront et m'aideront J'vous aimes tousss !!


	21. Les Potter

_**21. Les Potter**_

Le reste des vacances se passèrent plutôt bien pour les adolescents. Quand les amis de la jeune chanteuse avaient vu le portrait de Draco, ils s'étaient engagés dans plusieurs conversations avec lui. Finalement, ils avaient eu un autre cours de chant et Alone les avaient fait entrer dans plusieurs soirées bénéfices ou encore de simple soirée avec d'autres artistes et ils s'étaient tous bien amusés. Avec la joie de retrouver son Draco, la jeune Potter en était même venue à oublier les questions qui l'avaient tourmentées depuis la mort du Serpentard.

« Tu crois que je peux encore te dupliquer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en préparant ses bagages en vue de son retour à Poudlard le lendemain.

« Ça demande beaucoup de puissance, c'est pour ça que mon père ne l'as fait que deux fois. Tu voudrais mettre un portrait où ? »

L'adolescente eu un grand sourire et continua a mettre ses vêtements dans sa valise.

« Dans la salle des maraudeurs. Je passe la plupart de mon temps là-bas, alors ça aurait été une idée. » Expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Draco transforma son fauteuil en un petit lit confortable et se coucha en réfléchissant.

« Tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore de le faire, il comprendra sûrement. »

Alone pouffa de rire et acquiesça rapidement, tout en se laissant à son tour tomber dans son lit en soupirant.

« J'arrête pas de penser à un truc. Je devrais aussi avoir fait le rituel pour les tableaux quand j'étais petite. Tu crois que Dumbledore sait quel a été mon objet ? » Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il était proche de tes parents. Maintenant DODO !!! » Dit-il en voyant les yeux de la Gryffondor se fermer d'eux-mêmes sous le signe de la fatigue.

La jeune Potter eu un sourire tendre et se réfugia sous les couvertures.

« Je t'aime Draco. » Murmura-t-elle avant de tomber endormie.

Le jeune Malefoy la fixait d'un regard triste, avant de soupirer et de disparaître de sa toile.

« Hey Alone ! Nous avons réservé un compartiment.» Lui dit Neville en la voyant entrer dans le train.

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire et le suivi, tout en tenant le tableau dans ses mains.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'emporter comme ça ? » Lui dit moqueusement le jeune blond dans le portrait.

« Je sais, mais je voulais que tu sois avec nous. » Répondit la Gryffondor en riant.

« Oui, ça j'ai cru remarquer. » Répondit-il en gardant son ton moqueur.

« Hey Alone ! Draco ! Comment allez-vous ? » S'écria Blaise dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Je me sens aux anges, quoi que je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir sentir le corps de ma merveilleuse Alone, malgré le fait qu'elle me tient collé contre elle. » Répondit le blond assit dans une chaise du tableau.

Les adolescents pouffèrent de rire et la jeune Potter l'accrocha contre un des murs du train avant de s'asseoir près de Blaise qui la serra contre lui.

« Moi je la sens parfaitement. » Répondit le Serpentard d'un ton innocent.

Alone lui donna un coup sur la tête en riant et observa les autres. Pansy et Dean jouaient à la bataille explosive, tandis que Lavender et Parvati semblaient parler des nouveaux potins qu'elles avaient entendus. La jeune Potter eu une grimace en voyant que Hermione lisait ENCORE un livre. Leur relation était restée tendue durant toutes les vacances, puisque malgré tout ce que les autres lui avait dit, la jeune Granger avait continuée a dire à Alone quand ils devaient entrer ou faire tel ou tel chose. La chanteuse commençait sérieusement à regretter qu'elle soit venue. Le jeune Zabini lui serra le bras gentiment pour la sortir de ses pensées et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Alors Blaisou, comment c'est passés ta dernière soirée avec tes parents ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le matin d'avant, elle les avait tous renvoyés chez eux pour qu'ils soient avec leurs parents avant de retourner à Poudlard.

« Très bien, mais tu savais que ma mère m'en a presque voulu d'emporter le tableau de Draco à l'école ? Elle voulait discuter avec lui plus longuement. » Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Alone eu un grand sourire en imaginant la scène que devait avoir fait la mère du garçon.

« Tu lui a expliqué que tu voulais le mettre dans la salle commune de Serpentard ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Le brun acquiesça rapidement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle voulait tout de même le garder avec elle. »

Draco, qui avait suivi la conversation éclata de rire.

« Fait attention à la concurrence Alone. » Dit-il moqueusement.

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire sadique.

« Et tu crois que ça pourrait me faire peur ? Je te rappel que tu es un tableau mon chéri. »

Le blond posa une main sur son cœur et lui jeta un regard outré.

« C'est miiichant ! » S'écria-t-il pendant que les élèves de Poudlard éclataient de rire.

Alone qui s'était appuyé contre le mur de la fenêtre, avait ses jambes qui enjambaient celle de Blaise et observait un cahier moldu qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le Serpentard après l'avoir observé plusieurs minutes.

« Je regarde les chansons que j'ai écris et je rectifie certaine parole. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Lavender et Parvati arrêtèrent de parler pour la fixer en silence.

« Tu nous en fait une ? » Demanda finalement Pansy en voyant que tout le monde voulait entendre une des nouvelles chansons de l'adolescente.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation à la porte avant de sortir son ordinateur, qui contenait tous les instrumental qu'elle avait composer ou fait composer.

« Allons-y pour Nobody's perfect. » Dit-elle avant de partir la musique.

Nobody's perfect!

(Personne n'est parfait)

I gotta work it!

(Je dois travailler sur ça)

Again and again til I get it right.

(Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien)

Nobody's perfect!

(Personne n'est parfait)

You live and you learn it!

(Tu vis et tu l'apprends)

Tout le monde resta silencieux en suivant la musique, avant de l'applaudir à la fin. Avec un sourire, elle referma son ordinateur et le rangea avant d'enlever le sortilège d'insonorisation.

« Sérieusement, je commence à avoir vraiment hâte à cette été ! » S'écria joyeusement Dean Thomas avec un air rêveur.

« Houla, on dirait Seamus après avoir vu un concert de Camsi. » Leur dit Parvati en riant.

Alone secoua la tête amusée et se leva puisque le train venait d'arrêter. Lentement, ils descendirent de l'engin pour prendre une diligence séparée.

« A plus tard les Gryffy ! » S'écria Pansy avec un sourire en regardant Dean, Hermione, Parvati et Lavender quitter dans une diligence.

Neville, qui était resté avec eux, eu un sourire en l'entendant et leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune Potter se réfugia dans les bras de Blaise, qui la serra contre lui et ils attendirent la prochaine diligence qui arrivait presque au même moment. Les garçons aidèrent les deux filles à embarquer et Alone poussa un soupir.

« Les gars, on doit régler le problème Emy. » Leur dit-elle et les trois autres eurent une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais c'est vrai que ça commence à être dérangeant. » Avoua Neville d'un ton bas.

Alone observa le ciel un instant en silence avant de regarder ses amis.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter un été entier comme les vacances qui viennent de passer. C'était une des pires vacances de ma vie avec elle qui me dictait comment je devais agir. »

« Et bien on aura qu'à aller à l'hôtel près de chez toi. » Lui dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver, la Gryffondor soupira.

« Neville, je veux que tu avertisse Dean de venir dans la salle de pratique vers 21h00 ce soir. Je vais faire pareil avec Lavender et Parvati. »

Le brun acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle. Elle salua Sirius, qui était maintenant le professeur de DCFM depuis le début de l'année. Pendant le repas, Alone du se mordre les lèvres en voyant les suppositions que les Gryffondor faisaient sur les nouveaux du groupe de Camsi. Neville lui jeta un regard amusé et prit une bouchée de viande.

« Je les trouves tellement mignons » S'écria alors Parvati en parlant avec Lavender et quelques autres filles.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, la jeune chanteuse du cacher son visage avec sa main pour cacher le rire qui venait de lui prendre en voyant que Angéla et Océanne faisait aussi des suppositions avec les autres. Quand le repas fut terminé, Alone s'approcha de ses deux amies pour les faire venir dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune Potter n'eue que le temps d'aller chercher le portrait de Draco, qu'elle avait mis avec ses valises à son arrivée, et se dirigea rapidement vers le quartier général. Elle accrocha le portrait vide au dessus de son bureau et plaça son ordinateur à sa place. Sans plus attendre, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et observa la porte s'ouvrir sur ses amis.

« Bien, pour Parvati, Lavender et Dean qui ne savent peut-être pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous allons parler de Hermione et de comment elle a agit pendant les vacances. » Leur dit l'adolescente en voyant que l'attention était sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait arriver en te disant comment faire ton travail, mais je crois que ça a déplu à tout le monde ici. Elle a agit plutôt étrangement comparée à son habitude. Elle fait encore plus sa miss-je-sais-tout. » S'écria Dean en soupirant.

Alone acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je refuse de passer d'autre vacance comme ceux-ci. J'ai eu une proposition tout à l'heure et je crois que je vais probablement l'appliquer, surtout que les vacances d'été sont beaucoup plus longues. Vous irez probablement dormir dans un hôtel au lieu de rester dans mon appartement. »

Lavender ouvrit la bouche choquée, mais resta silencieuse.

« C'est injuste ! À cause de ses conneries, c'est nous qui sommes privés ! » S'écria alors Parvati en disant ce que l'autre Gryffondor avait pensée.

« Je sais, mais si je ne vois pas de changement après deux semaines, je la fait partir tout simplement. » Répondit Alone en haussant les épaules.

« Est-ce que nous allons perdre des privilèges ? » Demanda lentement Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Potter secoua la tête de façon négative.

« Bien sur que non ! Nous continuerons à nous amuser et à aller à des soirées comme nous l'avons fait dernièrement. Il y aura aussi votre disque et le mien à produire. Ensuite, il y aura quelques petits concerts. Par contre, j'ai remarquée que les mangemorts attaquaient de plus en plus, donc nous allons aussi nous entraîner. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un autre mort sur la conscience. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir et se frotta le front de la main.

« Je vous promets que rien ne changera, mais Hermione suivra sa propre horaire et s'il le faut, je ne l'inviterai pas dans les soirées. » Finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les autres acquiescèrent rapidement et elle leur montra certaine chanson qu'elle avait écrite pour eux.

« Cette chanson pourrait plus convenir à Malène. » Dit-elle en leur faisant entendre la chanson 'L'amour est ma loi'.

Voyant que Lavender et Parvati semblaient sur le point de s'endormir, la Gryffondor décida d'arrêter les présentations de chanson et leur proposa d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, Alone se présenta au bureau du directeur, la tête emplie de question.

« Un bonbon aux citrons ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire après qu'elle se soit assit.

La jeune fille refusa le bonbon en souriant et laissa Fumseck se placer sur ses genoux, après avoir pleurer quelques larmes sur l'adolescente qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je peux voir que tu vas mieux. » S'écria Albus le regard pétillant.

Alone acquiesça en riant un peu et lui fit part de sa venue.

« Les Malefoy m'ont donné un tableau de Draco et m'ont expliqués un peu comment le faire. Je me demandais si vous savez quels étaient les objets de mes parents et le mien ? »

Le directeur se croisa les doigts et poussa un soupir en observant le dessus de son bureau.

« Je connais en effet les objets qui ont servit aux rituels, mais j'avoue ne pas les avoir trouver quand j'ai regardé dans les débris de Godric's Hollow. »

Il lui montra des images virtuels des objets en question et Alone pu voir que son père et sa mère avaient tous les deux le même médaillon des Potter, tandis que pour elle c'était une petite statue d'ange.

« Comme ta mère était une née moldu, elle n'avait pas eue de rituel à son enfance. Ton père lui a donc proposé le même objet que lui pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble dans le tableau. »

La jeune Potter eu un grand sourire en voyant la preuve d'amour qu'ils avaient voulu faire en étant ensemble même après la mort.

« Je pourrais aller voir par moi-même la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement en se mordillant les lèvres anxieusement.

Le directeur l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien sûr Alone, si tu te sens prête je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. » Lui répondit-il.

Elle le remercia et repartit pour se diriger à son premier cours de l'après-midi, Défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

**Bonjouuur J'ai pas grand chose a dire sauf que ca avanceeee J'espère que vous aimez autant cette fic que moi lol. Le seul truc que je trouve triste... C'est qu'elle recoit moins de rewiew que Vérités Cruelles à Savoir (Qui est milles fois moins bien que celle ci TT) Bon chapitre (Vous voyez que le soleil commence à revenir dans la vie de Alone )**


	22. Règlement de compte

**_22. Règlement de compte _**

**__**

Alone eue la permission de se rendre à la maison de ses parents pendant le week-end et elle alla demander à Blaise s'il voulait venir avec elle. La Gryffondor entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard et salua quelques personnes de sa connaissance, avant de se rendre à la chambre du garçon, puisqu'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Salut Blaisouuu ! » S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans le dortoir.

Elle remarqua le portrait de Draco qui semblait amusé de la voir et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hello Draco chéri de mon cœur que j'aime tant! »

Le brun pouffa de rire en l'entendant et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Sans plus attendre, Alone se coucha à ses côtés et s'appuya sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Je vais à Godric's Hollow cette fin de semaine, tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

L'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu vas à la maison de tes parents ? »

La Gryffondor acquiesça rapidement et tourna son regard vers le portrait du jeune Malefoy qui les regardait de façon nostalgique.

« Oui, je vais tenter de trouver les objets qu'ils ont utilisés pour les rituels d'âmes. Je vais aussi essayer de récolter des souvenirs s'il y en a encore. » Répondit-elle.

Blaise lui fit un sourire et lui promit de venir avec elle. Après l'avoir remerciée, elle sortit rapidement pour aller marcher autour du lac. L'adolescente se sentait de plus en plus troublée face au Serpentard et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ça ou si elle ne voulait pas trop s'aventurer dans ce genre d'histoire. Maintenant qu'elle avait le portrait de Draco à ses côtés, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux autant physiquement que mentalement, mais étant encore amoureuse du blond, elle ne se voyait pas trop être avec son meilleur ami sans se sentir coupable.

« Je l'aimerai probablement toujours. » Murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Se laissant tomber près du lac, elle du retenir un frisson face au froid de la neige et se releva aussitôt.

« J'ai toujours d'aussi brillante idée moi. Maintenant je suis trempée. »

« Ce parler à soi-même est signe de folie, devrais-je en avertir Ste-Mangouste ? » Lui dit Pansy en s'approchant.

Alone lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu ne savais pas que j'étais folle ? » Répondit l'adolescente en riant.

La Serpentard hocha rapidement la tête et lui prit le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment en l'observant.

La jeune Potter haussa les épaules.

« Je vais à la maison de mes parents ce Week-end. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueusement.

« Tu es sur qu'un joli brun de Serpentard ne serait pas dans tes pensés ? »

Alone se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je… Mais non… Pas du tout ! » Bafouilla-t-elle en regardant le sol.

Sans pouvoir se retenir la Serpentard éclata de rire.

« Voyons chérie, ce n'est pas un drame de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit-elle rapidement.

La jeune Potter releva la tête et poussa un soupir.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression de trahir Draco. » Avoua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce qu'on ne doit pas entendre. Voyons Alone, ce qui est arrivé à Draco est terrible, mais il est mort. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à aimer un mort ! » Dit-elle sérieusement.

La Gryffondor resta silencieuse et reprit son chemin vers le château. Pansy l'a suivi rapidement sans rien ajouter puisqu'elle avait déjà tout dit. Plusieurs élèves se tenaient près du tableau d'affichage du Hall d'entrée et Alone tendit le cou pour pouvoir lire l'annonce.

« Il y aura un bal de St-Valentin. » Dit-elle finalement en tournant son regard vers son amie.

La Serpentard eu un grand sourire.

« Si Blaise t'invite, tu iras avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

« Non ! » Répondit aussitôt l'adolescente.

Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueusement.

« Et bien, prépare toi à dire non, parce qu'il se dirige vers nous et comme je le connais, il risque de t'en parler. »

Alone se tourna et le jeune Zabini lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu es là, je te cherchais…Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt près d'elle.

« Oui…. » Répondit-elle sans prêter attention.

« Oui ? » Répéta Pansy amusée.

« Euh non ! » Répliqua la chanteuse affolée.

« Tu es sur ? » Lui demanda à nouveau la jeune Serpentard en riant.

« Oui… » Répondit Alone en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui oui ou oui non? » Demanda alors Blaise mélangé.

« Non ! Putain, vous le faites exprès ? »

Sans plus attendre et plus rouge que jamais, la Gryffondor s'éloigna rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec elle ? » S'écria le jeune Zabini ébahi.

« Va savoir, elle recommence à faire sa Camsi. » Murmura Pansy en rigolant.

Alone, quand à elle, se dirigeait vers la salle des Maraudeurs, tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle avait entendu la réponse de sa meilleure amie et se sentait totalement idiote. La jeune Potter n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à être près de Blaise et maintenant que Pansy lui avait jetée ses sentiments au visage, elle se sentait comme la pire des adolescentes amoureuses.

« Je dois me féliciter pour cette merveilleuse performance d'idiote craquant pour son meilleur ami. » Murmura-t-elle furieusement en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Elle sortit un manuel de défense et se mit à lire pendant un moment les descriptions. Voyant un bouclier plus puissant que ce qu'elle connaissait, elle se mit à répéter la formule plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers le mannequin qu'elle avait mis sur leur lieu de pratique de danse et se mit à pratiquer le sortilège. Quand elle pensa l'avoir réussi, l'adolescente jeta un sortilège au mannequin pour qu'il lui envoie des sortilèges d'attaques.

« Pratique ce cadeau finalement. Je devrai remercier Paddy. » Murmura-t-elle après avoir tentée le bouclier.

Après près d'une heure de pratique, la jeune fille entendit des applaudissements et se tourna vers le portrait de Draco, qui s'amusait à l'applaudir.

« Alors là mon amour, je dois te félicité. Ta façon de refuser l'invitation de Blaise a été des plus fabuleuse, vraiment ! » Dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Alone eu une grimace et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Pansy m'a tout expliquée. Tu te souviens dans le train quand je t'ai parlé des odeurs. Je t'ai dit que si ton odeur m'avait attiré c'était que tu étais probablement mon âme sœur et que j'avais donc le choix de suivre mon cœur ou de me chercher une autre petite amie. Tu devrais faire pareil. »

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'accoudoir de son siège.

« C'est ce que je fais, je suis mon cœur. Mon cœur t'appartient Drake et je ne veux pas changer ça. » Répondit-elle en un murmure.

Le blond soupira fortement et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

« Et tu vas aimer un tableau toute ta vie ? À qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Blaise t'aime depuis longtemps et tu l'aimes aussi, seulement tu penses me devoir quelque chose parce que je suis mort en te protégeant ! Tu ne me dois rien Alone. Laisse toi guider par ton cœur, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

La jeune Potter fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

« J'étais prête à mourir pour pouvoir être avec toi et tu oses me dire que je suis pas mon cœur ? »

D'un coup de baguette, elle enleva tous les sortilèges de dissimulation et Draco haussa tristement un sourcil.

« Je sais tout ça ma belle. Avant d'être dans le tableau, je t'ai suivi pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et crois moi, tout ce que j'ai vu m'a déchiré le cœur. Maintenant tu as un semblant de bonheur, Blaise t'aime et ferait tout pour te rendre heureuse, ce que tu mérites et tu serais prête à ignorer tes sentiments parce que j'ai une partie de ton cœur ? »

Alone ne répondit pas, mais gratta fortement la cicatrice dans son cou, avant de remettre les sorts qui l'entourait, de peur que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

« J'ai peur Draco… J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau… Et s'il lui arrivait malheur a lui aussi ? »

Le blond dans le portrait poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Prend le risque. La vie entière est faite de risque et si tu n'en prends aucun, je te jure que la vie te semblera toujours nul. Regarde, tu as pris le risque de tenter ta chance comme chanteuse… Tu as pris le risque de prendre d'autre personne avec toi pour faire un groupe… » Dit-il lentement.

La jeune Potter lui fit un petit sourire et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu veux que je sois avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement après un moment de silence.

« Je veux que tu suives ton cœur. Si ton cœur te mène vers mon ami de toujours, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Blaise a déjà compris que s'il réussit à sortir avec toi, une place de ton cœur sera toujours prit. Il le sait et le comprend. »

Alone se leva et s'approcha du tableau pour poser sa main près du jeune Malefoy.

« Je t'aime Draco. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Oh et merci pour le conseil. » Ajouta-t-elle juste avant de refermer la porte.

L'adolescente se dirigea, en chantonnant, vers les cachots et aperçu Blaise qui en sortait.

« Justement l'homme que je cherchais. » Dit-elle avant de nouer ses bras autour du garçon qui lui jeta un regard intrigué.

Avec un sourire, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Finalement, après y avoir pensé et avoir reçu certain commentaire de notre adorable Draco, ça me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner au bal de St-Valentin.

Blaise entoura les épaules de la Gryffondor d'un de ses bras et ils reprirent ensemble le chemin pour se rendre dans la salle des Serpentard.

« Génial ! Reste à voir si nous allons simplement prendre des vêtements à Pré-au-lard, si nous allons en acheter ce week-end en allant à Godric's Hollow ou si nous demandons à ton couturier. »

Alone pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je demanderai à Anna, quoi que ça risque d'être étrange pour elle. »

Elle eu une grimace avant de reprendre le sourire. Rapidement, elle les fit changer de direction.

« Direction la bibliothèque ! Il doit bien y avoir des livres de couture magique. Je n'ai qu'à les faire moi-même. » Dit-elle enjouée.

Blaise pouffa de rire, mais s'arrêta rapidement en voyant Hermione qui les observaient les sourcils froncés.

« Alerte à la studieuse ! » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amie qui haussa les épaules et l'entraîna vers la rangée des livres ménagés.

Ils regardèrent pendant un moment les livres avant que la Gryffondor ne pousse un long soupire.

« On dirait que c'est plus compliqué que ce que ça en a l'air, trouver un livre intéressant dans cette bibliothèque » Dit-elle en refermant un livre pour le mettre dans les tablettes.

« Nous pouvons faire différent et s'habiller en moldus pour l'occasion. Je veux dire, les robes de filles ressemblent déjà à des robes de soirées. Nous avons juste à nous habiller comme si nous allions à une soirée importante. » Lui dit-il en se frottant les yeux, un peux fatigué.

L'adolescente acquiesça et ils quittèrent à nouveau la bibliothèque. Alone souhaita une bonne nuit au Serpentard, avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune pour commencer un esquisse des robes qu'elle allait faire. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans son dortoir, Hermione, qui était arrivée quelques minutes avant, ferma fortement son livre et croisa les bras en fixant la jeune chanteuse. Alone haussa un sourcil en la voyant faire et lui fit signe de parler.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe, mais quand je m'approche de nos adorables amis, ils arrêtent subitement de parler. » Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

La jeune Potter poussa un soupir et sortit ses feuilles de dessin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'en ai eu marre de ton attitude pendant les vacances et que j'ai annoncé aux autres que vous iriez à l'hôtel pour que je puisse avoir la paix ? Que nous avons discutés de moyens pour régler le problème et que si tu continues, tu risques tout simplement d'être mit à la porte parce que tout le monde en a marre de tes airs de miss je sais tout ? Bah maintenant je te l'ai dit… Tu te sens mieux ? » S'écria soudainement l'adolescente d'une façon neutre, en cachant ses véritables sentiments sur la situation.

Lavender et Parvati entrèrent alors dans la pièce en riant d'une blague qu'une des deux venaient de faire.

« Euh, je crois qu'on dérange. » Murmura la jeune Patil en voulant faire demi tour, voyant les airs colériques des deux Gryffondor.

« Non, restez les filles ! Hermione voulait justement s'exprimer sur son comportement. » Leur dit la chanteuse avant de fixer l'autre adolescente de façon presque moqueuse.

« Dès le départ, tu savais comment j'agissais alors je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si tu n'aimais pas ma façon d'être. »

« Ce n'est pas ta façon d'être que je n'aime pas ! Oui, à l'école ça peut être intéressant de voir que tu connais des trucs qu'on a besoin de savoir, mais tu ne connais rien du tout aux chants, aux concerts, à la vie que je mène et que j'essaie de vous faire découvrir ! Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le point que tes livres ne peuvent pas te servir partout et que c'est ridicule ta façon de croire qu'un livre pourrait plus en savoir que moi dans ce domaine. » Répondit la jeune Potter en colère.

« C'est comme ce que tu nous le disais l'année dernière pour l'AD, quand Umbrige ne faisait que nous faire lire des livres pendants les cours. À ce moment là, nous avions eu besoin d'un professeur qui avait combattu les forces du mal et non pas d'un livre qui n'y connaissait rien. Maintenant c'est pareil ! Camsi est assez gentille pour nous faire entrer dans son monde et tu gâches tout. » Ajouta Lavender avec une grimace triste.

Hermione se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

« Les livres sont la connaissance et la connaissance nous ouvres toutes les portes ! » Dit-elle rapidement en ouvrant la porte.

« Ouais et bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? La culture, c'est comme les gallions, moins on en a, plus on l'étale. » Répliqua la jeune Potter furieusement.

La Gryffondor ouvrit grand la bouche face à la remarque de l'adolescente et sortit aussitôt en claquant la porte.

« Tu y a été fort. » Lui dit Parvati de façon timide en parlant de la dernière remarque.

Le lendemain, la Gryffondor fit parvenir un hibou aux autres pour décréter un état d'urgence. Elle avait très peu dormit pendant la nuit et avait été jusqu'à aller rejoindre le professeur Snape pour avoir de ses conseils. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que le seul moyen de ne plus se disputer avec Hermione sur le fait qu'elle voulait tout gérer, était simplement de l'exclure du groupe.

« Oui, mais si nous la faisons partir, la première chanson ne fonctionnera plus. » Lui dit Pansy en réfléchissant.

Alone, qui était entre les bras de Blaise lui fit un sourire.

« Nous n'avons qu'à la remplacer. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres filles qui voudraient prendre sa place. Vous n'avez chantés qu'une seule fois, alors qui pourra dire avec précision que ce n'est pas la même voix, si c'est la même fille qu'ils voient ? »

« On pourrait demandé à Luna ! Elle sait déjà que tu es Camsi et je l'ai entendu chanter et elle est vraiment douée. » Proposa Neville en rougissant.

Lavender et Parvati pouffèrent de rire en le voyant agir et la jeune Potter observa chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Nous savons tous que Luna est parfois étrange, mais elle est super gentille. Quelqu'un pense qu'il y aura des problèmes avec elle ? »

En voyant qu'ils faisaient tous un signe de négation, la Gryffondor eu un grand sourire.

« Bien, parce que moi personnellement, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir des ennuis avec quelqu'un comme Luna. J'irai le lui demander et on lui fera chanter une chanson pour voir si elle pourrait faire partit des notre. » Finit-elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune objection.

* * *

**J'adore la réplique de Alone sur la culture XDD Bon ... 2 rewiew au chapitre avant... Je vais rien ajouter, puisque c'est me repeter... Sachez juste que j'suis décue :(**

**Bonne fin de vacance :) **


	23. Godric's Hallow

_**23. Godric's Hollow**_

Alone était plutôt anxieuse, quand Dumbledore lui donna un portoloin pour se rendre au village de Godric's Hollow.

« Vous apparaîtrez dans le centre du village, près du cimetière. Si tu veux aller voir les tombes de tes parents, ils sont là. Ensuite, vous verrez ce ne sera vraiment pas compliqué de trouver la maison. » S'écria le directeur en observant tour à tour la jeune Potter et Blaise Zabini.

La Gryffondor acquiesça rapidement et se leva de sa chaise en soupirant. Sans plus attendre, son ami et elle disparurent avec le portoloin, en direction d'un passé inconnu. Alone poussa un soupir en observant les alentours et fit un petit sourire à Blaise qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea lentement vers l'église devant le cimetière.

« Si tu veux, nous pouvons le faire plus tard. » Lui murmura le Serpentard.

La jeune Potter lui fit un signe de négation avant de se coller contre lui.

« Je suis pas fait en sucre, je peux supporter ça. »

Le brun acquiesça avec un sourire et s'arrêta en voyant une statue.

« Alone, regarde ! » S'écria-t-il surpris en pointant la statue.

L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que la statue représentait trois personnes. Un homme avec les cheveux indomptables et des lunettes rondes, une femme avec de longs cheveux et un merveilleux sourire et une petite fille assit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Nous avons une statue… » Murmura-t-elle lentement la voix tremblante.

Avec un petit sourire, elle passa ses mains contre la pierre, tout en observant les traits de ses parents. Quand elle observa plus longtemps la version bébé d'elle-même, elle eue une grimace.

« C'est plutôt étrange de me voir là, dans les bras de maman… Sans cicatrice et heureuse. »

Blaise ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il la serra plus fortement contre lui, en signe de soutient. Avec un sourire, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et l'entraîna vers

les pierres tombales des Potter. Alone se mordilla les lèvres avant de s'agenouiller près des tombes. Elle passa lentement ses doigts sur les écritures. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que l'adolescente ne se relève. Blaise enlaça ses doigts aux siens et avec un sourire triste, ils reprirent leur première destination.

« Regarde, il y a un fleuriste. Nous pourrons aller acheter de vraies fleurs pour tes parents. » S'écria son ami en pointant une boutique plus loin.

Alone acquiesça et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais pourquoi le village s'appel Godric's Hollow ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Blaise sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

« Si je me rappel bien, c'est parce que Godric Gryffondor serait né et aurait habité ici et les sorciers qui habitaient ici on changé le nom de l'endroit en son honneur. Il y a plusieurs villages emplis de sorcier qui porte le nom de vieille famille sorcière. »

La jeune Potter ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Wahou ! Ce serait génial d'avoir une ville à mon nom. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête amusée et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête en la serrant contre lui.

« Qui sait, peut-être que tu auras aussi une ville à ton nom. Tu es quand même celle qui a survécue à un sortilège de mort et qui a ramené la paix pendant 13 ans. »

L'adolescente eue une grimace et son ami éclata de rire.

« Ensuite… Parce que ce n'est pas la seule raison… Tu es une chanteuse fabuleuse et je suis sûr que tu ramèneras encore la paix dans le monde. Avec l'aide de tes amis bien sûr ! »

Alone lui tira la langue avant de se figer en voyant les ruines de la maison dans laquelle elle était née.

« Regarde ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne l'on pas rebâtit. » Répondit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent de la maison et Alone haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que c'était impossible…Comme les blessures causés par de la magie noire. »

La jeune Potter poussa un petit juron en remarquant des écritures de couleur or, gravée dans le bois devant eux.

« Dans cette maison, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981,

Lily et James Potter ont perdu la vie,

Leur fille, Alone, est devenue la seule sorcière à avoir survécue à un sortilège de mort.

Cette maison, invisible pour les moldus, a été laissé dans le même état que la nuit de leurs morts, en un monument destiné aux Potter et aussi pour ce souvenir de la violence qui est arrivé à leur famille. »

Autour de ses mots, plusieurs petits messages avaient été ajoutés par d'autres sorciers et sorcières qui étaient venu voir la maison où la jeune fille qui avait survécue, avait vécue.

« Bonne chance, Alone, peut importe où tu es ! »

« Si tu lis ceci, Alone, n'oublies pas que nous sommes tous derrière toi ! »

« Longue vie à Alone Potter ! »

L'adolescente eue chaud au cœur en lisant ses messages d'encouragement. Blaise lui fit un sourire et ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée avec la clé que Dumbledore leur avait remis. La jeune Potter pouffa de rire en voyant la grimace que son ami avait au visage.

« Fait attention où tu marches, parce que la moitié de la maison semble être détruite. »

Alone se dirigea vers la gauche de la pièce, qui semblait plus sûr et observa les alentours.

« Tu crois qu'il y a d'autre personnes qui sont entrés dans la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle en continuant d'observer les lieux.

Le jeune Serpentard haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle.

« Si c'est Dumbledore qui a fait en sorte que nous puissions entrer qu'avec cette clé, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un aurait été capable de passer le pas de la porte. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et entra dans une autre pièce. L'endroit était très poussiéreux et elle du mettre sa main devant son visage pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la poussière qui remontait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. D'un coup de baguette magique, Blaise fit partir le plus gros de la saleté et fit un sourire moqueur à son amie qui n'y avait pas pensé.

« La salle a mangée. » Murmura-t-elle en observant la pièce.

Elle eue un petit sourire triste en voyant une chaise pour bébé près de la table et soupira.

« Tu peux m'aider à trouver le médaillon de Gryffondor ? »

Blaise acquiesça et se mit à regarder dans le meuble à vaisselle. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que le garçon n'éclate littéralement de rire. Alone s'approcha rapidement de lui pour voir ce qu'il ce passait et pouffa à son tour en remarquant l'assiette que l'adolescent tenait dans ses mains. Une photo qui semblait avoir été dessiné sur la vitre, représentait Alone, Sirius et son père. L'enfant de l'image s'amusait à étendre son déjeuné sur son parrain et son père au lieu de le manger. Avec un sourire, elle posa l'assiette sur la table pour la ramener avec elle à son départ.

« Tu crois que nous pourrions tenter de reconstruire l'endroit ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous pouvons essayer avec l'aide de Dumbledore et d'autres adultes. Par contre, je conseil qu'on laisse l'extérieur comme elle est, puisque c'est un monument à l'honneur de tes parents. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Alone acquiesça et sortit son portable de la poche de son jeans, avant d'appeler son parrain.

« Hello Sirius ! Dit, je suis avec Blaise et nous aimerions que tu viennes nous rejoindre, ce serait possible ? Très bien, nous sommes à Godric's Hollow…Oui… La maison de papa et maman. Bien à tout de suite. »

Elle coupa la communication et retourna observer la vaisselle avec son ami. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils eurent de grands fous rires en voyant plusieurs assiettes comme la première, avant de se diriger vers une autre pièce.

« Fait attention ici, n'oublie pas qu'il y a eu une bataille. »

La jeune Potter roula des yeux et commença à regarder en détail le salon. Il y avait plusieurs marques de brûlure sur le sol, là où les sortilèges avaient rebondit. D'un coup de baguette, elle replaça le divan, qui avait été jeté de côté, comme si James Potter s'en était servit comme bouclier. La mine triste, l'adolescente fronça les sourcils en voyant une grande fissure qui avait été mal refermée et posa ses mains contre le fauteuil pour voir s'il y avait un objet de cachée. En sentant quelque chose de dur contre ses doigts, la Gryffondor poussa un juron et sortit le couteau de Sirius de ses poches. Elle coupa le tissu du divan et entra une de ses mains à l'intérieur pour enlever l'espèce de rembourrage.

« Hello ? Alone, Blaise, vous êtes là ? » S'écria la voix de Sirius de l'entrée.

« ICI !!! » Répondit l'adolescente sans enlever sa main du siège.

L'adulte eu une grimace en observant les lieux et haussa un sourcil en voyant ce que faisait sa filleule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne penses pas que ce pauvre canapé a déjà eu la vie dure ? »

Alone lui tira la langue et continua son travail, avant de pousser un petit cri de joie. Elle sortit rapidement l'objet qui avait été caché à l'intérieur du divan et déposa un baiser contre le médaillon.

« C'est bon Blaise, je l'ai trouvé !!! » Cria-t-elle fortement à son ami qui était retourné dans la salle à manger.

Le brun entra rapidement dans la pièce en tenant les assiettes qu'elle avait voulu ramené.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je me souviens de ce jour là ! » S'écria Sirius en regardant une assiette.

L'adolescente pouffa de rire et le laissa partir dans ses souvenirs. Elle montra le médaillon de Gryffondor à son ami et alla le déposer près des assiettes avant de continuer ses recherches en matière de souvenirs.

« Sirius… J'aimerais bien pouvoir habiter ici… » Avoua-t-elle sans le regarder.

L'homme tourna immédiatement son visage vers elle et l'observa un moment en silence.

« Je crois que ce pourrait être possible. C'est ta maison après tout et Dumbledore avait refusé toutes les offres de reconstruction pour te permettre de choisir quand tu le voudrais. » Répondit-il finalement.

Alone lui fit un sourire et déposa ses doigts contre le clavier d'un grand piano qui avait été épargné dans la bataille.

« Il appartenait à ta mère… Elle était très douée. » Lui dit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

Il donna un coup de baguette pour enlever la poussière qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à faire partir et elle se laissa tomber sur le banc avant d'entamer une mélodie.

« C'est marrant quand on y pense… J'ai héritée du talent de maman pour la musique et de papa pour le Quidditch. » Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Sirius lui donna un baiser sur la tête avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais laissés tombé le Quidditch. »

La jeune Potter soupira et haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, disons que l'année dernière c'était déjà plutôt mouvementé et comme Umbrige devait approuver les équipes et qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, j'ai juste laissé tombé pour l'année, mais maintenant que Draco n'est plus à Serpentard pour me faire de la concurrence, je trouve que c'est trop différent et on dirait que j'aime moins ça. » Répondit-elle avant de refermer la protection en bois pour les touches du piano.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre, Blaise entra dans la pièce à toute vitesse et se précipita vers son amie.

« La maison n'est pas en si mauvais état ! La preuve, j'ai trouvé la bibliothèque sans aucun dégât. »

Les yeux pétillants, Alone suivi le Serpentard qui la dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette maison était aussi grande vue de l'extérieur. » S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Blaise haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Vu de l'extérieur, on dirait qu'il n'y a aucune pièce d'encore debout et pourtant nous avons la preuve devant les yeux que le salon est presque juste ce qui semble en mauvaise état. » Répondit l'adolescent.

Sirius toussota pour attirer leurs attentions.

« Je ne veux pas vous contredire, mais j'ai vu moi-même le deuxième étage le 31 octobre et je peux vous jurer qu'il est en TRÈS mauvais état. Totalement détruit même. » Leur dit-il avec une grimace.

Il resta un moment silencieux en se remémorant cette terrible soirée où ses meilleurs amis avaient été assassinés et où il avait été enfermé à Azkaban injustement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'écria Alone en tenant un livre dans ses mains.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé et ils restèrent ébahi devant l'album photo des Potter qu'elle tenait.

« Il y en a près de 5 autres dans la dernière tablette sur ce mur » Dit-elle en pointant le mur du fond.

Sirius s'y rendit aussitôt pour confirmer et observer ses souvenirs dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle était mignonne notre petite Alone » S'écria Blaise d'un ton moqueur en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

Elle lui tira la langue et il haussa un sourcil en riant.

« Mais c'est toi Paddy ! » S'écria alors l'adolescente en pouffant de rire.

Sirius s'approcha les sourcils froncés et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la photo.

« Oh non ! Jamesie m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il l'avait brûlé cette photo ! » Murmura-t-il en se donnant un coup sur le front.

Sur l'image, on pouvait voir une Lily qui souriait sadiquement devant un Sirius endormit et maquillé en fille.

« Il est trognon en fille, pas vrai Alone ? »

L'adolescente éclata de rire en acquiescant et s'éloigna rapidement en voyant que Sirius tentait de lui prendre la photo.

« Tu ne touches pas à cette photo ! Tu as peut-être l'air parfaitement débile, mais Maman est dessus et je refuse que tu me l'enlèves ! »

L'homme s'arrêta immédiatement avec une grimace et soupira fortement.

« Tes airs de chien battu ne vont pas m'attendrir ! Je garde cette photo ! » Répondit la jeune Potter sérieusement devant le regard que lui lançait son parrain.

Le plus vieux abandonnant en voyant que la jeune fille était vraiment sérieuse et se mit en tête de rendre la maison habitable jusqu'au lendemain.

« Vous allez dormir ici cette nuit ? J'arrange le tout d'accord ? » S'écria-t-il en tentant d'arranger le salon, ainsi que de solidifié le sol pour être sur qu'un accident n'arriverait pas.

Alone approuva de la tête et observa les livres qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Blaise pouffa de rire en l'a voyant faire et cria leur accord à Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Un peu plus tard, l'homme les laissa seul et partit après avoir remis une lettre à sa filleule. Assit contre Blaise, près du feu, elle ouvrit finalement la lettre. Le Serpentard appuya sa tête contre celle de l'adolescente et elle eue un grand sourire avant de commencer sa lecture.

_« Une lettre… Peut-être que c'est stupide… Je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à écrire une lettre, mais bon… Il y a un début à tout dirons nous. Dernièrement j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses et disons que Dudley m'a quelque peu aidé. Tu sais que tu as été ce qui m'a permit de tenir le coup à Azkaban ? Je me disais que je devais revoir ma poussinette et m'occuper de celle que j'aimais tant. Malheureusement, les années sont passés et je n'ai pas réussit a vraiment être là. Maintenant j'ai une place dans ta vie, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce que j'avais imaginé. Tu grandis, tu as ta propre vie et je t'avoue que je suis épaté par ta façon d'être. J'aurais du m'en douter, avec les parents que tu as… J'aurais vraiment voulu être là plus tôt et te voir grandir et être celui vers qui tu te tournes. J'aurais voulu être à la place des Dursley, j'aurais voulu tant de choses… Je ne suis pas idiot au point de penser que je ne suis rien à tes yeux, mais maintenant… Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de moi et j'avoue que ça me rend triste. J'aurais voulu que tu habites avec moi, mais regarde toi ! Tu as ton propre appartement, oui bon deux maintenant que tu as celui de France. Maintenant que j'ai réalisé ça, j'essaie de te laisser plus de liberté. Pour moi tu es encore ma petite Alone… Celle qui m'appel Pa'yy… Celle qui veut toujours que je la prenne dans mes bras… Celle qui me rend l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, simplement avec son sourire. Je n'avais pas remarqué que celle que je voyais n'était qu'un vieux souvenir et que maintenant tu es Alone, la chanteuse, l'artiste, l'amie. Tu es toujours celle que je voyais, mais maintenant tu es assez grande pour voler de tes propres ailes. Pourquoi j'écris tout ça ? Tout simplement pour te dire que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! Je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi, si tu as besoin d'un ami pour prendre soin de toi et te comprendre, je vais être là. La seul chose que tu as besoin de faire, c'est d'appeler mon nom, peut importe où tu seras et même si c'est loin, je vais venir. En courant même ! Je t'aime Alone et même si tu grandis, tu resteras toujours ma poussinette. »_

L'adolescente eue un grand sourire en finissant de lire la lettre et s'essuya les yeux avec un petit rire. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Blaise qui lui souriait tendrement. Sans rien dire, elle se colla plus contre lui et regarda le feu brûler. La jeune Potter commençait à somnoler quand elle entendit son ami conjurer une couverture. Elle se gratta le nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Si nous dormons comme ça, demain tu risques d'avoir mal partout. » Dit-elle d'une voix endormit.

Blaise lui fit un sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Si je t'ai dans mes bras, je pourrais même me casser une jambe que je resterais comme ça. » Répondit-il lentement.

Alone roula des yeux et se releva en le tirant par la main. Sans attendre, elle l'entraîna avec elle dans la pièce à côté de la bibliothèque, qui s'avérait à être la seule chambre encore occupable de la maison. Elle se glissa rapidement dans le lit et fit une grimace en voyant que le Serpentard se préparait un lit de camp par terre.

« Je dois te faire un dessin pour que tu comprennes que tu dors dans le lit avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle entendit son ami pouffer de rire et finalement se glisser à ses côtés.

« Merci bien, bouillotte de mon cœur. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire avant de se coller contre lui et de nicher son nez dans le cou du Serpentard.


	24. La vie Continue

24

_**24. Et la vie continue**_

Les deux adolescents retournèrent à Poudlard avec plusieurs souvenirs et une promesse. Celle d'écouter leur cœur et de n'avoir aucun remord. Alone eu un grand sourire quand Dumbledore lui donna un tableau magique pour déposer le médaillon de ses parents à l'intérieur et maintenant, elle n'attendait que le bon moment pour le faire. Luna avait acceptée de passer une audition pour être Emy et tout c'était bien déroulé.

« Et voici la salle des Maraudeurs ! C'est notre salle secrète de pratique et autre. » S'écria la jeune Potter en montrant la pièce à la jeune Lovegood.

Luna leur fit un grand sourire et observa la salle silencieusement.

« Vous avez vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de nécranko ? » Demanda-t-elle après s'être assit dans un fauteuil.

Les adolescents se jetèrent un regard amusé et Alone lui fit un signe de négation.

« Je suis désolé Luna, mais comme je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas avoir fait le nécessaire. »

La Serdaigle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et lui fit un sourire.

« Si tu veux, je pourrai vérifier pour toi. » Lui dit-elle avant de lancer un petit sortilège visant à trouver les Nécranko.

« Alors, est-ce qu'il y en a ? » Demanda Dean d'un ton amical, mais rieur.

Elle lui fit un signe de négation.

« Non, la salle semble totalement sécuritaire. » Répondit-elle sérieusement.

« Tu peux nous dire ce qu'est un Nécranko ? » Lui demanda gentiment Pansy.

Luna lui fit un grand sourire.

« En faite, c'est un animal de la grosseur d'un sombral, qui se cache dans les endroits humides et sombres. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix subjuguée.

Alone secoua la tête en riant et les ramena à l'ordre du jour.

« Bien ! Donc, tout ce que nous devons faire aujourd'hui c'est t'apprendre les changements en Emy et les chansons. Nous verrons pour les danses un autre jour. » Dit-elle en souriant.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle les photos prises de la jeune Emy et les déposa devant Luna, qui lui fit un sourire.

« Tu peux changer la coiffure si tu le veux, mais garde les traits de départ. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait une Emy totalement différente quand nous commenceront les concerts. »

La jeune Serdaigle acquiesça rapidement, tout en mémorisant les traits de l'image. Quand elle sembla connaître son visage d'emprunt par cœur, elle ouvrit lentement la fiole de potion et en prit une grande gorgée.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons notre nouvelle Emy, je vais vous faire part d'un nouveau projet pendant l'été. » S'écria Alone en tapant dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention.

Voyant les regards intrigués de ses amis et celui songeur de Luna, elle se hissa sur son bureau et leur fit un grand sourire.

« J'avais déjà reçu plusieurs propositions, mais j'avais toujours refusé, mais comme le père de Emy me l'a proposé à son tour pour le côté sorcier, j'ai finalement acceptée. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil en signe d'impatience et la jeune Potter pouffa de rire.

« Nous n'irons finalement pas à mon appartement cette été, puisque j'ai acceptée que nous ayons certains invités avec nous. Le père de Luna, ainsi que certaines personnes de MTV, passerons la plupart de l'été avec nous pour voir comment nous vivons. Pour le côté sorcier, tout sera raconté dans le Chicaneur, tandis que pour les moldus, ce sera à la télévision. »

Voyant que Océanne et Angéla murmurait entre elle, elle haussa le ton pour reprendre leur attention.

« DONC… nous allons faire ce que les moldus appels une télé-réalitée. Comme nous aurons des moldus qui nous suivrons à longueur de temps, personne ne doit en appeler un autre par son vrai nom et nous devrons nous éclipser pour faire de la magie. C'est pourquoi, nous ne prendrons pas de potion cet été. Habituez-vous déjà à votre physique du moment puisque c'est ce que vous verrez pendant tout l'été quand vous vous regarderez dans le miroir. » Termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Comme ses amis ne semblaient pas vraiment tristes à l'idée d'avoir des moldus qui observeraient tous leurs mouvement, elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir contre Blaise qui l'entoura de son bras.

« Je m'attendais à des objections, mais on dirait que je m'inquiétais pour rien. » Dit-elle rapidement en riant.

Le Serpentard sembla songeur pendant un moment et fixa son regard dans le tableau vide de Draco.

« Nous passerons un été loin de Draco on dirait. » Dit-il finalement en soupirant.

Alone eu une grimace, mais acquiesça.

« J'ai l'impression d'être devenu accro au tableau de Dray. Ce sera peut-être un moyen de ne pas chercher à toujours l'avoir avec moi. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Voyant qu'elle avait la tête baissée, il l'a lui releva avec un doigt et lui fit un sourire.

« Je suis là moi. » Murmura-t-il lentement.

Les yeux pétillants, l'adolescente acquiesça rapidement et s'approcha de lui après s'être assuré que les autres ne les regardaient pas et lui donna un petit baiser chaste. Elle se mit un peu à rougir en voyant le sourire heureux qu'avait Blaise et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en tournant son regard vers les autres, qui montrait à Emy ce qu'elle devait faire dans la chanson du départ. Le jeune Zabini pouffa de rire en la voyant faire et s'étira lentement. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers le portrait, il eu un sourire en voyant Draco qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'ai tout vu ! Chanceux va ! » Murmura-t-il silencieusement et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air rieur de son meilleur ami.

Alone se leva pour rejoindre ses amis en voyant que la nouvelle semblait avoir de la difficulté avec une partie de la chanson.

« Non regarde, tu dois abaisser ta voix en un peu plus grave pour ce morceau. » Dit-elle à Luna avant de chanter le dit morceau.

« Tu dois faire ça parce que tout le monde chante ensemble et sinon ta voix ressortira trop du lot. » Expliqua Pansy patiemment.

Alone soupira quand les autres quittèrent la salle et observa les chansons qu'elle avait dans son ordinateur pour savoir laquelle serait la chanson de l'émission. Elle eu un sourire en sentant les bras de Blaise s'enrouler autour d'elle et l'adolescente s'appuya contre lui.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Une chanson qui pourrait tous nous représenter. J'essaie de trouver dans celle de chanteurs(euses) qui sont mes amis, comme ça ce sera plus facile les convaincre. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Le Serpentard sembla songeur un moment, avant de faire avancer la souris de l'ordinateur jusqu'à une chanson de Good Charlotte.

« Je crois qu'elle serait parfaite. » Dit-il en faisant jouer la chanson The Click.

Écoutant les paroles, l'adolescente approuva rapidement et ferma son ordi, avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Blaise.

« Tu viens de régler un des problèmes que j'ai. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Et quel sont les autres problèmes. » Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor.

« Nos vêtements ne sont toujours pas arrivé et le bal est demain soir. » Répondit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune Zabini.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard faussement choqué.

« Énorme problème à l'horizon, en effet. » Murmura-t-il avant de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Alone répondit immédiatement au baiser et entrouvrit la bouche pour l'approfondir. Quand ils se séparèrent, le Serpentard lui prit la main et d'un coup de baguette la jeune Potter leur redonna leurs vraies apparences, avant de sortir de la pièce avec le brun.

« Je crois que Sirius pourrait peut-être nous aider sur ce coup là. » Dit-elle soudainement.

« Vous aidez sur quoi ? » Demanda le dit Sirius en apparaissant au tournant du couloir.

Alone sursauta en le voyant soudainement arriver et Blaise pouffa de rire.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Son parrain lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je sais, c'était drôle. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. (1)

« Nos vêtements pour le bal sont toujours pas arrivés et c'est Anna qui devait les faire. Il y a peut-être eu un inconvénient. » Lui dit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

« Tu pourrais aller vérifier mon parrain chériiiii ? » Lui demanda l'adolescente avec des yeux de chien battu.

Le professeur de DCFM leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer.

« Je te le ferai parvenir dans ta chambre, quand je les aurai. » Lui dit-il avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de s'éloigner rapidement.

Alone lui jeta un regard mauvais en replaçant ses cheveux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a avec mes cheveux, mais il s'amuse à me les déplacer à chaque fois ! T'imagine, je vais entrer sur scène et il me les déplaces. Moi qui a passé près d'une heure avec la coiffeuse juste avant ! »

Blaise éclata de rire et la tira contre lui, tout en l'entourant de son bras.

« Maintenant je vais te protéger du méchant Sirius qui t'attaque ! » Lui promit-il toujours en riant.

La jeune Potter lui tira la langue et fit une moue boudeuse.

« C'est pas marrant. » Dit-elle en tentant de cacher son sourire naissant.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête amusée et l'emmena jusqu'à sa salle commune. Avant de partir, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et la regarda jusqu'à ce que le portrait ce soit refermé.

Le lendemain matin, en ce levant, Alone remarqua un paquet sur son bureau et elle fit un grand sourire avant de se précipiter vers le colis. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que c'était bien leurs habits et observa sa robe les yeux pétillants.

« C'est ce que tu vas porter ce soir ? » Lui demanda Lavender en revenant de la salle de bain.

La jeune Potter acquiesça et sortit l'habit de Blaise de la boite. Sans plus attendre, elle alla mettre un pantalon par-dessus la chemise de Draco et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Hello Blaisou ! » S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans le dortoir.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et Goyle et déposa délicatement l'habit sur le lit du brun.

« Tu trouves ça comment ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixer les vêtements.

Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.

« Super ! J'ai hâte de voir ta robe. » Lui dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Alone roula des yeux et lui envoya un baiser de la main, avant de repartir au pas de course vers son dortoir.

« Salut Pansy ! Bye Pansy ! » Cria-t-elle rapidement en voyant son amie dans la salle commune.

La Serpentard ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils et lui faire un vague signe de main, avant que la jeune Potter ne passe la porte. De retour dans son dortoir, l'adolescente regarda l'heure et poussa un juron.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a réveillée ? » Demanda-t-elle à Lavender et Parvati, qui la regardaient amusées.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il est seulement 9h00 du matin et que le bal ne débute qu'à 20h00 ce soir. » Lui dit une des deux filles en riant.

« Gniagniagniagnia » Répondit-elle avec une grimace, avant de sursauter.

Son portable sonnait un solo de batterie et l'adolescente eu un sourire.

« Hello Jackson ! » S'écria-t-elle dès qu'elle répondit.

« Hey Camsi ! Dit, moi et les autres on a reçu un formulaire pour cet été… » Commença-t-il avant d'être couper par la jeune chanteuse.

« Oui, je sais. C'est normal, cet été nous serons à Hollywood si j'ai bien compris et des caméraman nous suivrons pour MTV. Si vous acceptez, vous devez signer se papier et le remettre à Vernon. Sinon, vous ne serez pas filmé quand vous serez avec nous. » Lui dit-elle en expliquant.

« Bien ! Je le dirai aux autres, mais pour moi c'est d'accord. Sinon, tu as envoyé les instrumental pour les nouveaux morceaux ? »

« J'en ai envoyé plusieurs morceaux à Big D, mais j'ai toujours pas fini pour le reste, je vous les envoies dès que c'est terminés. »

« Okay, cool. Passe le bonjour aux nouveaux. » Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle tourna son regard vers Lavender et Parvati, qui la fixaient.

« Jackson vous passes le bonjour à tous les deux. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Angéla se mordilla les lèvres en souriant et Alone haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Houla, je n'étais pas au courant. » Dit-elle en riant.

Parvati fronça les sourcils avant de rougir subitement en comprenant.

« Je… Non !... Je ne ressens rien pour lui ! » Dit-elle en s'embrouillant dans ses paroles.

Lavender pouffa à son tour et lui tapota l'épaule pour l'encourager.

« Bon, d'accord… Je ressens peut-être quelque chose pour lui, mais je sais pas encore c'est quoi. » Finit par avouer la Gryffondor en soupirant.

Hermione, qui était assit sur son lit, avait les sourcils froncés depuis l'annonce de salutation et attendait de voir si la jeune Potter lui passerait aussi le salut du musicien.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais ON DOIT CE PRÉPARER !! » Hurla alors Camsi en riant.

Ses deux amies secouèrent la tête amusée et Alone se dirigea vers le système de son que Dumbledore lui avait donné pour noël. Elle jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation et mit rapidement de la musique et se mit à chanter, bientôt suivi par Océanne et Angéla.

« Tu y vas avec Blaise ? » Lui demanda Parvati, quelques temps plus tard.

La jeune Potter, qui tentait plusieurs coiffures, acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Vous y allez avec qui vous ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, même si elle avait une idée des garçons choisies.

Lavender rougit un peu avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« J'y vais avec Dean Thomas. » Lui dit-elle lentement.

Alone répondit à son sourire, tout en frisant ses cheveux.

« Moi, j'y vais avec Ronald. » Répondit à son tour Parvati.

Hermione, qui était toujours dans son lit, ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait voulu y aller avec le rouquin, mais il lui avait dit qu'il était déjà pris, maintenant elle savait que c'était son amie qui le lui avait demandée.

« Je sais que Neville y va avec Luna et Pansy a refusé de me dire avec qui elle y allait. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Luna et Neville sont mignons ensembles ? » Leur dit Lavender en tenant un collier dans ses mains.

Les deux autres adolescentes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et Parvati se dirigea rapidement vers la radio pour monter le son d'une chanson qu'elle aimait particulièrement.

« Oh oui, on réessaye ! » S'écria alors Alone en se levant d'un bond.

Les deux autres filles pouffèrent de rire et se placèrent à ses côtés pour refaire la danse de Hips don't lies. Irritée d'être ignorée, Hermione quitta le dortoir d'un pas colérique.

« Tu crois qu'elle va dire qui nous sommes ? » Demanda une des adolescentes en mettant la musique sur pause.

« Elle ne le peut pas. Le sortilège que j'ai mis sur vous dès le début l'empêche de le faire et comme nous ne lui disons plus rien à propos du groupe, elle va finir par comprendre qu'elle n'en fait plus partit. » Répondit Alone en haussant les épaules.

« C'est vrai, de toute façon, si elle essaie de venir dans la salle de pratique, elle ne pourra pas entrer puisque nous avons changée le mot de passe. Je crois que c'est assez dévoilant. » Ajouta Lavender avec une grimace.

Parvati haussa les épaules et remit la musique. Ils continuèrent à se préparer en chantant, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans les escaliers attire leurs attentions. Les trois adolescentes se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et haussèrent un sourcil en le voyant en toboggan. Elles entendirent des rires venant de la salle commune et la jeune Potter se laissa glisser dans les escaliers, suivit par les deux autres.

« Qui est-ce qui a tenté de monter ? » Demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans la salle commune.

Dean et Neville pointèrent un adolescent qui se frottait les fesses en leur jetant des regards meurtriers.

« Dudley ? » Demanda-t-elle ébahie.

« Surprise ! » Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança dans ses bras et le fit tomber à la renverse.

« Putain, mes fesses vont se rappeler de cette journée. » Répondit-il avec une grimace.

Tout le monde repartit dans un éclat de rire et Alone l'aida à se relever.

« Comment es-tu arrivés ici ? » Demanda-t-elle alors après qu'il se soit assit dans un fauteuil.

« J'ai été invité, pardis ! Dumbledore m'a accueillit dans son bureau et m'a emmené ici avant de me laisser avec ces deux idiots ! » Dit-il en pointant Neville et Dean du doigt.

Les deux Gryffondor prirent un air innocent et eurent un sourire.

« Il nous en veut parce qu'il nous a demandé où tu étais et nous lui avons pointés les escaliers sans le retenir pour ne pas qu'il y monte. » S'écria Dean en riant.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire à son tour et fit signe à ses amis de les suivre. Elle les entraîna vers les cachots, pour aller chercher Pansy et Blaise.

« Neville, tu peux aller chercher Luna pour qu'elle nous rejoigne dans notre dortoir ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça rapidement et partit dans une autre direction.

« Pansy nous a bien caché les choses… Tu es bien avec Pansy, n'est-ce pas Dudley ? » S'écria Parvati en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en approuvant et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Elle ne vous l'avait pas dit ? Peut-être que j'aurais du me taire alors. » Dit-il lentement.

Ils pouffèrent de rire en secouant la tête en signe de négation et Alone donna le mot de passe pour entrer chez les Serpentard. Elle pu voir des regards surpris ou d'autre haineux, mais elle se dirigea immédiatement dans le dortoir de Blaise, en laissant les autres dans la salle commune.

« Blaisouuu ! À tiens, miss Parkinson est aussi présente ! Ton compagnon t'attend en bas. » Dit-elle alors à son amie qui fit un grand sourire avant de s'élancer vers la porte pour rejoindre le jeune Moldu.

« C'est qui son compagnon ? » Demanda le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Potter lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Mon cousin. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux et sortit rapidement à son tour du dortoir.

« Hey Dud ! Content de te revoir mec ! » Dit-il au jeune Dursley en lui prenant la main.

Alone, qui l'avait suivit lui fit par de son idée.

« J'avais pensés que comme nous nous accompagnons presque tous, les filles pourraient venir dans notre dortoir pour se préparer, tandis que les mecs feraient pareil, mais dans le dortoir de Neville et Dean. » Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Dean fit une petite grimace, mais acquiesça.

« Tu crois que je serai accepté chez les Gryffondor ? » Demanda Blaise lentement.

« Je crois et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien il y aura un problème, puisque tu es celui qui m'accompagne. De notre côté, il n'y aura pas de problème, puisqu'il n'y a que nous dans le dortoir. Hermione pourrait revenir, mais elle ne pourra rien faire si ça ne lui plait pas. » Répondit la jeune chanteuse en souriant.

Tout le monde approuva l'idée et ils repartirent se préparer en vue du bal de la soirée.

* * *

(1) Je suis sur que ma cousine Teyla va comprendre d'où je sors ce truc xD Je m'explique, dans un video trouvé sur YouTube (écrivez dans search : Harry Potter Can't touch this et cliquez sur le premier video) McGo fait peur a Harry et ils disent à peu près les même trucs xD Me suis marrer en imaginant ça façon Sirius/Alone.

**Désolé de pas avoir posté de chapitre avant, mais bon disons que j'ai été décue de pas recevoir de rewiew et que comme les statistiques de la fic aussi ont descendu, je me suis découragé, pensant qu'elle n'était pas aimé. Mais bon j'ai vu maintenant que certaines fics superbes ont presques pas de rewiew (moins que moi ) et qui ont pourtant plus de chapitre, et donc j'ai repenser a cette fic que j'avais enlever de mon esprit. **


	25. Bal et étonnement

_**25. Bal et étonnement**_

Quand 20heure sonna, tous les adolescents étaient près pour la soirée qui s'annonçait fantastique. Les filles descendirent les escaliers du dortoir et allèrent rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient dans la salle commune. Luna avait opté pour une longue robe bleu pâle. Les brillants qui formaient les petits motifs de lune, ressemblaient à des diamants. Lavender et Parvati avaient quand à elles, chacune une robe sans manche de couleur rose et crème. La robe de Pansy était vert foncé, avec un long serpent, argent, qui descendait dans le bas de la robe. La jeune Potter quand à elle portait une robe à une manche, d'une teinte presque turquoise. Elle était ouverte à plusieurs endroits vers le bas, ce qui laissait voir un dessous bleu pâle. Des bandelettes de tissus avaient été ajouté à l'unique bretelle de la robe et tombait le long du bras de l'adolescente.

« Woww » S'écria Ron Weasley en voyant Parvati.

Blaise s'avança vers Alone et lui embrassa la main.

« Tu es magnifique. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille et l'adolescente lui fit un grand sourire.

Dudley imita rapidement Blaise et embrassa à son tour la main de Pansy. La Serpentard se mit à quelque peu rougir. Lavender quand à elle, haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant que Dean semblait figé devant elle. Neville lui donna une tape dans le dos et s'approcha rapidement de Luna, qui gardait le même air mystérieux qu'à son habitude.

« On va bien s'amuser ce soir ! » S'écria alors Alone en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors lentement, tout en discutant entre eux, vers la grande salle. Pansy eue une grimace en voyant que presque tout était maintenant rose et que des conféties semblaient tomber du plafond. Voyant le regard pétillant de Dumbledore sur elle, la jeune Potter fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer un truc que je n'aimerai pas. » Murmura-t-elle à Blaise, tout en continuant de regarder le directeur.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules et l'entraîna immédiatement sur la piste de danse. Un slow était en train de jouer et la jeune fille se colla contre lui en souriant.

« Je compte profiter de ma soirée. » Lui dit Blaise quand elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le côté de la tête et ferma lentement les yeux. Alone, quand à elle, avait l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter, tellement elle se sentait bien. Après quelques danses, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et observèrent les menus pour le repas.

« Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ensuite ? » Demanda la jeune Potter en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun lui fit un sourire et se pencha vers l'assiette.

« Je vais prendre un steak avec des légumes. » S'écria l'adolescent.

Alone pouffa de rire en le voyant faire, mais s'arrêta en voyant le repas commandé, apparaître dans l'assiette. Lentement, elle fit pareil et reçu à son tour son repas. Blaise lui pointa son cousin qui semblait de plus en plus surpris par ce phénomène. Elle pouffa de rire en le voyant demander de rajouter plusieurs choses à sa commande, juste pour les voir apparaître.

« Il ne changera jamais. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Vers la fin du repas, Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade et leur annonça que le reste de la soirée serait consacré à la danse et qu'un groupe avait été invité pour l'évènement.

« C'est pas possible. » Murmura la Gryffondor en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Par Salazar ! » S'écria à son tour Blaise en voyant les personnes qui venaient de monter sur scène.

Dès que la musique commença, Dudley, Neville, Dean, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati et même Hermione, s'approchèrent rapidement de Blaise et Alone qui continuaient à fixer le groupe.

« Ils sont sorciers ? » Murmura Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un le savait ? » Demanda Neville aussi surpris que les autres.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe de négation et les questionnements continuèrent.

« Alone, toi et Dudley vous êtes ceux qui les connaissent le plus, rien ne vous semblaient magique avec eux ? » Demanda alors Hermione.

La Gryffondor tourna son regard vers Dudley et les deux firent un signe négatif de la tête.

« J'y crois pas. » Murmura le jeune Dursley.

« Visiblement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à cacher un secret. » S'écria alors Dean à voix basse.

La jeune Potter secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se promit d'élaborer se nouveau mystère.

« Continuons la soirée comme si rien n'était et plus tard, nous tenterons de leurs parler. » Dit-elle alors avant d'entraîner Blaise sur la piste de danse.

Son regard croisa celui du chanteur et elle fronça les sourcils face au clin d'œil que le garçon lui envoya. Suite à sa danse avec Blaise, Sirius arriva pour lui demander une danse à son tour.

« Tu y comprend quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors en parlant du groupe à l'avant.

Alone soupira et secoua la tête.

« C'est plus qu'étrange. Tu crois qu'ils utilisent un nom d'emprunt eux aussi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Leur nom est peut-être plus connu des sorciers en Amérique. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

L'adolescente observa ses amis un moment et pu remarquer que personne n'avait la tête à la fête maintenant. Elle poussa un soupir et sembla pensive un moment.

« Tu pourrais les emmener au quartier général après la soirée ? » Demanda-t-elle alors à son parrain.

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir vers Blaise, qui parlait avec Pansy et Dudley.

« Nous allons à la salle des maraudeurs, peut-être que nous pourrons trouver plus de réponse à nos question. » Leur dit-elle avant de se diriger vers Neville et Luna.

« Venez nous rejoindre dans la salle habituelle et parlez-en à Dean, Parvati et Lavender. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça rapidement et entraîna Luna avec lui vers leurs amis. Alone se passa une main dans les cheveux et tourna son regard vers la scène, avant de quitter la pièce avec les autres.

« Métamagus. » Dit-elle au tableau, avant d'entrer rapidement dans la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers son ordinateur avec l'idée d'écouter les chansons des chanteurs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de ressemblance avec le monde magique. Après avoir partit la première chanson, elle se tourna vers le mur de pratique et lança un sortilège, qui fit en sorte que les pierres du mur semblaient se décrocher du mur. Elle s'avança près de l'endroit et sortit des vêtements des pierres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Pansy en observant le mur.

« J'ai l'habitude de mettre des trucs de rechange à des endroits les plus étranges. J'ai fait en sorte que le mur serve de bureau. » Expliqua alors la chanteuse en lançant des vêtements de garçon vers Dudley et Blaise.

Elle en sortit d'autre pour Neville et Dean et se prit un pull et une paire de Jeans, avant de faire apparaître des paravents pour qu'ils puissent se changer. Pansy haussa un sourcil et se prit à son tour des vêtements. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les autres et la jeune Potter leur cria de prendre des vêtements, puisque rester en vêtement de bal semblait plutôt inutile.

« Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ! » S'écria-t-elle en sortant de derrière le paravent.

« J'avoue qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout être sorciers. » Répondit alors Dudley en sortant à son tour.

Il se laissa tomber sur un divan, bientôt rejoint par les autres, pendant que la Gryffondor continuait à éplucher les chansons.

« Leurs chansons ne laisse rien sous-entendre ! » Finit par dire Alone en soupirant.

Blaise s'approcha d'elle pour l'entraîner vers le divan, pour qu'elle se relaxe un peu.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer et de parler d'autre chose en attendant leur arrivés. » Lui dit-il de façon autoritaire en la faisant s'asseoir sur lui.

Ils restèrent tous un moment silencieux, avant que Parvati ne tousse.

« Nous pourrions écouter une composition pour notre album. » Proposa alors Luna en jouant avec son talisman.

Alone approuva d'un signe de tête et fit venir son ordinateur d'un accio bien lancé. Sans plus attendre, elle fit partir la chanson qu'elle avait enregistré en essaie.

« On m'a déjà parlé tout bas.

On m'a dit en secret

Que j'avais la vie devant moi

Un rêve qui m'attendait

J'ai poursuivi mon histoire

Sans jamais doutée de rien

Je savais quand levant les voiles

Je volais vers mon destin

Suivre l'étoile qui nous appel

Porter l'espoir, enfin croire à la vie

Suivre l'étoile et rester fidèle

À sa victoire, toute une symphonie !

On a tout un rêve à défendre

Qui vit au cœur de nous

Il ne reste qu'à le prendre…

Le porter à nos joues !

Et s'il faut parler d'espérance

Tu n'as qu'à lire dans mes yeux

Et si le monde et les temps changes

Nous changerons pour le mieux !» (1)

La jeune Potter les observa pour voir leurs réactions et eue un sourire en les voyant tous suivre le rythme de la mélodie.

« J'avais pensé que cette chanson pouvait être chanté par Océanne et Angéla, avec bien sur, les autres en chant derrière. » S'écria-t-elle en arrêtant la chanson à sa fin.

Les deux adolescentes acquiescèrent rapidement en tapant dans leurs mains, joyeuses.

« Ce serait super ! » Répondit Angéla, les yeux brillants.

« J'avais aussi pensé mettre la chanson que Blaise avait écrite, comme une de vos chanson. Pour celle là par contre, j'aurais pensé à un duo, mais je vais encore devoir en parler avec Blaisou. »

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, non ! C'est très bien comme idée, pas besoin de me consulter. Pansy et moi pourrions la chantée, comme ça nous pourrions nous pratiquer plus rapidement avant cet été. » S'écria-t-il rapidement.

Alone sembla pensive un moment, tentant d'imaginer la chanson avec leur deux voix et fini par acquiescer en riant.

« Ce sera très jolie avec vous deux. »

Pansy hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Sinon, j'ai aussi un autre duo que j'ai écrit. Le titre est simple, c'est Je suis désolé. J'ai essayée de mettre la chanson en quelque chose auquel les jeunes pourront se reconnaître. Pour celle là, j'opterais pour Emy et Paco. Malène a déjà son solo et je vais tenté de trouver d'autres idées. »

Dudley toussota fortement, ce qui prouva que la quinte de toux n'était vraiment pas réelle et fixa son regard sur la jeune Potter, qui roula des yeux.

« Dud avait eu une idée pour que les filles aient une chanson à eux et que les gars ce soit pareil. Il m'a déjà envoyé la chanson pour les garçons et je comptais l'écouter avant de vous la faire entendre. »

Voyant qu'ils voulaient tous l'entendre, la Gryffondor pouffa de rire et la chercha dans son ordinateur.

« À tous les samedi soirs, nous on est en feu

On ne fait pas ce qu'on peut, on fait ce qu'on veut

Avis aux moutons, avis aux peureux

La vraie vie est un jeu dangereux, Yeah

Samedi soir, j'ai les cornes qui poussent

Samedi soir, j'ai les cornes qui poussent

Comme, les cinq doigts de la main

Nous, on a peur de rien

La nuit, nous appartient

Jusqu'au matin, jusqu'au matin » (Chanson de Mixmania)

Alone haussa un sourcil moqueur quand la chanson se termina.

« Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi les filles n'ont aucun rapport dans cette chanson. Très bien, les filles, je vais vous faire une jolie chanson que pour vous ! » S'écria-t-elle alors en riant.

Pour l'aider dans sa création de musique, ses amis lui donnaient des idées sur quoi faire une chanson. Malheureusement, ils étaient tellement partit dans leurs délires que les idées n'avaient plus aucun sens.

« Je sais ! Écrit une chanson sur la Bière aux beurres ! » S'écria alors Dudley en riant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en l'entendant et Parvati lança un petit cri.

« J'ai trouvée ! Décrit l'homme idéal dans une chanson ! » Lui dit-elle en souriant.

La jeune Potter secoua la tête, totalement amusée et se figea en entendant la réponse de Pansy.

« Ce ne sera pas trop difficile puisque l'homme idéal pour notre adorable Alone est Draco ou Blaise. »

La chanteuse murmura un sortilège, tout en pointant sa baguette sur Pansy et les rires reprirent de plus belle en voyant le visage de la Serpentard.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » S'écria-t-elle en plissant les yeux, faussement en colère.

« Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment peur avec ton mono sourcil et ta barbiche. » Répondit la jeune Potter en haussant un sourcil moqueusement.

La verte et argent lui tira la langue et fit disparaître le tout, avant de courir vers le bureau où son amie entreposait ses farces et attrapes reçu en cadeau. Elle sortit plusieurs chapeaux de métamorphose et en posa un sur sa tête.

« Regardez-moi, je suis Camsi ! »

Alone se demandait pourquoi elle avait mit ce chapeau, mais elle le compris rapidement et ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Tu ne trouve pas que tu es plus jolie comme ça ? » Demanda la Serpentard en lui montrant les poils qui lui sortaient des oreilles, ainsi que les verrues que venait de lui mettre Pansy au visage.

« Eurk, c'est dégoûtant, les boutons éclatent ! » S'écria alors Dean avec une grimace. (Rusard, HP5)

La jeune Parkinson garda son sourire et donna un chapeau à chaque personne présente. Rapidement, il n'y avait plus que des Camsi dans la salle et il fallait bien l'avouer, chacun s'amusait énormément.

« C'est vraiment, mais vraiment étrange de me voir sur le corps de Dean. » Leur dit Alone en riant.

« Youri voulait voir ce que ça faisait d'être Michael Jackson. » Ricana Dudley.

« Michael Jackson n'a pas les cheveux blond, je te ferai remarquer, gros bêta. »

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue et l'adolescente éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle lui balança un oreiller à la tête, mais ce fut Neville qui le reçu et il le relança avec un sourire. Une bataille d'oreiller débuta et personne ne fut épargné.

« Bon, maintenant on doit tout ranger ! » S'écria à la fin la jeune Potter.

« Où est le balai ?? » Répondit Dudley d'une voix forte, tout en tentant de cacher son rire.

Les adolescents repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable et avec quelques coups de baguettes, la salle sembla comme neuve. Alone sursauta en entendant son portable sonner et se dépêcha d'aller le prendre sur le bureau.

« Elle ne réussira jamais à s'habituer à avoir un portable. Depuis trois ans qu'elle l'a et à chaque fois qu'il sonne, elle sursaute. » Ricana le jeune Dursley.

La Gryffondor lui tira la langue et répondit finalement.

« Bonsoir messieurs ! » Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Comment tu sais qu'on est plusieurs sur le téléphone ? » Lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Je ne suis pas idiote et vous ne l'êtes pas non plus. Je vous est vu tout à l'heure à la petite soirée et je suis sur que vous saviez que j'étais là aussi. Donc, j'en ai déduit que vous seriez ensembles autour du portable quand vous voudriez m'expliquer. » Répondit-elle les sourcils froncés.

Elle entendit un soupir sur la ligne et croisa les bras en attendant qu'ils reprennent la parole.

« Écoute, nous allons te parler ce soir c'est promit, mais pour le moment nous sommes simplement en pose et nous devons retourner chanter très bientôt. Attend nous dans trente minutes devant les portes de la salle, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. A plus. » Leur dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna vers ses amis, qui avaient enlevés les chapeaux et laissa tomber son téléphone sur la table.

« C'était eux ? » Demanda alors Dudley, même s'il l'avait déjà compris.

Alone acquiesça et se jeta un sortilège de changement. Les autres, la voyant faire, firent la même chose et Neville alla aider Luna, pendant que la Gryffondor faisait de même sur Dudley.

« Bien, nous sommes prêt à les recevoir. »

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à pratiquer la première chanson avec la jeune Lovegood, pendant que la survivante tentait de trouver à elle seule, les explications qu'elle recherchait. Voyant des points rouges sur la carte près de la porte, la Gryffondor se leva et alla l'observer.

« Ils arrivent, ils sont à l'escalier. » Dit-elle et tout le monde retourna s'asseoir sur les divans.

C'est devant des adolescents aux regards neutres que les nouveaux venus entrèrent dans la salle.

« Merci Sirius. » Lui dit simplement la jeune chanteuse, tout en gardant le regard de fixé sur les garçons.

« Par tous les dieux, nous avons droit au comité en entier. » Tenta de rigoler un des chanteurs.

« Content de te revoir Camsi. Pareil pour toi Big D. »

« Je crois que vous nous devez plusieurs explications… Benji… Joel… » Répondit alors Alone en gardant son ton neutre.

* * *

**(1) Chanson suivre l'étoile de Gabrielle Destroismaisons**

**Mouahaha, vous vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? XD Oui bon, c'est une rewiew de ma cousine Teyla (Au chapitre 5 je crois) qui m'a donné envie de les mettres en sorciers. Disons tous un grand merci à Teyla-chouuu pour cette idée fantastique xD**


	26. Explication et Pratique

26

_**26. Explication et pratique**_

Voyant qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à amadouer leur amie, les jumeaux Madden se firent apparaître des fauteuils et s'assirent rapidement. Benji se gratta la tête et décida de prendre la parole en premier.

« Commençons par le commencement voulez-vous ? Notre mère est une sorcière et notre père un moldu. Au début, notre père semblait bien aimer le fait d'avoir des trucs magiques dans la maison, en plus tout était plus simple à réaliser avec la magie de maman. Ils se sont mariés et notre grand frère Josh est arrivé. Nous avons été les suivants… »

Joel lui fit signe qu'il continuait et se racla la gorge.

« Après notre naissance, les problèmes dans le monde magique augmentait et notre mère n'a pas réussit à le cacher à notre père. Voldemort n'a pas fait des siennes qu'en Angleterre et peu de temps après que notre mère tomba enceinte de Sarah, l'endroit où notre père travaillait, fut attaqué par des espèces de mangemorts Américain. Les disputes se sont encore plus multipliées et il nous a quitté en voyant que Josh, Benji et moi, étions aussi des sorciers. » Termina Joel en soupirant.

« Nous sommes allés à Salem et nous avons étudiez la musique en cachette. Pendant nos vacances, nous avons formés un groupe et lentement, nous nous sommes fait connaître dans notre coin. La guerre était maintenant finie, grâce à la famille Potter et nous pouvions nous amuser sans avoir peur du futur. Pendant un moment, puisque nous faisions de la musique moldus, nous avons décidé de continuer dans cette voie et de simplement jouer dans des soirées sorcières, sans le dire aux autres membres du groupe. Les sorciers d'Amérique savent que nous sommes sorciers et que les moldus écoutent notre musique, mais disons que cette information n'est pas encore sortit des USA. »

Alone poussa un soupir et décroisa ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à moi ? Je veux dire, c'est connu maintenant que je suis une sorcière. Tous les magasines sorciers en ont parlés. »

« Et comment tu voulais qu'on te l'apprenne ? En venant te voir à ton appartement en disant, coucou Camsi, voilà, nous sommes sorciers ! Content de te voir, compatriote ! » Répondit Joel avec une grimace.

« Tu étais toujours avec Big D ou Hilary et nous ne savions pas s'ils étaient au courant. Quand nous avons apprit que Draco était mort en ce battant contre les mangemorts de Voldemort, nous avons vraiment voulu te le dire, mais tu semblais tellement abattu que nous avons préféré nous taire. » Continua Benji lentement.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et finit par leur faire un petit sourire. Voyant que l'interrogatoire était terminé, les jumeaux se détendirent un petit peu et Benji s'approcha d'elle. Il déposa sa main contre la joue de l'adolescente et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Et si tu enlevais ce déguisement, maintenant. » Lui dit-il calmement.

La chanteuse fronça les sourcils et les observa tour à tour.

« Jusqu'où en savez vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Joel pouffa de rire.

« Je crois que nous avons simplement deviné. Pour ceux connaissant une de tes personnalités, ce ne doit pas être très difficile, n'est-ce pas Alone Potter ? »

Alone fit une grimace et enleva le sortilège d'un coup de baguette.

« Vous êtes vraiment fort ! » Dit-elle finalement après un moment de silence.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, pas fort, certains petits détails nous on mis la puce à l'oreille. Comme nous savions que tu venais de Londres, nous avons pensés que tu allais à Poudlard. Il fallait mettre Draco dans le lot, ainsi que Big D. Draco t'a embrassé quand tu étais Camsi et sortait avec Alone. Ensuite, nous t'avons entendu appeler Big D, Dud… Nous avons donc déduit que Dud égalait à Dudley. »

« Une fois quand tu es venu te baigner à ma maison, le fond de teint sur ta cicatrice a coulé, mais tu ne l'a pas remarqué tout de suite. De simple détail, qui mit ensemble nous on donnés la réponse. » Termina Joel en souriant.

L'adolescente se mit une note mental de faire plus attention à l'avenir pour ne pas que Voldemort ou d'autre personne non voulu, l'apprennent. Elle poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête, avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Blaise et Sirius.

« Bon, au moins tout ceci est clarifié maintenant. » Dit-elle lentement, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Pansy pouffa de rire et remit son chapeau de métamorphose. Joel et Benji haussèrent les sourcils en voyant une nouvelle Camsi devant eux.

« Maintenant que tout est arrangé, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes mieux de ne pas nous laisser tomber maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes sorciers ! » S'écria-t-elle en tentant d'imiter la voix de Camsi.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Benji se leva pour aller observer le mannequin, qui était sur la piste de danse.

« Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous aider dans l'apprentissage de sortilège de combat et de défense. » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Et voilà, nous avons maintenant un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et deux chanteurs comme instructeur. » S'écria Youri en riant.

Sans plus attendre, Alone lui donna un coup de coussin sur la tête et se dirigea vers le chanteur en sortant à son tour sa baguette magique.

« On va voir si mes connaissances sont assez bonne pour te vaincre en duel. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil moqueur et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

« Je dois me compter chanceux de faire un duel contre Alone Potter ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, la voix de Draco se fit entendre.

« Bien sur que tu es chanceux ! Tu es chanceux juste d'avoir le droit de te tenir devant elle ! » S'écria-t-il de son tableau.

La jeune Potter lui envoya un baiser de la main et se plaça pour le duel. Blaise s'approcha d'eux et fit le décompte.

« 3…2…1 »

Sans plus attendre, la Gryffondor lui lança un sortilège de désarmement, qu'il évita rapidement avant de répliquer par un 'Stupefix'. Alone fit un bond sur le côté et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. La jeune Potter commençait à se fatiguer et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle évita à nouveau un sortilège de saucisson et lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle lui lança un sortilège de lévitation suivi d'un sort d'attraction.

« Accio Benji Madden. » Dit-elle fortement avant de lui lancer aussi vite un 'Stupefix'.

Le jeune homme évita rapidement celui de lévitation, mais reçu celui d'attraction en plein ventre et il se sentit avancer vers Alone, mais le sortilège de Stupéfixion l'arrêta.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a des idées originales. » S'écria Joel en riant, pendant que Blaise réanimait Benji.

« C'était marrant comme duel. » Lui dit le guitariste en lui serrant la main.

« Benj, je suis pas idiote, je sais que tu n'as pas utilisé tout tes pouvoirs. »

Le jeune Madden lui tira la langue.

« J'ai utilisé les sortilèges apprit jusqu'en sixième année. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle eue un petit rire et se dirigea vers son bureau, où la trousse de premier soin était. Dudley s'approcha d'elle et enleva le mouchoir qu'elle avait mit sur son nez.

« Éloigne se truc plein de sang de moi, pendant que je te répare le tout. » Dit-il lentement avec une grimace.

L'adolescente se regarda dans le miroir et pouffa de rire en voyant son état. Rapidement, elle prit une potion analgésiante et fit face à son cousin.

« Va voir l'infirmière à la place ! » S'écria Pansy en fronçant les sourcils face à cette méthode moldu.

« Très bonne idée et ensuite elle ne va pas arrêter de me questionner sur la provenance de ses blessures. Je devrais lui dire quoi ? Ow, ça ? J'ai juste eu envie de faire un duel avec un des membres du groupe qui jouait au bal. »

D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe à Dudley de le lui replacer. En entendant le bruit, tout le monde eu une grimace, mais Alone ne fit que remettre un mouchoir propre sur son nez.

« Ce n'est pas que je veux que la soirée finisse, mais je vais devoir aller voir Sev pour qu'il m'arrange vraiment le tout. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la marque officielle des nez cassés. »

Elle lança la trousse de premier soin vers Joel, qui haussa un sourcil moqueur et répara tout les dégâts de Benji avec sa baguette.

« Tu crois que je te l'ai donné pour faire joli ? Le saignement continue espèce de crétin. » Dit-elle en quittant la pièce en riant.

Dudley arriva en courant avec Blaise, pour l'accompagner.

« Vous avez reprit vos apparences comme je peux le voir. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Blaise entoura un de ses bras autour de la hanche de l'adolescente et acquiesça.

« Comme les jumeaux ne sont plus avec nous, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attirer l'attention pour rien. » Répondit-il en riant.

Alone soupira et se toucha la lèvre avec un doigt.

« Roooh merde ! J'ai la lèvre toute bousillée. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers Dudley.

« Je t'en supplie, dit-moi que je n'ai pas l'œil noir ! » S'écria-t-elle implorante.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace.

« Tu n'as pas l'œil noir… » Dit-il lentement.

« D'accord… Maintenant avec plus de conviction, s'il te plait. »

Blaise eu un petit sourire en l'entendant et lui prit la main.

« Alone, arrête de t'en faire ! Le professeur Snape va tout arranger en moins de deux. » Lui dit-il calmement.

« J'y crois pas, j'ai un parrain professeur et il est nul en sort de soins. »

Dudley partit dans un grand rire.

« Non, mais Joel n'étais pas mieux, je crois qu'il y a encore plus de sang à cause de lui. » Ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire en acquiesçant et se prépara à cogner quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur le directeur de Serpentard. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage de la Gryffondor et fit un signe de tête à Dudley et Blaise. Sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers ses armoires de potions, pendant que les trois adolescents entraient dans ses appartements.

« Petit duel contre Benji Madden. » Lui dit-elle en voyant son regard interrogatif.

Il lui tendit une potion, qu'elle but rapidement et lui jeta quelques sortilèges de guérison.

« Merci beaucoup Sev ! » S'écria la Gryffondor en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Aucun problème, par contre je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre les sortilèges de base, parce qu'en combat, tu n'as peut-être pas toujours le temps d'attendre de te faire guérir après la bataille. »

La jeune fille acquiesça rapidement et lui promit de venir le voir le lundi suivant.

« Tu devais dormir où Dudley ? » Demanda-t-elle à son cousin, en tournant le coin d'un couloir.

« Le directeur devait me le dire après la soirée. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent en voyant subitement apparaître Dumbledore devant eux. Alone tourna son regard surpris vers Blaise, qui haussa les épaules.

« Suivez-moi. » Leur dit-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le directeur s'arrête devant un tableau d'une femme en robe bleu.

«Voici Dame Lithams, c'est le tableau qui gardera l'appartement dans lequel dormira ton cousin jusqu'à demain. » Dit-il en regardant Alone.

L'adolescente acquiesça et il donna le mot de passe, avant de les laisser seul.

« Je crois bien que nous avons droit de rester aussi. » S'écria Blaise en riant, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Dudley haussa un sourcil en voyant l'endroit et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Je pourrais bien vivre dans ça à tous les jours moi. » Leur dit-il en observant le salon.

La pièce était dans les teintes de beige avec un joli tapis d'une couleur brune.

« Je crois qu'ils ont tentés de ne pas mettre aucune couleur de maison ici. » Murmura Blaise avec un sourire.

Alone hocha la tête en s'avançant pour regarder les autres pièces. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant une grande chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« Seul le salon semble neutre, parce que cette chambre… » Commença l'adolescente.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et Dudley poussa un autre sifflement admiratif.

« Tu n'as pas envie de transformer ton appartement comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

La jeune Potter fit une grimace et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« J'adore vraiment Poudlard, mais être dans mon appartement et avoir l'impression d'être ici, très peu pour moi. » Répondit-elle.

Après avoir visiter toutes les pièces, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les divans dans le salon et Alone se réfugia dans les bras de son petit-ami Serpentard.

« Un été en moldu, tu crois que tout le monde en sera capable ? Je veux dire, la plupart ne connaissent presque rien dans les choses moldus. » S'écria Dudley avec un air d'inquiétude au visage.

« Nous allons leurs montrer tout simplement. Si un problème arrive, nous pouvons toujours les effacer sans que les caméramans ne s'en aperçoivent. » Répondit la jeune Potter en haussant les épaules.

« De toute façon, tu seras là et Sirius aussi. Il a déjà vécu en moldu, alors il connaît plus que les autres. » Ajouta le Serpentard avec un sourire.

Alone poussa un soupir.

« Je vais devoir laisser Hedwige et Lars chez les Malefoy. Enfin, s'il le veulent. »

Le jeune homme lui donna un baiser sur le dessus de la tête.

« S'il y a un problème, je peux les prendre au manoir, ma mère en serait probablement ravis. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

L'adolescente pouffa de rire et roula les yeux.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment, avant que la rouge et or ne s'endorme contre Blaise. En riant, l'adolescent la coucha dans une des trois chambres de l'appartement et souhaita une bonne nuit à Dudley, avant d'aller la rejoindre.


	27. La fin d’un temps

**_27. La fin d'un temps_**

La période d'examen allait commencer quelques jours plus tard et Alone semblait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'approche de la fin de l'année. Autant la fin de l'année allait apporter le nouveau disque de Camsi, le premier disque de ses amis et un été empli, autant elle craignait une attaque de Voldemort la visant, ainsi qu'un autre mort. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait de plus en plus actif et la jeune fille avait peur de devoir se battre. Elle ne se sentait pas prête et voulait profiter de son adolescence, adolescence qui ce terminait pendant l'été puisqu'elle aurait ses 17 ans. Sachant qu'elle était une des personnes les plus visés par Voldemort, la Gryffondor avait décidée de s'entraîner avec le professeur Snape, ainsi que son parrain. Après en avoir parler avec ses amis, ils l'avaient suivit dans son entraînement et Joel et Benji Madden étaient venu quelques fois pour les aider et leur avait envoyé plusieurs livres de défense. Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas été inactifs non plus. Comme leur bibliothèque regorgeait de livre intéressant, la mère de Draco les avait épluché, à la recherche des livres les plus importants pour les adolescents. Lucius quand à lui, avait réussit à voler un retourneur de temps au ministère et l'avait laisser à Alone pour qu'ils puissent aussi s'entraîner pendant les vacances, sans être poursuivi par les caméramans.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? » Lui demanda Sirius, pendant qu'il marchait dans une rue de Hollywood, pour rejoindre le loft où ils passeraient leur été.

« Un peu tout. C'est énorme ce qu'il ce passera cette été et disons que je semble être un attire-merde. » Répondit-elle en soupirant.

L'adulte eu un petit sourire en l'entendant et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Mais non voyons ! Regarde toutes les bonnes choses qui arrivent quand tu es là. Sinon, je comprend que tu t'inquiètes à propos de cet été, mais n'oublie pas que je vais être là, ainsi que Dudley et tous les autres. »

La jeune Potter lui fit un sourire et regarda le papier qu'elle tenait.

« 5412, c'est ici ! » Dit-elle en pointant un très grand édifice.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en observant l'endroit plutôt chic et eu un sourire en voyant les jumeaux Madden sortir de la maison.

« Salut Camsi, Salut Sebastian. » Leur dit Benji, avant de leur montrer l'édifice.

« C'est nous-même qui avons trouvé l'endroit et comme c'était un cas de force majeur, nous l'avons acheté. » S'écria Joel en riant.

Alone ouvrit grand les yeux et toussota.

« Cadeau pour ta majorité. » Lui dit rapidement Benji, avant qu'elle n'argumente.

Sirius pouffa de rire en l'entendant et observa la salle de pratique.

« Mon dieu, il y a vraiment des salles pour tout. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent rapidement, tout en énumérant les pièces.

« En plus du studio d'enregistrement, de la bibliothèque et de la salle d'entraînement, il y a une salle de cinéma pour les soirées films. »

La Gryffondor haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Juste ça ? »

« Oui je sais, nous aurions pu faire mieux en effet. » Répondit Joel avant de lui tirer la langue.

La jeune Potter resta surprise par la cuisine, ainsi que le salon. Le salon était de couleur beige, comme l'appartement dans lequel elle avait dormit quand son cousin était venu à Poudlard.

« Dudley vous a aider dans l'aménagement ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les jumeaux pouffèrent de rire et acquiescèrent rapidement.

Alone garda son sourire et observa un peu mieux la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs divans aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard.

« Deux fauteuils vert, cinq rouge et un bleu. Est-ce que ce sont nos sièges réservés ? »

Voyant les yeux pétillants de ses amis, la jeune fille pu en déduire que oui. En entrant dans la cuisine, la chanteuse se figea. Les murs semblaient être avec du carrelage blanc et un comptoir noir était dans le milieu de la pièce, entouré de haut siège noir. Le fourneau était à la hauteur de l'adolescente et semblait encré dans le mur. Le plus magnifique dans la salle était sans aucun doute les gros ronds qui semblaient s'enfoncé dans le mur.

« Ce sont aussi des sièges. » Lui dit Benji en se laissant tomber dans un des ronds.

Alone s'approcha pour toucher l'intérieur, qui semblait être fait entièrement de plumes. Il y avait aussi plusieurs coussins de placé à l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, Joel Madden lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre des filles.

« Regarde ça et regarde bien parce que je ne répèterai pas deux fois. » Dit-il avant de pousser la poignée de porte vers le haut et de rouvrir la porte.

Sirius observa la pièce avec un sourire.

« C'est brillant comme idée ! Une nouvelle manière d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Joel approuva et donna un coup de baguette et des compartiments secrets sortirent des murs, du plancher et même du plafond, pour laisser apparaître des épées, des mannequins de pratique, ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus.

« Vous utiliserez aussi cette pièce pour les cours que tu as demandés pour cette été, donc faites bien attention à refermer les compartiments quand vous quittez l'endroit. » S'écria le garçon en regardant Alone.

« Les garçons pourront se rendre ici sans aucun problème, par le même procédé que les filles. Sinon, dès que vous activez la porte, les caméras qui seront placés dans les chambres, vous filmerons en train de vous amusez entre vous où encore comme si vous dormiez, alors aucune crainte de ce côté. » Ajouta Benji.

C'est donc avec un sourire que la jeune chanteuse retourna à Poudlard, avec son parrain.

« Nous avons presque terminé de remettre la maison de Godric's Hollow en ordre. » Lui dit Sirius avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers les cachots.

L'adolescente lui fit un très grand sourire et le remercia.

« Si tout est prêt, à la fin de l'été, je vais emmener mes trucs de chez mon oncle et ma tante et m'installer dans ma maison. » Répondit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de partir en courant.

« On ne cours pas dans les couloirs ! » Cria l'animagus en riant.

Alone passa rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpentard et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Blaise.

« Hello mon chéri ! » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard joyeux en la voyant et elle s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser.

« L'endroit est magnifique ! »S'écria-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit de son amoureux.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Si j'ai bien compris, nous avons quelques jours de libre avant que les caméramans n'arrivent. »

Alone acquiesça et lui expliqua comment ils procèderaient pour les entraînements.

« Les premiers jours, nous pourrons nous amusés avec le studio d'enregistrement pour que vous vous pratiquiez. »

Blaise eu un grand sourire, avant de pousser un bâillement sonore. La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et ferma les rideaux du lit, d'un coup de baguette, avant de s'emmitoufler sous les couvertures. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil subjectif et cacha un sourire en voyant qu'elle le tirait par la cravate pour qu'il s'approche. Après un doux baiser, il se coucha sous les couvertures à son tour et posa ses bras des deux côtés de la tête de sa petite amie.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Alone se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et acquiesça rapidement en le tirant encore plus contre elle.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. » Lui murmura-t-elle tendrement en le fixant.

Lentement, Blaise approcha son visage d'elle et ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi et ce depuis très longtemps. » Lui dit-il en réponse.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune Potter se réveilla en écoutant battre le cœur du Serpentard et elle eue un grand sourire, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Pendant un moment, elle observa le jeune Zabini dormir, avant de pouffer de rire en entendant un ronflement beaucoup plus sonore. Blaise ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira en faisant craquer ses os.

« Bon matin. » Lui murmura la Gryffondor les yeux pétillants.

Le jeune Zabini lui fit un sourire en coin et observa entre les rideaux, que tout le monde dormait. Voyant que c'était le cas, il se leva en sous-vêtement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'entraîner Alone avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il l'observa un moment et du retenir un soupir de contentement. La jeune fille se brossait les cheveux, tout en le regardant par le miroir de la salle de bain. La rouge et or n'était vêtu que de la chemise de Draco, par-dessus ses sous-vêtements et avait autour du cou, la cravate de Blaise. Voyant qu'il était dans ses pensés, Alone se tourna vers lui pour lui donner un léger baiser avant de lui brosser les cheveux.

« C'est entraînement ou chant, cette avant-midi ? » Demanda finalement le brun.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules et continua son travail en souriant.

« Aucune idée, nous verrons avec les autres. De toute façon, nous devons nous rejoindre vers 10h00. »

Blaise hocha la tête et alla chercher des vêtements pour tous les deux.

« Tu crois que ça m'irait ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant une jupe mauve qui appartenait à Camsi.

Alone pouffa de rire et la lui prit des mains, avant de l'enfiler rapidement sous le regard appréciateur du Serpentard.

« J'adore les matins comme celui-ci. » Murmura-t-il en entourant ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de celle-ci, avant de mettre ses vêtements. Quand ils furent prêts, Blaise se dirigea vers la sortie, pendant que la Gryffondor envoyait un baiser de la main au tableau de Draco, qui leur souriait. Lentement, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour leurs petits déjeunés et Alone alla s'asseoir à sa table, aux côtés de Neville, Parvati et Lavender.

« Comment est la maison ? » Lui demanda aussitôt la jeune Brown.

La rouge et or observa les alentours, tout en se frottant le front.

« Dean n'est pas là ? »

Neville secoua la tête en signe de négation et lui répondit que le jeune homme dormait encore.

« L'endroit est vraiment génial ! Nous avons des pièces pour tout, même un cinéma. » Murmura-t-elle à ses amis, qui ouvrirent grand les yeux.

« C'est les jumeaux qui on fait les pièces dans un édifice vide. Alors, c'est quelque peu extravagant, mais disons que je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que c'est vraiment cool comme endroit. » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Alone se prit un toast et ajouta de la confiture, tout en regardant son ami Neville rougir devant le regard de Luna, à la table des Serdaigle. Elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule sur Gryffondor et lui fit un sourire, avant de se lever.

« Je vais dans la salle, j'ai quelques trucs à faire avant votre arrivé. » Dit-elle en se reprenant un toast pour la route.

La jeune Potter salua Pansy et Blaise de la main, avant de se diriger en chantonnant vers la salle des maraudeurs pour pratiquer ses nouvelles chansons. Il y avait quelques chansons qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler avant l'enregistrement et même Blaise n'avait pas réussi à pouvoir les écouter, malgré tous ses efforts. Du côté de ses amis, ils avaient aussi composé une chanson et avaient refusés qu'elle l'écoute. Donc, chacun attendait la surprise venant de l'autre avec impatience.

« Déjà la pour notre chanson ? » Lui demanda le portrait de Draco avec un sourire.

Alone acquiesça et ouvrit son ordinateur portatif, après s'être assit dans un siège près du portrait. Elle avait eue une idée de chanson sur les vrais amis et Draco avait voulu l'aider à l'écrire, tout en pensant à son meilleur ami.

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

(Tu as trouvé un million de façon de me faire rire)

Your looking out for me you've got my back

(Tu regardes pour moi et tu protèges mes arrières)

It's so good to have you around

(C'est si bon de t'avoir près de moi)

You know the secrets I could never tell

(Tu connais les secrets que je ne pourrai jamais dire)

You're a True Friend

(Tu es un(e) vrai(e) ami(e))

You're here till the end

(Tu es là jusqu'à la fin)

You pull me aside when something ain't right

(Tu me remontes le moral quand quelque chose tourne mal)

You talk with me now and into the night

(Tu parles avec moi maintenant et même dans la nuit.)

You're a true friend

(Tu es un(e) vrai(e) ami(e))

La rouge et or eu un grand sourire en terminant sa chanson et s'allongea sur le divan.

« Je peux dire avec joie que je connais maintenant toute mes nouvelles chansons par cœur. J'espère que pendant l'enregistrement, il n'y aura pas trop de changement. » Dit-elle en posant un bras sur ses yeux.

Draco lui fit un sourire et continua à fredonner la chanson, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le lendemain matin, Alone retint une grimace de dégoût en voyant que son premier examen était celui de Divination.

« Et si j'emportais des biscuits de chance pour l'examen, tu crois que j'aurais des points de surplus ? »

Dean pouffa de rire en l'entendant et secoua la tête de façon négative.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne donne des points que quand on prédit des trucs horribles. » Répondit Neville en prenant un verre de jus.

La jeune Potter roula des yeux et acquiesça rapidement.

« Je pourrais mourir piétinée pendant un concert de Camsi. » Dit-elle d'une voix sombre, avant de quitter la pièce pour son examen.

Autant l'examen de divination fut pénible, autant elle adora celui de potion et celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement, emmenant avec elle, le début des vacances d'été.

« C'est fou comme j'ai le trac. » Murmura Lavender à Parvati et Alone, pendant qu'elles faisaient leurs valises.

La jeune Potter haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant que Hermione leur jetait des regards meurtriers.

« Nous laisserons les trucs que nous pourrons pas utiliser cet été, dans le quartier général. » Leur dit-elle en parlant des robes de sorciers et autres.

Les deux autres Gryffondor hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'elles avaient comprit et continuèrent de remplir leurs valises.

« Dit Parvati, toi et Ron semblez être proche maintenant. »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir subitement et acquiesça rapidement.

« Au début, on aurait dit qu'il ne me voyait pas du tout, malgré tout ce que je faisais pour qu'il me remarque. » Avoua lentement l'adolescente.

Alone lui fit un sourire et lui tendit quelques fioles de potion.

« Donne les lui, comme ça il pourra venir nous voir cet été sans problème. Ne lui dit rien pour l'instant, fait juste lui donner ses potions et lui dire que quand il voudra venir te voir, il n'aura qu'à parler avec Sirius. »

Parvati la remercia presque en sautant sur place et se dépêcha d'aller donner les fioles à Ron. La jeune Potter pouffa de rire et sortit d'autre fiole de potion d'une couleur noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda alors Lavender en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, pour l'instant je les laisse là pour ne pas oublier d'en fabriquer d'autre pour notre été chargée. » Répondit-elle avec un air mystérieux.

Quand Parvati entra à nouveau dans le dortoir, elle avait les yeux pétillants et un énorme sourire au visage.

« Elena a accouchée d'une petite fille. » Dit-elle émue en parlant de la fiancée de Fred Weasley.

Alone ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un cri de joie avec les deux autres.

« C'est que Fred doit être heureux ! »

« C'est tout mignon ! »

« J'ai trop hâte de voir le bébé ! »

Les trois filles ne s'écoutaient presque plus parler, mais exprimaient leurs joies pour l'heureux couple.

Chanson True Friends de Hannah Montana.


	28. Retour dans l'autre vie

_**28. Retour dans l'autre vie**_

Alone débarqua du Poudlard Express avec ses amis et ils saluèrent une dernière fois Ron, Ginny et la sœur de Parvati, avant de quitter la passerelle 9 ¾. Pansy donna un coup dans les côtes de la jeune Potter et lui pointa Dudley, qui les attendaient devant un autobus de tournée. La Gryffondor secoua la tête en ce demandant comment ils pouvaient maintenant partir discrètement, mais son cousin lui fit signe de venir rapidement.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas celui avec mon visage dessus. » Dit-elle au jeune Dursley qui pouffa de rire.

« Comment tu aurais voulu que nous retournions à la maison sinon ? Tu as vu le nombre de personne que nous sommes ? » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ses amis poussèrent des sifflements impressionnés de tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bus.

« C'était mon adorable autobus de tournée dans le pays, quand je ne pouvais pas utiliser de la magie. » Leur dit-elle avant de hausser un sourcil interrogatif en voyant un nouveau jeu vidéo, ainsi qu'une console.

« Bah, peut-être que toi tu ne l'utilise plus, mais il est toujours dans l'entrepôt où Billy, Vince, Jackson et moi pratiquons. Donc nous avons ajouté des trucs pour notre confort. » Répondit Dudley au regard que lui lançait sa cousine.

La jeune fille salua le chauffeur et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre des boissons gazeuses pour tout le monde. Elle alla même porter un Sprite à Matias, le chauffeur. En arrivant chez son oncle et sa tante, Alone montra la maison à ses amis, avant de sortir à l'extérieure.

« Nous allons où ? » Demanda Neville en la suivant.

La Gryffondor enroula ses doigts à ceux de Blaise et fit un sourire aux autres.

« Chez Vince, nous devons nous assurer qu'ils sont prêts à prendre l'avion. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Dean eu une grimace en entendant parler d'avion.

« Pourquoi nous n'y allons pas comme d'habitude ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Le jeune homme avait déjà du prendre l'avion avant d'entrer à Poudlard et il n'en retenait qu'un très mauvais souvenir. La jeune Potter pouffa de rire en le voyant ainsi et lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutient.

« Parce que je veux que nous voyons le lieu où nous passerons presque tout l'été, tous ensembles. Ce qui inclus mes musiciens fantastiques, ainsi que Dudley. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent en parlant de ce qui allait ce passer pendant ces vacances, quand la jeune chanteuse se figea en entendant la voix de deux adolescentes.

« Regardez qui ils ont laisser sortir du zoo ! »

« Alone Potter, mais je rêve ! Elle a toujours aussi mauvais goût en vêtement. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source des voix, pendant que la Gryffondor tentait de se retenir de leur jeter un sort.

« Ashley, Amber, contente de vous voir. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

La dite Ashley eue une grimace de dégoût à son égard, avant de faire un sourire séducteur à Blaise.

« Salut mon mignon. Si tu veux vraiment vivre l'aventure, je te conseil de venir avec nous. »

Le Serpentard pu sentir la main de sa petite amie trembler et il la serra pour lui montrer qu'il restait avec elle.

« Dire que le pauvre Dudley devra te supporter pendant tout l'été. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait aux USA pour les vacances, probablement pour ne pas avoir à te voir. »

Les amis de la jeune Potter se placèrent près d'elle, tout en lançant des regards assassins vers les deux idiotes.

« Niveau goût vous ne faites pas le poids. Non, mais regardez ! Mettre une jupe verte avec un haut orange… Vous vous croyez à l'Halloween ? » S'écria Lavender avec un air moqueur, tout en observant les vêtements de Amber.

« Oh mais dit moi très chère, qu'est-ce que c'est sur ta joue ? Tu essaies de te faire pousser une deuxième tête ? » Ajouta Parvati en parlant à Ashley.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire en entendant la répartie des deux Gryffondor et ils reprirent leur route, tout en ignorant les deux moldus qui bouillonnaient de rage.

« Merci les filles ! » Leur dit Alone avec un sourire.

« Toujours là pour toi ma chérie. » Répondit Lavender, tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rendu dans le parc près de la maison de Vince, la jeune Potter se jeta un sortilège de changement, tout comme ses amis et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, bientôt suivi par les autres.

« Bonjour monsieur Mitchell, est-ce que Vince est là ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le père du musicien lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit que son fils était avec Jackson et Billy à l'étage.

« J'espère que vous allez vous amuser cet été ! » Leur dit-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la chambre du bassiste.

Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la pièce, les trois garçons lui sautèrent presque dessus.

« Camsi ! Ma chérie ! Ma puce ! Mon amour éternel !!!! » S'écria joyeusement Vince en se mettant à genou devant elle.

Jackson donna une poussée au bassiste et enroula ses bras autour des jambes de l'adolescente.

« Ma déesse est enfin de retour ! »

Alone éclata de rire en les voyant agir et tenta de se réfugier dans les bras de Blaise, mais Billy fut plus rapide et la serra fortement contre lui.

« Tu sais qu'on c'est ennuyé de toi princesse. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

La jeune fille se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit de Vince, la tête contre son amoureux et les jambes par-dessus son bassiste.

« Dud n'est pas avec vous ? » Demanda Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête de façon négative et eu un grand sourire moqueur.

« Je crois que lui et Malène avaient des trucs à ce dire. »

Tout le monde pouffa de rire en l'entendant.

« Ouais, il n'a pas arrêter de nous parler du bal de St-Valentin auquel elle l'avait invitée. »

Alone observa la pièce et se leva en voyant des photos qu'elle connaissait sur le mur. Elle s'approcha lentement, tout en les observant bien et eue un sourire nostalgique. La jeune Potter avait connu Vince, Billy et Jackson à la petite école et ils avaient été rapidement des amis. Quand elle était devenue Camsi, ils avaient voulu être son groupe de musicien, mais comme ils étaient trop jeunes, l'adolescente avait eu d'autre musicien jusqu'à la fin de sa troisième année. Pendant l'été, ils étaient tous partis en tournée dans l'Europe et même aux USA, où elle commençait à être connu. Les photos avaient presque tous été fait pendant cet été.

« Par la barbe… » Commença-t-elle avant de se taire, puisqu'elle allait dire Merlin.

Elle enleva une photo du mur et s'avança vers Vince en souriant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as encore cette photo ! » Dit-elle en lui montrant la dite photo.

Pendant l'été, elle avait commencée à sortir avec Vince et ils avaient pris une seule photo de ça. En faite, Dudley avait prit la photo en disant qu'il pourrait maintenant se moquer d'eux.

« Mon souvenir personnel de ma première amoureuse. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules, tout en ayant un grand sourire.

Blaise fronça les sourcils en voyant la photo moldu, mais resta silencieux.

« On n'oublie jamais le premier amour. » Ajouta Jackson d'un ton romantique.

« Surtout si c'est notre adorable Camsi ! » Termina Billy en riant.

Alone roula des yeux et repensa à cet été.

« Cet année là avait été une des meilleurs tournées jamais eu. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle avait rencontré Hilary, Kelly, Benji et Joel Madden, ainsi que plusieurs autres artistes qui étaient maintenant ses amis.

« Je me souviens ! Tu pensais que Vince sortait avec Ashley ! » S'écria Billy en ricanant.

L'adolescente eue une grimace en entendant le nom de son ennemie d'école primaire.

« Nous les avons vu tout à l'heure. » Leur dit Lavender en souriant.

« Et Océanne et Angéla leur ont cloués le bec » S'écria Dean moqueusement.

Les trois garçons secouèrent la tête.

« Elles ne changeront jamais ces deux là. »

« Non en effet… De toute façon, c'est juste de la jalousie je crois. » Répondit Vince en haussant les épaules.

Blaise observa Alone, qui avait fermée les yeux et il lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Pourquoi elles sont comme ça avec Camsi ? » Demanda alors Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois musiciens tournèrent leurs regards vers la jeune chanteuse.

« En faite, quand nous étions au primaire, Alone était souvent admirée si on veut. Elle ne le cherchait pas vraiment, mais grâce à sa patience, son écoute, sa joie de vivre et tout le reste, les autres élèves aimaient être avec elle. » Commença à expliquer Billy.

« Comme le père de Amber travaillait dans une grosse compagnie pour enfant, elle recevait souvent des jeux en cadeaux et elle n'aimait pas que Alone soit aussi aimée, alors elle emmenait ses jouets à l'école pour éloigner les jeunes de notre miss chanteuse. » Continua Jackson.

« Elles lui ont joués des mauvais tours, pendant toute notre scolarité. Nous retrouvions souvent Alone enfermée dans de petites pièces, ou encore avec des blessures. Tout ça parce que Amber et Ashley l'avaient fait tomber dans les escaliers ou d'autre truc du genre. Une fois, elles ont même été jusqu'à ce blesser elles même et mettre ça sur le dos de Alone… »

La jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux à la fin du récit et se redressa avec un sourire mauvais.

« Faut dire que je leur rendait bien la pareil quand j'en avait assez. Vous vous souvenez de la moufette ? Du Serpent ? Ou encore du camping que nous avions du faire avec elles ? »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire et hochèrent rapidement la tête.

« La moufette, le serpent et camping ? Explique nous ma chérie. » Lui dit Blaise en riant.

Le sourire de l'adolescente augmenta encore, pendant qu'elle se remémorait les événements.

« Dans le cour de science, nous devions nous occuper d'un serpent. J'aimais bien l'animal, donc j'étais souvent volontaire pour rester après les cours pour le nourrir. Une journée, elles l'ont mis en colère et ont tentées de faire en sorte que je sois mordu par la pauvre Tallyss. Étrangement, le serpent c'est retourné contre elles et je me suis amusés à faire 'semblant' de parler le serpent et elles ont presque fait dans leurs culottes.»

Elle jeta un regard éloquent à ses amis sorciers, qui ne dirent aucun mot sur le fourchelang.

« Pour la moufette, c'est qu'une journée nous devions emmener notre animal à l'école. Quelques jours avant, j'avais trouvée une pauvre petite moufette avec une patte brisée. J'ai réussi à la soignée tant bien que mal et je l'ai emmené à l'école. Dès qu'elle a vu Amber et Ashley, elle les a parfumée si on veut. » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Tout le monde repartit dans un grand rire. Vince s'essuya les yeux et tenta de parler.

« Pour… Pour… Pour le camping… » Commença-t-il en tentant de réprimer ses rires.

Alone fut prit d'un fou rire immense en le voyant ainsi, ce qui causa à nouveau une vague d'hilarité dans la pièce.

« Alone a été prit avec ses deux pestes, pestes qui ne savent rien faire dans la nature. C'était notre dernière année et la demoiselle ici présente a décidée qu'il était temps qu'elle se venge pour tout ce que les deux autres lui avaient fait. Tout le monde savait que les Dursley emmenaient souvent Dudley et Alone en camping donc, quand miss Potter leur a dit plusieurs trucs à faire dans les bois, les deux filles l'ont crus. Pendant la nuit, Alone a fait plusieurs mauvais coups. »

« Comme… ? » Demanda Luna en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

« Je les ai simplement enduit de miel. J'ai mis des centaines de fourmis dans la tente. J'ai aussi fait semblant d'être attaquée par un ours et je faisais bouger la tente. Elles se sont finalement enfuient dans les bois, où tous les insectes se sont collés contre elles à cause du miel. » Répondit Alone en riant.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler des souvenirs communs et c'est un cognement à la porte qui les fit arrêter.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais nous allons devoir partir pour l'aéroport. Alone, Dudley vient d'appeler et il fait dire que vos valises sont déjà dans la limousine. Ils vont arrivés dans peu de temps. » Leur dit le père de Vince.

La jeune Potter le remercia rapidement et ils descendirent aussitôt pour attendre la limousine devant la maison.

« Nous aurions du prendre la facilitée et les attendres là bas. » Murmura Pansy après avoir passé les douanes de l'aéroport.

Alone pouffa de rire et Dudley lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Aussitôt, les yeux de la Serpentard se mirent à briller et elle fit un grand sourire au jeune moldu.

« Camsi, regarde ! Ce n'est pas William et Harry là bas ? » Demanda Dudley en regardant un jeune adulte ainsi qu'un adolescent qui entraient dans l'aéroport, suivi de plusieurs gardes de sécurités.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers les personnes et acquiesça rapidement en souriant.

« Regardez les passer, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour eux ! » S'écria alors Lavender, un peu choqué.

La jeune Potter pouffa de rire, bientôt suivi par ses musiciens.

« C'est ça être prince. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en les observant passer très rapidement les douanes.

Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu connais des princes !? » S'écria-t-il ébahi.

L'adolescente déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un rapide baiser et acquiesça.

« Je vous l'avais dit dans la salle commune, quand j'étais avec Draco. Pendant l'été, je devais aller chanter dans un bal donné par la reine pour ses petits-enfants. » Dit-elle en riant.

Une voix s'éleva de derrière elle et tout le monde se tourna vers la personne.

« Et c'est à ce moment que nous avons sympathisé, mais elle n'a jamais cru important de me rappeler. »

Alone roula des yeux en regardant le grand blond qui venait de lui parler.

« Votre altesse. » Dit-elle presque moqueusement.

William roula des yeux.

« Vous allez où ? » Demanda-t-il, sans plus se préoccuper de la jeune chanteuse.

« Hollywood. » Répondit Dudley, avant de faire une légère révérence pour le prince.

« Très bien ! Vous venez avec moi ! Mon avion est assez grand et je dois moi-même me rendre à la base militaire de ce coin. » Dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Parvati murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lavender, qui pouffa de rire.

« Gilderoy Lockhart, tu dis ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a quelque air de ce monsieur. » S'écria plus fortement Pansy, qui avait entendu l'échange.

Alone se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et remercia finalement le prince.

« C'est pour nous un honneur, majesté. »

William haussa un sourcil et la fixa quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête de façon décourager et de repartir vers son lieu de départ, bientôt suivit par les jeunes chanteurs.

« Harry ! Salut mon vieux ! » S'écria joyeusement Vince en voyant le plus jeune prince.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire et lui serra fraternellement la main.

« C'était finalement aujourd'hui que vous partiez pour les USA ! » Lui dit-il en regardant les autres.

La jeune Potter les observa silencieusement, avant de s'avancer vers le prince.

« Vous vous êtes reparlés ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Vince eu un sourire et acquiesça rapidement.

« … Malgré que le père de nos adorable prince, ait refusé tout contact personnel avec nous, puisque nous n'étions que de pauvres sujets… »

William et Harry eurent une grimace en entendant parler de leur père et ils s'assirent tous dans l'avion privé. Tous les adolescents observèrent l'endroit, tout en retenant un sifflement d'admiration face à la beauté et la richesse de l'appareil.

« Camsi, notre père n'a pas dit ça ! »

Alone haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Si je me souviens bien, quand il a vu que tu avais préférés venir t'asseoir avec moi sur la terrasse que parler avec ses personnes barbante de la royauté, il t'as presque dit de ne pas prendre mon numéro de portable. » Répondit-elle lentement.

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux, avouant sa défaite.

« Oui, bon c'est vrai, mais à la fin de la soirée et même après, il ne faisait que des compliments sur toi, quand tu entrais dans les conversations. Père dit que tu chantes merveilleusement bien et que nous devrions te faire revenir dans un autre bal. » Dit-il en pensant que c'était la raison du pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas rappelé et qu'il n'avait pas pu la rejoindre.

La rouge et or pouffa de rire en le voyant agir de la sorte.

« Ton père n'est pas la raison du pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rappelé… Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons parlés et bien j'étais occupé avec ça et avec le nouveau groupe et les cours. Sinon, quand je pensais à t'appeler, ce n'était pas une heure convenable. »

« Très bien très chère ! Maintenant et ce malgré l'heure, je veux ta parole que tu m'appelleras pendant l'été. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune fille acquiesça et leva sa main droite devant elle.

« Je jure que je vais t'appeler pendant l'été. De toute façon, peut-être que je ne t'ai pas rappelé, mais j'ai répondu à tout tes email ! »

William hocha la tête.

« Par chance ! Sinon, j'aurais bien trouvé le moyen de te rejoindre. »

Alone leva la tête au ciel.

« Pourquoi vous allez à la base militaire au juste ? Une guerre se prépare ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement.

« J'entre là bas pour m'entraîner. » Répondit rapidement Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange d'une oreille, tout en discutant avec les musiciens.

La jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche dans un « Ow ! » silencieux et fit la grimace.

« Pour la guerre, nous en avons déjà parlé. » Ajouta l'autre prince en la fixant sérieusement.

La chanteuse ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, pendant que ses amis entraient dans une conversation avec les deux princes, sur ce qu'ils faisaient de spécial grâce à leurs titres.

« De quoi vous avez discuté, pour qu'il ne veule pas en parler ? » Demanda Blaise en murmurant.

Alone le fixa un moment, avant de hausser les épaules.

« De mon travail, mes études, de Draco, de ma futur guerre contre Voldemort. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

« Tu lui a parler du seigneur des ténèbres. Tu sais bien que les moldus ne doivent pas savoir ! » Murmura-t-il rapidement.

L'adolescente mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire.

« Je m'excuse mon chou, mais ça n'inclus pas la famille royale faut croire. Il savait déjà en faite… Je n'ai fait qu'évoquer que j'étais dans un pensionnaire pour des élèves spéciaux et il m'a de lui-même parler de Poudlard. De toute façon, c'est le premier ministre qui est au courant et l'ancien ou celui présent a du en parler avec la reine et les princes. » Répondit-elle doucement pour le faire calmer.

Blaise lui jeta un regard septique mais n'ajouta rien. Alone soupira et secoua la tête, avant de s'appuyer contre lui et de sortir son portable. D'un geste de la main, l'objet sembla se contorsionner et la jeune Potter pu commencer à écrire avec le petit clavier.

« Texto pour les jumeaux. » Murmura-t-elle en sentant son amoureux regarder ce qu'elle écrivait.

Le Serpentard lui fit un petit sourire et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Le reste du voyage se passa rapidement, entre les rires et les discutions. Alone remercia le prince William pour leur avoir permit d'être avec eux pour le voyage et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

« J'espère que ce sera juste un entraînement. » Lui dit-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude en le serrant dans ses bras.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire rassurant et tourna finalement son regard sur son frère, quand elle eue tournée le dos. William le regardait les sourcils froncés et lui fit un signe négatif. Après tous les avoirs salués, les chanteurs se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendait, pendant que les deux Prince embarquaient dans leur hélicoptère.


End file.
